My Angel (CHANBAEK)
by Alkey PCY
Summary: Byun Baekhyun gadis asal Pohang yang rela pergi ke Seoul untuk menonton konser KAI Idolanya malah terjebak dalam perjanjian yang bisa mengubah hidupnya bersama Aktor tampan Park Chanyeol yang tengah dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan sesama jenis (GAY) /ChanBaek - ChanyeolXbaekhyun - Chanyeol X ... slight Kaisoo, Hunhan and other GenderSwitch (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Helper

Author : Alkey PCY

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Heechul and all exo member

Genre : Romance, Drama (GS)

Rate : T

_**Byun Baekhyun gadis asal Pohang yang rela pergi ke Seoul untuk menonton konser KAI Idolanya malah terjebak dalam perjanjian yang bisa mengubah hidupnya bersama Aktor tampan Park Chanyeol yang tengah dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan sesama jenis (GAY)**_

Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis yang terlahir di kota Bucheon, provinsi Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan namun sejak menginjak sekolah menengah ia pindah ke Pohang kota yang terletak di Gyeongsang Utara bersama orang tua dan kakak keduanya, Byun Jongdae sedangan kakak pertamanya Byun Joonmyun tinggal di Seoul bersama istrinya, Byun Yixing. Baekhyun terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 2 di Handong Global University. Ia dikenal dengan sikapnya yang ceria, pantang menyerah dan penuh ambisi. Wajahnya cantik dan lucu, ia memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Huang Zi Tao gadis asal China yang menuntut ilmu di negeri gingseng ini.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masuk universitas, baekhyun banyak mengajari hal-hal tentang Korea pada Tao termasuk mencekoki otak polos Tao dengan artis-artis atau penyanyi-penyanyi Korea sehingga Tao bernasib sama dengannya, menjadi seorang fangirl yang setiap harinya merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang idolanya. Meski begitu Tao tidak segila Baekhyun, dia masih memikirkan tujuannya merantau ke negara ini adalah untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan hanya membuang waktunya seharian di depan laptop atau smartphonenya untuk mencari info terbaru.

Sekarang dua orang sahabat itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya hari ini. Bis tidak terlalu penuh sehingga mereka bisa bebas memilih tempat duduk dan akhirnya memutuskan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh tentang KAI seorang Rapper ternama yang sedang naik daun, dia selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai fans no 1 Kai. Dia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang idolanya itu ia bahkan tahu ukuran celana dan sepatu Kai.

"Tao-ya, Kai Oppa akan mengadakan konser perdananya dua minggu lagi.. Omo apa yang harus ku lakukan?" pekik baekhyun saat ia menerima pesan singkat dari temannya yang juga salah satu fans Kai juga yang memberinya informasi barusan.

"kita ada ujian 2 minngu lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau belajar saja" jawab Tao sambil memainkan smartphonenya mencari-cari informasi tentang idolanya tercinta, Park Chanyeol seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi yang tengah naik daun dan tidak kalah terkenal dengan Kai.

"Ahhh Tao-ie Jebal... aku tidak mungkin melewatkan konser perdana idolaku kan?" rengek Baekhyun

"dan kau juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan ujianmu demi rapper hitam itu kan?" balas Tao yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri

"YAK ! tidak bisakah kau berkaca eoh? kau juga hitam" ucap baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Tao yang secara tidak langsung telah menghina idolanya dengan sebutan 'Rapper Hitam'

"lagi pula meskipun hitam kai Oppa itu kan keren dan manly tidak seperti idolamu si Park yang Gay itu" baekhyun balas menghina idola Tao yang baru-baru ini memang di gosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sesama pria

"YAK ! itu hanya gosip Byun Baekhyun. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja Chanyeol Oppa kan sedang naik daun tentu saja banyak yang sirik padanya lalu mencoba untuk menjatuhkannya dengan cara memfitnahnya, cih bahkan idolamu itu bisa saja salah satu tersangka utamanya" balas Tao yang sekarang lebih tertarik berdebat dengan baekhyun di banding memainkan smartphonenya.

"hey kau juga baru saja memfitnah Kai Oppa, kau mau aku laporkan dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik eoh?" baekhyun mulai menunjukkan sikap tidak mau kalahnya, apalagi ini tentang idolanya dia akan memperjuangkan perdebatan ini sampai titik darah penghabisan, berlebihan memang tapi begitulah jika kedua fangirl berbeda fandom bertemu dan saling menghina ._.v

"kau dibayar berapa oleh si hitam itu eoh? sampai-sampai kau mau merelakan ujianmu dan melaporkan sahabatmu sendiri ke kantor polisi" ledek Tao. Ingat, dia tidak segila baekhyun.

"Kai Oppa memang pantas untuk di bela. Sedangkan kau ? untuk apa kau membela seorang Gay eoh?" baekhyun mencoba untuk memancing emosi Tao tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil karena Tao hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"kenapa kau hanya tersenyum begitu eoh? apa kau membenarkan ucapanku tentang Park Chanyeol yang Gay itu?" Baekhyun benar-benar pantang menyerah untuk memancing emosi sahabatnya ini

"sudahlah baek, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu hanya karena idola kita. Lagi pula seorang fans yang dewasa tidak akan membalas cemo'ohan fans lain yang menghina idolanya jika ia tahu bahwa apa yang di katakan fans lain itu tidak benar. Kau sudah besar, dewasalah sedikit" nasehat Tao sambil memasang earphonena ke telinga

"jadi maksudmu aku ini kekanakkan eoh?" ucap baekhyun tidak terima

"aku tidak berkata seperti itu, kau sendiri yang mengakuinya"

"YAK HUANG ZITAO"

.

.

. 

Seorang gadis cantik dengan gaya yang sangat fashionable nampak tengah berjalan cepat sambil membawa sebuah majalah yang ia genggam dengan erat. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sedang menahan emosi, ia terus berjalan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang dihiasi sepasang high heels cantik sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan salah satu kamar apartemen mewah di pusat Kota Seoul. Gadis itu langsung memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintu dan pintu itu pun seketika terbuka. Tidak ingin membuang waktu gadis itu pun langsung masuk dan mencari seseorang.

"YAA PARK CHANYEOL DIMANA KAU?" pekiknya saat tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari

Chanyeol, orang yang ia cari itu tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Oh ayolah ini baru jam 7 pagi dan ia baru tidur selama 3 jam karena harus menyelesaikan shooting drama terbarunya.

"ada apa noona kenapa datang pagi sekali dan langsung marah-marah" ucap pria tinggi yang tetap terlihat tampan meskipun ia belum sempat mencuci mukanya setelah bangun tidur.

"APA INI?" bentak gadis itu yang dikenal bernama Park Luhan, Kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

Pria itu hanya memandang sendu kearah majalah yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya dan ia langsung mengerti kenapa kakaknya yang cantik ini datang sepagi ini dan langsung marah-marah. Jelas saja ia marah karena di cover majalah itu tertera sebuah kalimat berukuran cukup besar lengkap dengan foto sang adik. Kalimat yang membuat luhan emosi itu adalah :

_**PARK CHANYEOL AKTOR TERNAMA YANG TENGAH NAIK DAUN DIKABARAN SEDANG MENJALANI HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DENGAN SEORANG PRIA**_

"WHAT-THE-HEEL-PARK-CHANYEOL" ucap Luhan dengan menekan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan

"annyeong,.. eh Luhan sedang apa disini? Ini kan masih pagi" sapa seorang pria lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen sang aktor.

Dia adalah Kim Heechul Manager Park Chanyeol. Seorang manager yang tidak kalah tampan dan terkenal dari artisnya. Dia bahkan memiliki fanclub juga.

"ah bagus kau datang Oppa, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sinis sambil menyerahkan majalah itu pada Heechul

"ah ini... ini hanya gosip. Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol kan sedang naik daun jadi wajar saja banyak yang berkomentar macam-macam padanya" jawab Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan memang gadis yang baik dan lembut tapi jika ia sudah marah ia akan nampak seperti Singa betina yang sedang mengamuk.

Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik "aku tanya padamu apa berita ini benar?"

"..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, membuat Luhan kembali emosi

"PARK CHANYEOL AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU" bentaknya lagi namun di akhir kalimatnya terdengar sebuah isakan yang membuat hati chanyeol mencelos. Dia telah membuat Noonanya menangis lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"noon-"

"kau tahu noona sangat sayang padamu?" tanya Luhan tidak lagi dengan bentakan, namun ada aliran air yang berasal dari matanya dan membasahi pipi mulusnya itu "Aku mohon Chanyeol hentikan semua ini" dan isakannya semakin keras begitupun dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari mata rusanya.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kakaknya itu dengan erat, dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat airmata sang kakak yang selalu keluar karenanya. Chanyeol menyesal sungguh menyesal tapi ia juga bingung karena ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Noona kesayangannya ini.

Heechul yang melihat adegan Kakak-beradik itu hanya menghela nafasnya, ia juga tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan artisnya itu.

"maaf kan aku noona, maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol di tengah pelukkannya dengan sang kakak.

"aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu chan, aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika berita ini sampai terdengar oleh Eomma dan Appa. Mereka pasti sangat kecewa" Luhan masih terus menangis dalam pelukan sang adik, mencoba untuk meminta atau bahkan memohon agar sang adik menghentikan kelakuan abnormalnya.

"maafkan aku noona, tapi aku belum bisa" sesal chanyeol yang membuat Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menghapus airmatanya kasar.

"Kau memang tidak menyayangiku Chan, Kau bahkan lebih menyayanginya. Sudahlah percuma saja mau aku bicara apapun kau tidak akan mau mengerti. Sekarang terserah kau saja tapi jika sampai eomma dan appa tahu, kau tanggung sendiri semuanya jangan pernah datang padaku dan memohon untuk minta bantuanku" Luhan langsung pergi dari apartemen adiknya itu sambil membanting pintu dengan keras, dia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Heechul yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mau memarahiku juga eoh?" tantang chanyeol yang sudah menyadari arti tatapan sang manager.

"tidak, percuma saja memarahimu. Benar apa kata Luhan kau tidak akan mau mengerti apa yang kita ucapkan" jawabnya "jadi, mau berapa orang lagi yang akan kau kecewakan setelah noonamu? Apa kau juga akan mengecewakan fans-fansmu demi kekasihmu yang bahkan aku tidak yakin jika ia mencintaimu juga. Kau bahkan akan mengecewakan orang tua mu jika mereka tahu semuanya" tambahnya membuat chanyeol sedikit merenung.

Heechul melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya "kau memiliki waktu 1 jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap, kau harus menyelesaikan shooting drama hari ini juga agar kau memiliki banyak waktu istirahat untuk menenangan pikiranmu" chanyeol nampak tidak beranjak dari tempatnya

"mandilah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan" Heechul menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol membuat aktor tampan itu bangun dari lamunannya.

.

.

. 

Baekhyun tengah berbaring di ranjang queen sizenya ia nampak memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan ijin dari orangtuanya untuk pergi ke Seoul minggu depan. Ia sudah terlanjur membeli tiket konser perdana Kai dengan uang hasil tabungannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Orangtuanya tidak mungkin mengijinkannya pergi ke seoul seorang diri. Ia sudah membujuk tao dengan berbagai cara agar gadis panda itu mau menemaninya pergi ke Seoul bahkan ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk membeli satu tiket lagi yang harganya tentu saja tidak murah itu untuk Tao tapi gadis itu tetap saja menolaknya karena ia harus membantu bibinya di supermaret selama liburan.

"aaah kai Oppa bagaimana ini aku sangat ingin menonton konsermu" ucapnya pada sebuah poster jumbo yang ada di kamarnya, tentu saja poster Kai.

"apa aku kabur saja ya?"

"siapa yang mau kabur?"

"aigoo Oppa kau membuatku kaget" baekhyun terkaget saat melihat seorang pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"kau mau kabur kemana baekkie?" tanya sang kakak yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"tidak, siapa yang mau kabur. Oppa salah dengar" elaknya

"Hey meskipun aku lebih tua darimu bukan berarti pendengaran Oppa sudah terganggu ya, Oppamu ini masih muda baekkie" ucap pria itu membuat baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya.

"sudahlah Oppa keluar sana urusi bebek-bebek ungumu itu, Oppa menggangu saja aku kan sedang curhat dengan Kai Oppa" ucapan baekhyun barusan membuat Jongdae memandangnya prihatin

"Eomma benar kau harus berkonsultasi pada Lay Noona sepertinya kau mengalami gangguan kejiwaan" ucap sang kakak dengan nada prihatin.

"YAAK BYUN JONGDAE" Pekik Baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan ucapan kakaknya. Mana mungkin ia harus sampai berkonsultasi pada istri dari kakak pertamanya itu yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater -_-

Jongdae langsung berlari keluar kamar sang adik saat melihat baekhyun akan melemparnya dengan boneka besar baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang sepertinya selalu lupa umur. Oh ayolah Jongdae sudah 25tahun dan dia akan menikah akhir tahun ini dengan designer cantik bernama Kim Minseok tapi lihat lah kelakuannya yang terkadang masih sangat kekanakkan sama saja dengan Baekhyun, turunan mungkin -_-

Baekhyun kembali termenung di kamarnya, kembali memikirkan cara paling ampuh agar ia bisa pergi ke Seoul dan AHA ledekan jongdae barusan ternyata sedikit membantunya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Gadis cantik itu langsung menjentikkan jari lentiknya dan memekik senang. Ia pun segera berbaring dan menarik selimut untuk tidur dan besok ia akan mengatakan rencananya ini pada sahabatnya, Zitao.

.

.

. 

"Baek, kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini ada apa?" tanya Tao yang heran sendiri karena sahabatnya yang imut itu nampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi.

Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tao mengajak baekhyun untuk belajar bersama untuk ujian semester minggu ini.

"aku sudah punya rencana agar aku bisa ke Seoul dan menonton konser Kai Oppa" jawabnya dengan wajah berbinar

"ah aku kira apa, sudahlah baek fokuskan diri dulu untuk ujian semester. Kai sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh pada masa depanmu, ujian semester lebih penting. Apa kau pikir ia akan peduli jika kau tidak lulus ujian nanti?" Tao menasehati sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangnya malas

"dengarkan aku dulu Zitao, ide ku ini sangat brilian"

"terserah kau saja" saut Tao malas dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

"dengar ya Konser Kai Oppa itu di adakan pada tanggal 19 dan ujian semester akan berakhir pada tanggal 18 aku akan pergi ke Seoul setelah selesai ujian terakhir dengan alasan ingin liburan semester di rumah Suho Oppa, kau tahu? Oppaku kan tinggal di Seoul aku akan tinggal disana selama beberapa hari eomma pasti mengijinkannya, benarkan?"

"aku tidak yakin, eommamu mana mau mengijinkan anak bungsunya yang nakal ini pergi ke kota besar seorang diri. Eomma mu pasti akan menyuruh Jongdae oppa untuk mengantarkanmu kesana dan jika itu terjadi maka jongdae oppa tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk menonton konser yang menurutnya hanya akan merusak otakmu" ucap tao yang berhasil membuat wajah ceria baekhyun tiba-tiba meredup

"ah benar juga, kenapa aku tidak terpikir sampai sana" keluhnya

"kau kan bodoh, otakmu hanya berisi tentang Kai Kai dan Kai"

"YAAAAKK" baekhyun memekik tak suka. Ia kembali harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa pergi ke Seoul.

"Taozi jebal bantu aku, aku mohoooon" rengek baekhyun lagi

"sudahlah baek, lebih baik kau belajar dengan benar"

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa fokus belajar jika aku belum menemukan solusinya"

"berlebihan"

"ah begini saja, aku berjanji padamu aku akan sungguh-sungguh belajar dan fokus pada ujian semester asal kau mau membantuku" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu "bagaimana jika aku bilang pada eommaku jika kita akan ke seoul bersama, hanya untuk alasan saja"

"bodoh, bagaimana jika eommamu melihatku saat liburan aku kan harus menjaga supermarket dan eommamu adalah pelanggan setia disana"

"kau bilang saja kau hanya bisa pergi sehari sedangkan aku kan mau liburan di rumah suho Oppa jadi kau harus pulang duluan"

"..." tao terlihat memikirkan ucapan baekhyun barusan "kau janji akan belajar dan fokus pada ujian semester jika aku menyetujui rencanamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias

Tao menghela nafas panjang "baiklah, kali ini kau menang anak nakal"

"yeaaaay Tao jjang, kau memang sahabat terbaikku" pekik baekhyun kegirangan sambil memeluk tao, ia bahkan lupa jika mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan dan kebisisngan yang diciptakannya barusan berhasil membuat orang-orang disana menantap geram ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Pekan ujian pun berakhir, Baekhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Tao untuk sungguh-sungguh pada ujian semester genap ini. Setelah selesai ujian terakhir tadi baekhyun langsung pulang dan merapikan kembali barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Ia sudah sangat rapi dan siap untuk pergi ke Seoul dengan membawa satu tas tangan dan koper kecil yang berisi baju-bajunya. Ia juga sudah mengatakan alasannya pada ibunya membuat sang ibu mau tidak mau mengijinannya untuk pergi.

Tao sudah menunggu di depan rumah Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya dia akan mengantaran anak nakal itu sampai bandara. Terbesit rasa bersalah saat Tao melihat Ibu Baekhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan kata "hati-hati" pada mereka. Dia sudah ikut andil untuk membohongi Ibu Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri _"maafkan aku ahjumma, salahkan saja anakmu yang nakal ini" _ batinnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tiba bandara bersama Tao. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja pergi ke Seoul dengan menggunakan bus tetapi jika ia menggunakan bus maka ia harus menempuh perjalanan selama hampir 5-6 jam jarak antara Seoul dan Pohang memang tidak dekat. Dia adalah gadis yang tidak sabaran jadi ia lebih memilih menggunakan pesawat meskipun ia harus mengeluarkan uang banyak dari tabungannya.

"Tao-ya terimakasih ya kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Jangan merindukanku ya aku tidak akan lama disana kekeke" ucap Baekhyun

"ya sama-sama, hati-hatilah disana anak nakal" balas Tao sambil tersenyum dan ikut malambaikkan tangannya sampai Baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutup oleh orang-orang yang ada disana "kenapa aku merasa tidak rela melihat baekhyun pergi, aku memiliki firasat buruk semoga ia akan baik-baik saja disana" ucapnya pelan lalu segera berbalik untuk pulang.

.

.

. 

Sore ini Heechul baru saja menjemput Chanyeol dari tempat Shooting dramanya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol duduk di samping kemudi sambil memejamkan matanya tapi Heechul tau jika ia tidak tidur wajahnya nampak sangat lelah hari ini. Heechul memandang artisnya prihatin, Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak hanya lelah fisik tapi batinnya juga.

"apa kau sudah makan ? bagaimana jika kita mampir dulu ke restoran" ajak Heechul dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari chanyeol

Heechul memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran yang lumayan sepi. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam restoran tersebut chanyeol pun tidak lupa untuk memakai topi dan kacamata untuk menyamarkan identitasnya ia tidak mau ada fans ataupun wartawan yang mengganggu acara makannya.

Heechul memesan beberapa makanan kesukaan chanyeol, ia sudah menjadi manager chanyeol selama 3 tahun jadi dia sudah sangat hapal apa saja makanan yang di sukai artisnya itu. Chanyeol terlihat tidak berselera untuk makan, ia hanya memainkan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"makanlah Chan, kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus" ucapnya sarat perhatian.

"aku tidak nafsu makan hyung"

"aku tahu, paksakanlah sedikit. Sayangi tubuhmu juga ia sudah bekerja keras hari ini"

"Luhan Noona benar-benar marah pada ku hyung dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, berita itu pun semakin menyebar luas. Aku takut orang tuaku tahu semuanya. apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap chanyeol lirih

"sebenarnya semua akan menjadi mudah jika kau mau berhenti berhubungan dengan namja itu" jawab Heechul yang sepertinya mulai gemas dengan kelakuan chanyeol yang keras kepala. Dia selalu bertanya 'apa yang harus ku lakukan?' tapi ketika ada orang yang memberinya saran ia tidak pernah mendengarnya

"selain itu hyung, jebal"

"sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu tidak bisa meninggalkannya? Apa yang ia lakukan sampai kau sulit untuk meninggalkan namja macam itu?"

"aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk meninggalkannya hyung"

"hah? apa semua alasan ini belum cukup kuat? Noonamu marah dan bisa saja ia akan membencimu, berita dari media yang terus memojokkanmu, orang tua mu, apa itu semua belum cukup?"

"aku mencintainya hyung"

"lalu apa dia juga mencintaimu?"

"Hyung-"

"dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol, aku sebenarnya sudah bosan mengatakan semua ini. kau tahu kau bisa saja kehilangan karirmu, kau akan mengecewakan fans-fansmu, keluargamu, management dan tentu saja aku juga. Apa kau mau mengorbankan banyak orang demi seseorang yang bahkan belum tentu mau melakukan hal yang sama denganmu? I know love is blind, but you so blind dude" ucap Heechul panjang lebar, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan chanyeol kenapa artisnya itu bisa diperdaya oleh cinta keparat macam itu.

"aku lelah Hyung" see? Sebanyak apapun orang memberinya nasehat, nasehat itu hanya akan masuk ke telinga kanannya lalu keluar lagi melalui telinga kirinya.

"yaudah kita pulang saja" Heechul sudah benar-benar kesal ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya di ikuti chanyeol yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"kau duluan saja aku akan ingin ke toilet dulu" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menuju mobil Heechul.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu di Seoul. Ia menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul sore hari ini dengan wajah berbinar, ia sedang mencari hotel murah untuk menginap. Konser Kai akan di adakan besok ia juga ingin mengistirahatkan badannya dengan berbaring di kasur hotel yang empuk lalu tidur dan besok ia akan pergi dari pagi agar bisa berdiri paling depan saat konser Kai di adakan.

Dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Baekhyun terlalu asik dengan khayalannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seorang pria bertopi hitam dengan jaket tebal mengikutinya dari belakang. Pria itu semakin mendekati Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati sampai tiba-tiba..

SREET

Pria itu langsung berlari kencang sambil membawa tas tangan baekhyun yang sekarang sudah ada ditangannya. Baekhyun memekik keras dan langsung mengejar pria itu dengan susah payah karena ia juga harus menarik kopernya.

"YAAAK PENCURI SIALAN BERHENTI KAU" teriaknya, namun sayang jalanan sedang lumayan sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang membantunya karena orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing

Baekhyun terus berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah saat melihat pencuri itu belok ke arah kiri dan ia pun terus mengikutinya hingga ia kehilangan jejak pencuri itu. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut sampai matanya tertuju pada seorang pria bertopi dan jaket hitam yang sedang berjalan ia langsung berlari kearahnya dengan susah payah karena salah satu roda kopernya copot akibat diseret terlalu kuat.

"YAAK KEMBALIKAN TAS KU SIALAN" teriaknya lagi dan langsung memukulinya dengan bringas membuat pria itu terkaget dan meringis kesakitan

"YA YA YA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Geram Pria itu

"KEMBALIKAN TASKU DASAR PENCURI TIDAK TAHU DIRI" ucap baekhyun yang masih setia memukuli orang itu

"YAK hentikan kau mau aku tuntut ke kantor polisi karena melakukan tindak kekerasan eoh" ujar pria itu sambil berusaha menghentikan serangan dari baekhyun

"seharusnya aku yang melaporkanmu ke polisi pencuri. YAK CEPAT KEMBALIKAN TA-" baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam saat topi dan kacamata orang itu terlepas dan ia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"P-P-Park C-CH-Chanyeol" ucapnya tergugup ternyata orang yang ia pukuli tadi adalah Park Chanyeol, idola Tao.

Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan baekhyun yang masih bertengger manis di badannya dengan kasar lalu mengambil topi dan kacamatanya yang terjatuh dan langsung memakainya kembali.

"yayaya ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria tinggi yang baru menghampiri mereka

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab chanyeol dengan nada datar. Sedangkan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mulai berkaca-kaca dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah.

"HUAAAAAAAAA APPA, EOMMA BAGAIMANA INIIII?" gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis histeris membuat chanyeol dan heechul terperanjat kaget.

Heechul langsung memandang curiga pada chanyeol karena disini hanya ada mereka bertiga sedangkan ia baru datang berarti sedari tadi gadis ini hanya berdua dengannya kan mungkin begitulah yang ada di pikiran heechul sekarang.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya hyung, sungguh" ucap Chanyeol yang mengerti arti tatapan Heechul barusan

"jinjja?"

"Sungguh, malah gadis ini yang memukuliku" gerutu chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang menjadi korban pukulan baekhyun

"nona tenanglah kau kenapa?" tanya heechul yang nampak kebingungan untuk menenangkan gadis ini sedangkan chanyeol hanya memandangnya acuh tak acuh

"HUAAAA EOMMAAAAAA" gadis itu malah terus menangis seperti anak kecil, oh jangan lupakan fakta jika selain nakal maknae keluarga Byun ini sangatlah manja.

"nona tenanglah. Ya Tuhan, chanyeol bagaimana ini?" Heechul menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Eomma bagaimana ini dompet dan handphoneku ada disana Hwaaaa tiket konser Kai Oppa juga ada disana Hwaaaaa Oh Tuhan Jebaaaal" baekhyun masih saja menangis

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya "sepertinya ia baru kehilangan tasnya, tadi ia mengira aku pencuri dan memukuliku" Heechul mengangguk paham

"sudah tenang ya nona, kita akan antar nona pulang ke rumah ayo masuk kedalam mobil" ucap heechul karena ia mulai tidak enak jadi tontonan orang. Tangisan baekhyun yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu tentu mengundang banyak mata untuk melihatnya.

Baekhyun hanya menurut sambil menghapus bekas airmatanya di pipi dengan tangannya _"imut sekali" _batin Heechul

"jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanya heechul setelah ia duduk di belakang kemudi, chanyeol memandang malas ke arahnya. Kenapa mereka harus repot-repot mengantarkan gadis ini segala itu kan bukan urusannya

"Pohang, rumahku di Pohang"

"MWO?" pekik Heechul dan Chanyeol, Oh Tuhan yang benar saja

.

.

.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul dan Chanyeol tentang tujuan sebenarnya ia datang ke seoul yaitu untuk menonton Konser Kai dan setelah itu ia akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah Oppanya tapi ia tidak tahu letak rumah Oppanya, ia menuliskan alamat Suho di ponselnya dan ya seperti yang mereka tahu baekhyun baru saja kehilangan tasnya yang berisi dompet, handphone dan termasuk tiket konser Kai. Heechul mendengarkan curhatan gadis yang baru ia ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu dengan seksama dan menanggapinya sesekali sedangkan chanyeol nampak ogah-ogahan untuk mendengarkannya.

"aku merasa jadi fans yang gagal karena tidak bisa menonton konser perdana Kai Oppa" ucapnya dramatis membuat chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Heechul malah terkikik geli.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Heechul

"entahlah, aku kehilangan semua uangku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi keluargaku karena handphoneku juga hilang. Aku ingin mati saja" ucapnya putus asa

"sini biar aku bunuh" ucap Chanyeol membuat baekhyun langsung membelalakan matanya.

"dia hanya bercanda, tenang saja" bercanda apanya chanyeol terlihat sangat serius saat mengucapkan hal itu "baiklah untuk malam ini kau bisa menginap di apartemen chanyeol, besok kita akan memikirkan nasibmu kedepannya"

"hyung kau tid-"

"sudahlah chan tidak ada salahnya kan menolong orang" ucap heechul sebelum chanyeol menyuarakan protesnya

"oh Heechul Oppa selain tampan kau juga sangat baik, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi artisnya aku pasti akan menjadi fans no 1 mu dan orang di sampingmu ini lebih nampak seperti seorang psikopat, lihatlah wajahnya seram sekali kekeke" canda baekhyun membuat Heechul tertawa terbahak saat melihat wajah terkaget chanyeol. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menghinanya. Byun Baekhyun Daebak.

.

.

. 

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Heechul menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur sejak di perjalanan tadi sedangan Chanyeol menyeret koper kecil milik baekyun dengan ogah-ogahan. Gadis ini nampak kelelahan heechul langsung membaringan baekhyun di kasur queen size yang ada di kamar tamu yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar chanyeol yang biasa Luhan tempati jika ia menginap di apartemen adiknya.

Chanyeol memandang Heechul tajam saat pria tampan itu keluar dari kamar tamu sedangkan heechul hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

"kenapa kau tidak bawa dia ke rumahmu saja? Kenapa harus ke apartemenku?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

Heechul mendudukan dirinya disamping chanyeol sambil menampakkan senyuman aneh yang membuat chanyeol ingin muntah "jika aku membawanya ke rumah aku akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh istriku" jawabnya santai "lagi pula tidak masalah jika dia ada disini kau tidak akan tergoda olehnya kau kan Gay" sindiran heechul barusan memuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, ia kesal juga mendengar ucapan heechul padahal memang begitu adanya kan.

"aku bukan takut tergoda olehnya aku hanya takut ada wartawan yang tahu jika ada seorang gadis yang menginap di apartemenku"

"justru itu yang aku mau"

"kau gila hyung" ucap chanyeol dingin membuat heechul tertawa melihatnya

"dengarkan aku Chan, aku punya ide" heechul pun menyampaikan segala sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya pada chanyeol dan aktor papan atas itu mendengarkannya dengan serius, awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah ide gila heechul itu tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini jadi mau tidak mau ia meng'iya'kan juga ide heechul barusan.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu, besok biar aku yang membicarakan ini padanya"

"apa kau yakin dia akan setuju"

heechul menganggukkan kepalanya yakin "aku sangat yakin"

**TBC**

Jangan lupa review yaaa^^

Terima kasih udah mau baca

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf belum bisa posting ff **Journey Of Love Chapter 9 **soalnya pas hari sabtu dan minggu aku ada acara kampus dan sekarang juga aku di kasih tanggung jawab buat jadi penanggung jawab sebuah acara yang lumayan gede belum lagi minggu depan udah mulai uas jadi belum sempet buat lanjutin cerita itu, maaf banget ya tapi pasti di lanjut kok paling jadi agak telat buat posting dan buat permintaan maaf aku posting ff ini aja ya^^ ff ini udah nganggur lumayan lama juga dilaptop tapi baru dibikin beberapa chapter dari pada membusuk di laptop mending di share kan hehe semoga kalian suka yaaa^^

**Di tunggu reviewnya, terimakasih **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi tapi Heechul sudah ada di apartemen Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terheran dia pikir dia tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini tapi kenapa Heechul datang ke apartemennya. Heechul pun menjelaskan tujuannya datang kemari dan chanyeol langsung mengangguk mengerti Aktor tampan itu pun beranjak kedapur untuk membawakan minuman dan snack untuk sang manager.

"apa dia belum bangun Chan?" tanya Heechul sambil meminum kopi buatan chanyeol

"entahlah, lihat saja sendiri" jawab chanyeol datar seperti biasa, ia pun mulai kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi yang masih memberitakan tentang hubungannya dengan seorang namja membuat wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Heechul langsung beranjak menuju kamar tamu yang masih tertutup rapat. Pria tampan itu langsung membuka pintunya dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang tertidur dengan posisi yang jauh sekali dari kata anggun. Selimut yang semalam tertata rapi menutupi badan mungilnya kini sudah tidak beraturan gadis itu tidur dengan posisi miring dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, tangan kanannya ia jadikan bantalan karena bantal yang ia pakai semalam malah tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya dan rambutnya pun sangat acak-acakan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa diam saat tidur.

Heechul sedikit terkekeh melihat gadis yang masih asik dengan alam mimpinya "baekhyun-ah bangunlah" ucapnya tapi tidak ada sedikitpun respon yang ia dapat dari gadis itu.

"baek" ucapnya lagi sambil sedikit menggoyangkan bahu sang gadis membuat sang gadis sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya

"5 menit lagi Eomma" gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"ayo cepat bangun, bukankah kau ingin menonton konser KAI" pancing Heechul dan YEHET~ dia berhasil baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya

"TENTU SAJA KAI OPPA TUNGGU AKU DI KONSERMU" pekiknya bersemangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas tapi matanya masih terpejam namun tidak lama kemudian kepalan tangan itu melemas

"ah jinjja, aku lupa aku kan kehilangan tasku" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung "ah aku sedih sekali lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja" lanjutnya tidak tahu malu sekali anak ini -_- dia kembali merebahkan badan mungilnya di atas kasur sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan masih tidak tahu jika ia tertidur di apartemen orang lain.

"yayaya jangan tidur lagi, cepat mandi kita akan menonton konser Kai bersama aku bahkan sudah memesan tiket VIP" cegah Heechul. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis Pohang ini.

"JINJJA?" baekhyun kembali terbangun dengan mata terbuka lebar "YEHEEEET tapi... YA SIAPA KAU" pekiknya kaget saat mendapati ada pria tampan yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, oh ayolah byun baekhyun ini bukan ranjangmu -_-

"aku Heechul, apa kau lupa ?" baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin malam sambil menopangkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Dan yang heechul dengar bukan jawaban jadi pertanyaannya melainkan suara dengkuran halus yang membuatnya kembali terkekeh, gadis itu tertidur lagi.

"yaa jangan tidur lagi" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan bahu baekhyun membuat gadis itu terpaksa membuka matanya

"arraseo arraseo, kau Heechul Oppa manager dari Aktor Gay itu kan?" heechul membelalakan matanya saat mendengarkan ucapan frontal baekhyun.

Baekhyun menguap lebar sambil merengganggkan otot-ototnya lalu menatap heechul sambil tersenyum "hehe terimakasih telah menampungku disini Oppa, aku kira kemarin itu aku hanya bermimpi dan ... dimana ini?"

"ini apartemen chanyeol"

"ng?... WAAAAA AKU MENGINAP DI APARTEMEN PARK CHANYEOL?" teriaknya membuat Heechul langsung menutup telinganya kenapa gadis ini suka sekali berteriak apa dulu ia sempat hidup di hutan? -_-

"ah Tao harus tahu Tao harus tahu Tao harus tahu hahhahay dia pasti akan sangat iri padaku kekeke" ucapnya sambil mencari sesuatu disekitaran kasur

"kau mencari apa?"

"handpho- ah aku lupa lagi" ucapnya kembali murung, gadis ini benar-benar unik dengan sejuta ekspresinya

"sudahlah kau jangan murung begitu cepat mandi ada yang ingin aku dan chanyeol bicarakan padamu" baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan mulai beranjak dari kasurnya ah ralat maksudnya kasur di kamar tamu chanyeol.

Dan Heechul kembali dibuat tersenyum oleh kelakuan gadis itu

.

.

.

Kini dua Pria tampan dan seorang gadis mungil yang imut sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan brutal ia memang sangat lapar kemarin malam ia melewatan makan malamnya. Chanyeol memandangnya tidak suka ia langsung kehilangan selera makannya setelah melihat cara makan baekhyun sedangkan Heechul malah kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuan baekhyun.

Meja makan sudah kosong, makanan sudah ludes semua padahal heechul hanya makan sedikit sedangkan chanyeol tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali ya siapa lagi yang menghabiskannya kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun si anak nakal. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tv heechul duduk di tengah-tengah baekhyun disisi kanannya nampak asik makan snack sedangkan chanyeol di sisi kirinya hanya menunjukan wajah datar.

"baekhyun-ah apa rencanamu setelah ini?" ucap Heechul memecah keheningan

"entahlah, aku masih bingung tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu untuk menghidupi diri sendiri selama diseoul dan mengumpulkan uang untuk pulang ke Pohang" jawabnya "aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian"

"baguslah jika kau tahu diri" sahut chanyeol dengan nada datar andalannya membuat heechul langsung menyikut perutnya dengan tangan kiri

"apa maksudmu? Kau keberatan aku menumpang disini eoh? aku tidak meminta tumpangan padamu Heechul Oppa yang membawaku kesini" ucap baekhyun dengan nada tidak santai sambil melihat chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam sedangkan chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengalihkan padangannya dari layar televisi

"sudah-sudah maafkan dia baek di hanya bercanda" lerai heechul

"bercanda apanya lihatlah wajahnya datar begitu, apa kau hanya akan berekspresi saat di depan kamera saja eoh? cih Tao harus tahu jika idolanya itu low attitude" cibir baekhyun membuat chanyeol sedikit emosi mendengarnya baru saja aktor itu membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan baekhyun heechul sudah bicara duluan untuk melerai perdebatan mereka.

"sudah-sudah, jadi begini baek aku dan chanyeol memiliki penawaran menarik untukmu?" ucap Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya mengutarakan maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"tawaran apa? Apa kalian mau membeliku?" baekhyun tiba-tiba panik dan sedikit menggeser duduknya untuk membuat jarak dengan heechul dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah takut jika heechul dan chanyeol akan meng'iya-iya'kannya

"tidak, bukan itu maksudku"

"atau Oppa mau menjadikanku artis? Ommo aku sungguh tersanjung aku tahu aku cantik, imut dan suaraku pun bagus tapi maaf oppa aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak berminat menjadi selebritis" ucapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi diawali dengan ekspresi terkejut dan diakhiri dengan ekspresi menyesal, dia memang gadis dengan sejuta ekspresi

"YA percaya diri sekali kau, tidak bisakah kau diam dulu Heechul hyung belum selesai bicara jadi dengarkanlah ia baik-baik" kesal chanyeol, ia belum pernah melihat gadis sejenis baekhyun sebelumnya ck ck.

"hahaha bukan baek, jadi begini kau tahu kan jika akhir-akhir ini banyak media yang memberitakan tentang chanyeol yang memiliki hubungan dengan sesama jenis" heechul pun mulai menjelaskan apa tujuan sebenarnya, baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

"nah kami ingin meredakan berita itu dengan cara menunjukkan pada media jika chanyeol sebenarnya normal dan memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenis" lanjutnya

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"ngg, apa kau mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih chanyeol?" Baekhyun membelalakan mata sipitnya lengkap dengan mulutnya yang ternganga kaget mendengar permintaan heechul barusan.

Heechul langsung melanjutkan perkataannya mengantisipasi bilamana baekhyun akan menolaknya *yaelah bilamana kkk*

"begini-begini, kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai pekerjaan juga kau cukup berpura-pura menjadi kekasih chanyeol selama masa liburanmu, 3 bulan kan ? kami akan menanggung biaya hidupmu selama kau tinggal disini, kami juga akan membelikanmu handphone baru, dan peralatan yang kau butuhkan lainnya"

"kalian pikir aku semurah itu eoh?" ucap baekhyun jual mahal

"bagaimana jika kita tambah dengan memberikanmu tiket konser Kai selama 1 tahun, jadi kau bisa menonton semua konser Kai tahun ini" bujuk Heechul lagi

"..." baekhyun masih belum menjawabnya gadis itu nampak tidak bergeming di tempatnya

"jinjja?" tanyanya pelan, dan heechul langsung menganggukan kepalanya

"YEAAAY AKU SETUJU" pekik gadis itu tiba-tiba membuat heechul dan chanyeol tersentak akan pekikan dadakannya(?)

Baekhyun langsung menjabat tangan Heechul dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan penuh semangat sebagai tanda jika mereka sudah sepakat tentang perjanjian bodoh yang barusan mereka buat dia benar-benar senang hari ini.

"dan ingat, yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini hanya aku, kau dan Heechul Hyung" tambah chanyeol dan di jawab anggukan oleh baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan HeeYeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Olympic Gymnastics Arena, Seoul tempat dimana konser perdana Rapper yang tengah naik daun –KAI- di adakan. Baekhyun nampak sangat berbinar akhirnya ia bisa juga menonton konser perdana sang idola. Heechul memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir lalu memberikan 2 tiket konser VIP pada Chanyeol.

"kenapa hanya 2 Oppa?" tanya baekhyun waswas ia takut jika Heechul dan Chanyeol hanya akan menonton berdua lalu menyuruhnya menunggu disini, aish menyedihkan sekali jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi T.T

"aku hanya mendapatan 2 tiket saja kalian nontonlah berdua" jawab heechul lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya

"aku tidak mau hih, hyung saja yang nonton berdua dengannya" tolak chanyeol

"yak kau pikir aku mau menonton konser idolaku denganmu eoh?" sahut baekhyun dengan nada tinggi lalu menghadiahi chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka

"hey yang pura-pura pacaran kan kalian, jadi kalian saja sana aku ada urusan lain jadi cepatlah turun dari mobil" ucap Heechul dia pusing sendiri melihat baekyeol yang sepertinya akan ribut setiap saat.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu segera memakai topi dan kacamata hitamnya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"tunggu, apa aku juga harus memakai topi dan kacamata atau apapun yang bisa menyamarkan identitasku?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"tidak usah kau pikir kau selebritis apa" ucap chanyeol sedikit membentak

"yak tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada biasa saja eoh? aku tidak tuli"

"_yaaa mulai lagi" _batin heechul "tidak usah baek, kau begitu saja" ucap heechul lengkap dengan senyumannya

"nah jawaban seperti itu lebih enak di dengar" sindir baekhyun membuat chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal

"ingat ya jika diluar kalian harus terlihat akur perlihatkan pada mereka jika kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan dan menonton konser jangan sampai ada yang melihat kalian bertengkar" ucap Heechul mengingatkan sedangkan chanbaek hanya mengangguk patuh

Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil dan heechul langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama datar.

Kening baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerut gadis itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena jujur saja dia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya apalagi berkencan, bukan karena ia tidak laku karena selama banyak sekali teman-teman kuliahnya (Pria) yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun tapi gadis itu selalu menolak karena ia memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka, oh ayolah dunia Baekhyun sudah terlalu penuh oleh Kim Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai KAI.

GREP

Mata sipit itu tiba-tiba melotot saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dengan kasar "YAK apa yang kau lakukan eoh? jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" tuduhnya sambil memandang chanyeol dengan tajam

"jangan keras-keras bodoh, kau pikir aku mau seperti ini eoh? ingat apa kata heechul Hyung kita harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih" desis chanyeol sambil kembali meraih tangan baekhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat konser Kai di adakan.

2 jam sudah berlalu dan suasana di dalam tempat konser ini masih sangat meriah. Kai tengah menyanyikan single terbaru andalannya lengkap dengan penampilan dance nya yang menawan. Ia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali padahal sedari tadi ia terus menyanyi, menari dan berlari kesana kemari demi menghibur dan menyapa para fans-fans setianya. Dia nampak sangat bersemangat hari ini chanyeol saja terkagum melihat sahabatnya yang seperti tidak kenal lelah itu.

Para Teleporters pun –Fans Kai- nampak tidak kalah bersemangat dari sang Idola. Mereka terus berteriak dan memberikan semangat untuk Kai seolah tidak peduli jika suara mereka bisa habis ataupun serak, dan baekhyun pun termasuk di dalamnya. Gadis itu duduk di kursi VIP barisan paling depan sambil terus berteriak "KAI OPPA SARANGHAE" "KAI OPPA DAEBAK" "KAI OPPA KAU KEREN SEKALI" "KYAAAAA KAI OPPAAAAA" membuat orang yang duduk disampingnya yang sedari tadi malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri sedikit terganggu

"kau pikir dengan kau berteriak seperti itu kai bisa mendengarmu? Lihatlah disini ada ribuan fansnya yang juga berteriak sepertimu, kau hanya membuang-buang energi saja" ucapnya datar dengan mata yang masih terus berfokus pada handphonenya.

Baekhyun memang mendengarnya tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk berdebat dengan chanyeol disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun hanya mendelikkan matanya, lebih baik ia menonton aksi Kai di atas panggung yang semakin menawan.

"hari ini ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian semua" ucap kai sesaat setelah menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya di Konser Perdananya ini membuat suasana hening seketika.

"apa kalian semua menyayangiku?" tanya sang rapper pada ribuan fansnya

"NEEEEE" jawab fans nya kompak dan penuh semangat

"apa kalian akan bahagia jika melihatku bahagia?" tanyanya lagi

"NEEEEE"

"lalu bagaimana jika sumber kebahagiaanku adalah dia?" Kai menunjuk salah satu penonton yang duduk di kursi VIP barisan paling depan membuat semua mata mencari-cari siapa sebenarnya orang yang di tunjuk oleh kai.

Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dengan tegap menuju seorang gadis yang ia tunjuk sambil terus tersenyum ke arahnya.

"omo omo apa yang dimaksud oleh kai Oppa itu aku?" tanya baekhyun sambil membenahi posisi duduknya

"cih percaya diri sekali kau" desis chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa gadis yang Kai maksud.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Kai semakin dekat ke arahnya sambil terus tersenyum menawan. Para fans pun masih belum tahu pasti siapa yang sebenarnya Kai tuju sehingga pandangan mereka semua tidak pernah lepas dari Kai yang terus berjalan dengan percaya diri.

"aku disini Oppa aku disini" gumam baekhyun dan chanyeol benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala gadis yang sangat percaya diri itu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kecewa baekyun saat Kai melewatinya begitu saja. Dan ternyata orang yang Kai tuju adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan surai hitam dan mata bulatnya yang lucu, tempat duduk baekhyun dan gadis itu hanya terhalang oleh 3 kursi sehingga baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketika Kai menarik lembut lengan gadis itu membuatnya berdiri sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kai menuntun gadis cantik itu ke panggung dengan senyuman bahagia. Para fans pun mulai memberikann reaksi ada yang senang, sedih, tidak terima dan kagum melihat idolanya yang terlihat sangat gentle dan baekhyun termasuk dalam fans yang memberikan reaksi kagum pada sang idola.

"namanya Oh Kyungsoo, sumber kebahagiaanku" ucap Kai tegas sambil terus menggenggam tangan gadisnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan mungil itu dengan lembut membuat fans-fansnya histeris.

"aku sangat menyayanginya, aku harap kalian bisa menerima dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bukankah kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaan kalian juga ? dia lah sumber kebahagiaanku, kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai" kai memangdang kekasihnya dengan tatapan lembut membuat kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya yang memerah, ia benar—benar tidak menyangka jika kai akan melakukan hal seperti ini di depan fans-fansnya.

"apa kalian mau berjanji untuk ikut melindungi dan menjaganya untukku?" kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada ribuan fans nya kembali

"..." belum ada satu orangpun yang menjawab, sepertinya mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah idolanya lakukan

"NE" teriak seorang gadis mungil yang sedang berdiri di antara deretan kursi VIP membuat semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Kai dan kekasihnya yang kini ikut memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Sedangan chanyeol memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya _"gadis ini benar-benar..." _ batinnya

Dan berkat jawaban dari gadis mungil itu fans-fans yang lain pun ikut menjawab dengan bersemangat sahut menyahut meneriakan kata "NE" membuat wajah sang idola nampak sangat bahagia.

"terima kasih banyak, aku tahu kalian semua adalah orang baik dan tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam pada kekasihku dan jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang berbuat macam-macam atau membahayakannya maka aku akan berhenti menghibur kalian, aku akan menjadi orang biasa saja yang bisa menikmati indahnya kebebasan tanpa adanya kekangan dari pihak mana pun sekali lagi terima kasih, aku mencintai kalian semua" Kai pun menutup konsernya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis khusus untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"dia benar-benar gentle man, aku semakin kagum padanya" ujar baekhyun dengan mata yang semakin berbinar

"apa kau tidak patah hati?" tanya chanyeol lebih tepatnya ia ingin menyindir baekhyun

"tidak untuk apa patah hati, benar apa kata Kai Oppa. Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan kami jadi bukankah memang seharusnya aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia seperti itu" jawab baekhyun dengan pandangannya yang masih terfokus pada Kai yang masih menyanyikan lagu sambil menggenggam gadis beruntung bernama Oh Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun ke backstage untuk menemui Kai dan mustahilkan jika baekhyun menolaknya. Chanyeol bukan tanpa alasan menumui Kai dia memang ada urusan pekerjaan dengan pria tan itu. mereka terus berjalan beriringan menyusuri beberapa koridor untuk menuju ruang ganti Kai karena menurut informasi dari manajernya Kai sedang berada di ruang ganti.

Mereka pun tiba di depan ruangan yang dituju dan chanyeol langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu membuat dua sejoli yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut langsung saling menjauhkan wajah yang sebelumnya sudah sangat dekat. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak datang mungkin Kai sudah dapat mengecup manis bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan bibirnya.

"ck Kau menganggu Hyung" ucapnya

"hahaha maaf Kai aku kira kau hanya sendirian disini" chanyeol pun masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kai yang sedang merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo sementara baekhyun hanya mengikuti chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"tunggu... bukankah gadis ini yang pertama kali menjawab permintaanku tadi?" tanya Kai sambil mengingat-ngingat wajah baekhyun

"iya, dia adalah fans mu dari Pohang" jawab chanyeol sambil sedikit tersenyum membuat baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya _'apa benar dia baru saja tersenyum? Hmm tampan juga... YAK Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan lihatlah Kai Oppa idola no 1 mu sedang ada di hadapanmu dia lebih tampan dari siapapun'_ ucap baekhyun dalam hati

"waaaah benarkah ? terimakasih sudah datang kesini untuk menonton konserku" ucap kai ramah, baekhyun memang tidak salah memilih idola "ah ya siapa namamu?"

"namaku baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Fans no 1 mu Oppa hehe"

"waah terima kasih baekhyun sudah mau jauh-jauh datang dari pohang untuk menonton konserku, aku harap kau tidak kecewa dengan penampilanku hari ini" ucap Kai ramah seperti biasa

"ah tidak Oppa aku sangat puas dan tidak menyesal sudah datang kesini untuk menonton konsermu" jawab baekhyun antusias

"haha sekali lagi terima kasih baekhyun, dan ngg... kenapa kau bisa datang bersama chanyeol hyung?" tanya Kai

Baekhyun melirik kearah chanyeol seolah meminta bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kai barusan karena ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"aku ingin mengantarnya menonton konsermu, dia.."chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia juga masih ragu untuk menjawab "dia kekasihku" lanjutnya membuat semua yang berada disana membelalakan matanya.

"Apa? Jadi berita yang selama ini beredar itu tidak benarkan hyung? Nyatanya kau memiliki kekasih seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan gosip itu mana mungkin kau penyuka sesama jenis kan hyung? Hahaha" canda Kai, dia memang kenal dekat dengan chanyeol tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam kehidupan sunbaenya itu.

"kekasihmu sangat manis Oppa, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"satu/dua" jawab Chanbaek tidak kompak membuat kaisoo mengerutkan kening mereka

"ah maksudnya kami baru menjalin hubungan selama satu bulan dua minggu benarkan sayang?" jelas chanyeol sambil melirik baekhyun dan memberi kode pada gadis itu untuk meng'iya'kan jawabannya

"e-eh i-iya Oppa aku dan Chanyeol Oppa baru menjalani hubungan selama satu bulan dua minggu hehe" jawabnya sedikit kikuk, ia juga terpaksa harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Oppa.

"oh lalu kapan kau akan go publik hyung? Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik agar gosip tidak mengenakan itu bisa berhenti beredar"

"biarkan saja nanti juga mereka tahu sendiri" jawab chanyeol

"ah bagaimana jika besok kita kencan bersama" usul Kyungsoo

"kau ingin double date sayang?" goda kai membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah dan langsung memukul lengannya "aku rasa itu ide bagus, lagi pula aku dan kyungsoo sudah tidak usah lagi menyembunyikan hubungan kita, bagaimana kalian mau?"

"besok siang aku ada pemotretan sampai jam 6 sore, kalau kalian mau kita bisa pergi malamnya" jawab chanyeol santai sedangkan baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat dia bukannya tidak senang, lagi pula mana mungkin ia tidak senang jika akan pergi bersama idolanya, tapi ini beda lagi ceritanya karena ia harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan pria tower disampingnya ini dan itu sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"tidak masalah, bagaimana jika kita pergi makan malam bersama" kyungsoo memberi usul kembali

"tidak buruk" sahut chanyeol

"oke kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok malam di restoran biasa ya hyung" ucap kai menutup pembicaraan mereka tentang rencana kencan bersama untuk besok.

.

.

.

Heechul baru saja mengantar Chanyeol ke tempat pemotretan, biasanya ia akan menunggu sang artis hingga pekerjaannya selesai namun saat chanyeol berkata jika nanti malam ia akan kencan dengan Baekhyun dan Kaisoo Couple heechul langsung kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk pergi ke salon bersamanya.

"Oppa sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya baekhyun ia sebenarnya masih sangat kesal pada heechul yang sudah mengganggu waktu bersantainya di apartemen chanyeol

"kita akan menanak nasi disini" jawab heechul tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada baekhyun karena ia malah asik sendiri dengan smartphonenya.

"ck, aku serius Oppa" baekhyun semakin kesal saat mendengar jawaban heechul

"kau bisa membacakan baekkie? Ini salon S.A.L.O.N tentu saja kita kesini untuk sedikit membenahimu kenapa kau masih bertanya" heechul pun ikut terbawa emosi, apa baekhyun sebodoh itu hingga ia tidak mengetahui salah satu fungsi salon? Ck.

"untuk apa membenahiku segala?"

"kau akan pergi kencan dengan chanyeol baek, kau harus terlihat cantik" ujar heechul

"memangnya sekarang aku tidak cantik" baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya lucu

Heechul memandang baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, mencari bagian-bagian yang menurutnya harus sedikit 'dibenahi' agar gadis pohang ini bisa terlihat lebih sempurna. Hari ini baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian rumahan biasa berupa kaos putih bergambar strawberry dan celana pendek berwarna merah dengan rambutnya yang hanya di kucir asal wajahnya juga sedikit kusam, meskipun tetap terlihat imut dan heechul baru sadar jika ia tidak sempat menyuruh baekhyun untuk berganti pakaian atau sekedar cuci muka sebelum menyeretnya kesini. Heechul masih terus memandangnya dengan intens dan pandangan heechul itu tentu saja membuat baekhyun sedikit terganggu.

"Yak Oppa berhenti memandangiku seperti itu" ucapnya tak nyaman

"ck kau ini, apa kau tidak pernah merawat wajah dan rambutmu? cepat duduk sana kau cukup diam saja dan ikuti apapun yang dikatakan Hyera dia adalah pemilik salon disini dia yang akan melayanimu secara langsung. aku akan mencarikan dulu baju untukmu" perintah heechul yang membuat baekhyun kembali mempoutkan mulutnya

"Shireo"

"ayo cepat byun baekhyun"

"Oppa aku hanya akan pergi makan malam kau tidak usah berlebihan aku tidak perlu didandani juga kan"

"Hyera tidak akan mendandanimu secara berlebihan dia hanya akan sedikit memoles wajahmu dan merapikan rambutmu yang kurang terawat" ucap heechul di sertai sindiran di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menyukai make up dia hanya akan memoleskan bedak bayi dan lipgloss untuk pergi ke kampus itu pun setelah di omeli tao setiap harinya sedangkan saat di rumah ia tidak pernah memakai make up apapun. Baekhyun memang tipe gadis yang cuek, ya wajar sajalah yang ada di otaknya kan hanya Kai sang idola ia mana sempat untuk menghabiskan waktu di depan cermin hanya untuk memoles wajahnya. Baekhyun tentu akan lebih memilih duduk di depan laptop berjam-jam untuk menonton atau pun mencari informasi tentang Kai.

Setelah berdebat cukup panjang akhirnya baekhyun mengalah juga, ia pun menuruti semua yang dikatakan hyera dan heechul.

Heechul memang sudah berhasil menyulap baekhyun menjadi gadis yang terlihat jauh lebih fress dari sebelumnya, baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dan imut dengan polesan make up natural dan pakaian yang terlihat simple namun sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Gadis pohang itu memakai dress selutut berwarna peach dengan model terbaru yang sangat pas dan cocok di tubuhnya yang mungil dan high heels setinggi 5cm yang nampak serasi dengan dressnya. Rambutnya pun di gerai dan di buat sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya membuat Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya berpenampilan asal-asalan menjadi terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik

Heechul langsung membawa baekhyun ke lokasi pemotretan chanyeol karena chanyeol sudah menelponnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu untuk memberitahukan jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Ketika sampai di lokasi heechul langsung menarik baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya menemui chanyeol. Awalnya baekhyun menolak tapi setelah sedikit berdebat dengan heechul akhirnya diapun menurut saja dan kedatangan baekhyun ke lokasi pemotretan itu pun berhasil menarik perhatian semua crew yang mulai penasaran dengan gadis cantik yang hanya membuntuti heechul dari belakang itu, baekhyun memang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini membuat beberapa orang disana berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"hyung kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat heechul datang

"aku harus membenahi kekasihmu dulu sebelum kalian berkencan" ucap heechul setengah berbisik. Sengaja agar para crew semakin penasaran - _- membuat chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

Heechul membantu chanyeol untuk membenahi barang-barang bawaannya sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan mereka setelah selesai mereka bertiga pun pamit pada semua crew yang ada disana lalu kembali ke dalam mobil.

"bagaimana?" tanya heechul saat sudah berada di dalam mobil ia sudah tak sabar mendengar komentar chanyeol untuk penampilan baekhyun hari ini

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mengotak-ngatik smartphonenya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang berada di jok belakang. Dia menandangi baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan intens membuat baekhyun merasa risih.

"biasa saja" jawab chanyeol datar lalu kembali ke mengalihkan pandangannya pada smartphone putih di tangannya

"apa kau bilang?" baekhyun sedikit emosi mendengar komentar chanyeol dia merasa usaha heechul sia-sia bukan hanya heechul tapi dirinya juga. Awalnya ia memang menolak untuk 'dibenahi' tapi setelah heechul memberinya alasan berupa kalimat _'siapa tahu jika kau sedikit dibenahi chanyeol bisa tertarik padamu dan kembali menjadi pria normal' _ jiwa (sok) penolong baekhyun muncul dan ia berniat untuk menolong atau setidaknya sedikit membantu chanyeol untuk kembali tertarik pada lawan jenis, tapi apa yang terjadi cih?

"kau tahu aku dan heechul Oppa menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk semua ini dan kau hanya berkomentar seperti itu? tidak bisakah kau menghargai usaha orang lain sedikit saja? aku dan heechul Oppa melakukan ini untukmu juga kan? Agar kau tidak malu saat membawa ku berkencan, atau setidaknya jika aku merubah penampilanku kau bisa tertarik padaku dan kembali menjadi pria normal. Kau tahu aku sudah memiliki niat baik untukmu tapi apa balasanmu hah?" baekhyun memulai omelan panjangnya.

"apa aku pernah menyuruhmu melakukan semua hal itu?" sahut chanyeol masih dengan nada datar dan mata yang tetap fokus pada smartphonenya

Emosi baekhyun semakin membuncak, ia sudah tidak tahan ingin menjambak rambut hitam itu sampai botak. kenapa pria di depannya yang selalu tao puja ini sangat tidak tahu diri?

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun yang duduk di belakang "dengarkan aku Byun, kau tidak usah repot-repot berdandan atau mengubah penampilanmu untuk menarik perhatianku karena meski nantinya kau berubah menjadi secantik atau seseksi miranda kerr pun aku tidak akan mungkin tertarik padamu" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"ah Oppa aku lupa, artismu itu kan Gay Sejati dia tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan wanita secantik apapun dia. Artismu ini mungkin hanya akan tertarik dengan pria-pria cantik di luar sana" ucap baekhyun pada heechul sambil menekan kata 'Gay Sejati' seolah orang yang dibicarakannya tidak ada disana

"kau salah baek, artis ku bukan penyuka pria cantik. Ia lebih tertarik dengan pria-pria tampan yang memiliki bentuk tubuh sempurna" balas heechul, ia juga sedang kesal pada chanyeol jadi ia dengan senang hati akan melayani ucapan-ucapan baekhyun yang menyindir artisnya itu

"waw apa artismu seorang 'uke' ?" baekhyun menunjukan ekspresi (sok) terkejutnya "dengan postur tubuh seperti raksasa dan suara berat bagai om-om pedofil dan dia adalah seorang 'uke' ? hahahahaha" gadis itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak begitupun dengan heechul.

"Diam kalian" bentak chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sindiran-sindiran baekhyun

"kenapa? Bukankah semua yang dikatakan baekhyun itu benar eoh?" balas heechul, dia juga sudah sangat sebal dengan artisnya yang keras kepala, dan kedatangan baekhyun dengan berbagai ucapan frontalnya membuat ia senang karena memiliki partner untuk membully chanyeol

"sudah sudah Oppa bagaimana jika ia marah dan mengadukan kita pada kekasihnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk kekasihnya, 'uke' nya saja sudah sebesar ini apalagi 'seme' nya aku sangat takut kekeke" baekhyun nampaknya masih belum puas membully chanyeol

"ya kau harus melihat kekasih artisku yang sangat ia cintai itu nanti"

"aku sangat tidak sabar untuk melihatnya"

"apa kau mau melihat fotonya?"

"hyung cepat jalan kan mobilnya atau aku aka-"

"aigo aigo dia sudah merajuk, cepat jalankan mobilnya oppa sebelum dia mengadu pada kekasihnya lalu kekasihnya datang kesini dan melempar kita ke kutub utara"

"hahahhaha" heechul pun mulai melajukan mobilnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, baru kali ini ia merasa sangat puas membully chanyeol.

TBC

Annyeeooooongg^^ aku balik lagi sambil bawa lanjutan ff **My Angel **maaf yaa lama update, kemaren-kemaren aku sibuk banget ngurusin acara kampus di tambah uas juga kan jadi baru sempet lanjutin ceritanya hehe, maapmaapmaap *bow

Oh ya di chapter kemaren banyak yang penasaran sama pasangan gay-nya chanyeol ya? aku udah kasih clue di atas tuh, heechul udah bocorin dikit dan kayanya kalian bisa langsung tau siapa pacar kesayangan nya chanyeol itu kekeke

Dan buat yang nunggu lanjutan ff **Journey Of Love** (kalau ada) itu masih belum aku lanjut, maaf T.T asli deh aku lagi bener-bener sibuk jadi ga sempet lanjut terus ide aku yang udah aku buat juga tiba-tiba ilang jadi bingung sendiri juga sama lanjutannya, tapi tenang aja pasti di lanjut kok hehe

Dan aku mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang udah mau review makasih makasihhhh ^^

Okaaay sekarang aku mau bales review-an kalian :)

**Zoldyk :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah update yaaa, semoga suka :)

**Kyeoptafadila :** makasih udah review^^ iya chanyeol jadi gay disini dan tebakan kamu salah karena kyungsoo malah udah bahagia sama kai kkkk~ lagian kata heechul juga tipenya chanyeol itu kan bukan cowok2 cantik dia lebih suka sama yg ganteng-ganteng karena dia adalah 'uke'-nya haha sekarang udah pasti bisa nebak kan?

**KarlinaAmelia :** makasih udah review^^ ayooo siapa ? kalau udah baca chap ini pasti udah bisa nebak deh, tuh heechul udah kasih clue nya kkk~ dan disini mulut baekhyun emang dibuat agak frontal dia kan sibungsu byun yg nakal^^

**Kriswu393 :** makasih udah review^^ aku juga udah pernah baca novel itu, dan ceritanya keren banget tapi aku janji jalan cerita di novel itu sama ff ini pasti beda mungkin konflik awalnya aja yang sama, lagian dari cara mereka ketemu juga udah bedakan hehe kesananya pasti lebih beda kok :)

**Smayanti :** makasih udah review^^ makasih juga udah suka, ini udah dilanjut yaaa :)

**Byeons :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaaa :)

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE :** makasih udah review^^ iyaaa nih BabyBaek nya belum bisa pulang hehe, namjachingunya chanyeol? Ayooo siapa tebak, bukan OC kok itu udah di kasih clue sama heechul. Pasti udah tau kan sekarang? kkk~ ini udah di lanjut maaf agak lama semoga suka yaaa :)

**Fuawaliyaah :** makasih udah review^^ hunhan ada kok kan itu ada Luhan jadi kakaknya chanyeol dan dimana ada luhan pasti ada sehun kkk~ tapi mungkin mereka ga akan terlalu banyak di ceritain soalnya inikan ff chanbaek hehe

**Rifdafairuzs :** makasih udah review^^ tuuh udah ada jawabannya diatas, rencana klasik doang sih hehe ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**Blackwhite1214 :** makasih udah review^^ ayoo siapaaa? Sekarang udah pasti bisa nebak kan? Kkk~ iya kalau rencananya udah pasti ketebak soalnya cuman rencana klasik yang udah sering di pake jalan cerita hehe, semoga suka sama lanjutannya yaa :)

** .77 :** makasih udah review^^ bener banget tebakan kamu . nah sekarang ayo tebak siapa pacarnya chanyeol kkk~ bukan kai, dia kan udah bahagia sama kyungsoo, kalau sehun hmmm gimana yaa? Haha tebak sendiri deh kan ga seru kalau dikasih tau kkk~ ini udah lanjut maap ya agak lama, semoga suka :)

**Exindira :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah lumayan banyak ga chanbaeknya? Kkk~ semoga suka ya :)

**Amalia1993 :** makasih udah review^^ ayooo tebak siapa? Sekarang pasti bisa ketebak kok, heechul udah kasih cluenya tuh, ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**Nur991fah :** makasih udah review^^ makasih juga udah suka, ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaa :)

** .108 :** makasih udah review^^ aku juga suka sama baekhyun yang asal ceplos mulutnya kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**ByunAud :** makasih udah review^^ ayoooo tebak siapa pacarnya chanyeol? Kkk sekarang udah bisa ketebak kan? Baekhyun emang selalu kyeopta dimana-mana (?) ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**Parklili :** makasih udah review^^ iya chanyeol jadi gay disini dan pasangannya adalaaaaah...ayo tebak siapa coba? Kkk pasti udah bisa nebak kan? Kalau disebutin kan ga seru ga bikin kalian penasaran *plak dan tebakan kamu tentang ide heechul 100% benaaar^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**Guest :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**Septhaca :** makasih udah review^^ hayooo siapa coba? Sehun? Hmm gimana yaaa ayo tebak sendiri, semoga chapter ini bisa bantu kkk~

**bellasung21 :** makasih udah review^^ bukan cuman kamu aja kok yang penasaran, aku juga penasaran *lah hahaha ayoo di tebak di tebak kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah sampai di depan restauran tempat mereka akan makan malam bersama Kaisoo, setelah chanyeol mengantarkan heechul kerumahnya.

Baekhyun nampak sedikit gugup ia pun merapikan kembali penampilannya agar tidak memalukan. Restauran ini sangat mewah dengan suasananya yang sangat romantis. Chanyeol mengulurkan tanggannya pada Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya _"apa?"_

Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat ke'telmi'an Baekhyun "gandeng tanganku bodoh" ucapnya pelan namun penuh penekanan

"apa? kau pikir aku sudi? cih"

"kau-"

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyunie kalian sudah datang?" sapa seorang pria tampan yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka.

Chanyeol yang tadinya akan marah segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi seramah mungkin saat mendengar sapaan Kai. _'cih pantas saja dia sukses menjadi aktor, aktingnya pintar sekali' _ cibir Baekhyun dalam hati

"eng? Iya Kai, aku dan baekhyun baru saja sampai" jawab chanyeol dan tanpa pikir panjang ia pun langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun agar Kai tidak curiga.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja karena ia ingat wejangan heechul sesaat sebelum chanyeol menurunkannya di depan rumahnya _'ingatlah apapun yang terjadi bersikaplah seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih yang harmonis, chanyeol sangat pintar berakting jadi kau tinggal ikuti saja apa yang ia lakukan. Dan ingat jangan sampai kalian bertengkar jika salah satu diantara kalian merasa kesal tahanlah dulu lalu lampiaskan nanti setelah pulang ke apartemen, ingat paparazi ada dimana-mana jangan sampai mereka melihat kalian bertengkar' _ kira-kira itulah pesan yang disampaikan sang manager.

"kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, ayo sayang" ucap Kai lalu berjalan mendahului Chanbaek sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang kyungsoo.

"mereka sangat serasi" gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa mendengar gumaman baekhyun barusan

"tidak, ayo masuk" ucap Baekhyun lalu menggandeng Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah Kaisoo yang sudah mulai menjauh dari mereka.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon restauran sehingga mereka bisa melihat keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari. Kai sudah membooking tempat ini sebelumnya agar mereka bisa menempati tempat paling strategis di restauran ini.

"Waaaah pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini" ucap Baekhyun norak membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai terkekeh mendengarnya

"kapan-kapan kita harus pergi ke Namsan Tower, kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat menakjupkan dari sana, aku dan kyungsoo juga sering berkencan kesana iya kan sayang?" ucap Kai sambil melirik Kyungsoo dan kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban

"ah benar, aku sangat ingin pergi kesana" ujar Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar "tapi Pohang juga tidak kalah indah dengan Seoul, kalian harus melihatnya juga" lanjutnya bersemangat

"kapan-kapan kau harus mengajak kami kesana" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"pasti"

Baekhyun terus berbincang dan mempromosikan tentang Pohang pada sepasang kekasih di depannya dia juga membicarakan tentang Bucheon kota kelahirannya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya ikut mendengarkan dia bahkan baru tahu jika gadis disampingnya ini lahir di Bucheon bukan di Pohang.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan datang membuat Baekhyun diam selama beberapa menit untuk menikmati makanannya. Chanyeol sedikit mendengus _'apa gadis ini hanya akan diam saat makan saja?' _pikirnya mengingat Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet. Ia terus saja bicara semenjak mereka duduk disini dan baru diam saat ada makanan di depannya -_-

"makanlah pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak" ucap Chanyeol, ia sedikit risih juga melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang sangat jauh dari kata anggun. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya.

"aku kan lapar" ucapnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan

Chanyeol terlihat menahan amarahnya, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun "habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu baru bicara Baekhyun" tegur Chanyeol dengan nada halus. Ia sudah berusaha keras melawan amarahnya, jangan sampai ia membentak baekhyun di depan orang lain selain heechul.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu mempoutkan mulutnya tapi detik berikutnya ia cuek lagi dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya dengan semangat.

"engg... maaf ya Kai, Kyungsoo dia memang se-"

"tidak apa-apa Oppa kekasihmu ini sangat lucu, polos dan apa adanya. Kau beruntung sekali memilikinya" ujar Kyungsoo yang malah memandang kagum pada Baekhyun _'cih beruntung apanya'_ batin chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung memandang Kyungsoo yang menyimpan sendok dan garpunya di samping piring yang masih tersisa makanan dengan mata berbinar. Makanan di piringnya sudah ludes dan kini ia memandang lapar pada piring Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo apa kau tidak akan menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti arti tatapan dan ucapan baekhyun barusan, oh jangan sampai baekhyun membuatnya malu lagi "Baekhyun" bisik chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan tapi baekhyun nampak mengabaikannya

"tidak, aku tidak biasa makan banyak saat malam hari. Kau mau ?" tawar Kyungsoo sambil sedikit terkekeh saat memandang mata berbinar baekhyun yang tengah melihat lapar kearah piringnya

"bolehkah?" mata baekhyun semakin berbinar, membuat chanyeol menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat. Oh ayolah mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya, dia benar-benar tidak akan peduli jika saja baekhyun melakukan hal ini pada orang lain dan status mereka –chanbaek-hanya sekedar teman, tapi ini? Baekhyun melakukannya pada calon saudara iparnya dan yang KaiSoo tahu disini Baekhyun adalah ke kasihnya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang juga.

"tentu"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik Baekhyun langsung memindahkan piring itu ke depannya lalu melahap makanannya dengan santai. Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk sekedar menstabilkan emosinya yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun. Pria tampan itu langsung menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi , memejamkan mata lalu memijat pelipisnya pelan. Entahlah kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut dan ia merasa sedikit pusing.

"hahahaha kau sangat lucu baek, apa kau masih lapar kau bisa memesan lagi jika kau mau. Aku akan mentraktirmu" ucap Kai

"benarkah?" mata baekhyun kembali berbinar, apalagi yang memberi tawaran ini adalah Kai, idolanya.

"baekhyun" desis chanyeol

"hehe aku hanya bercanda, terima kasih atas tawarannya Kai Oppa tapi aku sudah kenyang" tolak Baekhyun dengan cengirannya. Dia terpaksa berbohong sebenarnya ia masih lapar, baekhyun melewatkan makan siangnya tadi karenaheechul menyeretnya pergi ke salon.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Makan malam kali ini sangat berkesan untuk Baekhyun karena ia bisa mengetahui banyak informasi tentang Kai dan kekasihnya secara langsung dari orangnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu, kyungsoo seangkatan dengannya ia adalah mahasiswi di Seoul National University, dia bisa lebih mengenal Kyungsoo disini dan ia tidak pernah menyesal merelakan idolanya untuk bersama Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sangat baik dan Kai sangat mencintainya.

Baekhyun juga baru tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak perempuan, tadi Kyungsoo sedikit menceritakannya karena kakaknya adalah kekasih kakak Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun masih sangat ingat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo _'kakakku dan Luhan Eonni akan segera menikah. Jadi jika nanti aku menikah dengan Kai dan kau menikah dengan Chanyeol Oppa kita semua akan menjadi saudara ipar, benarkan? Kkk~" _

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum jika mengingatnya, ia tentu akan sangat senang jika bisa bersaudara dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai tapi jika 'jalan'nya untuk bersaudara dengan mereka adalah dengan cara harus menikah dengan Chanyeol, apa dia masih mau ? baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergindik ngeri _'jangan sampai itu terjadi, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan'_ batinnya

Chanyeol memandang aneh pada gadis yang duduk di samping nya itu "kau kenapa?" tanyanya lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan di depan

"aku sedang memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa bersaudara dengan kyungsoo dan Kai Oppa selain dengan cara menikah denganmu"

"percaya diri sekali kau, kau pikir aku mau menikahimu? Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sudi" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

emosi baekhyun mulai tersulut, sebagai seorang wanita ia merasa sangat diremehkan oleh pria yang sibuk dengan kemudinya ini. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajah yang tengah memerah itu menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali, dia malah terlihat imut dengan seringaian itu.

"ah tentu saja, kau kan lebih tertarik menikah dengan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu. cih lagi pula apa enaknya berhubungan dengan sesama pria, sama sama datar tidak asik"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan frontal Baekhyun ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada kemudi untuk menahan amarah "tutup mulutmu Byun atau aku akan merobeknya" ancam chanyeol. Dan bukannya takut baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya untuk bisa membalas cemoohan baekhyun barusan dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya saat sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

"apa kau benar-benar ingin bersaudara dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai?" tanyanya

"tentu saja, tapi jika harus sampai menikah denganmu lebih baik tidak usah"

"kau tidak perlu menikah denganku lagi pula aku juga tidak mau, kau bisa menikah dengan janggu dia juga sangat dekat dengan kai, kai sangat menyayanginya mungkin ia akan menganggapmu adiknya jika kau mau menikah dengan janggu" ucap Chanyeol, baru kali ini baekhyun mendengarnya bicara panjang lebar

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku mencium bau ke'busuk'an dalam kalimatmu barusan" sahut baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol tajam, tentu saja dia tidak akan mudah mempercayai makhluh semacam chanyeol apalagi mereka sama-sama tidak saling suka.

"kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada mereka atau pada heechul hyung jika tidak percaya" jawab chanyeol cuek lalu memarkirkan mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai di area parkir basement apartemennya.

.

.

.

Suara dering handphone berhasil mengusik ketenangan seorang gadis yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai smartphone putih miliknya yang terus berdering di atas nakas dan senyumannya langsung mengembang saat melihat nama orang yang tengah menelponnya 'Mr. Oh' gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya dulu di atas kasur sebelum menerima panggilan di handphonenya.

"_selamat pagi sayang"_ sapa seorang pria disebrang sana membuat senyuman gadis cantik itu semakin merekah

"selamat pagi sehunie" jawabnya dengan suara khas orang yang bangun tidur

"_kau baru bangun? Maaf kan aku mungkin kau terlalu kelelahan kemarin karena harus mencari-cari gedung yang cocok untuk pesta kita nanti"_ sesal Sehun

"tidak apa, aku akan senang melakukannya jika itu semua untuk pernikahan kita" jawabnya tulus

"_eiyyyy sejak kapan rusa-ku jadi cheesy begini eoh?"_ tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh di sebrang sana

"sejak Oh Sehun meminta Park Luhan untuk menjadi istrinya kkk~"

"_hahaha, awas saja Lu jika nanti kita bertemu aku akan memelukmu sampai kau kesulitan bernafas" _

"hahaha, aku akan menunggunya Hunnie"

"_ya tunggu saja, nanti sore aku akan mendatangimu. Lihat saja Park Luhan" Luhan kembali tertawa mendengar celotehan calon suaminya itu "ah Lu apa kau sudah melihat berita pagi ini?"_ tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"belum, kau tahu sendiri aku baru bangun. Memangnya ada berita apa?"

"_tentang adikmu, chanyeol"_

"kenapa? Dia bertingkah lagi? Sudah biarkan saja aku sudah tidak mau mengurusinya lagi" Luhan tiba-tiba jadi badmood saat mendengar nama Chanyeol, jujur saja ia masih sangat marah dan kecewa pada adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"_kau tidak boleh begitu sayang, bagaimanapun keadaannya dia tetap adikmu"_ nasehat sehun, sehun memang mengetahui 'keadaan' chanyeol dan ia bisa menjaga rahasia ini dengan baik bahkan bisa menjaga rahasia ini dari adiknya sekalipun, Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik yang abnormal sehun, itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau bayangkan saja jika kau ada di posisiku dan Kyungsoo ada di posisi chanyeol kau pasti akan sangat marah dan kecewa padanya" Luhan mulai emosi dan tanpa sadar ia pun mulai terisak

"_maaf Lu aku tahu kau masih marah dan kecewa padanya tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu, kau benar-benar harus melihat berita ini"_

"apa? Berita apa lagi yang bocah keras kepala itu buat?" tanya Luhan yang tanpa sadar telah meninggikan nada bicaranya membuat sehun menghela nafasnya

"_dia tengah digosipkan dekat dengan seorang gadis, kau bisa melihatnya di televisi atau di majalah sekarang sedang beredar foto-foto chanyeol bersama gadis itu di berbagai tempat dan salah satunya mereka diduga makan malam bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai. Aku sudah bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo bilang gadis itu memang kekasih chanyeol" _jelas sehun panjang lebar

"..."

"_Lu? Luhan? Sayang kau masih disana?"_

"terimakasih atas informasinya hunnie, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Aku mencintaimu" Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk sehun membalas ucapannya

Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung menyalakan TV dia terus mencari saluran tv yang tengah mengabarkan tentang adiknya dan beruntung lah dia karena berita ini masih 'hangat' jadi banyak juga saluran TV yang menayangkan tentang beritanya.

Luhan menatap lurus pada layar kaca di depannya, dia memperhatikan potongan-potongan foto yang terpampang di layar kaca dengan seksama, disana ada banyak bukti foto chanyeol sedang bersama seorang gadis yang identitas nya masih belum diketahui.

foto pertama adalah ketika mereka tertangkap kamera sedang berjalan menuju tempat konser Kai foto itu tidak terlalu jelas karena chanyeol memakai topi untuk menyamarkan identitasnya tapi Luhan jelas sangat tahu jika itu memang adiknya, dalam foto itu terlihat chanyeol sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis disampingnya, tangan chanyeol jelas tertangkap kamera sedang menggenggam tangan gadis itu. tapi sayang wajah gadis itu juga tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya.

Foto kedua adalah ketika chanyeol berjalan menuju backstage tempat konser kai, foto itu jelas menunjukan jika pria yang memakai jaket hitam tadi adalah chanyeol karena ia tidak memakai topinya disana dan disampingnya masih ada gadis yang sama dengan yang ada di foto pertama, gadis itu memakai cardigan wool berwarna darkblue dan celana jeans hitam panjang dan rambut panjangnya digerai begitu saja tapi sayang tubuh tinggi chanyeol sedikit menghalangi wajah sang gadis jadi gadis itu masih belum terlihat jelas disana apalagi foto ini di ambil dari arah samping.

Foto selanjutnya adalah foto manager Chanyeol, Kim Heechul yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan seorang gadis yang di duga adalah gadis yang datang ke konser Kai bersama chanyeol, wajah gadis itu masih tidak terlalu jelas karena lagi-lagi sedikit terhalang oleh badan heechul.

Lalu ada juga foto yang di ambil di lokasi pemotretan chanyeol, gadis itu nampak berdiri dibelakang heechul yang sedang berbincang dengan chanyeol. Dia memakai dress cantik selutut berwarna peach sayang sekali foto itu di ambil dari belakang sang gadis jadi di foto itu yang jelas terlihat hanya chanyeol dan heechul.

Selanjutnya adalah foto ketika chanyeol dan gadis yang memakai dress peach itu keluar dari sebuah restauran mewah foto ini seperti diambil di hari yang sama dengan foto sebelumnya, di foto ini juga wajah chanyeol sangat terlihat jelas karena ia tidak memakai topi, kaca mata atau apapun itu yang bisa menyamarkan identitasnya ia malah sangat terlihat tampan seperti biasa di foto itu. dan wajah gadis yang tengah menjadi sorotan publik itu pun terlihat cukup jelas di foto ini, dari postur tubuhnya nampaknya gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan foto-foto sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan manis dan chanyeol masih tetap tertangkap kamera sedang menggandeng gadis itu mereka terlihat sangat serasi disana.

Dan salah satu bukti yang semakin menunjukan jika chanyeol ada hubungan khusus dengan gadis itu adalah postingan Kai di salah satu akun SNS nya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kai menulis _**'malam ini sangat menyenangkan, semoga kau bisa terus bahagia bersamanya hyung, dia gadis yang menyenangkan aku harap kita bisa kencan bersama lagi kkk~'**_ di akun instagramnya lengkap dengan foto meja makan yang masih berisi penuh makanan. Memang jika dilihat sepintas tidak ada yang aneh dari postingan kai tersebut tapi mata para netizen terlalu jeli, mereka bahkan tahun jika meja makan model itu adalah meja makan yang berada di dalam restaurant tempat chanyeol keluar bersama gadis itu semalam.

mereka pun menarik kesimpulan jika yang di maksud 'hyung' oleh Kai di postingannya adalah Chanyeol, dan 'gadis menyenangkan' yang dimaksud kai adalah gadis yang bersama chanyeol jadi mereka berpikir jika semalam chanyeol dengan gadis itu tengah kencan bersama Kaisoo.

dan setelah itu masih banyak foto lain yang beredar, baik itu foto yang berisikan gambar chanyeol yang berdua dengan gadis itu, bertiga dengan managernya atau foto berdua gadis itu dengan managernya di berbagai tempat dan keadaan seperti di bioskop, mall, tempat makan ataupun supermarket.

Kembali pada Luhan, gadis itu sekarang masih terpaku di depan televisi dengan tatapan kosong, dia masih belum terlalu percaya tentang berita ini. mungkinkah adiknya berubah secepat itu?

.

.

.

Heechul mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan televisi ia tersenyum senang saat melihat berita chanyeol dengan seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas ia tahu adalah baekhyun tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat hari ini.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 10 pagi biasanya ia harus mengikuti chanyeol kemana-mana untuk mengurus jadwal sang artis tapi ia berdalih untuk menjaga baekhyun di apartemen chanyeol takut-takut jika gadis ini tiba-tiba keluar apartemen karena merasa bosan siapa tahu ada wartawan yang menemukannya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk baekhyun bertemu dengan para wartawan pencari berita itu jadi ia membiarkan chanyeol sendirian kemana-mana hari ini.

"Oppa kau mau minum apa?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak usah baek, jika aku haus aku akan mengambil minum sendiri"

"ah baiklah, Oppa tunggu lah disini aku akan membereskan kamar chanyeol dulu" ucap baekhyun, heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol tanpa rasa canggung. Ini adalah minggu keduanya tinggal di apartemen chanyeol dan membersihkan semua ruangan disini termasuk kamar chanyeol menjadi salah satu kebiasaan barunya.

Heechul mulai asik sendiri dengan dunianya, dia sedang membaca komentar-komentar para netizen di internet, hari ini banyak sekali netizen yang membuat artikel tentang chanyeol dan baekhyun meski mereka masih belum tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Pria tampan itu jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat komentar-komentar positive dari para netizen seperti

'_aku sangat senang mendengar kabar ini, mereka terlihat sangat serasi' _

'_semoga kalian bahagia' _

'_Chanyeol Oppa awalnya aku sempat kecewa padamu tapi berita ini membuat aku yakin jika kau adalah pria normal, aku sangat senang'_

'_aku lebih senang mendengar berita ini, buktikan pada mereka jika kau adalah Pria normal Oppa'_

Dan dua komentar terakhir itu sukses membuat heechul terkikik geli "cih apanya yang normal" gumamnya.

"hah lelah sekali" ucap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping heechul sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya. Baekhyun memang biasa di manjakan saat dirumah jadi ia tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah macam ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa berleha-leha disini ia cukup tahu diri jika kini ia sedang menumpang di apartemen orang lain.

"hey baek apa kau sudah lihat beritanya?" baekhyun mengangguk lemah "Lihatlah banyak sekali yang merespon positive" ujar heechul sambil menunjukan smartphonenya

"aku sedang malas membaca Oppa"

"cih dasar kau ini" heechul mendengus kesal lalu kembali asik dengan smartphonenya

"ah Oppa aku menemukan sesuatu dibawah bantal chanyeol" ucap baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menegakkan badannya

"apa? Uang? Berapa banyak"

"ishhh bukan itu"

"lalu apa?"

"ini" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjukan sebuah foto pada heechul

Didalam foto itu terdapat dua orang pria berseragam SMA yang tengah merangkul satu sama lain sambil tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, baekhyun tahu jelas jika salah satu pria yang ada di foto itu adalah chanyeol tapi ia tidak tahu siapa pria satunya lagi.

Heechul memandang datar foto itu "apa ada yang aneh dari foto itu? sudah kau simpan lagi saja. jika perlu kau buang atau bakar saja foto itu" nada bicara heechul berubah dingin

"eiiyy kenapa harus dibuang, aku penasaran dengan pria ini dia sangat tampan apa ia teman chanyeol? Oppa mengenalnya juga? Jika ia Oppa harus mengenalkannya padaku juga, aigooo dia sangat tampan" mata baekhyun mulai berbinar, ia tahu saja jika ada yang tampan.

"dia Kris"

"Kris?"

"ya, dia... kekasih chanyeol"

"APAAAA?"

"..."

"y-yang benar saja. M-mana mungkin. Aishh sayang sekali padahal dia sangat tampan, kenapa ia memiliki pacar yang tampan juga"

"apa? Kau bilang apa? Apa kau baru saja menyebut jika chanyeol itu tampan? Kkkk~ jangan bilang kau mulai menyukainya baek"

"TIDAK, aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, Oppa jangan mengada-ngada" baekhyun langsung mempoutkan mulutnya sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dada nampaknya anak nakal ini sedang merajuk

"hehehe aku hanya bercanda baek jangan merajuk seperti itu, kau malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan kkk~" bujuk heechul sambil sedikit menggoda baekhyun

"sudahlah itu sama sekali tidak lucu" baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya "Oppa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" tanyanya setelah tawa heechul mereda (?)

"tentu"

"apa Oppa kenal dengan Janggu ? chanyeol bilang ia sangat dekat dengan Kai Oppa"

"janggu?" baekhyun mengangguk antusias "aku tahu, dia memang sangat dekat dengan Kai, bukan kah dia anjing peliharaannya Kai?"

"APA?" pekik baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya

"_aissh awas saja si keparat itu, aku akan memberinya pelajaran mana mungkin ia menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan anjing peliharaan Kai Oppa. Lihat saja biar aku nikahkan dia dengan monyet paling jelek didunia" _batin baekhyun wajahnya memanas menahan marah membuat heechul sedikit ngeri melihatnya

"kau kenapa baek?"

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin mengebiri-"

"PARK CHANYEOL"

"yah benar orang itu" ucap baekhyun tanpa sadar siapa yang telah meneriaki nama pria yang menyebalkan itu.

Dan mereka baru sadar jika ada seorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen chanyeol. Baekhyun dan heechul mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu dan heechul langsung berdiri saat menyadari siapa yang datang apalagi saat melihat sebuah majalah yang dibawa oleh gadis itu.

"eh, Lu? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya heechul hati-hati, ia takut Luhan kesini untuk mengamuk lagi seperti terakhir kalinya gadis itu datang kemari sambil membawa-bawa majalah yang berisi berita tentang hubungan chanyeol dengan soerang pria.

"mana chanyeol?" tanya luhan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan heechul sebelumnya

"Chanyeol sedang ada shooting iklan Lu, ada apa?"

"tunggu" luhan baru menyadari keberadaan baekhyun di samping heechul, ia memandang gadis asal pohang itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan intens lalu membandingkannya dengan foto yang ada di majalah yang ia bawa.

"apa dia gadis yang ada di foto ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada datar

"eng?.." baekhyun bingung juga mau menjawab apa, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada heechul untuk meminta bantuan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia juga takut salah bicara.

"i-iya Lu, bagaimana ? selera adikmu bagus juga kan?" tanya heechul mencoba sedikit mencairkan keadaan

'_adik? Apa mungkin ini Luhan eonni yang di ceritakan Kyungsoo itu? lagi pula heechul Oppa juga memanggilnya 'Lu' Kyungsoo benar dia cantik sekali'_ batin baekhyun

Luhan tidak merespon apa-apa ia masih memperhatikan baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, meskipun malah terlihat cantik dan lucu tapi tetap saja bisa membuat baekhyun risih.

Anak sulung keluarga Park itu menghela nafas panjang lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebrang baekhyun dan heechul ia menyandarkan punggungnya disana sambil menutup mata dan memijat pelipisnya pelan

'_tingkah lakunya percis seperti chanyeol sekali, tapi... apa dia tidak suka padaku? Pandangannya tadi sangat tajam padaku hweeee kenapa aku jadi was was begini bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku T.T' _ entah kenapa baekhyun jadi gelisah

"hhhhh, sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah membuka mata dna menegakkan posisi duduknya

"apa maksudmu Lu" elak Heechul

"Oppa aku sudah mengenal chanyeol semenjak ia baru lahir di dunia, aku sangat mengenalnya ia tidak mungkin berubah semudah dan secepat ini apalagi jika bule sialan itu masih suka menghubunginya. Jadi katakan padaku rencana busuk apa yang kalian buat" tuntut Luhan

Heechul tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Luhan memang sangat mengenal Chanyeol dan ia jelas sudah sangat hafal tabiat adik semata wayang nya itu. dan akhirnya heechul pun memberi tahu semuanya pada Luhan dari awal sampai akhir dari semenjak mereka bertemu baekhyun sampai kesepakatan bodoh yang mereka buat.

"sebenarnya tujuan ku bukan hanya untuk mengalihkan isu itu Lu, aku juga sebenarnya ingin memancing chanyeol siapa tau ia bisa berubah secara perlahan jika ia sering berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis secara intens makanya aku biarkan baekhyun tinggal disini apalagi Kris masih dikanada siapa tahu chanyeol lama lama bisa melupakannya" ucap heechul setelah menceritakan semuanya

Luhan kembali terdiam, sepertinya desainer muda itu tengah mencerna semua ucapan heechul barusan. Dia juga memikirkan kemungkinan chanyeol untuk berubah, apa mungkin cara heechul ini bisa berhasil ? dia juga sangat ingin adik kesayangannya berubah.

"apa Oppa yakin ini akan berhasil? Kenapa chanyeol tidak menolak rencanamu? Aku sudah mencoba mengenalkannya pada beberapa gadis waktu itu tapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah" ucap Luhan yang masih belum terlalu yakin

"aku hanya bilang jika ini hanya untuk pengalihan isu saja jadi dia tidak menolak, dan baek maaf jika aku tidak membicarakan tujuan terselubung lain sebelumnya padamu" sesal heechul. "aku hanya ingin chanyeol berubah secara natural tanpa adanya paksaan" lanjutnya

Suasana kembali hening, baekhyun juga merasa sedikit kaget ketika tahu jika Heechul punya tujuan lain selain apa yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

"maaf, tadi siapa namamu nona?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun membuat gadis itu sedikit tergugup ketika ditanya Luhan

"b-baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya sedikit gugup

"okay baekhyunnie, sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena sudah mau membantu chanyeol untuk mengalihkan isu miring tentangnya" ucap Luhan yang mulai meluak sambil tersenyum, cantik sekali baekhyun saja sangat kagum melihat kecantikannya

"tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu eonni" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu

Heechul berusaha untuk menahan tawanya melihat baekhyun yang seperti ini. Oh ayolah meski ia baru mengenal baekhyun selama dua minggu tapi ia sudah tahu sifat baekhyun yang seperti tidak tahu malu, cuek, frontal, galak, dan seenaknya.

"maaf ya jika kesan pertamaku padamu tadi kurang baik, aku hanya terbawa emosi" sesal Luhan

"tidak apa eonni, aku mengerti" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum imut sekali membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyumannya.

"lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah berita ini beredar?" tanya Luhan pada kedua orang di depannya tapi matanya hanya terfokus pada heechul karena ia tahu otak dari semua ini pasti sepupu nya yang merangkap menjadi manager chanyeol itu.

"chanyeol akan mengkonfirmasi hubungannya dengan baekhyun besok lusa di depan media, aku juga sudah bicara dengan pihak manajemen dan mereka sangat setuju . yaa setidaknya nama chanyeol akan kembali bersih dimata para penggemar dan penikmat drama" jelas heechul. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu di depan chanyeol, setidaknya ia akan memperlakukan baekhyun dengan baik di depanku jika ia pikir aku tidak mengetahui tentang perjanjian kalian, aku akan selalu berada di dekat baekhyun siapa tahu ia jadi terbiasa berlaku baik pada baekhyun. bagaimana?"

"ide bagus, ah ya aku harus pulang sekarang aku ada urusan lain kau jangan kemana-mana ya baek"

"dia tidak akan kemana-mana aku akan menemaninya disini"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya di area parkir basement apartemennya. Ia baru saja pulang shooting, hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya meski jadwalnya tidak terlalu padat tapi di kejar-kejar wartawan juga cukup menguras tenaganya. Ia memang sudah menjadi buruan para wartawan dari sejak kemarin sore berkat beredarnya foto sang aktor dengan seorang gadis.

Aktor tampan itu berjalan dengan lesu menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai 11 ia sedikit merapatkan jaket dan memperbaiki letak topinya saat berada di dalam lift, ada seorang ibu hamil beserta suaminya di dalam sana. Wanita dengan perut buncit itu memuji ketampanannya, dan merengek pada suaminya karena ia ingin meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti semua keinginan ibu hamil itu dan sedikit tersenyum kearahnya.

'_wanita memang makhuk merepotkan, kecuali eomma dan noonaku tentunya'_ batinnya

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya, ia menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang berada di pinggir pintu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara bising di ruang tv.

"Kenapa ramai sekali? apa gadis aneh itu membawa teman-temannya kemari, issh awas saja dia" gumam chanyeol dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tv

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang ka- Noona?" chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan ada disana, gadis itu nampak sedang berbincang asik dan sesekali tertawa bersama baekhyun.

"chanyeollie kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan yang sudah menyadari kedatangan adiknya

"i-iya, noona ada perlu apa kemari? Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu aku kan bisa menjemput noona" ucap chanyeol sedikit gugup, ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di apartemen ini. Chanyeol pikir noonanya itu sudah tidak akan peduli lagi padanya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat calon adik iparku" ucap Luhan polos sambil memeluk baekhyun dari samping membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya karena kaget mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"eh? n-noona sudah tahu tentang berita itu?" tanya chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di samping kanan Luhan sedangkan baekhyun ada di samping kiri Luhan.

"tentu saja, aku sangat bahagia melihat berita itu . apalagi saat aku melihat langsung calon adik iparku. Baekhyun sangat cantik, baik, lucu dan unik. Noona sangat menyukainya chan Noona juga yakin eomma dan appa akan menyukainya juga dan kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki gadis seperti baekhyun. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya kan?" chanyeol tiba-tiba terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

Chanyeol memandang wajah cantik kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mata rusa Luhan yang biasanya bergerai air mata saat berada didekatnya kini jelas memancarkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini sudah jarang sekali ia lihat dan mungkin hanya luhan perlihatkan di depan sehun, calon suaminya. Baru kali ini lagi dia melihat Noonanya kembali seperti dulu, apa Luhan sebahagia ini melihatnya bersama Baekhyun? Tapi apa ia tega membohongi kakak kesayangannya ini dengan mengatakan jika ia mencintai baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang melihat kakaknya sebahagia ini tapi disisi lain ia juga sedikit merasa sedih karena orang yang menjadi penyebab dari kebahagiaan luhan adalah 'orang asing' yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka bukan kekasihnya yang sudah ia pertahankan selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Pancaran mata luhan saat ini jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengan kejadian saat itu, saat Luhan mengetahui jika chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Kris. Luhan tidak pernah suka dengan hubungan mereka bahkan noona kesayangannya itu sudah sering menangis karenanya. Chanyeol tahu hubungannya dengan Kris akan terus menyakiti hati Luhan. Ia juga tidak mau menyakiti hati Noona-nya tapi ia juga tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan Kris, kekasih-nya.

Chanyeol sering membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia jika Luhan bisa menunjukan wajah bahagianya atau setidaknya memberikan sambutan baik pada Kris saat Chanyeol mempertemukan mereka. tapi yang ia dapat saat mengajak Kris menemui Luhan hanya tatapan tajam atau bahkan Luhan pernah menangis histeris di depan mereka. dan sejak saat itu chanyeol tidak pernah membawa Kris ke hadapan Luhan lagi.

"Channie?" Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya

"eh? i-iya Noona? kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut, ia tahu adik kesayangannya ini tidak pernah berani membohonginya. Chanyeol akan lebih memilih untuk bungkam dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan kebohongan dan Luhan sangat tahu tentang hal itu.

"tidak apa-apa, Noona pulang dulu ya. Sehun sudah menunggu Noona di bawah" ucap Luhan sambil membereskan tasnya

"biar aku antar kebawah" chanyeol langsung berdiri untuk mengantarkan Noonanya

"tidak perlu chan kau pasti sangat lelah, Noona bisa sendiri. Nggg apa Noona boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" chanyeol langsung mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban

"kau menyayangi Noona kan?"

"sangat"

"kalau begitu jagalah Baekhyun, dia gadis yang baik. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya karena jika kau menyakitinya berarti kau menyakiti Noona juga"

Chanyeol kembali tertegun, sebegitu pedulinya kah Luhan pada Gadis aneh itu? apa Luhan juga akan menyayangi baekhyun seperti heechul? Kenapa mereka bisa menerima dan menyayangi gadis ini dengan mudah?

"chan" Luhan kembali menegur Chanyeol untuk meminta jawaban

"ah ne Noona, aku akan berusaha menjaganya" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Jika Chanyeol sudah berkata seperti itu maka ia akan melakukannya.

"terima kasih, Noona mencintaimu channie" ucap Luhan tulus sambil mengecup pipi kanan adiknya

"Baekkie, Eonni pulang dulu ya? Tolong jaga chanyeol juga, dan jika ia berbuat macam-macam laporkanlah padaku kau sudah menyimpan nomorku kan?" tanya Luhan pada gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan adegan drama kakak beradik itu

"siap eonni" jawab baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya lengkap dengan senyuman imut andalannya

Heechul memang menepati janjinya ia sudah membelikan baekhyun handphone baru meski baekhyun tidak memintanya. Setidaknya handphone itu bisa menemani baekhyun saat ia sendirian dan kesepian di apartemen sebesar ini. Meski di kontak handphone baru baekhyun itu hanya ada nomor Chanyeol, Heechul, Kyungsoo dan Kai, ya benar Kai idolanya baekhyun bahkan sudah ingin pingsan saja saat ia mendapatkan nomor handphone kai dengan mudah. Dan sekarang ada kontak baru yang tersimpan di handphonenya, nomor ponsel Luhan.

Keadaan di apartemen chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi hening sesaat setelah Luhan pergi, chanyeol nampak asik sendiri dengan pikirannya sedangkan baekhyun ia merasa bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa.

"ngg... apa kau mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari kursi namun ia merasa ada tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya, seperti menahannya untuk pergi. Dan mau tidak mau baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol.

"terima kasih sudah mengembalikan senyuman Luhan Noona untukku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus padanya membuat baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya

'_ya tuhan kenapa ia jadi terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu... oh ayolah baek dia hanya park chanyeol keparat yang menyukai sesama jenisnya -_-' _entah kenapa saat menyadari kenyataan itu baekhyun jadi sedikit tidak rela.

"n-ne. k-kau tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu" Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan chanyeol di tangannya lalu bergegas untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk chanyeol mandi.

"_ishhh kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini... kau tidak mungkin menyukainya kan baek? Yang benar saja"_

TBC

Haaiii aku dateng bawa chap 3. Gimana suka ga? Hehe maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan chanbaeknya juga ga terlalu banyak di chapter ini.

Dan aku kasih nilai 100 buat reader yang jawab Kris sebagai kekasihnya chanyeol. Yap kalian bisa liat buktinya di atas kkk~ awalnya sih aku juga sempet bingung buat nentuin siapa yang pantes jadi pasangan Gay nya Chanyeol aku juga udah ganti beberapa kali 'tokoh' itu ampe akhirnya mutusin Kris aja yang kayanya emang paling pantes buat jadi pasangan Gay nya Chanyeol hehe maaf kalau ada yang ga suka.

Aku tadinya mau update ff ini tiap hari sabtu atau minggu tapi karena 2 hari itu aku mau pergi jauh *elaaah jadi aku update hari ini aja gpp kan kkk~ aku lagi semangat buat nerusin ff ini salah satunya karena review-review yang kalian kasih^^ jadi makasih banyak ya buat kalian yang udah review *bow

Ff ini juga bikin aku penasaran dan pengen banyak belajar tentang kehidupan 'Gay' dari faktor-faktor penyebab, jenis, sampe cara penyembuhannya. Ya lumayan lah nambah ilmu aku juga sedikit belajar dari temen aku yang emang kaya gitu jadi ga terlalu sulit buat cari informasinya hehe.

Maaf malah jadi kebanyakan cingcong jadi mending langsung balesin review kalian aja yaa^^

**LuXiaoLu :** makasih udah review^^ yaappp 100 buat kamu kkk~ semoga suka sama chapter ini yaa

**Shallow Lin :** makasih udah review^^ maaf ya aku pake anak exo juga buat jadi kekasihnya chanyeol tadinya sempet kepikiran buat pake member boyband lain atau OC tapi takutnya kurang greget *apaan kkk ya siapa tau sindiran2 baekhyun itu bisa bikin chanyeol malu dan sadar

**Bellasung21 :** makasih udah review^^ iya baekhyun kan selalu bikin orang lain gemes sama tingkahnya, dan yaappp chanyeol disini jadi Gay dul hehe ini udah di lanjut yaa semoga suka :)

**Kriswu393 :** makasih udah review^^ sengaja dibikin gantung biar pada penasaran kkk *ngeles itu mereka udah dinner di atas maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan, tapi semoga suka ya :)

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE : **makasih udah review^^ 100 buat kamu, kekasih chanyeol emang kris dan chanyeol emang jadi uke-nya tapi tenang aja meskipun dia 'uke' dia ga akan menye-menye kok maksudnya dia tetep laki gituuu karena penyebab dia jadi gay juga bukan karena dianya nggg gimana ya ah liat nanti aja deh ya nanti pasti dijelasin deh di chap-chap selanjutnya hehe maaf ya kalau ga sesuai harapan :)

**Blackwhite1214 : **makasih udah review^^ syukur deh kalau ff ini bisa ngehibur karena bikin ketawa hehe gatau kenapa aku lagi seneng nulis kaisoo yang sweet sweet gitu lagi suka aja sama mereka *banget^^ yaaappp 100 buat kamu Kris emang jadi seme nya chanyeol, tapi tenang meskipun uke chanyeol tetep 'Laki' kok *plak. Ini udah lanjut ya semoga suka :)

**Younlaycious88 : **makasih udah review^^ hahaha aku ngakak baca review kamu, iya juga ya anak EXO jadi piatu sekarang :( kkk 100 buat kamu kekasih chanyeol emang kris sang seme sejati haha sehun udah muncul tuh dia jadi calon suaminya Luhan, mereka mau nikah loh :3

**Amalia1993 :** makasih udah review^^ mereka emang udah kaya tom and jerry aja yak hehe chanyeol harus 'sembuh' dulu baru bisa falling in love sama baekhyun makanya do'ain dia cepet sembuh ya kkk ini udah di lanjut semoga suka ya :)

**Kaisaiko:** makasih udah review^^ iya udah sepaket itu heechul sama baekhyun buat ngebully chanyeol kkk yaappp 100 buat kamu, kris emang jadi kekasihnya chanyeol :)

**KarlinaAmelia :** makasih udah review^^ syukur deh kalau menghibur hehe .yaaaapp 100 buat kamu. Heechul sama baekhyun emang udah di paketin sama aku buat mengusik ketenangan hidu chanyeol kkk ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa:)

**Jonah Kim :** makasih udah review^^ yaaaap 100 buat kamu | baek : siap, liat aja tanggal mainnya *plaak kkk | ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa:)

**Parkchanbyunbaek :** makasih udah review^^ chanyeol emang jadi uke tapi tenang aja dia tetep 'laki' kok disini ga akan menye-menye hehe. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa:)

**ViviPExotic46 :** makasih udah review^^ syukur deh bisa ngehibur hehe. Ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaaa:)

** .77 :** makasih udah review^^ iya makanya aku pilih heechul disini tuh soalnya menurutku dia cocok buat jadi partner nya baekhyun kelakuan mereka kan hampir 11 12 gitu. iya tuh marahin aja, marahin chanyeolnya biar dia mikir . aku juga sebenernya agak geli kalau bayangin Krisyeol pacaran gitu yak kkk~ nanti yaa tunggu aja tergantung usahanya baek juga sih dia mau ga bantu chan 'sembuh' hihi.

**Exindira :** makasih udah review^^ yappp 100 buat kamu, marga Kyungsoo emang sengaja di ganti jadi Oh soalnya disini dia jadi adik Sehun, tenang aja nanti juga ganti jadi Kim kan :3 *eaaak haha

**ChanBaekLuv :** makasih udah review^^ sengaja di bully biar dia mikir kkk iya kelakuan itu si byunbaek sok jual mahal segala liat aja ntar loh ya haha. Yaaapppp 100 buat kamu. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**ByunAud :** makasih udah review^^ waaaah makasih banyak yaaa hehe iya baekhyun kan mulutnya sengaja dibuat nakal gitu disini :D yaappp 100 buat kamuuu iniudah lanjut semoga suka yaa :)

**Park Yuji :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa:)

**Nuraya sarang :** makasih udah review^^ yaap 100 buat kamu, meskipun jadi 'uke' chanyeol tetep 'laki' kok wkwkwk

**Parklili :** makasih udah review^^ iya mereka emang kaya tom and jerry liat aja ntar aku bikin lengket baru tau rasa kalian *laah haha yaap 100 buat kamu :)

**Kiki :** makasih udah review^^ hahaha ayoo ikutan bully dia biar dia mikir kkk~

**Sefan :** makasih udah review^^ iya chanyeol jadi gay disini, baek kan emang demen banget kalau bully orang kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa:)

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya. Luhan dan Chanyeol memang di beri apartemen sendiri-sendiri oleh orang tua mereka saat masing-masing dari mereka sudah menginjak umur 20 tahun. Orang tua mereka juga selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya dan sering pergi ke manca negara jadi kediaman keluarga Park sudah biasa sepi tanpa pemilik jika kalian datang kesana kalian hanya akan bertemu dengan para maid yang bekerja disana.

"baekkie apa chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping baekhyun setelah membuatkan minum untuk tamunya

"eh? maksud eonni?"

"apa dia sering berlaku dingin padamu? Maafkan dia ya baek, chanyeol sebenarnya tidak seperti itu hanya saja dia memiliki trauma untuk berhubungan dengan wanita dan hal itu juga lah yang membuatnya selalu dingin pada wanita-wanita baru yang masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tapi jika sudah kenal lama seperti dengan kyungsoo misalnya, ia akan berubah menjadi anak baik yang bisa di andalkan" jelas luhan membuat baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"begitu ya? Hm mungkin dia belum terlalu terbiasa denganku hehe. Dan apa tadi ? trauma untuk berhubungan dengan wanita ? maksud eonni bagaimana ?"

Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam beberapa saat dengan tatapan lurus kedepan dia menghela nafas panjang "apa kau mau tahu penyebab chanyeol bisa seperti ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap baekhyun yang duduk di samping kirinya

"tentu saja eonni"

"chanyeol awalnya adalah pria normal, dia menjadi seperti ini karena faktor psikologis dan lingkungannya bukan dari Gen. Buktinya ia dulu pernah tergila gila pada seorang gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ia memang sedikit sulit untuk jatuh cinta tapi jika ia sudah jatuh cinta ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang ia cintai"

"_ya aku tahu dan bukti lainnya adalah ia masih saja memperjuangkan kekasihnya yang tampan itu sampai saat ini meski banyak orang yang menentangnya, cih" _ entah kenapa baekhyun selalu kesal jika mengingat kenyataan jika kedua pria tampan itu berpacaran

"ah ya sebelumnya, apa kau tahu siapa pria yang dekat dengan chanyeollie itu?" tanya Luhan

"kekasihnya?" tanya baekhyun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

Raut wajah luhan tiba-tiba datar saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun dan baekhyun sadar jika ia sudah salah bicara. Luhan sedang sangat sensitif sepertinya.

"ah maaf eonni, y-ya aku tahu namanya Kris kan? Aku pernah melihat fotonya sekali dia tampan juga ya"

"..." Luhan kembali terdiam.

Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa di kontrol harus nya ia mengerti Luhan benar-benar sangat sensitif tentang pria bernama 'kris' itu. ia memukul mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu tersenyum meringis ke arah Luhan

"maaf eonni aku tidak bermaks-"

"dia memang tampan, tapi dia brengsek dan aku sangat membencinya. Aku minta kau jangan mengucapkan nama itu di depanku lagi ya baek cukup sekali tadi saja" ucap Luhan datar

"i-iya eonni, aku mengerti maafkan aku" baekhyun tertunduk karena merasa bersalah

"tidak apa-apa maafkan aku juga jika aku terlalu sensitif jika membahas orang itu" baekhyun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya ke arah luhan

"ah baiklah aku akan memulai ceritanya. Jadi begini, saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 Sekolah Menengah Pertama sedangkan chanyeol masih kelas 1. Kita kedatangan tetangga baru pindahan dari kanada waktu itu dan ya kau tahu anak dari tetangga baru itu adalah _dia, dia _berada di tingkat sekolah yang sama denganku..." ucap Luhan memulai ceritanya

"_apa sebegitu bencinya Luhan eonni pada pria itu sampai-sampai untuk menyebutkan namanya saja sepertinya ia tidak sudi"_ pikir baekhyun

"awalnya semua berjalan normal, aku dan chanyeol berteman baik dengan pria itu namun mungkin karena aku perempuan jadi mereka lebih sering main berdua seperti main basket bersama, main playstation dan apapun itu permainan anak laki-laki yang jelas-jelas bukanlah permainan yang aku sukai..."

"... chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan terkadang ia lebih menurut pada pria itu di banding padaku. Dulu Chanyeol sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung sendiri mereka benar benar dekat sebagai sepasang sahabat hingga pada saat chanyeol duduk di bangku kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas dia mulai menemukan cinta pertamanya, dia menyukai teman kuliahku namanya Nami. Dia memang cantik, sangat cantik tapi ia bukanlah gadis baik baik..."

"... kau tahu sendiri chanyeol itu sangat keras kepala sekeras apapun aku memberi tahunya ia tidak akan mendengar ia malah beranggapan jika aku hanya mengarang cerita dan tidak ingin melihatnya bahagia, berbeda dengan pria itu. dia selalu menuruti apapun yang chanyeol mau dia tidak pernah menegur atau memarahi chanyeol ia akan melakukan apapun untuk chanyeol dan saat itu pula chanyeol mulai selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan pria itu, dia bilang jika aku tidak menyayanginya tidak seperti pria itu, kau tahu bagaimana sakit hatinya aku saat itu baek? Pria itu sudah mulai merebut adik kecilku..."

Luhan mulai terisak di tengah ceritanya baekhyun memeluknya dari samping lalu mengelus punggung gadis cantik itu mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"eonni bisa menghentikan ceritanya jika eonni tidak sanggup meneruskannya" ucap baekhyun lalu membantu Luhan untuk menghapus air matanya

"terima kasih, tapi aku akan menceritakan semuanya sekarang baek"

"baiklah aku akan mendengarkan semuanya"

"dari sejak itu hubunganku dengan chanyeol sedikit merenggang, ia semakin dekat dengan pria itu dibanding denganku mungkin dipikirannya waktu itu pria itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada aku. Bahkan dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku jika saat itu ia sudah berpacaran dengan Nami, aku saja tahu hal itu dari teman kuliahku yang lain. Aku membiarkannya aku sudah lelah memberi tahunya kau harus tahu baek Nami itu benar benar bukan wanita baik baik ia hanya memanfaatkan pria dengan kecantikannya ia hanya akan menghabiskan uang pria pria yang terjerat oleh kecantikannya itu..."

"... dan hal itu juga terjadi pada chanyeol, chanyeol menjadi sangat boros saat itu. uang bulanannya selalu cepat habis. Aku memang pura-pura tidak peduli di belakangnya tapi bagaimanapun juga aku sangat menyayangi adikku aku tidak mau ia sakit hati. aku selalu memantau mereka dari jauh aku tahu barang barang apa saja yang chanyeol berikan pada Nami, kemana saja mereka pergi berkencan dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tapi aku bangga pada chanyeol karena sekeras apapun Nami menggodanya ia masih selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu sayang pada gadis itu hingga untuk menyentuhnya saja ia tidak berani aku tahu itu dari teman sekolah chanyeol namanya Munkyu dia adalah salah satu orang terdekat chanyeol juga. dia bilang chanyeol tidak pernah berani menyentuh Nami karena ia takut menyakiti gadisnya.. "

Baekhyun di buat sedikit tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir luhan. Luhan pun terlihat sedikit tenang saat mengatakan kalimat itu

"... hingga suatu hari chanyeol memergoki Nami tengah bercinta dengan seorang ahjussi tua di apartemen gadis itu tepat di hari kelulusannya dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. bayangkan saja baek, chanyeol melihat kekasih yang sangat ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan mulai saat itu chanyeol mengurung dirinya di kamar selama beberapa hari. Ia seperti kehilangan jiwanya, ia tidak pernah terdengar menangis tapi wajahnya selalu di banjiri oleh air mata. Ia tidak mau makan atau pun bertemu dengan orang lain, dia seperti mayat hidup dan dia benar-benar terlihat stress..."

Air mata Luhan kembali keluar saat mengingat kejadian pahit yang menimpa adik kesayangannya di masa lalu, baekhyun pun kembali tertegun ia tidak menyangka jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat angkuh dan kuat itu memiliki masa lalu seburuk itu.

"dia seperti itu sudah hampir satu minggu sampai dimana tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi bertahan tanpa makanan dan minuman, ia pun di larikan ke rumah sakit. Ia di rawat selama beberapa hari disana dan setelah kembali sehat chanyeol benar-benar berubah, ia mulai menjadi pria yang dingin dan tertutup berbanding terbalik dengan chanyeol yang dulu dan mulai saat itu juga chanyeol memutuskan untuk meneruskan studinya ke kanada bersama Pria itu dengan alasan ingin melupakan Nami dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mendengar beritanya lagi..."

Luhan berhenti sejenak dari cerita panjangnya, kini bukan hanya sekedar isakan yang di dengar baekhyun melainkan suara tangisan memilukan. Baekhyun kembali memeluk luhan lebih erat dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan luhan saat itu. dia _'kehilangan'_ adik satu satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"... dan kau tahu kabar yang kudengar pertama kali setelah kepergian chanyeol ke kanada selama 2 tahun adalah tentang kabar hubungannya dengan pria brengsek sialan keparat itu hiks aku sangat sakit saat mendengar itu baek hiks sakit sekali" Luhan terus menangis sambil membalas pelukan baekhyun dia juga terus merutuki pria bernama Kris yang ia anggap sudah _mengambil_ chanyeol adik kesayangannya

"chanyeol tidak pernah mengaku apapun padaku, aku tahu dari salah satu teman dekatku yang merupakan teman pria keparat itu juga. Dan sejak saat itu aku memaksa chanyeol kembali ke korea dengan berbagai cara, aku tahu ia suka seni akting jadi aku meminta bantuan heechul Oppa untuk membantu chanyeol menjadi seorang aktor aku menceritakan semuanya pada heechul oppa dan akhirnya ia setuju ia bahkan rela membagi waktunya untuk mengurus restorannya dan menjadi manager chanyeol..."

"... aku melakukan ini semua agar chanyeol sibuk dan bisa melupakan pria keparat itu, agar dia kembali terbiasa dekat dengan para wanita, dan aku selalu berharap chanyeol bisa cinta lokasi dengan salah satu lawan mainnya. Tapi semua itu hanya seperti mimpi bagiku mimpi yang sangat sulit ku gapai karena pada kenyataannya chanyeol masih saja berhubungan dengan_nya _hingga akhirnya media mencurigai hubungan mereka dan saat itu jugalah aku sudah muak dengan adikku sendiri..."

"...aku memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi peduli lagi tentangnya, tapi itu sangat sulit karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah adikku, eomma dan appa sudah menitipkannya padaku karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Aku sungguh stress baek aku sudah benar-benar ingin menyerah hingga akhirnya kau datang secara tiba-tiba di antara kami, seolah membawa setitik harapan untukku, untuk mengembalikan chanyeollie-ku. Kembali membawa chanyeollie-ku yang dulu, yang ceria, ramah, sopan, baik dan... normal"

"..." baekhyun terdiam ia mulai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, wajahnya penuh air mata. Mata rusanya berubah sembab dan hidung memerah karena kebanyakan menangis. Luhan tersenyum miris saat melihat reaksi baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

"maaf jika aku terlalu berharap banyak padamu, kau bisa meluapakan kalimat terakhirku barusan" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya

"maafkan aku baek harusnya aku tahu diri dengan kau sudah mau membantu kami untuk jadi kekasih pura-pura chanyeol saja seharusnya aku sudah sangat bersyukur, jadi yang tadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan" lanjutnya dengan senyuman meringis lalu mengusap lembut rambut belakang baekhyun

"apa eonni mau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi jika aku mau membantu eonni?" tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan pandangan lurus kedepan

Sebenarnya ia sedang bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri, haruskah ia merelakan kehidupannya yang bebas dan menyenangkan menjadi kehidupan penuh drama dan kebohongan layaknya drama-drama yang ia tonton di televisi ? ia jelas tidak mau, tapi setelah melihat wajah cantik penuh air mata milik Luhan ia juga sedikit tergugah untuk membantunya, mengembalikan senyum seorang gadis yang mulai dari beberapa jam lalu ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Baekhyun memang sudah lama ingin memiliki saudara perempuan mengingat kedua kakak nya adalah laki-laki semua dia jelas senang saat Luhan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kakak nya juga.

Jiwa penolong Baekhyun kembali bangkit, karena senakal-nakalnya maknae keluarga Byun ini dia tetap saja seorang gadis polos yang baik hati, yang tidak suka jika orang yang ia sayangi bersedih. Jadi haruskah ia membantu Luhan untuk _mengembalikan_ adiknya? Dan sialnya selain nakal sifat buruk baekhyun yang lain adalah 'pendek pikiran' ia selalu cepat mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan apa resiko yang akan ia ambil nanti. Seperti saat ia menyetejui perjanjian bodohnya bersama heechul dan chanyeol hanya karena di iming-imingi tiket konser Kai dan sepertinya sebentar lagi sifat buruk itu juga akan kembali muncul.

"kau tidak usah menganggap serius ucapanku tadi baek, sungguh. Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu" ucap Luhan yang mulai tidak enak pada Baekhyun

"aku mau menolong eonni"

see ? sifat pendek pikirannya mulai muncul tidakkah ia pikir resiko apa saja yang akan ia ambil setelah ini

"tidak baek, kau tahu chanyeol itu sangat keras kepala. Sulit untuk merubahnya"

"tapi jika kita berusaha kita pasti bisa eonni" baekhyun masih kekeh dengan keputusannya

"baek-"

"sudahlah eonni tenang saja, aku akan berusaha. Eonni do'akan aku ya" ucap baekhyun cepat sambil memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum Luhan menolak lagi

Luhan terdiam mencoba memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepan. Ia sebenarnya sangat senang dan tidak mau menolak tapi dia juga tidak tega jika baekhyun harus menderita nantinya.

"kau yakin baek?"

"sangat yakin"

"aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, jika kau butuh sesuatu katakanlah, jika kau sudah menyerah katakan lah jangan di paksakan, kau juga punya Hak untuk berhenti nantinya aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu" ucap Luhan akhirnya saat melihat kesungguhan baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mendengarnya "aku menyayangi eonni" ucapnya lalu kembali memeluk erat tubuh Luhan

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu baek, terima kasih" ucap Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan tersenyum tulus

.

.

.

_**Pohang**_

Seperti hari-hari biasanya Tao menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan membantu sang bibi mengurusi mini marketnya. Sebagai gadis remaja biasa Tao juga sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan seperti teman-temannya yang lain dengan berkumpul bersama, pergi ke taman bermain, piknik dan hal lain yang biasa di lakukan oleh orang-orang ketika liburan. Tapi Tao cukup tahu diri, dia tinggal bersama bibinya disini dan bibinya pula lah yang membiayai biaya kuliah dan biaya hidupnya selama di Seoul jadi setidaknya selama ada waktu ia pasti akan memanfaatkannya untuk membantu apapun untuk bibinya.

Gadis asal China itu telah siap di depan televisi yang berada di sudut kanan mini market sejak 10 menit yang lalu karena menurut info yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu teman satu Fandom nya chanyeol akan mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai foto-foto nya bersama seorang gadis yang sedang beredar di media. Sebagai salah satu fans Chanyeol jelas saja Tao tidak ingin ketinggalan informasi tentang idola kesayangannya. Ia juga bersyukur dan berharap agar chanyeol membenarkan tentang beritanya kali ini karena itu berarti kabar yang mengatakan jika ia Gay itu hanya Gosip. Bukan hanya Tao, tapi jutaan fans Chanyeol di luar sana juga mungkin memiliki harapan yang sama.

Acara Konferensi Pers sudah di mulai. Acara ini di adakan di salah satu gedung serbaguna milik management yang menaungi Chanyeol. Konferensi Pers kali ini di tayangkan secara Live di salah satu stasiun televisi dan banyak sekali pers yang datang. Chanyeol nampak sangat tampan seperti biasa dengan kemeja berwarna biru laut dan celana kain dark blue, di sebelahnya ada Heechul selaku manager sekaligus juru bicaranya dan ada juga beberapa pihak yang berkepentingan dari managementnya.

Acara di awali dengan penjelasan heechul tentang hubungan chanyeol dengan gadis yang masih di rahasiakan itu. Heechul mengatakan jika Chanyeol memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gadis yang berada dalam foto yang tengah beredar dan mereka sudah berkencan selama dua bulan.

Tao tersenyum cerah mendengarnya "ahhhh akhirnyaaa, selamat Oppa semoga kau bahagia. Setidaknya kau telah membuktikan pada mereka jika kau adalah pria normal. Aisshh aku sangat senang" pekiknya seolah Chanyeol bisa mendengar ucapannya itu

Sekarang saatnya sesi tanya jawab, banyak sekali wartawan yang mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dan pertanyaan pertama yang di ajukan oleh salah satu wartawan pria dengan jaket kulit coklatnya adalah _"apa pernyataan Anda barusan benar-benar yang sesungguhnya ? maaf sebelumnya tapi banyak diluaran sana yang menganggap ini hanya settingan untuk menutupi skandal Chanyeol-ssi sebelumnya"_

"ish wartawan menyebalkan, tahu apa kau tentang Chanyeol Oppa. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi Heechul Oppa bilang jika kabar kali ini sungguhan kenapa masih mengungkit-ungkit kabar itu" gerutu Tao. Dia sudah percis seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomentari sinetron yang ia tonton.

Chanyeol terlihat hendak menjawab pertanyaan wartawan barusan _"ini bukan settingan aku benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih"_ jawabnya singkat dan tenang

"_bisakah anda memberi tahu kami siapa gadis beruntung itu? setidaknya agar semua fans Anda bisa lebih mempercayai berita ini" _ tanya seorang wartawan wanita dengan rambut sebahunya

"ya Tuhan kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Sanggupkah aku mendengar nama kekasih Chanyeol Oppa sekarang? Hweeeee" ucap Tao saat jiwa fangirl nya bangkit

"_namanya... Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun_"

"..." Tao membulatkan matanya "apa? Apa dia bilang? Byun- Byun apa ? Byun Baekhyun? Apa aku salah dengar ya" ia mengoreki telinganya siapa tahu ia benar-benar salah dengar

"mungkin karena aku sedang merindukan anak nakal itu jadi aku mendengar nama itu yang di ucapkan Chanyeol Oppa, yaaa benar Tao oh ayolah nama Byun Baekhyun itu bukan hanya satu di Korea, mungkin ada ratusan" lanjutnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri

"_ya namanya Byun Baekhyun dia gadis asal Pohang, dia masih kuliah dan baru saja menyelesaikan semester 2 nya. Dia sedang liburan makanya ia ada di Seoul sekarang" _lanjut Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun, Pohang, mahasiswa semester 2, liburan ke Seoul. Oh Ya Tuhaaan yang benar saja. Gadis bernama Baekhyun mungkin banyak tapi Pohang, semester 2 dan liburan ituuuu aigooo tidak mungkin taotao percayalah mungkin ini hanya kebetulan Oh Tuhan semoga" Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tidak mungkin kan yang Chanyeol maksud Byun Baekhyun itu adalah sahabatnya si maknae Byun yang nakal dan tergila-gila pada Kai?

"_bolehkah kita melihat orang nya secara langsung?"_ tanya wartawan lain yang sedari tadi terlihat siibuk mengetik di laptopnya.

Chanyeol memandang Heechul seolah meminta pendapat haruskah mereka menunjukan Baekhyun di depan publik dan heechul membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan yang cukup padat oleh orang-orang. Dia menghampiri dua gadis cantik dengan senyuman manis. Tao jelas tahu salah satu gadis itu adalah Luhan, kakak chanyeol namun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis yang sekarang tengah di gandeng Chanyeol menuju tempatnya tadi karena gadis itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya di tambah para wartawan yang ikut berdiri seolah berlomba mendapatkan foto gadis tersebut. Tapi dari perawakannya sepertinya Tao kenal.

"tidak. tidak mungkin ya Tuhan, oh ayolah yang benar saja" gumam Tao was was sendiri di tempatnya dan entah kenapa badannya mulai dibasahi keringat.

Chanyeol sudah tiba di tempatnya semula dan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan gadis yang sampai saat ini masih menundukan kepalanya.

"_angkat kepalamu sayang, mereka ingin melihatmu"_ ujar Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat lembut

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan, dan benar saja...

"YAK DEMI TUHAN BYUN BAEKHYUN ANAK NAKAL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA APA KAU SUDAH GILA. ASTAGAAAAAAA" Tao histeris dan langsung mematikan TV nya .

.

.

.

_**Seoul**_

Acara Konferensi Pers itu berjalan dengan lancar. Chanyeol beserta timnya berhasil membuat wartawan yakin jika ia memang benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih. Sekarang aktor tampan itu tengah istirahat di ruangannya bersama Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan nampak berbinar ia terus memeluk Baekhyun sedari tadi dengan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah hilang dari mulutnya. Membuat kedua Pria tampan itu ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Lu kau terlihat sangat senang sekali hari ini" ucap Sehun, calon suami Luhan.

"tentu saja, kau tahu aku sangat senang memiliki calon adik ipar seperti Baekhyun. Terima kasih ya Chanine" ucap Luhan membuat pipi baekhyun sedikit merona

"eh? i-ia noona" jawab Chanyeol sedikit gugup

"ah bagaimana jika kita kencan bersama pasti akan mengasyikan, kau mau kan Baek?" ajak Luhan

"eh? a-aku terserah Chanyeol Oppa saja" oh ya kalian harus tahu jika Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel 'Oppa' di depan orang lain selain Heechul. Itu heechul sendiri yang meminta.

"bagaimana Chan ? kau mau kan?" Luhan tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak apapun permintaannya semenjak dia kembali dari Kanada, **kecuali** permintaan Luhan agar ia meninggalkan Kris tentunya.

"apapun, asal Noona bahagia" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang entah sejak kapan tidak mau di lihat oleh Baekhyun karena jika ia melihatnya maka jantungnya akan berdetak tidak normal.

"kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Kai agar lebih menyenangkan, tapi kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sehun

"astaga hunnie bukankah hari ini kita harus ke cafe puff eonni (istri heechul) untuk memastikan makanan apa saja yang akan kita pesan nanti?" ucap Luhan saat mengingat hal yang sempat ia lupakan, ia sepertinya terlalu senang dengan kabar chanbaek sehingga ia sedikit melupakan tentang persiapan pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

"aku kira kau tidak akan sayang, kita bisa pergi kesana lain waktu jika kau mau. Aku rasa puff noona tidak akan keberatan"

"tidak. Kita harus kesana sekarang. kau seharusnya mengingatkanku Oh Sehun" Luhan mempoutkan mulutnya lucu membuat Sehun terkekeh. Chanyeol dan baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Pasangan calon pengantin itu terlihat sangat manis.

"aku akan menelpon Kyungsoo biar kita bertemu dengan mereka disana" ucap Sehun setelah mengacak rambut Luhan

.

.

.

_**Pohang**_

Tao sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah bibinya di depannya sudah ada Jongdae dan kekasihnya, Minseok. Jongdae sudah mengetahui berita tentang Chanyeol dan adiknya. Jongdae terlihat benar-benar stress.

"Zitao kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ini kan? Bukannya saat itu Baekhyun bilang ia pergi ke Seoul bersamamu?" tanya Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam membuat Tao menunduk ketakutan

Tao menautkan jemari tangannya, ia benar-benar sangat gugup. Harus kah ia jujur jika sebenarnya ia tidak pergi ke Seoul dan alasan Baekhyun kesana adalah untuk menonton konser Kai ? tapi ia sudah berjanji pada anak nakal itu untuk tidak membocorkan rahasianya. Aisshhh Byun Baekhyun memang selalu membuat hidupnya tidak tenang ck.

"a-aku tidak tahu Oppa, Oppa tahu sendiri jika aku ke Seoul hanya sehari. Bukankah Baekhyun bilang ia mau berlibur di rumah joonmyun Oppa?" dan Tao memutuskan untuk menjaga rahasia anak menyebalkan itu, bersyukurlah kau memiliki sahabat seperti Tao nona Byun.

"iya tapi tadi sore Joonmyun Hyung menelpon dan mengomeliku karena ia kira aku tidak memberi tahunya jika Baekhyun sedang berada di Seoul. Bukankah itu artinya anak nakal itu tidak berkunjung ke rumah Joonmyun Hyung? Aishhh kenapa dia senang sekali berulah" Jongdae mengeram frustasi

"handphonenya juga tidak aktif aku kira ia tidak memberiku kabar karena terlalu asik berlibur bersama Joonmyun Hyung, Yixing Noona dan Joonhee (anak sulay) karena kau tahu sendiri anak itu tidak mau di ganggu saat liburan. Tapi apa yang terjadi ? bahkan Joonmyun Hyung saja baru tahu jika dia ada di Seoul? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada joonmyun hyung ? dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Untung saja eomma dan appa sedang berada di jepang jadi mereka tidak akan mengetahui berita ini jika mereka tahu maka habislah aku" Jongdae mengacak rambutnya, Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya stress.

Minseok mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan lembut mencoba untuk sedikit meredakan emosi kekasihnya yang tengah meledak-ledak. Minseok tahu jongdae itu sangat menyayangi baekhyun meskipun ia tidak pernah secara terang terangan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Ia juga sangat overprotektif pada adiknya itu jadi tidak heran jika jongdae bisa se-stress ini sekarang.

"tenangkan pikiranmu jongdae-ya" ucap minseok lembut

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat aku tidak tahu kabar dan dimana keberadaan adikku sendiri minnie ? eomma dan appa bisa memecatku menjadi anaknya jika mereka mengatahui aku tidak bisa menjaga adikku dengan baek, joonmyun hyung juga pasti sangat kecewa padaku" jongdae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi

"Tao sebenarnya siapa aktor yang menjadi kekasih baekhyun itu? aku belum sempat mendengar beritanya kau tahu tadi sore aku sangat sibuk di butik jadi tidak sempat menonton tv dan setelah pulang aku langsung di bawa kemari oleh Jongdae"

"aktor itu... ngg Park Chanyeol" jawab Tao masih dengan kepala tertunduk

"Park Chanyeol? Tunggu... apa kau tahu banyak tentang aktor itu?"

Tao mengangguk "aku adalah salah satu fans nya eonni"

"apa Park Chanyeol itu memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Park Luhan yang merupakan seorang desainer juga ?"

Tao kembali mengangguk.

"kau kenal mereka sayang?" tanya Jongdae

"ya, Luhan adalah teman kuliahku dulu aku tahu dia memiliki adik bernama Park Chanyeol karena ia sering menceritakannya. Aku akan mencari tahu nomor handphone Luhan pada temanku yang lain kau tau kan aku baru saja kehilangan handphoneku 2 bulan yang lalu dan no Luhan ada disana" jelas Minseok dengan senyuman khasnya

"ahhhh terima kasih ya Tuhan, kau memang malaikatku sayang" jongdae langsung memeluk erat minseok

"sudah sudah sekarang tenangkan pikiran kalian dan istirahatlah, besok kita pergi ke Seoul aku akan menanyakan alamat Luhan nanti setelah mendapatkan nomor handphonenya" ucap Minseok dan Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya

"oppa.. ngg apa aku boleh ikut besok?" tanya Tao takut takut

"tidak" jawab Jongdae dingin, membuat Tao semakin menundukan kepalanya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat jika Jongdae saat ini sedang menahan tawanya.

"jangan menjahilinya Jongdae" tegur Minseok

"hahahaha kau tentu boleh ikut Taotao kau juga pasti sangat khawatir dan merindukan anak nakal itu kan?" ucap Jongdae

"ah benarkah? Aku akan meminta ijin pada bibi besok"

"tentu, dan maafkan aku jika tadi aku sempat emosi. Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun" ucap Jongdae lengkap dengan senyuman khas nya.

"hehe tidak apa oppa aku mengerti"

.

.

.

_**Seoul**_

Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di salah satu Korean Dessert Cafe ternama di Seoul. Cafe ini milik Puff istri dari Heechul. Sehun dan Luhan memang berencana pergi kesini untuk memilih berbagai jenis dessert yang akan mereka pesan untuk pesta pernikahan mereka nanti sedangkan untuk makanan utama mereka sudah memperayakannya pada restauran milik heechul.

Mereka sedang berada di dapur tempat para chef membuat makanan dan minumannya, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun sudah bergabung bersama mereka sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan kebetulan heechul juga sedang ada disana. Puff memang menyuruh mereka untuk melihat langsung bagaimana cara pembuatan makanan dan minuman di cafenya. Dan dari sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di dapur mata baekhyun terus berbinar, dia sudah pasti sangat senang di ajak ke tempat seperti ini.

"kalian harus mencoba yang ini" ucap Puff sambil menyodorkan beberapa kue tteok kecil yang menyerupai cupcake, tetapi sebenarnya adalah seolgi (kue beras Korea yang dibuat dengan tepung beras non-ketan yang dikukus)

"waaaah ini enak sekali eonni apa aku boleh mencicipinya lagi?" ucap baekhyun berbinar dan dengan tidak tahu malu –seperti biasanya- dia mengambil satu kue lagi setelah melihat puff menganggukan kepalanya.

"jangan terlalu banyak makan baek, kau bisa tambah gemuk" ucap Chanyeol

"apa maksudmu dengan tambah gemuk? Jadi kau pikir aku sekarang sudah gemuk eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan Kue

"ck, kau ini kebiasaan sekali habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara" omel chanyeol dia pun mengambil tissu yang berada di dekat mereka lalu membersihkan mulut baekhyun yang sedikit belepotan

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tampan chanyeol dengan jarak sedekat ini. Chanyeol yang merasa di perhatikan pun menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang tengah membersihkan mulut baekhyun lalu membalas tatapan baekhyun tepat di matanya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling tatap selama beberapa detik.

"_aish pantas saja Tao sangat mengidolakan pria ini, dia ternyata sangat tampan yaa meski Kai Oppa juga tidak kalah tampan"_ batin baekhyun masih sambil menatap dalam mata bulat chanyeol

"aigoooo manis sekali pasangan baru ini" goda Kai yang sedari tadi 'menonton' mereka dari belakang bersama Kyungsoo

Kedua orang itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya masing-masing dengan wajah sama-sama merah.

"Oppa tenang saja karena setahuku selain lezat dan menarik kue ini juga rendah kalori jadi Oppa tidak usah takut baekhyun bisa gemuk nantinya" jelas Kyungsoo yang ikut tersenyum senang melihat adegan Chanbaek barusan

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ayo anak-anak kita keluar duduklah disana aku sudah menyiapkan semua menu terbaik disini untuk kalian cicipi" ujar heechul seolah ia adalah ayah dari ke enam orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Mereka pun hanya menurut lalu duduk di sebuah meja dengan delapan kursi yang di tunjuk heechul tadi. Meja itu sudah di penuhi oleh berbagai macam dessert mulai dari patbingsu, injeolmi, sikhye, songpyeon, steamed pear, gyungdan, hodo gwaja, sujeonggwa dan masih banyak menu dessert khas korea lainnya. Membuat mata baekhyun tidak berhenti berbinar.

"silahkan coba semuanya dan pilihlah yang paling enak menurut kalian" ucap Puff mereka mengangguk senang lalu mulai mencoba makanan dan minuman yang telah tersaji. Sudah di pastikan Baekhyun adalah yang paling semangat di antara mereka.

Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Kai, heechul dan puff di buat tertawa oleh kelakuan baekhyun yang memakan hidangan itu dengan bringas dan 'tidak tahu malu' seperti biasa dia benar-benar jauh sekali dari imej anggun -_- sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dengan kening mengkerut dan ia pun tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"kau tidak mau ikut makan chan?" tanya Luhan ditengah tawanya

"aku sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihatnya makan" jawab Chanyeol sedikit ambigu

"aigooo cheesy sekali" timpal Heechul mulai menggoda chanyeol membuat kerutan di kening aktor tampan itu bertambah

"_apanya yang cheesy? Aku kan berniat menyindir cara makan gadis ini?" _batin chanyeol

"Oppa in-"

"baek"

"yayaya" baekhyun langsung menelan makanannya sebelum chanyeol mengucapkan omelannya lagi

"aku sudah menelan makananku lihat aaa" baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar lebar tepat di depan wajah chanyeol membuat chanyeol bergindik jijik sedangkan yang lain kembali tertawa melihatnya

"baekhyun, kau jorok sekali ishhh" gumam chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis itu

"hahahaha kalian lucu sekali" ucap Kai "sepertinya aku akan menjadi chanbaek shipper" lanjutnya membuat chanyeol membelalakan matanya

"aku juga, aku akan menjadi ketua Chanbaek Shipper di Seoul" canda Puff mengundang tawa yang lain lagi

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya sendirian.

Oh ya harus kalian tahu, baekhyun sudah tidak 'segila' dulu pada Kai semenjak pengakuan Kai tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo ketika konser perdananya beberapa minggu lalu. Jika kalian adalah seorang fangirl kalian pastinya akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan baekhyun, dia bukannya tidak suka dengan hubungan Kaisoo ia malah sangat mendukung hubungan mereka dan mungkin akan menjadi kaisoo shipper juga hanya saja dia merasa aneh sendiri jika harus terus memuja dan meneriaki nama Kai hingga otot lehernya hampir putus sedangkan ia sendiri tahu jika Kai juga telah memiliki gadis yang ia puja. Seperti buang-buang tenaga saja, apalagi ia tahu dan kenal dengan kekasihnya, kyungsoo adalah gadis cantik yang baik hati Kai juga sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan jiwa fangirlnya di depan kyungsoo meski dia yakin kyungsoo tidak masalah jika ia berfangirl ria pada Kai.

Kali ini baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk menjadi fans realistis dan lebih dewasa dengan tidak menganggap idolanya adalah 'miliknya' bukankah ia bilang kebahagiaan kai adalah kebahagiaan dia juga? Dan kebahagiaan kai adalah Kyungsoo, jadi mau apalagi ? ia hanya seorang fans, dan tugas fans adalah mendukung idolanya. Dia akan tetap mendukung Kai dengan menghargai dan menikmati karya-karyanya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke apartemen chanyeol. Setelah sampai dan beristirahat sejenak baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

_15 menit kemudian_

"KYAAAA…" baekhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dia kaget melihat chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan handphone di atas ranjangnya oh maaf ralat maksudnya ranjang yang ada di kamar tamu chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Aku juga tidak bernafsu padamu, tenang saja," ucap chanyeol tenang lalu berdiri dan menyimpan handphonenya di nakas samping ranjang itu.

"_dia biasa sekali melihatku dengan hanya dililit handuk? dia benar-benar tidak normal" _gumam baekhyun

"YAAK Kau mau mengintipku ya?!" pekik baekhyun sambil memelototi chanyeol

"Ha? Jangan bercanda. Sudah kubilang aku tidak bernafsu padamu sana minggir aku mau memakai kamar mandinya, kamar mandi di kamarku sedang tidak beres yang di luar juga" chanyeol melewati baekhyun begitu saja lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"terkutuk kau Park Chanyeol"

Yaa mereka hanya akan terlihat sedikit akur di depan banyak orang karena nyatanya kelakuan mereka ketika di tinggal berdua masih seperti itu, tidak pernah akur.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal jelas saja ia merasa di remehkan LAGI oleh pria itu. dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil piama dan memakainya dengan asal lalu duduk di depan meja rias untuk merapikan penampilannya ia sebenarnya tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilan namun heechul selalu mengomelinya jadi ia mulai terbiasa untuk 'mengurus' diri.

Sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih di atas nakas mulai menarik perhatian baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia memandang benda itu lalu memandang pintu kamar mandi secara berulang-ulang.

"ah chanyeol kan mandinya lama, sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku meminjam handphonenya sebentar" gumam baekhyun lalu meraih benda yang tergeletak itu.

Baekhyun menyalakan handphone chanyeol dan ternyata sepertinya chanyeol lupa menutup salah satu aplikasi messenger lintas platform yang tengah ia pakai sehingga baekhyun bisa melihat chanyeol saling berkirim pesan dengan seseorang dengan username **'Galaxy Wu'** baekhyun jelas penasaran makanya ia langsung membaca semua isi pesan mereka

**Galaxy Wu**

_Jelaskan padaku apa maksud berita itu yeollie_

Itu adalah pesan teratas yang baekhyun baca "yeolli? Pffftt sok imut sekali panggilannya" gumamnya sambil menahan tawa

**Real PCY**

_Itu hanya untuk pengalihan isu hyung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan._

**Galaxy Wu**

_Really? Kau tidak sedang main-main dibelakangku kan?_

**Real PCY**

_apa aku pernah bermain dibelakangmu sebelumnya? Sudahlah percaya padaku ini hanya untuk pengalihan isu saja._

**Galaxy Wu**

_Baiklah aku percaya padamu, btw kau tidak merindukanku eoh? kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu kkk~_

Baekhyun langsung membelalakan matanya dan bergindik ngeri saat membaca pesan itu

**Real PCY**

_Aku sangat sibuk hyung, aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk merindukanmu kkk~ _

**Galaxy Wu**

_Sibuk dengan gadis baru itu eoh? siapa namanya ? byun baekhyun?_

**Real PCY**

_Oh ayolah hyung jangan kekanakan seperti ini._

**Galaxy Wu**

_Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, yasudah aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti aku masih berada di studio dan pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak. Jangan terlalu lelah dan istirahatlah yang cukup karena jika aku dengar kau sakit karena kelelahan disana aku akan menyusulmu ke Korea saat itu juga_

**Real PCY**

_Ayay captain. Kau juga harus banyak beristirahat hyung._

**Galaxy Wu**

_Yeaah I will, _

_you know I love you so bad yeollie_

**Real PCY**

_I know, and thanks for your love :)_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mual saat melihat pesan terakhir yang di berikan oleh **'Galaxy Wu'** itu, dia menutup mulutnya seperti menahan muntah. Ia juga geli sendiri membaca pesan-pesan itu benar-benar disayangkan saat ia mengingat wajah Kris di foto yang ia temukan waktu itu. Pria itu sangat tampan, baekhyun juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika chanyeol juga tampan. Tapi kenapa orang-orang tampan seperti mereka menyukai orang yang tampan juga. Arrrghh baekhyun pusing memikirkannya. Lalu bagaimana nasib gadis-gadis di luar sana termasuk dirinya, haruskah mereka 'bertarung' dengan pria tampan untuk mendapatkan pria tampan juga ? oh ayolaah apa dunia sudah gila T.T

Baekhyun langsung menyimpan kembali handphone chanyeol ke tempat semula saat mendengar decitan suara pintu dari arah kamar mandi ia pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dengan kikuk, takut ketahuan.

"APA?" tanya nya sewot saat chanyeol memandangnya curiga

"tidak ada" jawab chanyeol singkat lalu duduk di meja rias baekhyun memunggungi baekhyun meskipun ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu dari kaca yang berada di depannya.

Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap ia memakai kaos polos warna putih dan celana pendek rumahan berwarna abu-abu dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di meja rias baekhyun.

"chanyeol aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya

"apa? Kau menyukaiku? Maaf tapi aku tidak menyukaimu"

"YAK percaya diri sekali kau, cih" geram baekhyun "tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebenarnya... tadi aku memainkan handphonemu"

"..."

"aku minta maaf sungguh aku hanya penasaran" sesal baekhyun, dia memang anak yang jujur tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia juga suka berbohong

"apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya chanyeol dingin

"aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh. Aku hanya... hanya membaca pesanmu dengan orang bernama Galaxy Wu. Apa dia itu Kris?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya

"kau tahu kau baru saja mengusik privasi orang, kau mau aku laporkan ke komnas HAM?"

"ishhh kenapa kau berlebihan sekali, aku kan hanya meminjam handphone mu sebentar"

"meminjam? Apa kau tahu apa arti meminjam? Apa kau merasa sudah meminta ijin sebelumnya padaku dan apa kau merasa aku sudah memberimu ijin?"

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk sambil mempoutkan mulutnya "aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku" gumamnya

"tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku apa benar Galaxy Wu itu Kris?" chanyeol tidak terlalu kaget saat tahu jika baekhyun sudah mengetahui siapa nama kekasihnya yaa dia tahu selama ini baekhyun sangat dekat dengan heechul dia pasti tahu kris dari sepupu sekaligus managernya itu

"jika iya kenapa? Apa urusanmu eoh?" chanyeol jadi mulai malas untuk meneruskan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia masih duduk membelakangi baekhyun tapi baekhyun bisa melihat jika chanyeol sedang menatapnya tajam lewat kaca di depannya.

"tidak ada hanya saja... apa kau tidak kasihan pada Luhan eonni?"

Chanyeol terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya. Dia pasti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika ada yang menyangkut pautkan hubungannya dan Kris dengan kakaknya, Luhan.

"kemarin Luhan eonni menceritakan semuanya padaku, menceritakan masa lalu mu dan penyebab kau bisa jadi seperti ini. Luhan eonni menceritakannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya" ucap baekhyun yang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas.

"kau juga harus tahu sebenarnya Luhan eonni sudah mengetahui semuanya dia tahu tentang perjanjian yang kita buat bersama heechul Oppa. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu di depanmu agar kau bisa memperlakukan ku dengan baik di depannya hingga kau terbiasa untuk berprilaku baik padaku dan lupa jika kau sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura"

Chanyeol mulai menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah kembali merasuki dirinya. Baru saja ia merasa terbebas dari rasa bersalah itu setelah melihat senyuman Luhan saat melihatnya bersama Baekhyun tapi ternyata Luhan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia yakin senyuman luhan itu terlihat sangat tulus, apa Luhan benar-benar berharap hubungannya dengan baekhyun itu sungguhan ?

"dia bercerita padaku jika ia ingin melihatmu kembali seperti dulu, chanyeollie nya yang dulu, yang ceria, ramah, sopan, baik dan... normal" ucap baekhyun hati-hati "tidak bisakah kau mewujudkannya? Mewujudkan keinginan dari orang yang kau sayangi, kakak mu sendiri"

"kau tidak mengerti baek" ucap chanyeol setelah bungkam beberapa menit

"tidak mengerti apa ? tentang perasaan aneh mu pada pria bernama Kris itu? lalu apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luhan eonni? Perasaan orang-orang yang juga menyayangimu? Apa kau tidak merasa egois dengan itu?" entah mengapa nada bicara baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggi membuat emosi chanyeol juga ikut terpancing

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau nampak seperti sudah mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi di kehidupanku? Ingat ya kau itu hanya 'orang asing' yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam kehidupanku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku " ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup keras juga ia bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap baekhyun secara langsung.

"aku tahu, aku tahu meski belum semuanya, tapi Luhan eonni dan heechul oppa sudah banyak bercerita padaku" balas baekhyun yang ikut berdiri "sekarang aku tanya kau lebih memilih Luhan eonni atau Kris kekasih mu itu ?"

"jangan memberiku pertanyaan yang aneh"

"apanya yang aneh? Kau cukup memilih salah satu diantara mereka. apa itu sulit?"

"sekarang aku tanya padamu bukankah kau memiliki 2 kakak? Coba pilih salah satu dari kakakmu, apa kau bisa memilih?"

"jelas aku tidak bisa karena mereka berdua adalah kakakku, aku memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka. tunggu... apa selama ini kau hanya menganggap Kris itu adalah kakakmu juga?"

"tidak. Dia kekasihku" baekhyun kembali mual mendengarnya.

"aku yakin kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, kau hanya terbiasa dan ke enakan bersamanya karena dia terlalu baik padamu jadi kau menganggap perasaan sayangmu itu berlebih padahal tidak. Oh ayolah chan kau bisa kembali normal" ucap baekhyun antusias.

"tutup mulutmu Byun"

"ayolah percaya padaku kau bisa kembali normal, aku akan membantumu. Luhan eonni juga akan mendukungku untuk mengembalikanmu seperti dulu. Tidak bisa kah kau belajar untuk... menyukaiku?" nampaknya baekhyun sudah benar-benar bertekad tentang hal ini hingga ia memutuskan urat malunya

"teruslah bermimpi Byun Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol dingin

BRAAK

ia keluar dari kamar baekhyun sambil membanting pintunya cukup keras

"YAAK JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU TIDAK USAH SEPERTI ITU AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MEMAKSAMU DASAR 'UKE' LABIL, PERGI SANA DAN MENGADULAH PADA 'SEME' MU" pekik baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan perilaku chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun terlalu emosi sampai nafasnya terengah-engah "cih dia pikir dia siapa? Dasar pria tidak tahu diri. Jika bukan untuk Luhan eonni aku juga tidak akan sudi seperti tadi. YAK DASAR PARK CHANYOEL KEPARAT MENYEBALKAAAAAN" teriaknya sampai chanyeol yang sudah berada di kamarnya bisa mendengar cacian itu

"dan bodohnya aku malah menyukainya" tapi chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar gumaman baekhyun yang ini.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 hehe, ini kepanjangan ga sih ? dan waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aku ga nyangka kalau chanpter kemaren banyak juga yg review makasih banyak ya buat yang udah review aku seneng banget dan makin semangat nulis^^

Dan sekarang aku mau balesin review-an kalian ^^

**Younlaycious88 :** makasih udah review^^ haha ayo kita kerjasama aja buat nyatuin chanbaek. Baek kelakuannya emang bikin chanyeol emosi mulu yee :D

**Amalia1993 :** makasih udah review^^ iya nih baekhyunnya baper duluan hehe,ini udah update semoga suka yaa :D

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE :** makasih udah review^^ ayo dong makanya bantu baekhyun buat narik perhatian chanyeol kkk~ kris sama tao ? hmm gimana yaaa hahaha liat ntar deh, ini udah update semoga suka ya :D

**Parkchanbyunbaek :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**LuXiaoLu :** makasih udah review^^ mereka bisa jadi normal lagi kok asal niatnya kuat aja hehe, Aamiin eh tapi kalau chan-nya cepet suka sama baek nanti cepet tamat dong kkkk~

**Choi Hyun Young :** makasih udah review^^ kapan kapan aja deh *plak kkk~iyap pacarnya chanyeol itu kris, ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

** .94 :** makasih udah review^^ waaah makasih loh ya hehe Rika juga JJANG, kalau chanyeol cepet sembuh nanti cepet tamat ff nya kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**Kachimato :** makasih udah review^^ haha syukur deh ffku bisa bikin orang senyum, ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**Sefan :** makasih udah review^^ hehehe chanyeol disini emang jarang becanda tapi sekalinya becanda nyakitin ya :'D chanyeol kapan kapan aja deh debarannya kkk~ kamu juga semangat terus ya buat review hahaha ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**Biyachan :** makasih udah review^^ syukur deh kalau ff nya kocak berarti bisa menghibur kan hehe ini udah dilanjut semoga suka :D kecup balik(?)

**Iyou :** makasih udah review^^ gapapa asal skrg komen lagi ya kkk~ aku juga geli sebenernya pas nulis apalagi bagian chantingannya krisyeol di atas, baekhyun juga geli kan (?) hahaha ini udah update semoga suka :D

**Byeon65 :** makasih udah review^^ baek emang sengaja dibikin gitu hehe, iya pacarnya chan itu kris ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D tapi maaf buat ff aku yg JOL aku belum bisa lanjut, lagi mentok ide :( idenya lagi ngalir ke ff ini, maaf yaaa :(

**Blackwhite1214 :** makasih udah review^^ makasih atas kritiknya :) aku jadi berasa keingetin sama hal itu hehe disini udah di jelasin gimana 'perasaan' baek ke kai sekarang^^ Kaisoo ama Hunhan emang sengaja dibikin harmonis disini. Kalau chanbaek gimana ntar aja *plak kkk. Itu di atas juga udah ada reaksi Tao, gimana ? dia kurang lebay ga? Kkk. Makasih yaaa hwaiting^^

**Starbucks91 :** makasih udah review^^ itu emang udah jadi kerjaannya baekhyun buat ngelurusin chanyeol kkk~ dia emang udah naksir ama chan, tapi chan nya belom dan mungkin masih agak lama *plak kkk. Ini udah apdet semoga suka yaa :D

**Rnine21 :** makasih udah review^^ iya kris tuuuh, ketawain aja si chan tuh ketawain aja biar dia mikir kkkk :D

** :** makasih udah review^^ baekhyun emang sengaja di buat kaya gitu biar greget *apadah kkk. Ini udahlanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

** :** makasih udah review^^iya temenku juga ada yg gay hehe tapi kalau chanyeol cepet sembuh nanti ff nya juga cepet tamat kkk~ kris kembalinya di chanp depan atau depannya lagi deh, waktunya belum tepat *elaah haha maaf kalau hunhannya dikit :( hehe maaf yaa

**Exindira :** makasih udah review^^ kris muncul di chap depan atau depannya lagi waktunya belum tepat soalnya kkk~ waaah bisa banget tuh. Sulay diusahakan chap depan yaaa :D

**Devrina :** makasih udah review^^ kris nya masih di kanadasama emak nya :') nantu dia baru muncul kalau waktunya udah tepat kkk~ Kris cinta kok sama chan, liat aca contah chanttingan mereka di atas :3 jangan geli ya bacanya haha

**Kaisoo's noona :** makasih udah review^^ ia aku sengaja tahan dia dulu di kanada nanti dia aku munculin di waktu yang tepat (?) kkk~ kaisoonya disini malah tambah dikit maap yaaa :( tuh udah ada tuh reaksinya Tao, gimana ? kurang lebay ga ? ini udah dilanjut semoga suka fighting :D

**90Rahmayani :** makasih udah review^^ iya dia sok sok'an diam diam suka gicuuu :3 kkk~ baekhyun emang kerjaannya bikin chan normal haha. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**ChanBaekLuv :** makasih udah review^^ eh jangan salah kadar suka nya baek udah nambah lagi tuh dia sendiri yg ngaku kkk~ oh iya tentu nanti pasti ada moment Krisyeolnya *evillaugh moment krisyeolbaek juga pasti ada tapi masih lamaaaa banget haha. Ini udah update semoga suka ya :D

**HunHanCherry1220 :** makasih udah review^^ eh jangan salah tuh coba liat dari chattingan mereka siapa yg keliatan paling perhatian *evillaugh hhaha heechul kaya gitu karena dia gasuka sama Kris jadi gituuu hehe. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**ViviPExotic46 :** makasih udah review^^ yah gimana dong udah terlanjur :( kkk~ kalau chan yg suka kayaknya sih masih agak lama, butuh proses yang lumayan panjang loh *apaandah kkk~

**DJ 100 :** makasih udah review^^ hay kamu maaf ya aku lagi mentokide nih buat nerusin ff JOL maaf ya :( idenya lagi ngalir ke ff ini siih kkk~

**Veratjan :** makasih udah review^^ tuh tao udah nongol, dia besok mau ikut ke Seoul katanya kangen ama baek kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**kkaebsongBaekhyeol :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah update semoga suka yaa :D

**KaiSooLovers :** makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**KimChanBaek :** makasih udah review^^ pasti kok pasti :') tuh bule mau ga dikirim ke Pohang ? kkk~

**Anggi32897 :** makasih udah review^^ iya nanti kris pasti ketemu sama chanbaek tapi ceritanya terserah nanti aja gimana mood aku *plak kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**Parklili :** makasih udah review^^ tuh dia gatau malu lagi disini masa -_- kkk~ bukan cuman terpesona dia udah sok sok'an diam diam suka gitu kayanya ama chan wkwkwk

**Kai4d.o :** makasih udah review^^ nanti Kris keluar di waktu yang tepat antara chap depan atau depannya lagi hehe. Tau kok dia tuh liat dia minta penjelasan chanyeol di atas hihi :D

**J12 :** makasih udah review^^ nanti ajalah kapan-kapan *plakk kkk~ udah tau kok dia tuh udah minta penjelasan chan diatas :D fighting !

**Nur991fah :** makasih udah review^^ gpp asal tetep baca hehe nanti bang yifan keluar di waktu yang tepat antara chap depan atau depannya lagi hehe. Iya luhan kan emang Gedeg banget ama Kris kkk~

**VelanditaSelly :** makasih udah review^^ haha iya aku maapin deh asal kesana nya review lagi ya kkk~ ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**Shallow Lin **: makasih udah review^^ gpp masuk kok reviewnya hehe baek emang sengaja dibuat gitu biar gregettt *apaan kkk~ iyalah sibaek pasti bisa dia berkoalisi dengan banyak pihak *elaaah haha ini udah update semoga suka yaaa :D

**Yool** : makasih udah review^^ syukur deh bisa bikin senyum hehe. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**Ririn Cross **: makasih udah review^^ chan kapan kapan aja deh naksir baeknya *evillaugh hahaha iya dia uke kris tapi jangan salah dia bukan uke biasa *apaan -_- dia itu tipe uke yang 'laki' gitulaaah kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**Suchi** : makasih udah review^^ iya pacarnya chan itu kris :D

**ByunAud** : makasih udah review^^ kalau penasaran coba search di google deh 'baekhyun girl vers' atau sejenisnya lumayan banyak kok aku juga suka banyanginya dari situ (?) hahaha chanyeol cintanya nanti-nanti ajalah yaa *plaak kkkk hwaiting !

** .77** : makasih udah review^^ hahaha bisa-bisa. Ayoooo loh nanti siapa yg jadi lawan duelnya Kris ? baek atau malah chan ? kkk~ baek emang dasar kelakuan -_- Luhan dari hati kok dia tulus sayang sama baek. Aku juga suka heebaek tapi buat jadi partner aja gicuuu hhe

**Rachel suliss** : makasih udah review^^ itu udah di beritau di atas, Luhan udah cerita semuanya :) chap depan dia ketemu keluarganya :) tao emang best friend forever deeeh kkk~

**ParkByun **: makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Chanyeol bangun lebih awal pagi ini padalah semalam ia tidur larut malam, tentu bukan tanpa alasan karena sebenarnya ia juga memikirkan ucapan baekhyun semalaman sampai ia susah tidur. Baekhyun benar dia sudah terlalu egois selama ini dia hanya mementingkan perasaannya tanpa pernah mementingkan perasaan orang lain terutama Luhan. Dia bukannya tidak peduli dengan perasaan Luhan ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika kakak perempuannya itu sudah sangat sering terluka karenanya. Ia juga sedih melihat kakaknya sedih tapi ia masih belum mampu untuk mewujudkan keinginan terbesar Luhan yaitu untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya karena ia juga masih belum sanggup untuk kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap ia langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Mencoba untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan baekhyun. Ya sepertinya ia harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan gadis itu.

Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya, ia memang bisa memasak karena dibiasakan hidup mandiri oleh orang tuanya. Pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk membuat pancake dengan topping saus strawberry kesukaan baekhyun. Hidup dalam satu atap selama beberapa minggu dengan gadis itu berhasil membuat chanyeol setidaknya mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang baekhyun sukai begitu pun sebaliknya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos berwarna hijau dan celana jeans pendek selutut, gadis itu sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada tepat di samping kiri chanyeol yang tengah sibuk memasak. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak susu strawberry dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya. Ia sepertinya masih kesal pada chanyeol buktinya ia sama sekali tidak menyapa atau mengusik chanyeol sedikitpun meskipun mereka berdiri sebelahan, tidak seperti biasanya padahal ia hobi sekali mengganggu chanyeol memasak.

Setelah mengembalikan kotak susu itu kembali kedalam kulkas baekhyun langsung pergi menuju ruang tv ia duduk di sofa depan tv lalu menyalakan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang itu, menatap layar kaca di depannya dengan bosan ia beberapa kali mengganti channel televisi namun sepertinya tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik untuknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan baekhyun, dia pun segera menyelesaikan acara masaknya lalu menyiapkan pancake yang telah ia buat di atas meja makan.

"baekhyun makanlah aku sudah membuatkan pancake strawberry untukmu" ucap chanyeol dari arah dapur

Baekhyun jelas bisa mendengarnya tapi ia berpura-pura tuli dengan tidak menghiraukan ucapan chanyeol membuat sang aktor mau tidak mau harus menghampirinya.

"cepat baek" tegur chanyeol saat ia sudah berada di dekat baekhyun tapi baekhyun masih bungkam

"Byun Baekhyun kau masih punya telinga kan"

"..."

PIP

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tajam saat Chanyeol mematikan TV nya.

"cepat sarapan, aku sudah susah susah membuatnya"

"apa aku menyuruhmu? Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengajakku sarapan bersama bukankah aku hanya 'Orang Asing' yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam kehidupanmu?" tanya baekhyun dengan menekankan kata 'Orang Asing'

"jangan kekanakan seperti ini, ayo cepat makan aku ingin bicara padamu"

Baekhyun masih belum bergeming di tempatnya membuat chanyeol kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang tawaranmu kemarin baek" ucap chanyeol berusaha memarik perhatian baekhyun

"kau pikir aku tertarik?"

"aku serius byun baekhyun"

Hening beberapa saat karena baekhyun kembali tidak merespon ucapan chanyeol. Habis sudah kesabaran chanyeol ia kembali mendekati baekhyun lalu menarik tangan baekhyun dan menyeretnya menuju meja makan. Baekhyun langsung berontak tapi sayang tenaga chanyeol jelas lebih besar darinya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di kursi yang biasa diduduki baekhyun untuk makan selama beberapa minggu ini. Di atas meja sudah ada dua piring pancake strawberry yang menggiurkan. Baekhyun sangat ingin memakannya tapi dia masih menahan diri, dia kan sedang marah pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di depan baekhyun lalu memakan sarapannya. Ia sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa melihat mata baekhyun yang berbinar namun tetap berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memakan pancake di depannya.

"sudah makan saja tidak usah malu-malu" ucap chanyeol kemudian setelah makanannya sudah habis setengah

"baiklah jika kau memaksa" ucap baekhyun dengan nada (sok) terpaksa lalu melahap pancakenya dengan rakus karena pancake buatan chanyeol memang sangat enak

Chanyeol kembali menahan tawanya, lucu juga gadis ini.

Mereka makan dengan suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang mereka pakai sampai pancake di piring masing-masing ludes tanpa sisa. Chanyeol membereskan piring kotor nya lalu mencuci piring-piring itu hingga bersih membuat baekhyun mengerjitkan keningnya. Sejak kapan chanyeol seperti itu biasanya ia akan menyuruh baekhyun untuk mencuci piring kotor jika ia sudah memasak sarapan untuk mereka, pasti ada maunya.

"Yak kenapa kau tiba-tiba sok baik begitu padaku, kau pasti ada maunya kan?" tuduh baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya lalu kembali ketempat duduknya, di depan baekhyun.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ingin membicarakan tentang tawaranmu yang kemarin? Apa masih berlaku sampai saat ini?" tanya chanyeol –mencoba- ramah tapi baekhyun hanya memandangnya datar.

"oke aku minta maaf jika ucapanku kemarin menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku mohon tolong dengarkan aku baek ini tentang Luhan Noona bukankah kau bilang kau menyayanginya juga?" ucap chanyeol sedikit frustasi menghadapi bocah seperti baekhyun.

"apa?" balas baekhyun masih dengan nada kesal "kau mau bicara apa?"

"aku setuju dengan tawaranmu kemarin" jawab chanyeol membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya

"APA ? Kau tidak sedang bercandakan, Park?" kaget baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "yaaah aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman, kau benar aku sudah terlalu egois selama ini, sudah waktunya aku menjaga perasaan Luhan Noona dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku juga dan berhenti menyakiti mereka. kau mau membantuku ?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah penuh harap.

Baekhyun menunjukan senyum pertamanya di pagi ini untuk chanyeol. Dia sangat senang mendengar permintaan chanyeol barusan.

"tentu, aku akan membantumu asal kau mau benar-benar berubah" jawab baekhyun yang sudah mulai kembali ceria

"aku sendiri sebenarnya belum terlalu yakin baek. Kau tahu aku..." chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Kris ?" chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lemah

"ya aku mengerti tidak mudah untuk melepaskan seseorang yang kau sayangi" ucap baekhyun meski sedikit geli "tapi jika kau tetap mempertahankannya akan ada banyak orang yang terus tersakiti chan"

"aku tahu, maka dari itu aku mau belajar untuk berhenti membuat Luhan Noona menangis" ucapnya lirih

"aigooo adik manis" ucap baekhyun sedikit bercanda sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu chanyeol, tumben sekali mereka terlihat _lumayan_ akur.

"oke sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa berpaling padaku. Seperti memberi tahu tentang tipe idealmu padaku mungkin" ucap baekhyun sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan, imut sekali.

"aku tidak mau seperti itu" tolak chanyeol

"eh? apa maksudmu? Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menarik perhatianmu jika aku saja tidak tahu tipe idealmu ?" protes baekhyun.

"tipe idealku itu seperti Kris hyung. Kau mau menjadi sepertinya eoh?" tantang chanyeol membuat baekhyun bergindik ngeri. Masa iya dia harus mencukur rambutnya seperti pria lalu berolah raga agar tubuhnya atletis seperti Kris yang benar saja -_-

"kau cukup membuatku tertarik padamu dengan caramu sendiri. Jika kau membuatku tertarik padamu dengan cara kau menjadi orang lain atau sebutlah yaaa Kris Hyung itu sama saja dengan aku masih menyukainya, bukan menyukaimu. Aku ingin mencoba terlepas darinya dan menyukaimu. Jadi buat aku tertarik padamu dengan caramu sendiri, sebagai Byun Baekhyun" jelas chanyeol membuat baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya

"a-ah o-oke akan ku coba" jawab baekhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya entah kenapa ia menjadi sedikit gugup

"terima kasih baek" ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang ada di atas meja lalu tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu membuat jantung baekhyun berdebar tidak karuan.

'_sial kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu'_ rutuk baekhyun dalam hati sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol

"e-eh ke-kenapa kau rapi sekali apa kau ada jadwal pagi ini?" tanya baekhyun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia semakin gugup di depan chanyeol

"astaga aku hampir lupa aku ada jadwal pemotretan setengah jam lagi, heechul hyung pasti sudah menungguku di studio" chanyeol langsung berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk membawa tas, topi dan kacamatanya.

Ia kembali keluar dengan sedikit tergesa, kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum lalu mendekati baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan pergerakan chanyeol.

"aku pergi dulu baek, kau berhati-hatilah di rumah" ucapnya sambil sedikit mengusap kepala baekhyun membuat baekhyun sedikit merona.

"aku bosan dirumah aku akan mengunjungi Luhan eonni saja" jawab baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"yasudah hati-hati"

"tidak usah berlebihan butik Luhan eonni kan dekat dari sini"

"baekhyun-ah... apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang membulat

"APA? Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali. Cih"

"sudah jujur sajalah, wajah memerahmu itu tidak bisa menipuku, aku tahu aku ini mempesona dan kau pasti akan dengan mudah terjerat oleh pesonaku, iya kan?" goda chanyeol

"YAAAAK" pekik baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung berlari keluar menuju pintu sebelum baekhyun melemparnya dengan benda apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum di tempatnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa lebih akrab dengan chanyeol. Apa chanyeol mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya? Karena selama ini baekhyun rasa chanyeol selalu terlihat risih dengan keberadaannya di apartemen ini. Yaah semoga saja.

.

.

.

Jongdae, Minseok dan Tao sudah tiba di rumah Joonmyun dari satu jam yang lalu. Jongdae menceritakan semuanya pada Joonmyun awalnya anak sulung keluarga Byun itu tentu kaget tapi mengingat kelakuan adik bungsunya yang memang sangat hobi berulah ia pun mulai mengerti.

Mereka berencana untuk mencari tahu alamat Luhan karena ternyata teman-teman kuliah Minseok yang dulu juga tidak tahu no telp Luhan yang sekarang. sepertinya gadis itu telah mengganti no handphonenya yang lama.

"Seoul itu besar Jongdae kita mau mencari gadis bernama Luhan itu kemana?" tanya Joonmyun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya di sampingnya ada yixing sang istri yang tengah memangku joonhee anak pertama mereka yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

"kita bisa mendatangi butiknya langsung, kata temanku Luhan sudah memiliki butik yang cukup terkenal di Seoul namanya 'Ludeer boutique' apa eonni tau dimana letak butik itu?" tanya Minseok

"ah aku tahu, teman-temanku banyak yang membicarakan butik itu. aku juga pernah beberapa kali kesana" jawab Yixing

"baiklah tunggu apalagi kita kesana saja sekarang" ucap Jongdae tidak sabaran

Mereka pun pergi menuju butik Luhan yang ternyata berada di daerah gangnam. Butik itu lumayan ramai terlebih saat weekend seperti ini.

"butiknya ramai sekali biar aku dan Jongdae saja dulu yang masuk. Nanti jika sudah bertemu aku akan menghubungi kalian" ucap Minseok lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Joonmyun, Yixing dan Tao.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru butik mencari sosok Luhan tapi yang ia lihat hanya para pengunjung dan beberapa pegawai butik saja.

"permisi apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Luhan?" tanya Minseok pada salah satu pegawai Luhan yang bername tag 'HyunJi Kim'

"apa anda sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pegawai itu ramah

"tidak, tapi katakan saja padanya aku Minseok teman kuliahnya dulu" jawab Minseok

"baiklah aku akan tanyakan dulu pada Luhan sajangnim, nona bisa tunggu disini sebentar"

Pegawai itu pun pergi meninggalkan minseok dan jongdae lalu kembali lagi setelah beberapa menit.

"Luhan sajangnim ada di ruangnnya, anda bisa menemuinya disana mari saya antar" ujar pegawai itu ramah

"baiklah, terima kasih Hyunji-ssi" balas Minseok tidak kalah ramah.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah asik di meja kerjanya menggambar desain desain baru untuk koleksi baru di butiknya sambil berbincang dengan baekhyun. Mereka memang sudah sangat akrab, jika sedang bosan di apartemen chanyeol, baekhyun akan pergi kesini untuk mengunjungi Luhan.

"apa benar chanyeol berkata seperti itu baek?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar ia juga sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak setelah baekhyun menceitakan tentang perbincangannya dengan chanyeol tadi pagi

"aku serius eonni aku juga sangat terkejut saat ia menyetejui tawaranku padahal kemarin malam aku hanya asal bicara saja" sahut baekhyun

"Ya Tuhaaan, ah semoga ini awal yang baik ya Baek" Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk baekhyun dengan senyum cerah

"iya eonni, semoga hehe"

Mereka kembali berbincang dengan asik, membicarakan segala sesuatu khas wanita. Luhan benar-benar sangat berharap baekhyun bisa jadi 'malaikat penolong' mereka untuk mengembalikan chanyeol yang dulu.

"masuklah" ucap Luhan saat mendengar ada suara ketukan pintu

"maaf Luhan sajangnim di depan ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, namanya Minseok-ssi dia bilang dia teman kuliah anda apa anda mau menemuinya?"

"minseok? Benarkah? Yaa ajak dia kemari saja Hyunji-ssi" jawab Luhan semangat

"baik sajangnim" Hyunji pun keluar untuk memanggil tamu Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya _"'minseok? nama itu mengingatkanku pada kekasih Oppa yang selalu dia banggakan, apa mungkin ? ah tapi kan yang namanya minseok itu banyak_" pikir baekhyun

"eonni aku ke toilet dulu ya" ucap baekhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan Luhan saat Luhan sudah menganggukan kepalanya.

Luhan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya, bersiap untuk menerima tamu. Dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu.

"masuklah" ucap Luhan saat kembali mendengar ketukan pintu

"KYAAAA MINSEOKKIEEEE" pekik nya saat mengetahui siapa yeoja mungil yang berada di balik pintu itu

"waaaa Luhan kau tambah cantik saja" ucap Minseok yang sekarang sedang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Luhan

"hah kau juga semakin cantik minnie, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tahu sulit sekali mendapatkan nomor kontak mu sehingga aku harus menemuimu kesini"

"aku juga baik-baik saja, yaa kau tahu no kontakku yang dulu selalu di penuhi oleh fans-fans chanyeol aku sudah sangat pusing mereka selalu menanyakan chanyeol padaku jadi aku ganti saja no kontaknya hehe"

"haha itu sih resiko mu jadi kakak aktor dengan ribuan fans sepertinya"

"ish kau ini, yasudah ayo duduk" Luhan pun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya ini

"eh maaf ini.." Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya sambil melihat ke arah pria yang baru ia sadari kehadirannya.

"aku Jongdae, Byun Jongdae. Calon suami Minseok" ucap Jongdae ramah

"hai aku Luhan, Park Luhan. senang bertemu denganmu" balas Luhan tak kalah ramah

"jadi... apa kau mencariku untuk memberitahukan berita gembira bahwa kau akan segera menikah eoh ?" goda Luhan membuat pipi minseok sedikit merona

"yaaah itu jadi salah satu alasan juga mungkin" jawab Minseok "tapi tujuan utamaku kesini sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu tentang... Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Ada apa ? tumben sekali"

"begini.. ngg apakah benar Chanyeol itu berpacaran dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok hati-hati karena menyadari Jongdae mulai gelisah di sampingnya

"yap, benar sekali. Aku senang sekali dengan hubungan mereka kau tahu Baekhyun itu adalah gadis cantik, baik, dan juga menyenangkan. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti" jawab Luhan antusias

"apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana keberadaannya sekarang Luhan-ssi?" tanya Jongdae yang tidak suka bertele-tele membuat minseok menyikut perutnya

"eh? memangnya ada apa?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya

"dia adalah adikku, aku kakaknya dari Pohang dia pergi ke Seoul satu bulan yang lalu dia bilang dia akan pergi mengunjungi kakak pertama kami tapi sampai saat ini ia belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di rumah joonmyun hyung bahkan ia tidak mengabari siapapun selama satu bulan ini handphonenya juga tidak aktif dan aku menyusulnya ke Seoul untuk membawanya kembali ke Pohang" jelas Jongdae dengan wajah memerah menahan amarahnya. Ia bukan marah pada Luhan dia hanya kembali kesal saat mengingat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat hobi berulah itu.

"Jongdae-ya" ucap Minseok lembut mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya itu untuk mengontrol emosi

"a-apa? J-jadi kau kakak baekhyun?"

"ya aku adalah ka- / eonni siapa yang-" kedua suara itu menghentikan kalimatnya

"BAEKHYUN/OPPA" pekik keduanya kembali bersamaan

"a-ah sebaiknya kita bicarakan semua ini di tempat lain" usul Minseok karena ia tidak enak jika harus membicarakan hal seperti ini di butik Luhan.

Ia sudah sangat hafal kedua tabiat kakak beradik ini apalagi jika jongdae sedang marah dan di pastikan baekhyun akan merengek sambil menangis, perdebatan ini tidak akan berlangsung mulus.

"nggg.. bagaimana jika kita membicarakan ini di apartemen chanyeol, jaraknya dari sini juga cukup dekat" usul Luhan

"baiklah" Minseok pun menyetujui.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama heechul untuk pulang. Chanyeol terlihat aneh sekali hari ini ia banyak melamun seperti ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya membuat heechul memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"what's wrong, dude?" tanya heechul yang tengah menyetir mobilnya menuju apartemen chanyeol tapi aktor sekaligus sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"YAK Park Chanyeol kau kenapa?" heechul mulai menaikan nada bicaranya membuat chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"e-eh? ada apa hyung?" chanyeol malah balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung

"ada apa ada apa, kau yang ada apa?"

"aku ? aku tidak apa-apa" ucap chanyeol lalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan handphonennya.

Seharian ini chanyeol memang gelisah karena sebenarnya Ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan apa yang telah ia katakan pada baekhyun tadi pagi. Dia berkata akan mencoba untuk berhenti membuat Luhan menangis dengan cara mewujudkan keinginan Luhan untuk kembali menjadi chanyeol yang dulu –normal- tapi apa yang terjadi ? bahkan sampai detik ini ia masih selalu berhubungan dengan Kris dan belum bisa lepas dari Pria itu. Dia bingung sendiri harus memulai dari mana. Ia memang ingin terlepas dari Kris tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati Pria yang sudah memberi kasih sayang penuh padanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"kita sudah sampai tuan muda" sindir heechul saat chanyeol masih saja melamun padahal ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"eh?"

"cepat turun, atau kau masih mau disini? Yasudah aku duluan aku mau menemui baekhyun. Sepertinya aku merindukan bocah itu" heechul keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

Heechul membuka kode apartemen chanyeol yang sudah sangat ia hafal lalu segera masuk kedalam sementara chanyeol masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang seolah apartemen ini adalah milik heechul dan ia adalah tamunya.

Langkah heechul tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara pria yang tidak ia kenal dari arah ruang tamu, nada suara pria itu juga seperti orang yang sedang marah. Chanyeol juga bisa mendengarnya.

"pokoknya oppa tidak mau tahu cepat kemasi barang-barangmu lalu kita kembali ke Pohang"

"aku tidak mau Oppa ayolaaah aku akan kembali kesana setelah waktu liburanku habis, 2 bulan lagi" dan heechul sangat mengenal suara ini, suara ini jelas adalah suara milik Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan heechul saling tatap satu sama lain heechul menunjukan wajah penuh tanya nya pada chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu tanda jika ia juga tidak tahu. merekapun memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri siapa pemilik suara itu. dan disana mereka bisa melihat ada seorang pria tampan berwajah kotak yang tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan pria lain yang tengah duduk tenang disamping baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Luhan disana juga ada tiga wanita yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau hobi sekali berulah, tidak bisakah kau memiliki hobi lain yang lebih bermanfaat? kau tahu ini semua gara-gara kau membohongi eomma, appa dan aku jadinya seperti ini kan ? kau ini tidak ada kapok-kapoknya ya ayo sekarang cepat kemasi barang-barangmu" bentak pria yang tengah berdiri itu

"maaf tuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul hati-hati membuat pria itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya

"KAU ? Kau Park Chanyeol itu kan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku hah?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Heechul pria itu malah menunjuk Chanyeol dan menatap tajam kearahnya. Lain halnya dengan mata Tao yang malah terlihat sangat berbinar melihat idolanya ada tepat di depan mata.

"y-ya, ak-aku..." chanyeol bingung untuk meneruskan kalimatnya

"jongdae-ya tenangkan dulu pikiranmu, duduklah kita bisa menyelesaikan ini semua secara baik-baik" ucap Pria lain yang duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Hyung, ini tidak bisa- aissssshhh aku bisa gila" jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menuruti apa kata kakaknya untuk duduk. Sekeras apapun Jongdae, dia tetap tipe adik penurut pada kakaknya tidak seperti baekhyun -_-

"maaf jika kami membuat keributan di apartemen anda Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Joonmyun dengan sopan.

"y-ya tidak apa" jawab chanyeol membalas sopan santun joonmyun. Ia pun permisi ke belakang dulu untuk mengambil kursi tambahan untuknya dan heechul karena sofa diruang tamu sudah penuh. Ah ramai sekali apartemennya malam ini.

"aku akan menjelaskan maksud tujuan kami kemari ah ya pertama kenalkan namaku Byun Joonmyun aku adalah kakak pertama Baekhyun, dan yang ini adalah Byun Jongdae kakak keduanya, yang berambut panjang hitam itu istriku Byun Yixing, yang disebelahnya Kim Minseok kekasih Jongdae sekaligus teman Noonamu, dan yang paling ujung itu Zitao sahabat Baekhyun" ucap Joonmnyun memperkenalkan rombongannya (?)

"ah ya aku Park Chanyeol dan ini adalah Kim Heechul sepupu sekaligus managerku" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

"jadi Kau manager Kim yang memanfaatkan kepolosan adikku untuk mau menjadi kekasih pura-pura artismu itu dengan mengiming-iminginya tiket konser itu hah?" Jongdae memang sudah tahu semuanya karena baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi. Dia kembali emosi sambil menatap tajam pada heechul

"apa maksudmu dengan memanfaatkan kepolosannya? Aku hanya berniat membantunya, kau tahu jika aku tidak membawanya kesini mungkin dia sudah jadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan" Heechul mulai terpancing karena ia tidak suka dengan tuduhan Jongdae barusan. Padahal kan memang benar -_-

"halah tetap saja kau membantunya karena kau ada maunya kan? Kau memanfaatkannya hanya untuk mengalihkan isu tentang ke tidak normalan artismu itu, apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarga baekhyun yang ada di pohang hah? perasaanku, kakaknya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak tahu dimana keberadaan dan keadaan adik perempuan satu-satunya selama sebulan penuh. Untung saja orang tua kami sedang ada di luar negeri jadi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan lagi, jika kau memang berniat membantunya kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke kantor polisi dan membantunya untuk kembali kekeluarganya, apa otakmu tidak cukup pintar untuk memikirkan hal sekecil itu?"

Jongdae sudah benar-benar murka wajahnya memerah karena amarah dia sudah terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun. Dan jika kita perhatikan lebih jelas sebenarnya matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca tapi ia tidak akan sudi meneteskan air matanya disini. Yang benar saja mau di simpan dimana wajahnya jika menangis disini.

Heechul tidak membalas ucapan Jongdae, karena semua yang dikatakan Jongdae benar dan ia juga memang bersalah karena tidak membantu baekhyun untuk bertemu keluarganya. Dia terlalu dibutakan dengan keberhasilan misinya untuk mengalihkan isu tentang chanyeol.

"Jongdae, Hyung bilang kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cara baik-baik jadi bicaralah dengan sopan" ucap Joonmyun dengan nada tegas membuat jongdae kembali mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"maaf kan kami chanyeol-ssi, jadi sebenarnya maksud kami kesini adalah untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Dia sudah terlalu lama disini lagi pula tidak baik jika pria dan wanita tinggal dalam satu atap jika mereka bukan sepasang suami istri. Kami juga mau berterima kasih karena chanyeol-ssi sudah mau menampung baekhyun selama sebulan ini disini dan kami juga minta maaf jika baekhyun sudah merepotkan kalian" jelas Joonmyun dengan tenang dan sopan.

"Joonmyun Oppa tapi aku kan sudah bilang jika aku akan di Seoul selama masa liburan, aku akan pulang ke pohang 2 bulan lagi aku janji biarkanlah aku disini dulu" rengek baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menangis di pelukan Luhan. Dia memang selalu menangis jika jongdae memarahinya tujuannya sih agar jongdae luluh karena kakak nya itu tidak akan tega melihat baekhyun menangis tapi sepertinya usahanya kali ini hanya sia-sia.

"tidak bisa kau harus ikut pulang bersama kami malam ini juga" ucap Jongdae tegas tanda tidak mau dibantah

"Oppaaa~ aku tidak mauuu ayolaahh 2 bulan lagi saja setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Pohang aku janji" baekhyun terus merengek, ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"apa kau tidak punya telinga? Byun Baekhyun Oppa bilang Pulang ya Pulang. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu" perintah Jongdae

"apa Oppa tidak dengar? Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau" balas Baekhyun

"BYUN BAEKHYUN" bentak Jongdae

"jongdae kendalikan emosimu" ucap Yixing dengan nada lembut

"Noona lihat? Dia sudah berani membangkang sekarang"

"kau jangan terlalu keras padanya Jongdae, baekhyun akan semakin membangkang jika kau terlalu keras padanya" nasehat Yixing membuat jongdae kembali menghela nafasnya entah untuk ke yang berapa kali.

"engg... m-maaf sebelumnya tapi.. Hyung-nim bolehkan aku meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal disini?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut

"APA? Apa maksudmu hah? tidak bisa aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya" Tolak Jongdae mentah-mentah "baekhyun harus pulang bersamaku sekarang juga, Byun Baekhyun Oppa ingatkan sekali lagi cepat kemasi barang-barangmu atau Oppa akan menyeretmu secara paksa"

"tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau Oppaaaaa aku ingin tetap di Seoul titik" ucap baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongdae-ssi aku juga minta agar Baekhyun tetap disini hiks aku janji aku akan menjaga dan mengawasinya selama disini, aku janji jongdae-ssi hiks aku mohon biarkan baekhyun disini" Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, suaranya terdengar sedikit parau karena entah kenapa ia juga malah ikut menangis.

Minseok membelalakan matanya saat melihat air mata di wajah Luhan ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan sampai menangis hanya karena Baekhyun _"apa mereka sudah sangat dekat ?"_ pikir Minseok

Tidak hanya Minseok tapi Chanyeol juga, dia sudah tidak mau lagi melihat Luhan bersedih jadi sekarang dia akan mengupayakan baekhyun untuk tetap disini agar Luhan tidak bersedih lagi.

"Hyung-nim percayalah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, aku janji. Biarkanlah baekhyun disini selama liburan" ucap chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ya biarkanlah Baekhyun disini, lihatlah Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya. Mereka adalah orang baik aku sudah mengenal mereka sejak lama, aku jamin baekhyun akan baik-baik saja selama disini" Minseok pun buka suara

"Jongdae-ssi aku tahu aku memang salah, maka dari itu biarkanlah aku menebus kesalahanku dengan menjaga baekhyun selama disini. Percayalah pada kami Jongdae-ssi kami akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik" sekarang giliran Heechul, dia juga ingin mempertahankan Baekhyun.

"Oppaaaaa aku mohon Oppaaa dua bulan sajaaaa" Baekhyun kembali merengek sambil menangis.

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya, ia sudah sangat pusing hari ini "baekhyun kau tahu Oppa melakukan ini semua karena Oppa menyayangimu. Oppa hanya takut mereka hanya akan memanfaatkanmu baek, seoul dan pohang itu berbeda tidak semua orang bisa kau percaya disini" ucapnya melembut sambil memandang baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah penuh airmata.

"Oppaaa percayalah baekkie akan baik-baik saja disiniiii~" baekhyun beranjak mendekati Jongdae lalu memeluknya dari samping "aku tahu Oppa sangat menyayangiku, aku juga sangat menyayangi Oppa. Oppa mau baekkie bahagia kan? Biarkan baekkie tinggal disini sampai waktu liburan baekkie habis" rengeknya masih dengan permintaan yang sama

"haaaaaaah sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bersi keras untuk tetap tinggal disini?" tanya Jongdae yang lain hanya diam saja membiarkan kedua kakak beradik itu berbincang dengan 'nada normal' sejenak

"Oppa tau aku sudah lama ingin tinggal diseoul, beri aku kesempatan dua bulan ini saja Oppa" jawab Baekhyun, tentu saja bukan hanya itu alasannya.

"lalu kalian? Kenapa kalian menginginkan baekhyun tetap disini?" tanya Jongdae pada Luhan, Heechul dan Chanyeol.

"Aku menyayanginya seperti menyayangi adikku sendiri, biarkanlah baekhyun tinggal disini setidaknya sampai aku menikah bulan depan aku mau baekhyun ikut serta dalam persiapan dan pesta pernikahanku nanti. Aku menyayanginya Jongdae-ssi" jawab Luhan penuh keyakinan.

"aku... entahlah tapi aku tidak yakin chanyeol bisa sembuh tanpa baekhyun" ucap Heechul sedikit membuat yang lain bingung mendengarnya

"sembuh ? memangnya chanyeol Oppa sakit apa?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba dengan nada khawatir padahal sedari tadi dia diam saja karena takut melihat Jongdae yang sedang marah.

"aku.. aku tidak sakit apa-apa nggg.." chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dia lupa nama gadis bermata panda itu "Zitao-ssi" lanjutnya setelah mengerti arti gerakan mulut baekhyun yang memberi tahunya.

"dan ah ya alasanku mengapa aku mau baekhyun tetap disini itu karena.. aku- ngg aku... jujur saja aku masih membutuhkannya Hyung-nim aku membutuhkan baekhyun untuk tetap berada disampingku.. ya aku.. akuuu.. aku _(sedang mencoba)_ mencintainya" jawab chanyeol dengan mengatakan kata _sedang mencoba_ di dalam hati sehingga kaliamat yang mereka dengar dari chanyeol adalah _'aku mencintainya' _.

"APAAAA?" pekik Tao "Op-Op-Oppa mencintai baekhyun? Dia ? gadis itu? astagaaaa" tanyanya heboh

"sudahlah tao nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu" jawab Baekhyun membuat Tao menatap curiga kearahnya "aku janji Zitao" lanjut Baekhyun

"bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Jongdae pada Joonmyun. Jika sudah begini berarti Jongdae sudah menyerah dan menyerahkan keputusan finalnya pada Joonmnyun.

"begini saja.. aku akan mengijinkan Baekhyun tetap di Seoul tapi tidak tinggal disini, Baekhyun akan tinggal dirumahku sampai waktu liburannya habis" Joonmhyun mengutarakan keputusannya

"tapi Oppaaaa~"

"Oppa sedang tidak ingin di bantah baek, tinggal di rumah Oppa atau pulang ke Pohang?" tanya Joonmyun dengan nada halus namun tegas

"tinggal di rumah Oppa" jawab Baekhyun lesu "tapi Oppa biarkan aku menginap sehariii lagi saja disini. Malam ini saja aku kan belum membereskan barang-barangku biar besok saja aku ke rumah Oppa. Oppa tuliskan saja alamat Oppa" rengek baekhyun LAGI. Cih manja sekali anak ini.

"kau janji?" tanya Joonmyun dan baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"kapan aku berbohong pada Oppa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"dia memang tidak pernah berbohong padamu Hyung, jika padaku sih SANGAT sering" ucap Jongdae

"sudahlah jangan mulai lagi" lerai Yixing saat melihat Baekhyun akan membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Oppanya.

"okay tapi kau tidak boleh hanya berdua dengan chanyeol-ssi disini, biarkan Tao juga ikut menginap disini" ucap joonmyun "dan tidak ada bantahan lagi"

"APA? Aku? menginap disini? Di apartemen Chanyeol Oppa? Ya Tuhaaaan, Joonmyun Oppa benar-benar malaikat untukku" Tao kembali Heboh membuat yang lain sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya. Tidak apalah setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana setelah suasana di ruangan ini terasa sangat tegang selama beberapa waktu.

"baiklah ini sudah malam Joonhee pasti sudah menunggu kita bersama bibi Jung" ucap Yixing mengingatkan suaminya agar mereka segera pulang

"ah ya kalau begitu kami mau pamit pulang chanyeol-ssi maaf jika sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu" pamit Joonmyun sambil beranjak bersama Yixing, Minseok dan Jongdae

"tidak apa Hyung-nim aku juga minta maaf jika tindakanku dan heechul hyung salah" balas chanyeol dan joonmyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"uri baekhyun sampai jumpa besok di rumah ya" ucap joonmyun sambil memeluk adik bungsunya dan baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala sambil tersenyum manis

"terima kasih Oppa, sampai jumpa besok"

"hey bacon nakal kau tidak mau memelukku?" tanya Jongdae nada yang dibuat ketus

"aissshh Oppa sebenarnya aku ingin memeluk Oppa dari awal kita bertemu tadi tapi Oppa terlalu menyeramkan ketika marah kekeke" canda baekhyun lalu memeluk erat kakaknya.

"Kau tahu Oppa sangat menyayangimu baek"

"aku tahu, aku juga sangat menyayangi Oppa"

Joonmyun dan rombongan nya pun pulang lalu sepuluh menit setelah itu Luhan dan Heechul juga pamit pulang. Dan kini hanya tersisa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao di ruang tamu. Ketiga nya nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol yang bingung apakah ia bisa 'sembuh' jika baekhyun tidak lagi ada di dekatnya. Baekhyun yang memikirkan cara untuk mempercepat misinya agar chanyeol bisa sembuh dalam jangka waktu dua bulan. Dan Tao yang terus berbinar menatap wajah serius Chanyeol yang malah terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"haaah sudah malam sebaiknya kita istirahat saja Zitao, ayo ke kamar" ucap Baekhyun lemas lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"iya tunggu baek" Tao pun ikut berdiri lalu menenteng tas bawaannya.

"eh c-chanyeol Oppa aku istirahat dulu ya" pamit Tao pada sang tuan rumah dan chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala.

Tao pun balas tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk ia masih tidak menyangka jika ia bisa sedekat ini dengan idolanya. Gadis itu memberhentikan langkahnya lalu kembali berbalik ke arah chanyeol yang masih duduk disofa.

"engg C-Chanyeol Oppa namaku Zitao aku seorang Pyromaniacs, hmmm bisakah kita berfoto bersama?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum "ini sudah malam Zitao-ie, kita berfoto besok ya. Sekarang kau istirahatlah aku janji besok kita akan berfoto dan aku akan memberimu tanda tangan, kau mau?"

"waaaaa tentu saja Oppa. Aku akan segera istirahat. Selamat malam Chanyeol Oppa" Tao memekik gembira. Baik sekali idolanya ini dan tadi apa? Dia memanggil namanya dengan panggilan akrab. Tao benar-benar senang malam ini.

"selamat malam Zitao" balas Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tersenyum membuat mata Tao semakin berbinar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendelikan matanya

'_cih so manis sekali dia di depan fansnya, padahal dia hanya akan tersenyum padaku jika sedang ada maunya saja. Dasar uke sialan'_ batin Baekhyun lalu ia pun menyeret Zitao ke kamar untuk segera istirahat.

.

.

.

Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan piama tidur, mereka tengah berbaring di atas kasur, tao masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang selama sebulan ini menjadi kamar baekhyun. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika selama ini baekhyun tinggal seatap dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang ia pun bisa menginap di apartemen idolanya itu, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Sedangkan baekhyun terlihat sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Chanyeol mengirimnya pesan untuk menemui pria itu di balkon, baekhyun tidak mungkin menemuinya sekarang karena tao masih belum menutup matanya.

**To : PCY**

_Aku akan menemuimu setelah Tao tidur_

Setelah membalas pesan chanyeol dia pun menyimpan ponselnya di nakas samping kirinya.

"Zitao apa kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Baekhyun sambil pura-pura menguap.

"aku tidak akan tidur sebelum mendengar penjelasan darimu" jawab Tao dengan nada ketus.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi padamu, tidurlah kau harus istirahat"

"jangan mengelak, cepat katakan kenapa tadi Chanyeol Oppa bisa bilang jika ia mencintaimu? Lalu kenapa kau juga bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal disini dan menolak untuk pulang apa kau tidak merindukan Pohang? Tidak merindukan keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan juga aku ?" Tanya Tao bertubi-tubi

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa? Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Tao? Apa Tao bisa menjaga rahasianya ah atau lebih tepatnya rahasia Chanyeol. Ya baekhyun ingat Tao bukanlah gadis bermulut ember sepertinya yang terkadang suka keceplosan, Tao pasti bisa menjaga rahasianya buktinya sampai saat tadi sebelum ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada yang lain mereka masih belum tahu jika tujuan pertama baekhyun ke Seoul adalah untuk menonton konser Kai.

"sebenarnya... ah aku bingung harus memulai dari mana semuanya terlalu rumit tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini apalagi ini menyangkut nama baik idolamu"

"idolaku ? Chanyeol Oppa ? ada apa dengannya baek? Cepat katakan padaku" desak tao tidak sabaran

Baekhyun sampai pusing sendiri apa dulu ketika dia menggilai Kai sikapnya juga seperti itu ? yaah sebaiknya ia berkaca kau bahkan lebih parah darinya Byun Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya lalu mengambil selembar foto dari laci nakas dan memperlihatkan foto itu pada Tao.

"waaah ini chanyeol Oppa saat masih sekolah dulu ya, aigooo dia tampan sekali kyaaaa" dan Tao malah berfangirl ria "tapi.. kenapa kau memperlihatkan foto ini padaku baek? Kau mau bilang jika sekarang kau juga fans chanyeol Oppa sampai-sampai kau menyimpan fotonya di laci ? apa kau sudah pensiun jadi fans rapper hitammu itu hah?"

"bukan Chanyeol yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu, tapi Pria yang berada disampingnya" jawab baekhyun datar.

Tao kembali memperhatikan foto itu dan ia baru menyadari jika chanyeol tidak sendiri di foto itu, wajar dia adalah fans chanyeol jadi tadi matanya hanya terfokus pada idolanya saja.

"ini siapa baek? Teman chanyeol Oppa? Waaah tampan juga ya meski chanyeol Oppa jauh lebih tampan"

"dia Kris... " baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Kris? Siapa dia?"

"kekasih chanyeol"

JEDEEEEEERRRR(?) Tao merasa baru saja disambar petir di siang bolong. Apa baekhyun bilang ? kekasih chanyeol? Namanya Kris ? dan dia seorang Pria? PRIA. P-R-I-A

"kau jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun" bentak Tao. Dia tidak terima jika idolanya benar-benar seorang Gay.

"isshhh jangan keras-keras nanti Chanyeol dengar" desis baekhyun sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut memberi isyarat agar Tao tidak berbicara keras-keras.

"kau jangan berani-berani mengarang cerita padaku ya"

"aku tidak mengarang Zitao aku bersumpah. Chanyeol memang benar seorang Gay dan Kris itu adalah kekasihnya, kau sudah tahu sendirikan jika aku disini hanya berperan sebagai kekasih pura-puranya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian publik dari isu yang beredar sebelumnya"

"jadi berita tentang chanyeol Oppa seorang Gay itu... HWAAAAAA Baekkie aku tidak relaaaa.. ya Tuhan aku bahkan lebih rela jika Chanyeol Oppa berkencan dengan gadis terjelek di dunia dari pada dengan pria bernama Kris itu.. HWAAAA CHANYEOL OPPAAAAA" Tao tiba-tiba histeris membuat baekhyun kelabakan sendiri

"yayaya Zitao jangan menangis seperti itu nanti Chanyeol dengar... akuu... aku berjanji akan membuat chanyeol kembali normal" ucap baekhyun lirih

"eh? apa kau bilang?" Tao berhenti berhisteris ria

"y-ya ak-aku akan berusaha membuat chanyeol kembali normal aku juga sudah berjanji pada Luhan eonni, chanyeol juga sudah setuju dia juga ingin berubah jadi bersabarlah kau hanya tinggal membantu dan mendo'akan ku agar chanyeol cepat-cepat berpaling padaku"

Tao terlihat diam di tempatnya "benarkah ? apa ini alasanmu ingin tetap di Seoul? Untuk membuat Chanyeol Oppa kembali normal?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti

"tapi... YAAK kenapa harus kau? Apa tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih baik darimu?" pekik tao membuat bakhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"tadi kau yang bilang sendiri jika kau bahkan rela jika chanyeol berkencan dengan gadis terjelek didunia. Kau lihat aku ? aku tahu aku tidak secantik artis-artis di luaran sana tapi setidaknya aku memiliki niat baik untuk membantunya. sekarang aku tanya. Kau pilih chanyeol bersama Kris atau Aku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit emosi, dia cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan Tao.

"ya memang lebih baik kau sih tapi ... aisshh ya sudah lah dari pada dengan sesama pria lagi pula jika memang Kau yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Chanyeol Oppa aku bisa apa" ucap Tao lirih "tapi aku ingatkan padamu Byun Baekhyun jika sampai kau berani menyakiti Chanyeol Oppa. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberimu pelajaran"

"harusnya kau mengatakan kalimat itu untuk Chanyeol, Zitao. Aku ini sahabatmu dan yang memiliki potensi untuk menyakiti adalah Chanyeol bukan aku" balas Baekhyun ketus sedangkan Tao malah terkikik lalu menarik selimut untuk bersiap tidur.

"ya aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun diantara kalian berdua yang berani menyakiti siapaun" ucap Tao lalu memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum tenang melihat sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap disampingnya. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Tao adalah sahabatnya sejak mulai masuk kuliah meski persahabatan mereka baru terjalin selama 2 tahun tapi Baekhyun tau jika Tao sangat menyayanginya, begitupun Baekhyun dia juga sangat menyayangi Tao.

Baekhyun teringat pesan chanyeol tadi untuk menemuinya di balkon. Setelah memastikan Tao sudah benar-benar tertidur ia pun beranjak dari kasur lalu pergi menemui Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah menunggunya sejak 10 menit lalu. Baekhyun tidak yakin jika Chanyeol masih menunggunya mengingat pria itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau menunggu lama-lama.

"kau masih disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tubuh menjulang tinggi itu masih berdiri di balkon membelakanginya. Chanyeol nampaknya sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi gemerlap kota Seoul di malam hari dari sini.

"maaf jika menunggu lama, Tao baru tidur" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya lalu tersenyum ramah "tidak apa, duduklah aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat panas, tapi sepertinya sudah mulai dingin"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi santai yang ada di balkon lalu menyesap coklat panas miliknya. Merasa diperhatikan pria itu pun balik menatap baekhyun lengkap dengan senyumannya. Chanyeol berdiri lalu membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana tanpa paksaan seperti tadi pagi lalu ia ikut duduk di sampingnya kembali menyesap coklat panasnya.

"kau bisa melihat gemerlap kota seoul ketika malam hari dari sini sambil menikmati coklat panas. Indah bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata masih tertuju ke depan

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah baekhyun sambil kembali tersenyum manis sebelum kembali fokus pada pemandangan di depannya.

"aku baik-baik saja baek" jawab Chanyeol

"kau yakin ? kau tidak salah minum obat kan? atau kau terbentur sesuatu mungkin"

"aku bilang aku baik-baik saja baekhyun"

"apa mungkin kau sedang kerasukan arwah gentayangan yang ketika hidupnya baik hati ya?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Senyuman manis yang ia tunjukan pada Baekhyun sedari tadi pun perlahan menghilang. "apa selama ini aku terlihat seburuk itu di matamu?"

"habisnya kau aneh sekali, tidak biasanya kau berlaku selembut ini padaku. Kau pasti ada maunya lagi kan?" tuduh Baekhyun

"tidakkah kau menyukai sikapku malam ini?"

"aku menyukainya, tapi-"

"aku hanya ingin memberi kesan baik untukmu. Ini adalah malam terakhir kau tinggal disini kan? Aku tahu kesanku selama ini sangat tidak baik jadi aku ingin memperbaikinya malam ini dan kau malah merusaknya" ucap chanyeol yang kembali ketus

"jadi ini salahku? Kau mau menyalahkanku begitu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas berat "bukan, bukan itu maksudku sudahlah baek. Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu sebentar saja tanpa bertengkar?"

"kau yang memulainya"

"oke, maafkan aku" chanyeol pun mengalah "minumlah, nanti coklat panasnya semakin dingin jika kau hanya mendiamkannya"

Baekhyun memandang coklat panas itu dengan tatapan curiga "kau tidak menambahkan racun kedalamnya kan?"

"astaga baek apa ak-"

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda, baiklah aku akan meminumnya. Terima kasih ya" baekhyun pun meminum coklat panas buatan chanyeol membuat pria itu tersenyum kembali.

"bagaimana ?"

"apanya?"

"rasanya"

"biasa saja"

chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengarnya "kau tau aku butuh banyak perjuangan untuk membuatnya" sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Baekhyun sangat menikmati coklat panas buatan chanyeol, bohong jika ia tadi berkata rasa nya biasa saja. Ini bahkan coklat panas terenak yang pernah ia minum.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma coklat panas yang tersisa setengah lagi di gelasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat suka aroma yang keluar dari coklat panas ini. Dan tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mencoba untuk memperhatikan setiap detail wajah baekhyun dari samping. Wajahnya putih mulus, mata sipit khas orang korea, hidung mancung nan mungil, bibir tipis yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang terkadang tidak ia saring sebelumnya, lehernya yang jenjang, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan malam ini ia ikat secara asal sehingga meninggalkan anak rambut yang tergerai begitu saja.

Cantik.

Satu kata itulah yang keluar dari pikiran chanyeol. Baekhyun memang cantik dia juga imut dia tidak kalah cantik dari mantan kekasihnya dulu, Jung Nami gadis yang membuatnya patah hati dan membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Namun sifat kedua gadis itu jelas berbeda. Nami datang ke kehidupan Chanyeol dengan semua pesona kecantikan dan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki untuk menjerat pria, membuat chanyeol jatuh cinta lalu tidak lama kemudian membuatnya patah hati. dan secara tidak langsung ia pula lah yang membuat chanyeol 'sakit' dan mulai membenci wanita. Sedangkan baekhyun ? gadis ini datang kekehidupan chanyeol dengan segala kelakuannya yang sangat apa adanya. Menawarkan diri untuk menjadi 'obat' dari kesakitan Chanyeol itu tanpa mementingkan kehidupannya sendiri dan chanyeol mulai sadar jika ia sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun di hidupnya. Ia tidak mau orang lain yang menjadi obatnya, ia hanya mau sembuh jika baekhyunlah yang menjadi obatnya.

Tangan chanyeol mulai terangkat menuju kepala baekhyun. Merapikan helaian rambut baekhyun yang sedikit tidak beraturan karena tertiup angin malam yang menerpa kepalanya membuat baekhyun tersentak dan segera membuka matanya menatap heran kearah chanyeol.

"terima kasih baek, terima kasih karena kau masih mau tetap tinggal di seoul. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membahagiakan Luhan Noona jika kau tidak ada" ucap Chanyeol tulus

"kau jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku melakukan ini untuk Luhan eonni bukan untukmu. aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantumu dan aku bukan tipe gadis pengingkar janji"

"aku tahu" chanyeol kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan bernada ketus dari baekhyun "yasudah ini sudah sangat malam, anginnya juga semakin kencang kau tidurlah besok aku akan membantumu berkemas dan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Joonmyun Hyung"

"memangnya besok kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"ada, besok sore aku akan menjadi model di Seoul Fashion Week bersama Kai juga dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga akan datang kesana. Kau mau ikut ?"

Mata baekhyun langsung berbinar. Ia jelas tidak akan menolak tawaran Chanyeol ini. Seoul Fashion Week adalah salah satu ajang fashion paling bergengsi di Korea. Akan ada banyak sekali atris-artis yang datang dan tampil menjadi model disana.

"aku mau aku mau. Ah aku tidak sabar untuk besok" ucap baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mendengarnya

"yasudah sekarang cepat tidur kau tidak boleh bangun terlambat besok pagi kita harus langsung mengemasi barang-barangmu lalu kita kerumah Joonmyun Hyung dan sore harinya kau bisa ikut aku ke acara SFW. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju "tapi ngg.. apa aku boleh mengajak Tao juga? Dia pasti akan sangat senang. setidaknya aku ingin membuatnya bahagia sebelum ia kembali ke Pohang besok lusa"

"boleh, kau ajak saja sahabatmu itu. dia pasti akan sangat senang melihat idolanya menjadi salah satu model tertampan besok" ucap chanyeol percaya diri

"cih tampan-tampan juga percuma saja jika idolanya itu Gay apalagi seorang Uke" cibir baekhyun lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN" pekik Chanyeol. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang seperti ini, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika di dunia ini ada gadis sejenis baekhyun.

'_dia lucu juga kekeke, astaga aku sampai lupa membalas pesan Kris Hyung dari tadi. Dia pasti sudah menunggu'_ batin chanyeol lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memeriksa handphone.

**TBC**

Pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan **selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa** untuk semua reader yang menjalankan^^

Waaaah FYI yak chapter ini adalah chapter terpajang yang pernah aku buat semoga kalian ga bosen bacanya yaaa hihihi. Aku usahain update ff ini tiap hari sabtu atau minggu deh ya soalnya aku cuman punya waktu luang buat nulis cerita tiap hari jum'at-minggu doang jadi aku update lanjutannya tergantung hari apa ceritanya beres aja ya hehe.

Oh ya aku mau curhat, aku bingung nih mau munculin Kris kapan? Udah keenakan sama chanbaek doang kkk~ tapi Kris tetep harus ada dong ya buat pemait(?) ff ini mungkin aku baru munculin dia di chap depan atau depannya lagi *terus aja bilang gitu*

Maaf juga buat kaisoo dan hunhan shipper aku ga munculin moment mereka disini T.T aku mau selesein dulu urusan baekhyun sama keluarganya biar dia bisa anteng di Seoul hehe.

Oke langsung balesin review aja deh ya aku makin seneng karena yang review semakin banyak di tiap chapternya hihi^^

**Choi Hyun Young** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**younlaycious88** : makasih udah review^^ chan pasti balik normal kok tapi kapan-kapan aja *ditabok* kkkk~ itu Tao udah ketemu tuh sama idolanya. Emang ia aku juga ngerasanya gitu makanya disini yg paling marah itu si jongdae dia emang paling cocok jadi kakaknya baek hehe. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**dewilololala** : makaish udah review^^ semoga mood nya cepet balik yaaa :D

**VelanditaSelly** : makasih udah review^^ yaelah gausah sampe cium kaki segala hahaha kurang panjang ? T.T ini aku bikin chap yg lebih panjang deh hihi aku gabisa update langsung 2 chap gitu soalnya aku bikinnya satu chap apdet satu chap apdet gituuuu maapin :3 lagian otak aku juga ga nyampe kalau buat bikin sekaligus banyak kkk~ aku cewek kok, mahasiswi yang mau naek ke tingkat 3 aku 95Line^^ *malah perkenalan diri udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**meryleonahizhiz** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut yaa semoga suka :D

**sunrise blossom** : makasih udah review^^ aku juga gamauuu :( tapikan harus buat pemait(?) kkk~ ini udah lanjut ya semoga sukaaa :D

**ParkByun** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**melissaluph** : makasih udah review^^ syukur deh kalau bisa menghibur hehe ini udah lanjut semoga suka dan bisa ngehibur lagi yaaak :D

**ChanBaekLuv** : makasih udah review^^ kalau ga nakal bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kkk~ iya dia emang keras kepala tapi disini udah mulai luluh kok hehe. Hwaiting :D

**exindira** : makasih udah review^^ aku bingung mau munculin kris kapan T.T kalau Sulay udah tuuh hehe. Hunhan nikahnya bulan depan yaak kekeke~

**indrisaputri**: makasih udah review^^ itu chanyeol lagi usaha kok buat suka sama baekhyun hehe ini udah lanjut semoga makin suka yaa :D

**biyachan** :makasih udah review^^ waaaah aku juga seneng ada yang nunggu ff ini kkk~ kalau ga bikin kesel bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya :D ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa~

**mrblackJ** : makasih udah review^^ kapan-kapan aja deh yaakk kkk~ *ditabok* ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa. Fighting!

**Rnine21** : makasih udah review^^ iya tao udah tau semuanya sekarang kkk~ Kris sama Tao ? ngg gimana ya ? tergantung mood aku aja ya hahaha *digetok*

**YJYSCKCBShipper** : makasih udah review^^ haiii salam kenal yaa :) chan lagi usaha kok buat suka sama baekhyun cuman lancar atau ngganya usaha chan tergantung aku juga kan *ditabok* kkk~ dan sebelum ketemu tao, kris pasti ketemu chan dulu dooong kkkk~ *author songong* ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa:D

**rikamaulina94** : makasih udah review^^ ya namanya Gay mau seimut apapun cewek itu susah buat bikin dia tertarik hihi. Dan kamu juga harus liat kelakuan tao disini :D ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa~

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE** : makasih udah review^^ beluuum:( chanyeolnya belum suka masih usaha dia kkk~ kalau kepergoknya bemesraan beneran gimana ? kkk~ nggak deng.

**Fuji jump910** : makasih udah review^^ kapan-kapan deh ya kan pangeran bule nya Tao masih kepincut sama uke labil (read : chanyeol) *ditabok*

**ViviPExotic46** : makasih udah review^^ hihi syukur deh. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**IYou** : makasih udah review^^ chan pasti normal lagi kok tapi ntaran aja yak *ditabok* kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**fanoy5** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**Ririn Cross** : makasih udah review^^ kayaknya sih gitu, ayo tabok kris kkk~ ngga deng becanda. Tuh udah ada adegan jongdae nyusulin baek nya hehe ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**Shin Yo Yong**: makasih udah review^^ tuh udah ada adegan taonya dia udah tau yg sebenernya kok hehe kris sama tao ? gimana moodku nanti aja deh yaa kkk *ditabok* aku baru bisa bikin moment chanbaeknya segituuu. Nanti diusahain bikin yg sweet deh hehe

**KaiSooLovers** : makasih udah review^^ jangan kan kamu aku aja yang ngetiknya ngeri o.o kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**byunb** : makasih duah review^^ kristao ? gimana moodku nanti aja deh yaa kkk *ditabok* ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**ByunAud** : makasih duah review^^ tenang aja chan pasti berubah kok, tapi ntaran aja gitu kkk~ hahaha syukur deh bisa nenangin hati. hwaiting^^

**KimChanBaek** : makasih udah review^^ dia udah mau kok :) *mauapa kkk~ mereka pasti bersatu kok di ff ini tenang aja :D

**Shallow Lin** : makasih udah review^^ gapapa yang penting tetep review kkk~ jangankan kamu aku aja yg ngetiknya geli banget T.T semoga feelnya udah balik lagi yaa :D ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**Byunchanniebaek** : makasih udah review^^ iya heechulnya pensiun dulu di sini juga dia dikit hehe ntar deh dimunculinlagi aku juga kangen heebaek kkk~ Ya meskipin di dunianyata baekhyun udah sama taeyeon tapi kalau di dunia ff kan chanbaek harus tetep berjaya kkk~ lagian ini kan cuman ff, imajinasi kita doang gitu jadi ya bebas aja asal masih dalam batas wajar. Aku emang chanbaek shipper tapi aku juga gamau kalau mereka beneran jadi couple di dunia nyata ntar malah kaya Krisyeol di ff ini kan geli juga hehe cukup di dunia ff aja gituuu yaa^^

**Parklili** : makasih udah review^^ baek meskipun suka asal ceplos tapi kadang omongannya tuh ada benernya juga ya wkwkwk

**KimChanBaek** : makasih udah review^^ iya aku tahu kok perasaan kamu apalagi kita sesama chanbaek shipper kkk~ itu juga sebenernya isi hati baek di chapter kemaren tentang perasaannya sama kai tuh aslinya perasaan aku T.T wkwkwk yaudah sih ya ikhlasin aja kita do'ain baek bisa bahagian sama pilihannya. Lagian baguskan itu berarti baek normal gak kaya chan di ff ini hihi. Fighting !

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^syukur deh kalau ffnya bisa menghibur hehe ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**Desak** : makaish udah review^^ aku juga sebenernya bingung mau datengin kris kapan ke korea T.T dia beneran Gay kok -_- liat aja bukti chanttingannya dia ke chan di chapter kemaren genit gitu *ditabok* kkkk~

**ParkByun** : makasih udah review^^ waaaaah syukur deh hehe tetep suport baek yaaa^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa :D

**oh sehunia** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa :D

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ kata siapa ga terpengaruh T.T aku juga awalnya kaget sih Cuma ya berusaha (sok) tegar aja wkwkwkwk. Yakali kalau dia normal udah kelepek-kelepek sama baek dari awal ketemu kkk~ nah iyaaa emang banyak org yg jadi Gay karena dikhianatin sama cewe makanya jangan cewe jangan jahat-jahat amat kkk *apedah . FIGHTINGGGG keep suport baekhyun dan yang lain yaaa^^

**Chanbaekalwayshee** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D

**Kai4do** : makasih udah review^^ iya tuh chan udah mau belajar pensiun jadi uke kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa :D

**luhannieka** : makasih udah review^^ belum waktunya baek nangis-nangis ntar diusahain ada saatnya dia melow deh kkk~ ini udah apdet semoga suka yaa :D FIGHTING !

**rachel suliss** : makasih udah review^^ adem banget liat review kamu penuh senyuman :D kkk~ dia udah mau berubah kok tapi ya masih gitu gitu doang, maklum lah uke labil *ditabok* kkk~ kamu juga harus merasakan rasa mual saat aku ngetik bagian itu :') wkwkwk

**baekkiechan **: makasih udah review^^ kata siapa orang dia pundung tuh di atas :( wkwkwk kamu kayanya gedeg banget ya ama chan disini. Lagian sok ganteng banget lagi ya tuh uke labil hahaha. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa^^

**Guest **: makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D

**Dobichan** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D FIGHTING!

**byunbacot** : makasih udah review^^ diusahain ampe tamat kok kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D

**blackwhite1214** : makasih udah review^^ akhirnya ada juga yg ngerti perasaan chanyeol disini kkk~ Tao emang fangirl rada alay kayanya wkwkwkw tapi tenang aja masih kalah dia sama si baek.

**Sonia** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D

**nur991fah** : makasih udah review^^ iya tuh dengerin tuh baek kkk~

**Ikki Ka Jung99** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D chan pasti suka kok sama baek tapi ntaran aja deh ya *ditabok*

**mauvepearl**: makasih udah review^^ baekhyun memang dilahirkan untuk jadi orang unyu kkk~ yaa harap maklum lah ya namanya juga uke labil haha ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**kaisoo's noona** : makasih udah review^^ wah nakal ya kamu wkwkw gpp sih yang penting masih inget buat review *peyuk* ya ini kan hanya sekedar ff, imajinasi doang jadi ya gausah sangkut pautin sama masalah yang ada di dunia nyata laaah kan beda dunia(?) kalau di dunia nyata baekyeon kalau di dunia ff yang berjaya tetep Chanbaek kkk~ *oranggila-_-*

kamu coba bayangin gimana aku yg ngetiknya, mulesnya kek gimana T.T kkk~

tuh dia udah dilabrak kok sama jongdae+tao hihi

emangg T.T emang iyaaaaa wkwkwk itu sebenernya curhatan aku sih hihi

**Senpaice** : makasih udah review^^ waaah syukur deh udah bisa bikin ngakak hehe ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D

**im kirin** : makasih udah review^^ gpp yang penting udah review :D duuh cahyonooo cahyonooo ngakak aku bacanya kkk~

**baekkkiee** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa yaaa :D

**byunie66 **: makasih udah review^^ gpp yang penting udah review :D iya apapun yg terjadi di dunia nyata aku usahain ga akan ngaruh ke ff aku soalnya kan ff itu cuman imajinasi jadi ya bebas aja asal masih dalam batas wajar hehe. Lagian aku juga ga ngarep chanbaek beneran di dunia nyata kok ntar geli lagi kaya krisyeol di ff ini wkwkwkwk

**PCYloveBBH** : makasih udah review^^ yah kapan sih byun baekhyun punya malu wkwkwwk

**septhaca**: makasih udah review^^ iya ngapain sih yg gitu doang di tangisin kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Sore ini Yeouido Park tempat di adakannya Seoul Fashion Week nampak sangat ramai. Baekhyun datang kesini bersama Tao, Minseok dan Jongdae. Chanyeol sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena ia harus bersiap untuk tampil menawan di acara tersebut. Ke empat orang itu pun duduk di kursi paling depan tepat disamping Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Luhan masih berada di backstage untuk mengurusi pakaian-pakaian buatannya karena ia terpilih menjadi salah satu desainer yang akan memamerkan karyanya di acara besar ini. Sedangkan Kai, rapper tampan itu bernasib sama dengan Chanyeol, ia harus bersiap untuk tampil menawan di atas panggung.

Acarapun dibuka dengan penampilan dari beberapa idol Korea. Mereka disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi model-model menakjubkan yang memamerkan busana-busana rancangan dari desainer kenamaan Korea, termasuk milik Luhan tentunya. Mata Baekhyun dan Tao langsung berbinar saat di suguhi pemandangan para Idol yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka, benar-benar serasa surga dunia.

Kini kedua pasang mata gadis itu tertuju pada satu titik yang baru saja naik ke atas panggung. Badan tinggi tegap, wajah tampan, rambut hitam yang ditata sedemikian rupa di tambah dengan busana yang menakjubkan dan terlihat sangat pas di badan propesionalnya telah mencuri perhatiaan kedua gadis tersebut atau bahkan semua penonton yang ada disana.

"KYAAA CHANYEOL OPPA TAMPAN SEKALI" pekik Tao norak.

Baekhyun sempat menahan nafasnya selama berapa detik melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang memang sangat tampan sore ini tapi dia langsung tersadar dan berusaha bersikap normal "kau norak sekali Zitao" cibirnya "lagi pula masih lebih tampan Kai Oppa, iya kan Kyung?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Tao ada di samping kirinya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Chanyeol Oppa juga tampan baekkie, tapi Kai juga memang tampan hehe" ucapnya malu-malu

Mereka pun kembali fokus untuk melihat penampilan di depan mata mereka, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali berganti busana dan sekarang adalah saatnya para Idol berjalan berpasangan untuk memamerkan pakaian couple rancangan para desainer.

"waaah Himchan eonni cocok sekali dengan Yongguk Oppa" gumam Baekhyun melihat couple pertama yang naik ke atas panggung dengan pakaian couple yang trendi.

"lihat-lihat itu Key eonni kan? Ya Tuhaaan dia keren sekali. Dia juga sangat cocok dengan Onew Oppa" sekarang giliran Tao yang berkomentar melihat penampilan Couple selanjutnya.

Kedua fangirl labil itu terus saja berceloteh memuji ataupun mengomentari para Idol yang terus berlalu lalang di depan mereka. sampai saatnya giliran Chanyeol yang keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan gadis cantik yang merupakan salah satu visual Girlband ternama, Ren.

Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dengan tinggi badan keduanya yang sama-sama profesional di tambah wajah yang sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi dan sepasang pakaian couple yang mereka kenakan nampak sangat pas di pakai untuk mereka.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus berkicau tiba-tiba diam di tempatnya. Wajahnya memandang tidak suka kepada dua couple yang berhasil menarik banyak perhatian dari penonton yang lain juga. Dia merasa sedikit iri pada Ren, gadis itu sangat cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya juga indah, pasti banyak pria yang tertarik padanya. Dan bisa saja kan chanyeol juga tertarik pada gadis itu, siapa yang bisa menolak gadis secantik Choi Minki a.k.a REN ? ah Baekhyun hampir lupa, Chanyeol kan Gay. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika tiba-tiba dia suka pada gadis itu kan ? apalagi mereka sering dipasangkan menjadi couple dalam beberapa Drama.

'_HWEEEEEEE kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi was-was begini'_ batin Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya.

Sekarang giliran Kai yang keluar sambil merangkul bahu gadis cantik yang juga sering menjadi partner kerjanya. Mereka sering melakukan dance couple dalam beberapa acara gadis itu bernama Lee Taemin.

Baekhyun langsung memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia pikir Kyungsoo akan merubah ekspresinya saat melihat Kai yang terlihat begitu mesra dengan Taemin tapi ternyata dia salah, senyuman di bibir Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak luntur sedikitpun.

"Kyungsoo–ya apa kau tidak apa-apa melihat Kai Oppa dipasangkan dengan gadis lain?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis "memangnya kenapa ? ini kan pekerjaannya, aku sudah biasa melihatnya seperti itu. aku tidak apa-apa karena aku yakin yang ada di hatinya hanya Aku. lagi pula aku sudah kenal baik dengan Taemin eonni, dia gadis yang baik" jawab Kyungsoo lalu kembali memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang bergaya bersama Taemin di atas panggung

"_aisssshhh apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun, lihatlah Kyungsoo saja yang benar-benar kekasih Kai Oppa biasa saja melihat Kai Oppa dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Kau? Kau siapa? kau hanya kekasih pura-pura Chanyeol. Apa hak mu untuk kesal melihatnya bersama gadis lain" _Baekhyun merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Acara SFW selesai pada pukul 9 malam. Setelah selesai acara Jongdae, Minseok dan Tao langsung bersiap untuk pulang ke Pohang karena Jongdae punya urusan mendadak besok di kantornya jadi mereka harus pulang malam ini juga.

"Oppa kenapa tidak besok saja sih pulangnya, ini kan sudah malam bahaya jika bepergian jauh malam-malam begini" rengek Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahan Oppanya agar tidak pulang malam ini juga.

"aku bukan pengangguran yang bisa bebas bepergian kapan saja baek, aku punya tanggung jawab di kantorku. Besok pagi ada meeting yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa di tunda" tolak Jongdae membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya.

"yasudah Oppa berhati-hatilah di jalan jika lelah dan mengantuk jangan di paksakan. Oppa bisa mencari rest area dan beristirahatlah sejenak disana"

"iya sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu Oppa kan tidak sendiri ada Minseok dan Tao yang bisa Oppa ajak berbincang di jalan agar Oppa tidak mengantuk" Jongdae mengusap rambut adiknya penuh sayang.

Pemandangan malam ini sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemandangan kemarin malam di apartemen Chanyeol, ck. Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, yaa setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai model ia langsung pergi mendatangi Baekhyun dan yang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah kau mencintai adikku kan?" tanya Jongdae sambil memandang Chanyeol. Jongdae memang mengira jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi kekasih sungguhan setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol kemarin.

"i-iya hyung" jawab Chanyeol tergagap.

"jagalah adikku selama aku tidak ada disampingnya. Aku mempercayakannya padamu dan jangan pernah berani menyakitinya walau hanya sebatas ujung kukunya, kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "aku akan selalu mengusahakannya Hyung"

Jongdae tersenyum mendengarnya "oke, aku kira aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Jaga dirimu Baek, jangan memanfaatkan kesabaran Joonmyun hyung dengan banyak berulah" Jongdae memberi peringatan mengingat salah satu hobi Baekhyun adalah 'berulah'

"aku mengerti, Oppa" Jongdae pun tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Hey anak nakal aku pasti akan merindukanmu" ucap gadis bermata panda sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukannya "jangan terlalu sering merindukanku panda, nanti bulu mataku rontok kkk~"

"ish dasar kau ini" Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Jongdae

"YAK Zitao aku kan hanya bercanda"

"kkkk~ aku tau baekkie" ujar Tao yang kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di balik jendela mobil Jongdae.

"Baekkie, Chanyeol kami pamit pulang dulu ya tolong sampaikan salam kami pada Joonmyun Oppa, Yixing Noona, dan Luhan. byeeeee" ucap Minseok sebelum ia masuk kedalam Mobil calon suaminya itu.

"siap eonni. Kalian berhati-hatilah dijalan bye byeeee" Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya setelah mobil itu mulai melaju dan semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya lucu, baru saja ia bertemu dengan mereka kemarin malam dan sekarang sudah berpisah lagi sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sangat merindukan mereka tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka juga memiliki urusan masing-masing di Pohang.

"sudahlah kau bisa menelpon mereka nanti" ucap Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun masih mempoutkan mulutnya.

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal pada Pria yang kini sudah berada disampingnya ini. Mereka masih berada di tempat parkir, Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah mobil Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun malam ini dan menyusul gadis mungil itu di belakangnya.

Drrrt drrrtt

Handphone di saku celana Chanyeol bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk dan Chanyeol pun langsung membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

"Baek tunggu sebentar Ren mau ikut pulang bersama kita" ucap Chanyeol setelah memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celana.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Chanyeol sambil memandang tajam pria itu, chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengerutkan keningnya _'apa aku salah bicara ya?'_ pikirnya.

"KAU-"

"Baekhyun-ah" bentakkan Baekhyun barusan terhenti oleh suara panggilan dari arah kanan mereka.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu lalu segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang asalnya seperti ingin memakan chanyeol hidup-hidup menjadi ekspresi ceria yang –sedikit- di buat-buat.

"hai Kyungsoo, apa kalian baru mau pulang?" tanya baekhyun ramah pada Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan sambil di gandeng oleh gadis yang tadi menjadi Couple Kai, Taemin. sedangkan Kai hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Iya, kalian juga ya?" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eonni, kenalkan ini Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol Oppa" ucap Kyungsoo yang memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Taemin.

"hai Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum imut

"iya Eonni, salam kenal hehe"

"tidak usah sok imut begitu Noona" ejek Kai

"YAK Kamjjong kau mau ku tendang"

"kau lihat baek? Dia tidak sebaik yang kau pikir, jangan tertipu dengan wajah lugu nya " Kai malah semakin gencar mengejek taemin

"Kyungsoo apa boleh aku mencekik kekasihmu yang hitam ini"

"terserah eonni saja" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Membuat Taemin langsung mendekati Kai dan mencoba untuk mencekiknya

"Yak baby kenapa kau malah mengijinkannya" protes Kai sambil berlari menghindari Taemin

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Kai dan Taemin hanya tertawa melihat keduanya. sedangkan Baekhyun malah tertegun di tempatnya sibuk sendiri memikirkan sesuatu _'apa Kyungsoo tidak cemburu melihat keakraban mereka? aku saja waktu dulu melihat Kai Oppa di pasangkan dengan gadis lain selalu marah-marah tidak jelas sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah jelas-jelas kekasihnya terlihat biasa saja'._

"dasar mereka ini, ah aku pamit dulu ya Chanyeol Oppa, Baekki. Mereka tidak akan berhenti jika tidak di ingatkan" pamit Kyungsoo

"hati-hati Kyung" ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil terseyum lalu berlalu menghampiri Kai dan Taemin yang masih saling mengejar itu.

"baek kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"tidak apa-apa" baekhyun pun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu kembali berjalan mendekati mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir beberapa meter dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan mulutnya dengan ekspresi kesal di jok depan tepat di samping Chanyeol sedangkan Pria itu sama sekali –berpura-pura- tidak menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun. Dia malah asik berbincang dengan Ren yang duduk di jok belakang, malam ini gadis cantik itu ikut pulang bersama mereka.

Kedua orang yang kerap di jadikan Couple di drama-drama terbaru itu terlalu larut dalam perbincangan mereka tentang dunia selebritis yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Apalagi saat kedua orang yang membuat mood baekhyun hari ini memburuk itu tertawa bersama dan terlihat nyaman satu-sama lain. Chanyeol terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis ini, ya meskipun akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sedikit membaik tetap saja dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol selepas ini saat bersamanya.

"jja kita sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah.

"ah terima kasih. aku duluan ya Oppa, baekhyun-ssi kalian hati-hati di jalan. Selamat malam" pamit Ren dengan senyuman ramah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan. Mobil chanyeol pun kembali melaju setelah Chanyeol memastikan Ren masuk kedalam gedung apartemen itu.

Suasana di dalam mobil yang tadinya ramai oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol dan Ren tiba-tiba hening. Baekhyun sangat terlihat jelas sedang badmood dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mengusiknya.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil baekhyun pelan tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya

"ya?"

"apa kau menyukai Ren?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau terlihat sangat akrab saat bersamanya, kalian juga terlihat serasi saat di atas panggung tadi" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketus

"benarkah? Yaa kau tahu sendiri aku sudah sering dipasangkan dengannya di beberapa drama, dan iklan. Kami sudah saling mengenal dengan baik, lagi pula dia gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"jadi kau benar menyukainya?" Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan kemudinya

"lalu kenapa kau tidak meminta dia saja yang membantumu untuk sembuh? Bukankah dia lebih cantik dan kalian sudah saling mengenal dengan baik? Dia juga baik dan menyenangkan, bukankah itu akan mempermudahmu untuk sembuh hah?" disadari atau tidak tapi Baekhyun telah menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Joonmyun lalu menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun "kau ini bicara apa sih baek?"

"tidak ada"

BRAKKK

Baekhyun sedikit membanting pintu mobil Chanyeol saat keluar dari mobil itu membuat Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi gadis seperti Baekhyun.

Pria tampan itu pun ikut keluar dari dalam mobilnya lalu berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan langsung mencengah tangan Baekhyun yang akan membuka pintu gerbang "kau kenapa Baek? Aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau cemberut terus. Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun agar gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"_oh jadi dia memperhatikanku juga ? aku pikir sedari tadi dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan Ren"_ gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak jelas mendengarnya

"apa? Kau bilang apa?" chanyeol sedikit merendahkan kepalanya agar bisa mendengar gumaman baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketus membuat chanyeol kembali menjauhkan kepalanya.

"baek... aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan lagi tapi aku minta jika kau kenapa-napa bicarakan lah baik-baik denganku, jangan seperti ini aku kan tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya, ia merasa malu sendiri. Memangnya Chanyeol salah apa ? Tidak sepantasnya ia marah-marah tidak jelas pada Chanyeol, apa haknya untuk marah-marah seperti tadi?

"aku tidak apa-apa Chan aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kau pulang saja dan beristirahatlah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertunduk.

"baiklah, jika ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku saja ya. Kau ingat Oppamu sudah menitipkanmu padaku, aku bertanggung jawab atasmu untuk saat ini"

"tidak usah berlebihan, aku masih memiliki Joonmyun Oppa dan Yixing Eonni disini"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya "yasudah, masuklah aku juga akan pulang" baekhyun pun mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam rumah kakak sulungnya.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah Joonmyun, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini sangat ingin ia ajak bicara.

"Hyung kau dirumah ?"

"..."

"Aku akan tiba di rumahmu 15 menit lagi"

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di atas kasur. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan sebelah kanan. Ia memang lelah hari ini bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah tapi hatinya juga, ia sadar ia memang menyukai Chanyeol tapi pantaskah ia memiliki rasa cemburu seperti tadi ? cemburu? Yapss baekhyun memang merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Ren tadi. Dia merasa tidak rela melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan gadis lain. Tapi ia juga sadar tidak seharusnya ia memiliki rasa cemburu itu karena dia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol lagi pula Chanyeol kan Gay. Kyungsoo saja yang sudah jelas-jelas kekasih Kai terlihat biasa saja melihat Kai dengan Taemin lalu kenapa ia yang bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol harus merasa cemburu?

Baekhyun mengeram frustasi dan kembali mendudukan badannya di atas kasur lalu memperhatikan fotonya bersama Chanyeol di handphonenya di dalam foto itu keduanya nampak tersenyum senang dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu mungilnya foto ini di ambil oleh Luhan saat mereka berkunjung ke cafe milik istri Heechul.

"ish dasar uke labil, sialan, keparat, tidak peka, bodoh, kurang ajar, kenapa aku harus menyukaimu. aaarrrgggghhhhh" baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu membanting handphonenya yang masih menampilkan fotonya bersama Chanyeol di atas kasur. Dia pun kembali merebahkan badannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh badan mungilnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Heechul. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia berada disini tapi ia sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya membuat Heechul mendengus kesal karena artis sekaligus sepupunya ini telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ini sudah malam dan aku ingin istirahat" usir heechul –sedikit- halus.

"tunggu hyung, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"dari sejak kau datang kesini pun kau berkata seperti itu tapi apa? Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Sudahlah aku ingin istirahat" ucap heechul kesal lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"ayolah hyung aku serius ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, ini tentang... Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya setelah ia menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa saat

"aku beri waktu 10 menit dari sekarang"

"yaak tidak bisa begitu hyung ceritanya panjang, tidak hanya tentang Baekhyun tapi semuanya"

"kau punya waktu 9 menit lagi"

"hyuuung~"

"ishhh jangan merengek seperti itu, kau pikir aku itu Kris yang akan luluh jika kau merengek seperti itu? cih menjijikan" cibir Heechul sambil bergindik lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tepat berada di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi Heechul mengejeknya sambil membawa-bawa nama Kris. Tapi ia harus bersabar dan mengalah karena malam ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan heechul.

"cepat cerita, jika kau malah membicarakan hal yang tidak penting aku akan langsung masuk kamar" ucap Heechul dengan nada ketus membuat chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya hari ini ia benar-benar harus memiliki kesabaran yang ekstra.

"baiklah-baiklah jadi begini... hari ini aku merasa Baekhyun sedikit berbeda. Ia selalu marah-marah tidak jelas padaku sejak kita pulang dari acara Seoul Fashion Week padahal sebelum pergi kesana dia baik-baik saja. Awalnya aku pikir ia menjadi badmood karena keluarganya yang mendadak harus kembali ke Pohang tapi sesaat setelah aku mengantarkan Ren ke apartemennya ia langsung menanyaiku tentang Ren, menanyakan apa aku menyukai gadis itu atau tidak, lalu setelah aku jawab dia malah menyuruhku untuk meminta Ren saja yang membantuku untuk sembuh sambil marah-marah..."

"...Dia itu kenapa sih Hyung? Apa dia sedang PMS? Ishhh wanita itu benar-benar merepotkan, mereka pikir aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka jika memang aku punya salah seharusnya kan ia bilang dan kita akan menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik" Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah frustasi

Heechul sedikit mnahan tawa melihatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol begitu frustasi menghadapi sikap seseorang. Biasanya juga pria tampan itu cuek-cuek saja dan tidak pernah memperdulikan sikap orang lain terhadapnya kecuali Luhan tentunya.

"lalu kenapa jika Baekhyun marah-marah begitu?" tanya Heechul

"ya setidaknya ia bilang padaku jika aku punya salah, jangan hanya berkata tidak apa-apa tapi tetap marah-marah begitu" keluh Chanyeol

"kau tidak salah tapi kau itu bodoh dan tidak peka" ucap Heechul dengan nada malas

"eh?"

"untuk orang-orang yang sudah mengenalmu cukup lama mungkin tidak masalah saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan Ren karena itu sudah biasa dan kalian memang sudah kenal lama. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia itu 'orang baru' dia belum terbiasa melihatmu dengan gadis lain dan dia tidak suka itu"

"kenapa dia tidak suka?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti

Heechul mendengus kesal lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol cukup keras "Yak Hyung apa-apaan kau ini"

"kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Begitu saja tidak mengerti, Baekhyun itu cemburu. Dia menyukaimu. Aissshh aku tidak habis pikir Kris bisa bertahan dengan Pria bodoh sepertimu selama bertahun-tahun" ucap Heechul berapi-api sedangkan Chanyeol malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baekhyun? Menyukaiku? Kau jangan asal bicara Hyung dia itu tidak menyukaiku, dia bahkan sering kesal dan marah-marah padaku" elak Chanyeol

"ah terserah kau saja, sayang sekali tampan-tampan tapi bodoh, tidak peka, Gay, uke lagi" rutuk Heechul dan kembali beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"YAK Hyung aku belum selesai bicara"

"aku malas bicara dengan orang bodoh, kau bicara saja dengan semut di dinding"

"Hyuuuung~"

"Aissshhh Kau ini benar-benar ya. Apa lagi sih?" heechul semakin kesal melihat Chanyeol kembali merengek. Pria tampan itu berdiri sambil berkacang pinggang di depan Chanyeol.

"tunggu dulu aku belum selesai. aku pernah menanyainya tentang hal ini dan wajahnya langsung memerah tapi waktu itu aku hanya bercanda jadi aku pikir wajahnya itu memerah karena ia marah, apa benar Baekhyun menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol serius

"menurutmu?" Heechul malah balik bertanya dengan nada ketus

"kalau begitu tolong bantu aku untuk menyukainya juga Hyung" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon "Luhan Noona pasti akan sangat senang jika aku bisa menyukai Baekhyun juga. Aku ingin sembuh Hyung, aku ingin melihat Luhan Noona bahagia" lanjutnya lirih

Heechul kembali menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya "kau serius ?" Chanyeol mengangguk

"kau dengar ya jika kau mau menyukai Baekhyun... maka tinggalkanlah Kris" ucap Heechul tegas tanda tak ingin di bantah "Jangan hubungi dia lagi, jangan membalas pesan dia lagi dan hapus dia dari kehidupanmu"

"..."

"Kau tidak mau kan? Yasudah teruslah pelihara Krismu itu dan biarkan Luhan bersedih seumur hidupnya" Heechul mulai melangkah menjauhi chanyeol untuk menuju kamarnya

"aku mau hyung" dan ucapan Chanyeol barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah Heechul

"tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, tidak bisa secepat itu setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk meninggalkannya pelan-pelan agar dia tidak terlalu terluka" ucap chanyeol lirih

Heechul membalikan badannya, kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan disana ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menundukan kepalanya "semakin lama kau menunda untuk melepasnya maka semakin lama pula Luhan menderita. Sekarang semuanya tergantung padamu, kau lebih memilih Kris yang terluka atau Luhan? Dan perlu aku ingatkan padamu. Luhan sudah terlalu lama terluka karenamu"

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Pria itu sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"beri aku cara untuk bisa terlepas dari Kris, hyung" ucapnya kemudian

Heechul mulai tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar serius ingin sembuh.

"niat mu harus kuat Chan, kau tidak boleh mudah goyah oleh godaanya. Dan langkah pertama adalah jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi, mulailah menjauh darinya" ucap Heechul yang kini kembali terduduk di tempatnya tadi

"bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu kami tidak pernah lost contact sehari pun"

"kemari kan handphonemu" ucap Heechul santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol untuk meminta handphone pria itu dan chanyeol pun memberikannya.

Heechul langsung meraih handphone itu, ia membuka bagian bawah ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang itu lalu mengeluarkan simcard yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hyung apa yang ka-"

KRAKK

Dan simcard malang itu pun sudah terbelah menjadi dua

"YAAAK"

"Chanyeol-ah jangan berisik ini sudah malam, anakku bisa terbangun" ucap heechul santai sambil mengembalikan handphone Chanyeol pada pemiliknya setelah ia memasang kembali handphone tersebut dengan benar.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan, aisssshhh jinjja"

"Jika tidak seperti ini kau akan sulit untuk sembuh, aku sudah tau tabiatmu kau ini mudah luluh oleh Kris, kau pasti tidak akan tega untuk tidak membalas pesan atau menganggkat telponnya. Jika begini kan Kris tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi, aku juga akan memblokirnya di semua akun SNS mu, aku ini managermu dan aku tahu semua password-password akun SNS mu" jelas Heechul panjang lebar sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol terduduk lemas di tempatnya "tidakkah ini berlebihan Hyung?"

"tidak. Percayakan semuanya padaku. Ah ya bukankah kau juga mau belajar untuk menyukai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah

"besok kau tidak meiliki jadwal apapun. Ajak ia berkencan seharian penuh, kau bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat dengan mengajaknya berkencan. Aku rasa itu tidak akan sulit, baekhyun itu anak yang baik dan menyenangkan kau pasti tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk menyukainya"

"kau yakin Hyung?"

"bukan aku yang harus yakin. Tapi kau"

"baiklah aku akan berusaha. Aku pulang dulu Hyung maaf mengganggumu malam-malam" Chanyeol pun mulai beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu heechul

"kau menginaplah disini Luhan akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membiarkan adik kesayangannya pulang sendiri malam-malam dengan kondisi kacau seperti itu. kau bisa mati di perjalanan dengan mobil terbalik atau terjun ke jurang"

"astaga Hyung kau ini sesumbar sekali jika bicara" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mendengar Heechul yang asal bicara

"sudah sana masuk kamar tamu dan beristirahatlah kau tahu kau sudah mengganggu rutinitas malamku dengan Puff" cibir Heechul.

"yasudah kau lanjutkan saja Hyung, aku tidak akan menguping aku akan memakai headset dengan volume full kkk~" canda Chanyeol

"cih dasar kurang ajar yang begitu saja baru kau mengerti"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar cibiran Heechul "buatkanlah adik laki-laki untuk Casey" nampaknya Chanyeol masih belum puas menggoda Heechul.

"tidak akan. aku takut kau akan menyukai anakku nanti jika aku memiliki anak laki-laki, kau kan Gay"

"YAAAAK" dan Heechul berhasil membuat keadaan terbalik.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun terlambat karena ia susah tidur semalaman saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi ia langsung bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya ia memang bukan tipe gadis yang senang berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi.

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk dari luar saat ia sedang menyisir rambut. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening ini kan sudah jam 9 lewat Joonmyun pasti sudah pergi ke rumah sakit begitu pula dengan Yixing yang pasti sudah berada di tempat prakteknya, apa jangan-jangan Joonhee ya ? ah tidak mungkin Yixing kan selalu membawa anaknya ketempat Praktek. Lalu siapa ?

"S-siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit waswas

"nona Baekhyun, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda di bawah"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika disini ada Jung ajumma juga.

"aku akan kebawah sebentar lagi" ucapnya

"tamu? Siapa tamu yang datang sepagi ini" gumam baekhyun lalu mempercepat acara mari menyisir rambut itu.

Setelah selesai merapikan diri baekhyun pun turun menuju lantai bawah dan disana ia bisa melihat jung ajumma tengah berbincang dengan seorang Pria di ruang tamu. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena pria itu duduk membelakanginya.

"ah itu nona baekhyun sudah datang, saya permisi dulu tuan" ucap Jung ajumma ramah lalu pergi setelah ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"siapa yang datang Jung ajumma?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat Jung ajumma berjalan melewatinya

"dia Kang Taeji, astaga non dia tampan sekali" ucap Jung ajumma dengan mata berbinar

"Kang Taeji?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening "siapa Kang Taeji? Aku tidak punya teman bernama Kang Taeji"

"itu loh non yang menjadi kekasih Im Yeohee di drama 'Forever Love' "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia baru ingat Forever Love adalah drama yang di bintangi Chanyeol dan Ren. Kang Taeji adalah nama Chanyeol dalam drama itu sedangkan Im Yeohee adalah nama Ren. Drama itu sangat booming karena ceritanya yang sangat romantis dan sudah dipastikan dalam drama itu banyak sekali adegan mesra dan romantis antara Chanyeol dan Ren.

Tao pernah menceritakan tentang drama itu beberapa kali padanya tapi sampai saat ini pun Baekhyun tidak pernah sudi untuk menontonnya meski sudah berapa kalipun Tao membujuknya. Awalnya dia tidak mau menonton drama itu karena ia bukanlah fans chanyeol dia hanya akan menonton acara yang ada Kai-nya saja tapi sekarang ada alasan tambahan untuknya. Baekhyun tidak mau kelepasan membanting televisi saat melihat adegan mesra atau romantis yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan Ren.

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun ketus saat sudah berada di depan Chanyeol. Entahlah moodnya masih belum membaik sejak kemarin malam.

"aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan" ucap Chanyeol to the point.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya "jangan bercanda, cepat katakan apa maumu"

"aku serius Baek, kau bisa memilih tempat kita kencan hari ini" Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"_ish dia memang benar-benar sialan, kenapa harus tersenyum begitu sih? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menolaknya -_-" _rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"baiklah kau tunggu disini aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"kau mau mencoba wahana yang mana dulu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sesuai apa yang ia katakan tadi, Baekhyunlah yang memilih tempat kencan dan Baekhyun memilih Lotte World untuk jadi tempat kencan pertama mereka. yaps ini adalah kencan pertama mereka karena biasanya mereka selalu pergi berkencan bersama orang lain seperti dengan kaisoo atau hunhan.

"aku ingin menaiki semua wahana yang ada disini" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ke Lotte World tapi ia sudah cukup lama tidak mengunjungi taman bermain ini.

Baekhyun sangat terlihat cantik dan imut hari ini padahal dia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat, rambutnya pun ia urai begitu saja ia juga memakai kaca mata yang tampak kebesaran namun malah menambah kesan lucu. Chanyeol juga terlihat santai dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna coklat dan celana panjang berwarna hitam ia pun memakai topi berwarna hitam dan kaca mata yang sejenis dengan yang Baekhyun pakai untuk sedikit menyamarkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun terganggu oleh fans.

"ayo siapa takut" Chanyeol pun langsung menarik tangannya ke arah Magic Island area.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus mengelilingi tempat ini itu untuk mencoba berbagai wahana seperti Swing Tree, The Comet Express, The Hounted House, Bumper Car, World Monorail sampai Gyro Dorp.

Canda tawa mereka bagi bersama, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua. Heechul benar Chanyeol bisa mengenal gadis ini lebih dekat, dan Chanyeol setuju dengan Heechul. Baekhyun memang gadis yang sangat menyenangkan. Dan disadari atau tidak Chanyeol bahkan lupa jika ia tidak berhubungan dengan Kris seharian ini, selain karena Heechul telah memutuskan hubungan komunikasi sepasang kekasih itu Chanyeol juga memang tidak sempat mengingat Kris sedikitpun.

Berkencan dengan Baekhyun hari ini terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan sehingga Chanyeol tidak memiliki niat untuk memikirkan hal lain. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, kencannya dengan Kris bahkan tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Baekhyun itu gadis yang lucu ia juga terkesan cuek dan apa adanya. Dia akan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, mengomentari penampilan orang-orang disekitarnya yang ia anggap aneh, dan melontarkan candaan candaan lucu yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas hari ini.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh, tapi sebaliknya juga. Baekhyun bisa melihat sisi lain dari Chanyeol hari ini. Ternyata aktor yang beberapa hari ini telah mencuri hatinya tidak semenyebalkan yang ia kira. Chanyeol juga orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanya pria membosankan yang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda dan pemikirannya itu salah besar. Chanyeol bahkan sering menimpali candaan-candaan yang ia lontarkan sampai membuat Baekhyun juga tertawa lepas karenanya. Dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Park Chanyeol.

"hahahaha ini sangat menyenangkan Chan, aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun saat mereka baru saja keluar dari wahana Gyro Swing.

"haha iya aku juga Baek" balas Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Bahkan Baekhyun lupa jika kemarin ia sempat marah-marah tidak jelas pada Chanyeol

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana jika kita istirahat dulu kita sudah mencoba banyak wahana apa kau tidak lelah?"

"baiklah, ayo kita duduk di kursi itu saja" mereka pun langsung menuju ke kursi yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun

"Baek kau tunggu disini dulu ya, aku belikan dulu minum" Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung pergi mencari minuman ternyata tidak sulit untuk menemukannya di tempat seperti ini dia pun langsung membeli 2 botol minuman kaleng dan segera kembali ketempat tadi ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"ini minum dulu" ucapnya setelah berada dihadapan Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin

"kita akan bermain apa lagi Chan?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol setelah meneguk isi minuman tadi

"kau tidak lelah?"

"tidak" jawabnya seraya mengembangkan senyum

"ah baiklah, bagaimana jika ke Adventure Area kita juga harus mencoba wahana lainnya disana"

"setuju Ayoooo" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat ia pun langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol ke area Adventure dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas bermain yang tadi sempat tertunda senyuman manis itu terus terlukis di wajah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk mencoba wahana The Conquistador.

Mereka terus mencoba satu persatu wahana yang ada di area adventure seperti Adventure of Sinbad, Jungle Adventure, Bungee Drop, The Bumping Jesters, Crazy Bumper Car, Camelot Carrousel, French Revolution dan akhirnya disinilah mereka berada, di sebuah wahana yang bernama Aeronauts Ballon Ride.

Di dalam balon udara ini mereka bisa melihat keindahan Lotte World dari atas. Baekhyun sangat menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini matanya berbinar lucu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau suka ?" tanya Chanyeol

"sangat, aku sangat menyukainya"

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol

"hm?"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"APA?"

"aku ingin kita lebih leluasa menunjukkan apa yang kita rasakan. Aku tidak mau kau memendamnya sendiri seperti kemarin baek, jika kau marah padaku marahlah jika kau kesal maka katakanlah apa yang membuatmu kesal. Bicarakan semuanya jangan di pendam sendiri bukankah dengan begitu aku jadi bisa tahu apa salahku dan aku bisa intropeksi diri setelahnya ? aku benar-benar ingin sembuh Baek, aku sedang berusaha membuka hatiku untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik jadi tolong ingatkanlah aku ketika aku salah" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jantung nya sudah berdebar amat sangat kencang seolah ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah entah karena apa _"sial. Kau benar-benar sialan Park Chanyeol" _batin Baekhyun.

"m-maafkan aku baek, aku tahu seharusnya aku tid-"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?" Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan nada datar

"eh?"

"bukankah kau belum putus dengannya ? kenapa kau berani sekali memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Bagaimana jika Kris tahu?"

"Heechul Hyung kemarin mematahkan simcard ku, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berhubugan dengannya" jawab Chanyeol.

"jadi kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu hanya untuk pelampiasan karena kau tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Kris begitu? kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa ? kenapa kau tidak meminta Ren saja yang menjadi kekasihmu dia lebih cantik dariku dan dia juga gadis yang baik" ucap Baekhyun dan nada bicaranya mulai meninggi, entah mengapa ia jadi teringat lagi tentang Ren.

"bu-bukan begitu baek. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. kau hanya salah paham. Aku sungguh ingin berubah dan belajar untuk mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, aku sudah mulai merasa nyaman bersamamu dan kau harus tahu aku tidak mau gadis lain yang jadi kekasihku termasuk Ren. Aku hanya ingin kau Baekhyun karena disadari atau tidak hanya kaulah yang sampai saat ini bisa menarik perhatianku"

"yayaya terserahmu sajalah" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol entah karena marah atau menahan malu.

"jadi bagaimana ?" Chanyeol meminta kepastian

"yasudah, bukankah tadi kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"ya lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"aissshhh aku malu menjawabnya bodoh" baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya gemas ke arah Chanyeol

"malu? Kenapa kau harus malu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh di mata Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"YA AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU PARK CHANYEOL" Pekik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkaget mendengarnya bukan hanya karena volume suaranya tapi karena jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan juga. Chanyeol memang paling bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya, untung saja mereka masih berada di wahana Aeronauts Ballon Ride jadi sangat sedikit kemungkinan orang lain bisa mendengar pekikkan Baekhyun barusan.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya tersenyum, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya hari ini. Dia sudah bisa memulai semuanya hari ini bersama Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan Chanyeol harap hal ini akan mempermudahnya untuk sembuh.

"terima kasih Baek. Terima kasih banyak" Ucapnya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Puas kau keparat" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar cibiran ketus yang terlontar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun barusan dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan harus kalian tahu meskipun Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja dan malah mencibir Chanyeol, gadis itu tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya juga karena sejak chanyeol memeluknya tadi senyuman manis di bibirnya tidak pernah hilang.

"aku berjanji meskipun saat ini aku masih belum bisa memberikan seluruh perasaanku padamu tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menjadi pemilik hatiku seutuhnya, aku juga akan selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan dan menjagamu Baek, aku janji" ucap Chanyeol yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"jangan mengumbar janji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya, kau ini seperti Calon presiden yang sedang kampanye saja" gumam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa lepas hari ini.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah terlewati, hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun semakin membaik meski masih sering terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka tapi hal itu lah yang membuat mereka semakin lengket.

Teori Heechul memang benar Chanyeol akan lebih mudah melupakan Kris jika ia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pria bule itu terlebih sekarang ada Baekhyun di sampingnya. Gadis itu seolah telah berhasil sedikit menggeser posisi Kris di pikiran Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol kadang bisa lupa pada Kris meskipun hanya sesaat karena bagaimana pun Kris sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya selama beberapa tahun kebelakang jadi tidak mudah untuk Chanyeol melupakannya begitu saja.

Hari ini Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia baru sampai di basement apartemennya. Dia sudah cukup lelah karena hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat. Biasanya jika sedang tidak ada jadwal ia akan mengajak Baekhyun ke apartemennya terkadang ia yang menghampiri Baekhyun ke rumah Joonmyun atau mereka hanya akan kencan di dalam mobil sambil keliling kota Seoul.

Mereka memang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di rumah atau di mobil di banding harus kencan keluar karena tidak mau ada fans yang mengganggu waktu kebersamaan mereka. Setiap detik yang ia lewati dengan Baekhyun selalu menyenangkan meskipun tidak jarang Baekhyun marah-marah dan mengomelinya tapi itulah salah satu faktor Chanyeol bisa mulai menyukai dan tertarik pada gadis itu.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju lift untuk menuju tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dia sedikit membenarkan letak topinya saat melihat banyak gadis-gadis di dalam Lift bukannya ke geeraan dia hanya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, siapa yang tahu kan jika gadis-gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya mereka akan langsung meminta foto atau sekedar tanda tanggan dia benar-benar sudah lelah hari ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphone yang ia simpan di saku celana panjangnya. Dia ingin menghubungi kekasih kecilnya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu ia tidak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mulai mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Baekhyun.

To : **Baekhyunee**

_Hi Angel, I'am Hoooommeee^^_

To : **PCY**

_So?_

To : **Baekhyunee**

_aku sangat lelah dan aku lapar Baekkie_

To : **PCY**

_Aku sudah memasak di apartemenmu tadi kau tinggal memanaskannya di microwave._

_Aku juga sudah mengirim pakaian kotor mu ke Laundry kau bisa mengambilnya lusa._

_Jangan terlalu banyak meminum soju aku sudah membuang semua soju yang ada di kulkasmu aku menggantikannya dengan susu. Jangan coba-coba memasukkan minuman itu ke kulkasmu lagi. Awas saja !_

To : **Baekhyunee**

_Haha thanks Mom, kau yang terbaik ({})_

To : **PCY**

_Menjijikan -_- aku ini kekasihmu atau pembantumu sih_

Chanyeol terkekeh membaca pesan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu larut dengan dunianya sendiri bahkan setelah pintu lift terbuka pun ia masih asik dengan handphonenya untuk saling berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terus menggetik sesuatu di handphonenya untung saja ia sudah sangat hafal letak apartemennya jadi tanpa melihat jalanpun ia tidak akan tersesat.

To : **Baekhyunee**

_Hahaha kau kekasihku baek, lagi pula kenapa kau berkata seolah akulah yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua itu eoh? aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu kau yg melakukannya dengan suka rela_

To : **PCY**

_Terserahmu saja sudah jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sedang menonton acara Kai Oppa_

To : **Baekhyunee**

_Baiklah-baiklah, jangan tidur terlalu larut baek._

To : **PCY**

_Iya iya sudahlah kau mengganggu konsentrasiku tahu -_-_

To : **Baekhyunee**

_Hahaha maaf maaf_

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya setelah mengirimkan pesan terakhirnya(?) malam ini ia tidak mau baekhyun mengamuk lagi karena ia mengganggu acara 'mari menonton Kai' itu dan pada saat itu juga lah ia melihat seorang Pria yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"mati aku"

TBC

Waaaah maaf ya aku telat update T.T hihi aku sempet mentok sih buat nerusin ini tapi akhirnya bisa juga :'D maaf ya kalau Chapter ini kurang memuaskan hehe jangan bosen bacanya :3

Okaay saat nya balas review dari kalian semua^^

**Rnine21** : makasih udah review^^ chen ama baek emang pantes kalau jadi adik-kakak ya :3 hihi

**KaiSooLovers** : makasih udah review^^ keluarga byun yang 'beres'kan emang Joonmyun aja :')

**fxjnriw** : makasih udah review^^ iya disini malah mereka udah jadian :3 maf telat updatenya. Fighting^^

**VelanditaSelly** : Makasih udah review^^ iya maunya update tiam sabu/minggu tapi berhubung ada sedikit hambatan (diotakku) jadi rada telat hehe itu urusan ntar aja deh ya hunhan nikahnya chap depan deh kalau mood *plak wkwk taoris juga gimana ntar aja deh ya hihi aku 95Line dan aku cewe. Bebas mau panggil apa aja dah sama aku mah :3

**LuXiaoLu** : makasih udah review^^ Tao ga ember kok, kalau baekhyun sih iya kadang-kadang wkwkwk

**Kachimato** : makasih udah review^^ disini malah ga ada banget hunhannya. Maapin :( hehe

**biyachan** : makasih udah review^^ jangan keseringan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti dikira ... (isi sendiri) wkwkw ^^v

**younlaycious88** : makasih udah review^^ ya keluarga Byun emang gitu semua keknya untung masih ada yg normal *lirikjoonmyun kaya nya sih iya, tuh buktinya diatas dia berani nembak baekhyun :3

**IYou** : makasih udah review^^ iya perlahan-lahan tapi pasti :')

**bbomiju** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka dan ga bosen bacanya kkk~

**fanoy5** : makasih udah review^^ jangan keseringan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti dikira ... (isi sendiri) wkwkw ^^v

**Choi Hyun Young** :makasih udah review^^ nampaknya sih begicuu kkk~ ini udah update maap telat, semoga suka dan jangan bosen ya hihi

**Re-Panda68** : makasih udah review^^ HeeBaek emang cucok kan ? B-) kkk~

**blackwhite1214** :makasih udah review^^ deba jangan kebanyakan ketawa nanti dikira ... (isi sendiri) wkwkw ^^v disini dia bahkan udah berani nembak baekkie nih :3 ya kalau ga alay bukan tao namanya kkk~

**indaaaaaahhh** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah review kamu panjang beeuutt kkk~ mentang-mentang judul nya angel ya di kira ff fantasy haha baekkie emang sengaja dibikin gitu di ff ini biar chanyeol gemezzzz wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut maaf telat update. Semangaaaat^^

**Shin Yo Yong** : makasih udah review^^ ff ini memang diciptakan untuk membuat chanyeol galau *plak wkwkwk, luhan itu udah terlanjur sayang ama baek, kamu jangan kaya mau Tao ntar idolanya malah pacaran sama sahabat kamu. Mau ? mending jadi kaya baek aja hahaha^^v ini udah lanjut maaf telat update hihi

**Re-Panda68** : makasih udah review^^ waaah belum tau nih aku sih awalnya berencana cuman mau ampe 10 chap tapi kayanya lebih :( jangan bosen bacanya ya hihi

**byunb** : makasih udah review^^ Aamiin do'ain aja dia ga kegoda lagi ama bule itu kkk~ yaemang cuman joonmyun doang yg 'beres' di keluarga itu wkwkw yaaaap kamu bener petualangan chanbaek dimulai dari chap ini *apaan hihi

**exindira** : makasih udah review^^ gabisa gitu :( si kris kan masih tergila-gila ama chan kkk~ kissing scene ? hmmm aku pikirin dulu ya wkwkwk

**KimKyungIn1214** : makasih udah review^^ maaf :( ga maksud nyindir sumpah ^^v hihi ini udah apdet kok hehe semoga suka yaaa :D

**Ikki Ka Jung99** : makasih udah review^^ Kyaaaa iya dia malah udah berani nembak Baek 3 chan nya udah pacaran tuh ama baek, kris udah boleh muncul dong buat menghancurkan mereka *plak kkk~

Ini udah next maaf telat hehe Fighting!

**rikamaulina94** : makasih udah review^^ wah makasih makasih hihi :3 iya do'ain aja ya semoga chanchan cepet cembuh :D udah di lanjutnih maaf ya telat hehe semoga suka

**funeunrim** : makasih udah review^^ pokoknya sebelum ketemu siapapun kris harus ketemu chan dulu titik. *apaan wkwkwk ini udah lanjut maaf telat semoga suka dan jangan bosen bacanya ya hihi

**Shallow Lin** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah aku ga sanggup bikin yang lebih panjang lagi wkwkwk emang nya zitao apaan main lempar-lempar aje haha iya chen Oppa emang Jjang 3 3 kkk~ ini udah apdet maap telat ya :( semoga ga mengecewakan hehe

**hunipples** : makasih udah review^^ emang ff ini lucu ya ? padahal bukan gendre comedy hihi tapi gpp lah yg penting bisa ngehibur :D

**AegyaCho** : makasih udah review^^ haaaay makasih udah suka hehe chan sih emang mau aku bikin sembuh kalau kris mah suruh sembuh sendiri aja *plak kkk~ ini udah apdet semoga ga mengecewakan yaaapsss ;)

**rachel suliss** : makasih udah review^^ Chanyeol emang pe'a :') jangan sebel sama kris gara-gara ff ini nanti aku di bash sama fansnya :( wkwwk *padahal sendirinya juga ngefans*sukur deh ada yg dapet feel dari ff ini *sujudsyukur

**Fuji jump910** : makasih udah review^^ maapin akuuu :( aku ga maksud bikin Tao menjanda, ya liat ntar aja deh ya nasib dia kkk~

**Senpaice** : makasih udah review^^ do'a kamu terkabul mereka jadian disini o:) ini udah di lanjut dan insya Allah akan lanjuuutt teroooosss wkwkwk

**Ririn Cross** : makasih udah review^^ ah si baek mah so jual mahal aja padahal kepengin banget ama chan wkwkwkw di SWF nya sih biasa aja mungkin efek udahnya kali ya :')

**meryleonahizhiz** : makasih udah review^^ kan kata kakak Joonmyun ga baik kalau bukan suami istri tinggal satu atap :') taoris gimana moodku aja ya *plak* ini udah lanjut maafagak telat. Fighting!

**HunHanCherry1220** : makasih udah review^^ iya semoga ya :') disini bahkan Chan ampir lupa ama si bule itu kkk~ jongdae serem kalau marah doang kalau ngga dia anak yg manis kok :3 ini dah lanjuuuuut maaf telat semoga suka dan ga bosen bacanya :D

**Anggi32897** : makasih udah review^^ sok bgt emang tuh si jongdae wkwkwwk ^^v belum saat nya nih belum saatnya :') itu aku udah berusaha sekeras mungkin *elaah buat bikin moment mereka semoga suka deh ya hehe. Ini udah apdet semoga suka dan gak bosen bacanya :D

**luhannieka** : makasih udah review^^ waaah makasih juga dong udah suka kkk~ ntar ya tahan dulu, pasti ada saatnyadia melow *evillaugh iya tadinya aku mau apdet sabtu/minggu tapi malah jadinya hari ini. maapin :( hehe salam uke labil ;)

**YJYSCKCBShipper** : makasih udah review^^ iya dia sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang beut ama kakaknya :3 disini juga muncul lagi tuh chanbaeknya :3 tenang ajaaa disini aja chan udah lupa lagi ama kris wkwwk ini udah lanjut maap telat, semoga suka yaaa :D

**byunbacot** : makasih udah review^^ jangan keseringan ketawa sendiri nanti dikira ... (isi sendiri) wkwkw ^^v do'ain aja ya biar chan cepet cembuh :3

**indrisaputri** : makasih udah review^^ di diciptakan di ff ini kan emang untuk mengganggu mereka :')

**stephanie** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah makasih hehe

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ masalah kenapa Kris Gay itu liat ntar aja dah yeee kkk~

**Nia** : makasih udah review^^ pengennya gitu tapi waktu sabtu otak akunya mentok, maapin :( hehe ini udah banyak belum chanbaeknya ? :3 chap depan kris emang mau beraksi^^ iya semangaaaat :D

**Parklili** : makasih udah review^^ si chanyeol mah emang pea baru tau dia si baek cantik dan imut wkwkwkw

**Anon** : makasih udah review^^ ini dia lagi proses suka ke baek kok :D ini udah lanjut semoga suka dan gabosen bacanya yaaa hehe

**riho kagura** : makasih udah review^^ makasih juga udah suka ini udah ada lanjutannya baca lagi ya :3

**ByunAud** : makasih udah review^^ disini makin pesat ga ? wkwkw. Ya senakal-nakalnya baek kan dia tetep adek mereka juga makanya tetep disayang hihi aiishhhhh maaciwww :3 hwaitingggg!

**ParkByunBC** : makasih udah review^^ maunya sih emang cuman 10 chap. Tapi kayanya lebih :') jangan bosen aja bacanya ya kkk~

**Haru3173** : makasih udah review^^ aku bingung mau bales review kamu wkwkw makasih ya udah review atu-atu :3 ah ya gimana ceritanya sama ga sama ff yg kamu baca ? soalnya takut samaan gicuuuu hehe

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ semangaaaaaaaattt! Disini udah kejawab belum sesayang apa Chan ke Kris nya ? hihi

**Byunbaekk** : makasih udah review^^ kan kata kaka joonmyun gabaik tinggal serumah kalau bukan suami istri :3

**KimChanBaek** : makasih udah review^^ terus semangati baekhyun yaaapsss :D dan aku kasih tau jangan terlalu berharap aja buat taoris author ini kan rese jadi tergantung mood dianya gitu, do'ain aja moodnya lg bener kkk~

**Kai4d.o** : makasih udah review^^ huaaaa ini juga udah lanjut lagi loooh B-) emang kamu pernah ngomong apaa ? :( jangan minta maaf gitu ah :3 *peyuuuk kkk~

**ByunSnow** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka dan ga bosen ya hehe

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE** : makasih udah review^^ hihi do'ain aja terus buat mereka yaaa :D

**byunie66** : makasih udah review^^ disini chan bahkan makin lupa ama kris kkk~ ini udah lanjut loh semoga suka dan ga bosen bacanya yaaapsss ;)

**ParkByun** : makasih udah review^^ waw waw waw makasih loooh :3 ehehe jangan terlalu berharap aja buat taoris author ini kan rese jadi tergantung mood dianya gitu, do'ain aja moodnya lg bener kkk~

**sarimulyani94** : makasih udah review^^ Amin amin do'ain aja wkwkwk Fighting !

**nur991fah** : makasih udah review^^ gimana kalau munculnya pas chan masih setengah sembuh (?) wkwkwkw biar tambah galon si chan nya, baek juga kkk~

**chanbaekalwayshee** : makasih udah review^^ maap agak lama otak aku sempet mentok soalnya hehe semoga suka dan ga bosen bacanya yaaapsss ;)

**sonia** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah aku juga gatau tuh gimana kalau kita langsung tanya sama si chan nya aja ? *plak wkwkwk

**DJ 100**: makasih udah review^^ putus putus putus putus putus *ikut ngomporin* kkk~ maapya kaisoo nya masih belum ada :( ntar deh kalau sempet aku bikin ff tentang mereka *ngumbarjanjikaya capres kkkk~

**exoel** : makasih udah review^^ wah silakan silakan :D WAAAAAAAH MAKASIH UDAH SUKA YA INI UDAH LANJUT SEMOGA MAKIN SUKA DAN GA BOSEN BACANYA #CAPSLOOK JEBOL JUGA# kkk ^^v

**ParkByun** : ini udah lanjut ayang :3 maap telat apdetnya yaaa, semoga suka dan gabosen kkk~

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak makasih juga sama yang udah follow dan favoritin ff ini^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

_mohon siapkan kresek sebelum membaca chapter ini._

_yaaaa buat jaga-jaga aja sihh kkk~_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Mata nya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong ke arah seorang Pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dari bentuk tubuhnya saja Chanyeol sudah sangat hapal siapa Pria itu dan badannya semakin lemas saat pria itu membalikan tubuh tingginya sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah tampannya dengan jelas. Wu Yi Fan kekasih lainnya yang biasa di panggil 'Kris'.

"Chanyeol" Pria itu tersenyuman lebar lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol "Kau merindukanku?"

Untung saja Kris memeluknya kalau tidak maka Chanyeol bisa saja terjatuh di tempatnya karena seluruh tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku jangankan untuk bergerak, untuk bernafas saja terasa sangat sulit. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya diam dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Yeollie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" pria itu memanggil nama kecil Chanyeol, hanya dia yang memanggilnya begitu.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan "Kapan hyung tiba di Korea?" Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya, dan hanya hal itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"tadi sore dan kau adalah orang pertama yang aku temui" Kris mengelus punggung Chanyeol penuh sayang.

Chanyeol hanya diam, pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasih nya juga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Pria yang memeluknya sekarang jika ia mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan setelah melepaskan pelukannya, senyumnya tidak pudar sama sekali.

"Aku... aku hanya sedikit kaget Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum getir, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menyuruh pria itu meninggalkannya? Mengusirnya untuk kembali ke Kanada? Mengatakan kalau dia telah memiliki kekasih lain? Hah Kau mau mati Park Chanyeol?

"aku sudah mengiranya hehe, yeollie apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku masuk ke dalam? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," pria itu menggengam tangan Chanyeol erat sekali

Chanyeol diam ditempatnya, bagaimana ini? dia tidak mungkin mengajak Kris masuk kedalam Apartemennya. Perlu kalian tahu jika sekarang apartemen Chanyeol itu selalu di hiasi oleh note-note yang di tempel Baekhyun entah itu di dapur, di ruang tamu, ruang tv bahkan dikamarnya. Note-note itu berisi tentang peringatan-peringatan atau pemberitahuan untuk Chanyeol. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukankah Kris bisa curiga dan menanyainya yang macam-macam mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah suka ada yang menempeli apartemennya dengan note-note tidak penting, kris sangat tahu itu. Selain itu di kamar Chanyeol juga terdapat beberapa foto dirinya dengan Baekhyun, Kris pasti akan mengamuk jika melihatnya.

"nggg... sebaiknya kita bicara di cafe dekat apartemen saja Hyung"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mempersilahkanku masuk?" Kris menatap Chanyeol lekat

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia pun mulai berpikir untuk mencari alasan "ngg b-begini Hyung, apartemenku sangat berantakan aku baru saja akan menyuruh Cleaning Service untuk membersihkannya lagi pula aku juga belum makan malam jadi biar sekalian aku makan di cafe itu, bagaimana ?" Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang juga kan ?

"ah begitu, baiklah ayo" Kris tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan langsung menggenggam tangannya untuk berjalan bersama menuju basement, dia memang sangat percaya pada chanyeol karena chanyeol tidak pernah berbohong padanya, kecuali hari ini tentunya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di cafe yang Chanyeol maksud. Kris terus berceloteh tentang pengalamannya selama di Kanada sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengarkannya sambil menimpalinya sesekali "Kau harus berkunjung ke Kanada lagi yeollie, disana suasananya semakin mengagumkan" Kris tidak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi.

"Hyung apa kau masih menjadi Psikolog ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kris sebelumnya

"tentu, aku adalah seorang psikolog handal tapi sesekali aku juga masih menerima tawaran sebagai model. Bukan kah itu keren?" dia menepuk dadanya kuat seakan bangga sekali dengan dua profesi yang ia jalani itu.

"Kau tahu hyung aku terkadang aneh padamu, kau adalah seorang Psikolog dan bukankah salah satu pekerjaan Psikolog itu membantu menyembuhkan orang-orang yang mengalami penyimpangan sosial seperti kita? tapi... kenapa kau sendiri tetap melakukan penyimpangan sosial ? kau tahu hyung apa yang kita lakukan selama ini itu tidak benar" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada hati-hati

"Hahahaha itulah celakanya, kau tahu aku sudah menyembuhkan beberapa orang tentang penyimpangan sosial macam ini aku juga sempat berpikir untuk menjadi pria normal tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa" dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, dasar aneh. "Kau harus tahu yeollie seorang psikolog memang pandai memberi solusi untuk orang lain tapi dia belum tentu bisa memberi solusi untuk masalahnya sendiri. Sama halnya dengan dokter, bukankah mereka juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri jika mereka terkena sakit apalagi sakitnya sudah sangat parah"

"ah begitu ya ha ha ha" Chanyeol tertawa garing

"Chanyeollie aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa di hubungi selama dua minggu terakhir ini ? kau juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku langsung kemari aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? bahkan handphone mu juga tidak aktif" tanya Kris panjang lebar namun dengan nada tenang dan terkesan sangat lembut. Mungkin hal ini lah salah satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol betah bersamanya. Kris sangat pintar membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"ngg..." Chanyeol kembali memutar otaknya. Ia harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal, tidak mungkin kan jika ia bilang Heechul telah mematahkan Simcard nya karena ia ingin move on dari Kris? Waaah bisa tamat dia.

"aku kehilangan handphoneku Hyung, aku juga baru mengganti no handphoneku" ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk terlihat senormal mungkin.

"kau tidak sedang berbohongkan ?" Kris memandang tajam ke arah Chanyeol

"apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah meyakinkannya, beruntunglah ia pandai berakting dan Kris yang terlalu bodoh karena selalu percaya pada Chanyeol.

Kris pun akhirnya kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. Pria ini hanya akan sering tersenyum di depan Chanyeol karena jika di luar sana dia sangat terkenal sebagai Pria cool yang jarang memamerkan senyuman.

"Yeollie aku berpikir untuk kembali tinggal di Korea agar selalu bisa dekat denganmu, bagaimana menurutmu?" dia bicara tanpa beban sama sekali membuat Chanyeol hampir pingsan mendengarnya

"Ha? Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hyung?" kepala Chanyeol mulai berdenyut dia sudah terlalu pusing dengan kejutan Kris malam ini.

"aku bisa membuka tempat Praktek disini, kau tidak usah khawatir. Tapi sepertinya aku ingin menikmati waktu liburanku dulu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan bersamamu" jelas Kris santai dia pun mulai memegang tangan Chanyeol erat membuat aktor itu langsung menarik tangannya menjauh.

"kenapa ?" Kris mengerutkan kening heran dengan sikap Chanyeol malam ini karena biasanya Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak jika ia menggenggam tangannya.

"eh... aku hanya takut ada wartawan atau netizen yang melihat. Aku tidak mau berita tentang skandal kita dulu terkuak lagi Hyung" chanyeol pun memberikan alasan yang memang masuk akal.

"Ah kukira ada apa" Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti "ah ya apa kau masih selalu berhubungan dengan kekasih pura-puramu itu?" tanya Kris membuat tubuh Chanyeol langsung menegang

"ngg ituuu.. i-iya hyung aku tidak mungkin langsung tidak berhubungan dengannya, media bisa saja mengetahui jika berita itu hanya settingan, benarkan?"

"iya juga sih, yasudah tidak apa-apa yang penting kekasihmu yang sungguhan hanya aku hahaha" Pria tampan itu kembali tertawa, hey Tuan percaya diri sekali kau.

"hey gelang apa ini?" dia menunjuk gelang yang melingkar di tangan kiri Chanyeol "Kenapa bentuknya seperti gelang couple?"

"_Mati kau Park"_ rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati, itu adalah gelang couple yang ia beli bersama Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu.

"Ah ini hanya gelang biasa hyung, lihatlah baguskan ? hahaha" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Kris seakan mengatakan ini hanya lelucon. Untung saja otaknya malam ini bisa bekerja cepat untuk mencari alasan.

"Tidak mungkin juga kau memakai gelang couple sedangkan aku tidak, memangnya kau punya kekasih lain selain aku?! hahaha" Kris menggeleng-geleng sendiri dan ikut tertawa. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka jika Kris sangat mudah dibodohi olehnya.

"ah ya ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hidupmu selama aku berada di Kanada?" setelah puas tertawa dia menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip seakan Chanyeol akan menghilang kalau saja dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku? yaa seperti yang kau tahu hyung. Aku hanya menjalankan kesibukanku seperti Shooting, pemotretan, catwalk dan yaaah yang lain sebagainya, bagaimana dengan hyung?" Chanyeol berusaha berlaku sebiasa mungkin

"Aku juga sibuk bekerja tapi sesibuk apapun aku, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu sedetikpun" dia tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pada Chanyeol.

"Hng, terima kasih telah mengingatku. Kukira kau melupakanku, kau tidak punya orang spesial lain di sana?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu! Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah kekasihku Yeollie ! dan apa itu ? orang spesial lain? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mencintaimu," Kris bicara dengan nada santai seolah apa yang ia katakan itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Chanyeol tahu Kris tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Pria itu memang benar mencintainya. Chanyeol tau dari sorot matanya, dia sudah sangat hapal.

"Hyung apa kau tidak pernah melirik seorang gadis?" Chanyeol bertanya agak ragu-ragu.

"Melirik seorang gadis? Haha kau ini lucu sekali yeollie, Untuk apa aku melirik seorang gadis padahal aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu? Kau lebih dari sempurna untukku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari kekasih lain selain kau, tidak akan pernah" ucap Kris dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya siapa tau saja kan? Orang bisa saja berubah hyung" Chanyeol memandangi wajah tampan di depannya. Dan wajah itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tampan, tegas namun penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu" ucap Kris tegas lalu ia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan "apa Kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol diam "Cemburu? Hahahaha tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah serius Kris

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau tertawa seperti itu. Kukira kau sama sepertiku, ternyata hanya aku yang takut kau melupakanku, kau sudah banyak berubah yeollie, bahkan kau tadi seakan berharap aku menjawab kalau aku melirik gadis lain sepertinya perasaanmu itu tidak seperti dulu lagi" Kris menunjukkan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat diwajahnya, Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak enak melihatnya bagaimanapun Kris itu masih kekasihnya juga kan?

"tidak hyung! Buk-bukan begitu maksudku aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, lagi pula aku juga... aku juga masihhh... mencintaimu," Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat wajah orang yang selama beberapa tahun menjadi kekasihnya ini kecewa dan terluka. Kris terlalu baik untuk disakiti, itu menurut Chanyeol saja tentunya.

"Aku tau, aku juga masih amat sangat mencintaimu yeollie" Kris tersenyum manis sekali

"_Oh Tuhan kukira ini sudah berakhir, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" _ Batin Chanyeol frustasi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menggerutu di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol. Kemana perginya Pria itu ? biasanya Chanyeol akan menelponnya pukul 9 malam jika ia sudah berada di apartemen karena pada jam itu acara Kai sudah selesai dan Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal jadwal tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin di ganggu saat ia menonton acara Kai, jadi setelah itu ia pasti akan menunggu Chanyeol menghubunginya kembali. Tapi apa ? sekarang bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih dan Chanyeol masih belum menghubunginya juga, Baekhyun sudah menurunkan gengsinya untuk mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya itu beberapa kali. Perlu kalian tahu, Baekhyun itu sangat tahan harga dan ia tidak pernah mau untuk mengirim pesan duluan pada Chanyeol meski sekarang pria itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Gadis cantik itu pun merebahkan tubuh munggilnya di atas kasur, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lalu masuk ke alam mimpi tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata maka wajah Chanyeol langsung terbayang di pikirannya. Rasa kesalnya berubah menjadi rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang Chanyeol.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol ? ah tidak seharusnya aku berlebihan seperti ini. bagaimana jika si keparat itu malah sedang tertidur lelap di apartemennya cih lebih baik aku juga tidur saja" gumamnya lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh munggilnya.

Tapi semuanya tetap sia-sia. Baekhyun masih belum bisa tertidur meski kini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lesu ke dalam Apartemennya setelah berpisah dengan Kris di cafe tempat mereka berbincang tadi. dia benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya malam ini dengan Kris. Mereka berdua kembali bernostalgia walaupun dengan situasi yang kurang mengenakan untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah memiliki kekasih lain yang sekarang mungkin tengah menunggu kabar darinya.

Meski ia menikmati hari bahagia ini karena bisa bertemu Kris lagi tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan bersalahnya. Ia telah berselingkuh dari Baekhyun. Aneh memang rasanya kalau dikatakan ia telah berselingkuh dengan Kris karena Kris bukanlah seorang perempuan tapi tidak peduli perempuan atau pun bukan, tetap saja Kris adalah orang paling berbahaya dalam hubungan mereka.

Tapi tunggu.. apa ini bisa dibilang selingkuh ? Bukankah Kris juga adalah kekasihnya ? Bahkan Kris telah lebih dulu menjadi kekasihnya sebelum Baekhyun. Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi selingkuhan Chanyeol ?

Pria tampan itu berjalan menuju dapur dengan lunglai. Ia berniat untuk mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas untuk menyegarkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu kulkas itu ia menemukan sebuah note dengan jenis tulisan yang sudah sangat ia hafal tertempel disana.

_**Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan, aku menyimpannya di atas meja makan kau tinggal menghangatkannya di dalam microwave selama beberapa menit, jangan biasakan makan-makanan cepat saji atau aku akan mencekikmu**_

_**-Byun Baekhyun-**_

Chanyeol tersenyum getir membacanya. Ia kembali merasa bersalah. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak terlalu pandai memasak tapi setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Baekhyun selalu menemui Kyungsoo untuk mengajarinya memasak dengan giat. Gadis itu tidak mau Chanyeol terus menerus memakan makanan cepat saji. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pandai memasak tapi mengingat kesibukkannya yang sangat padat Pria itu pasti akan sangat malas dan lebih memilih memesan makanan cepat saji dari restoran-restoran terdekat.

Chanyeol memandangi masakan baekhyun yang berada di atas meja makan. Baekhyun pasti sudah susah payah membuatnya. Chanyeol pun memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam microwave seperti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Baekhyun. Dia memang sudah makan malam bersama Kris tadi. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membuang makanan hasil jerih payah Baekhyun kan ? dia akan tetap memakannya meskipun perutnya sudah kenyang ia bahkan tidak peduli jika berat badannya akan bertambah karena makan malam terlalu banyak.

Sambil menunggu makanan itu hangat, Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphone di saku celananya untuk memeriksa siapa tahu ada panggilan atau pesan masuk karena selama bersama Kris tadi ia sengaja men-silent-kan handphonenya. Dan matanya langsung membelalak kaget saat melihat 21 panggilan tak terjawab dan 17 pesan masuk dan semua itu berasal dari satu nama Kontak **Baekhyunnee **tidak biasanya baekhyun mengirimnya pesan sebanyak ini.

Chanyeol pun mulai membuka pesannya satu persatu dan kebanyakan isi pesan tersebut adalah umpatan-umpatan dan sumpah serapah dari Baekhyun untuknya. Gadis ini pasti sangat kesal padanya karena Chanyeol lupa tidak menghubunginya lagi. Dan satu pesan terakhir yang di kirim Baekhyun berhasil membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos.

From : **Baekhyunnee**

_Kau sebenarnya kemana Chan? Jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ini. aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya? Oh ayolah Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol bahkan pernah berpikir apa Baekhyun memang benar menyukainya atau tidak karena gadis ini terkesan sangat cuek dan seperti tidak peduli padanya ketika mereka berkomunikasi. Untung saja ia bisa merasakan kebaikkan dan perhatian Baekhyun dari sisi lain. Gadis ini tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara lisan dia lebih senang menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak seperti Kris yang memang selalu menunjukkan perhatian padanya secara blak-blakkan.

Oke kembali lagi pada pesan singkat yang baekhyun kirim. Chanyeol merasa menjadi pria paling jahat sedunia, karena pada saat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan nya dia malah asik sendiri dengan kekasih lainnya. Seharusnya ia juga tahu jika Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keadaannya. Oh terkutuklah Kau Park Chanyeol.

Lamunan Chanyeol langsung buyar saat mendengar suara dari microwive, dia pun langsung mengeluarkan makanan itu lalu memakannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang sudah kekenyangan ia hanya peduli pada perasaan Baekhyun jika gadis itu tahu ia tidak memakan makanannya.

Chanyeol memandang handphonenya dengan ragu setelah menghabiskan masakan Baekhyun. Haruskah ia menghubungi Baekhyun sekarang ? tapi sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam dan setahu Chanyeol gadis itu tidak biasa tidur terlalu larut kecuali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, Chanyeol tidak mau mengganggu waktu tidur gadis itu. dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Baekhyun saja, toh jika Baekhyun sudah tidur juga ia bisa membacanya setelah bangun besok pagi, setidaknya ia harus memberi kabar pada baekhyun malam ini juga.

To : **Baekhyunne**

_Aku baik-baik saja Baek, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Selamat malam :)_

Chanyeol menyimpan Handphonenya di atas meja makan lalu membereskan piring dan gelas bekas ia makan barusan namun baru saja ia sampai di depan tempat mencuci piring ia langsung mendengar handphonenya berdering nyaring tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia sudah mematikan mode silent di handphonenya.

Chanyeol langsung melihat nama **Baekhyunnee** di layar handphonenya. Apa gadis ini belum tidur ?

"hall-"

"YAAAK KEMANA SAJA KAU KEPARAT" belum sempat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat sapaannya Baekhyun langsung menhadiahinya dengan pekikan nyaring membuat Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga.

"ini sudah malam Baek, jangan berteriak seperti itu kau bisa membangunkan yang lain"

"aku tidak peduli. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah ia kembali berbohong hari ini ? ia sudah terlalu banyak berbohong hari ini pada Kris, dan haruskah ia membohongi Baekhyun juga ?

"ak-aku ... aku ... aku ..." entahlah ia merasa sulit sekali untuk berbohong pada baekhyun

"aku aku aku apa hah? apa sekarang kau mengidap penyakit gagap?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada galak seperti biasa.

"aku tadi bertemu teman lama Baek" akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kris memang teman lamanya bukan ? tentu saja sebelum ia berubah haluan menjadi kekasihnya. cih

"sebegitu asiknya kah teman lamamu itu sampai kau tidak bisa membalas pesan atau menjawab telponku?" Baekhyun masih bicara dengan nada ketus andalannya.

"buk-bukan seperti itu baek aku hanya-"

"sudahlah aku sedang tidak mau mendengar alasanmu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"ada apa?"

"tadi Luhan eonni menelponku ia bilang ia memiliki 2 tiket bioskop untuk besok tapi ia tidak bisa menontonnya karena ada urusan mendadak untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya bersama Sehun Oppa jadi dia memberikannya untukku" jelas Baekhyun nada bicaranya sudah mulai kembali normal

"oh ya ? lalu kenapa ? kau mau mengajakku menonton?" tanya Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun

"ya jika kau tidak sibuk" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas

"haha aku besok free Baek, aku bisa menemanimu. Memangnya film apa yang akan Luhan Noona tonton itu ?"

"ya mana aku tahu ia hanya mengatakan jika ia ingin memberiku tiket bioskop lalu menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu pergi bersama" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti sedang mempoutkan mulutnya di sana. Tanpa melihat langsung pun Chanyeol sudah tahu baekhyun pasti sangat imut sekarang.

"haha baiklah jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu besok?"

"jam 12 siang kita harus mengambil dulu tiketnya ke butik Luhan eonni jadwal filmnya dimulai pukul 3 sore"

"siap tuan putri, sekarang cepat pejamkan matamu lalu tidurlah dengan nyenyak, jangan mengkhawatirkanku lagi aku baik-baik saja" Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau belum mematikan telponnya bodoh"

"kkk~ baiklah aku tutup ya, selamat malam Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol lembut sekali, harus nya ia tahu jika sekarang pipi baekhyun sudah semerah tomat.

"selamat malam Chanyeol" dan panggilan pun terputus setelah Baekhyun membalas ucapan selamat malamnya.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan menuju Apartemen Chanyeol. Ia lupa meninggalkan file-fileya disini beberapa hari yang lalu dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sendiri ke apartemennya karena pria itu sedang pergi kencan bersama Baekhyun.

Langkah heechul tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat ada seorang Pria berbadan tinggi tegap tengah berdiri di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Pria itu terus memencet bel dan sesekali mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat di depannya. Heechul memicingkan matanya mencoba menebak siapa Pria itu dan ia langsung Syok saat menyadari siapa pria itu sebenarnya, KRIS. Kekasih sepupu sekaligus artisnya.

"_astaga, orang ini masih hidup ?" _ gumamnya

"Hyung!" panggil Pria itu sambil tersenyum senang setelah menyadari kehadiran Heechul yang berdiri beberapa meter di sebelahnya.

"h-h-hai" sapa Heechul lalu mencoba untuk membalas senyuman orang itu dengan kaku.

Kris memang cukup akrab dengan Heechul meski Heechul tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya ketidak sukaannya itu secara blak-blakan pada Kris jadi Kris tidak pernah segan untuk menyapanya. Tidak seperti Luhan, gadis itu bahkan tidak akan segan-segan untuk menamparnya jika Kris berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya kembali di depan kakak Chanyeol yang cantik itu. Luhan memang akan berubah menjadi singa betina yang sedang mengamuk jika bertemu dengan Kris.

"ngg- bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya heechul sedikit berbasa basi sambil kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"aku sangat luar biasa baik hyung, bagaimana dengan mu ?" dia menepuk pundak Heechul, bersemangat sekali.

"yaaah aku juga baik-baik saja. Dalam rangka apa kau kembali ke Korea?" Heechul berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja padalah dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menyeret Pria semi bule(?) ini menjauh dari sini lalu melemparnya menuju negara asalanya agar ia tidak bisa mengganggu Chanyeol lagi.

"aku berencana untuk kembali tinggal disini agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeollie hehe" pria ini tersenyum lebar sekali seolah-olah ia sangat berbahagia saat memberi tahu heechul alasannya kembali ke Korea.

Heechul langsung mual mendengar jawaban Kris. Untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol ? Heechul bahkan tidak yakin jika Kris masih berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Luhan mengingat terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu Luhan amat sangat marah, gadis itu bahkan mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan.

"maaf Kris, apakah kau tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Heechul mengucapkannya dengan enteng . Ia berharap dengan memberi tahu Kris Pria itu akan marah dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Kris terdiam di tempatnya "kekasih ? siapa?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" jawab Heechul penuh percaya diri.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat ekspresi Kris yang malah terlihat sedang menahan tawanya. Apa dia sudah tidak waras ? harusnya kan ia marah mendengar kekasihnya memiliki kekasih lain _"cih dasar orang aneh"_ rutuk Heechul dalam hati

"Hahahaha Kau tidak bisa menipuku Hyung, aku tahu Byun Baekhyun itu hanya kekasih pura-puranya Chanyeol agar mereka bisa menutupi skandal chanyeol dengan ku waktu itu kan? Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku kemarin malam" wajah Kris terlihat yakin sekali saat mengatakan kalimat ini.

"kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol ?"

"tentu saja, dia adalah orang pertama yang aku temui saat aku baru tiba di Korea"

"_sial. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Pria bodoh ini Park. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengintrogasimu" _ batin Heechul

"ahhh begitu, pantas saja kau tahu padahal aku ingin menipu mu tapi ternyata Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya ha ha ha" Heechul tertawa garing, ini sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh ? dia atau kris ? ah tentu saja Kris, Pria itu sangat bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada Park Chanyeol.

"ngg Kris, apa kau masih mencintai Chanyeol ?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada pelan sekali, seperti takut ada orang yang mendengar kecuali Kris padahal di tempatnya berdiri ini sangat sepi hanya ada dia dan pria semi bule ini.

"tentu saja, aku masih dan akan terus mencintainya" Kris tersenyum seolah yakin sekali dengan jawabannya.

Dan heechul kembali merasa mual mendengarnya. Ia sudah ingin muntah dari tadi mendengar ucapan-ucapan menggelikan yang terlontar dari mulut Kris. Namun kemudian ia teringat pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah pada Gadis itu karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah salah satu dalang dari semua cerita cinta ini.

Andai saja saat pertama bertemu dengan Baekhyun dulu ia langsung menolongnya untuk kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya di Pohang bukan malah mengajaknya terlibat dalam perjanjian konyol yang mereka buat. Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun sudah hidup tentram dan bahagia bersama keluarganya.

Gadis itu benar-benar malang. Sungguh Heechul tidak pernah bermaksud jahat atau memanfaatkan Baekhyun seperti apa yang pernah Jongdae katakan, ia juga menyayangi gadis mungil itu seperti menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Awalnya ia hanya berharap Baekhyun bisa mengembalikan Chanyeol menjadi pria yang kembali normal lalu mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama bukan malah terjebak dalam kisah cinta seperti maze atau labirin yang rumit dan entah di mana ujungnya ini, benar-benar memuakkan.

"hyung... hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris menepuk nepuk pundak Heechul saat melihat Pria itu malah melamun di tempatnya.

"ah ha ha ha aku tidak apa-apa" Heechul kembali tertawa garing "ngg lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris?" tanya nya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tentu saja untuk menemui Chanyeol, kemarin aku lupa meminta no handphone barunya nya jadi aku temui saja dia kesini tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada didalam"

"_YA CHANYEOL MEMANG TIDAK ADA DI DALAM DIA SEDANG BERKENCAN DENGAN BYUN BAEKHYUN KEKASIHNYA"_ heechul sangat ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu di depan wajah Kris namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya

"Chanyeol memang sedang tidak ada, dia sedang ada urusan keluar jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja" Heechul pun mengusir Kris secara halus.

"begitukah? Lalu apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?"

"aku ingin mengambil beberapa file ku yang tertinggal disini dan setelah itu aku akan kembali ke gedung agensi" Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"hyung bolehkan aku meminta no handphone Chanyeol ?"

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat, haruskah ia memberi no handphone Chanyeol pada Pria ini ? bukankah ia sendiri yang mematahkan simcard Chanyeol yang waktu itu agar Kris tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi ?

"ah itu... akuu.. ngg bagaimana ya" Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"kenapa Hyung?" tanya Kris heran

"haaaah ini ini ini kau catat saja sendiri" Heechul pun menyerahkan handphonenya setelah ia mencari kontak Chanyeol dan Kris menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"terima kasih hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan kemari lagi" Kris pun mulai berjalan menjauhi apartemen Chanyeol setelah berpamitan pada Heechul.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan terakhir kris tadi.

_Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan kemari lagi _. kemari lagi ? ke Apartemen Chanyeol? Tidak Boleh. Heechul tahu Baekhyun sering berkunjung kesini kapanpun dan semaunya meski Chanyeol tidak ada disini sekalipun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mempersalahkan hal itu. tapi semuanya akan menjadi masalah yang teramat sangat besar jika Kris tiba-tiba datang dan Baekhyun sedang ada di dalam apartemen ini. Bisa terjadi perang dunia ke 3, apalagi di tambah dengan kehadiran Luhan ohhh mati saja kau Park.

"TUNGGU" Kris langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Heechul

"ada apa Hyung ?"

"k-k-kau ... kau tidak boleh datang kemari lagi"

"kenapa?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Luhan... ya Luhan telah memasang cctv di seluruh penjuru ruangan apartemen Chanyeol" tentu saja Heechul berbohong tentang ini, Luhan tidak selebay itu

"Kau mau tubuhmu di cabik-cabik oleh Rusa betina itu jika dia tahu kau mendatangi apartemen adik kesayangannya ?"

"tentu saja tidak hyung" Kris langsung bergindik ngeri, wanita yang paling ia takuti di dunia ini selain ibunya adalah Luhan, Park Luhan. Dia tentu tidak mau nyawanya berakhir di tangan wanita itu. Kris tahu Luhan sangat membenci nya dan wanita itu tidak akan tinggal diam jika tahu kris kembali dekat dengan adiknya. Tapi setakut-takutnya Kris pada Luhan ia tetap saja tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol meski Luhan sudah mengancamnya dengan berbagai cara bahkan jika Luhan berniat untuk membunuhnya sekalipun.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengajak chanyeol keluar saja, aku janji tidak akan menemuinya di apartemen. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol sedih melihat pertengkaranku dengan Luhan"

"ya ya ya terserah kau saja yang penting jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di apartemen Chanyeol, mengerti ?" Kris mengangguk paham

"baiklah, terima kasih atas informasi nya Hyung. Sampai bertemu lagi" dan akhirnya Kris pun benar-benar pergi dari sini meninggalkan Heechul sendiri yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemas.

"Park Chanyeol kau hutang nyawa padaku" geram Heechul sambil membanting pintu apartemen sepupunya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di gedung bioskop. Seperti biasanya Chanyeol mengenakan topi berwarna putih dan memakainya secara terbalik –lidah topinya dibelakang- dan kaca mata berbingkai besar dengan kaca nya yang bening, ia juga mengenakan polo shirt berwarna biru muda dengan celana panjang. Sedangkan Baekhyun. gadis cantik itu memakai polo shirt juga namun warnanya hijau pastel yang bagian bawahnya dimasukkan kedalam celana putih pendek setengah pahanya ia juga memakai Tuque lucu berwarna putih di kepalanya. Mereka terlihat sangat santai hari ini.

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan beriringan dengan jemari tangan yang saling bertautan. Jika di perhatikan mereka ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Ya memang seharusnya begitu jika saja sang Pria tidak 'bermain api' dengan orang lain dan bersyukurlah karena sampai detik ini kekasih mungilnya belum mencium kebusukkannya itu, setidaknya **sampai detik ini**. yaa siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini kan?

Mereka mulai masuk kedalam salah satu studio yang tersedia di bioskop ini, ternyata Luhan memberi mereka tiket untuk menonton film romantis, tadi Baekhyun sempat menolaknya dia tidak suka film romantis dia lebih suka film action atau comedy padahal chanyeol pernah melihatnya menonton film romantis beberapa kali bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan tapi Baekhyun mengelak dengan mengatakan jika saat itu ia di paksa oleh kedua gadis itu. Dan sekarang Chanyeol pun memaksanya untuk menonton film romantis, ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. "Baekkie kau kan seorang wanita seharusnya kau menyukai film-film romantis seperti Kyungsoo dan Noonaku" ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun protes diluar tadi

"jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba aku tertidur saat menonton film yang membosankan ini" cibir Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol

"aku pernah mendengar tentang film ini dari Kai dia bilang film ini sangat bagus jadi aku yakin kau tidak akan tertidur" balas Chanyeol, semua lampu di studio mulai padam satu-persatu dan setelah semua lampu padam film itu pun mulai diputar.

Chanyeol nampak sangat serius menonton film ini . Chanyeol benar-benar berharap jika suatu saat nanti ia bisa sebahagia itu bersama Baekhyun. Andai saja ia bisa mencintai baekhyun setulus pemeran tokoh pria di film ini mencintai kekasihnya, Andai saja Baekhyun bisa menghapus habis nama Kris di hatinya mungkin ia bisa sebahagia pasangan kekasih di film ini namun sayang Baekhyun belum berhasil merebut seluruh hatinya.

Baekhyun memang hampir bisa mencuri seluruh hati Chanyeol jika saja Kris tidak kembali ke kehidupannya. karena jika ada Kris, Baekhyun bisa saja kalah telak. Kris sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman untuk mengambil hati Chanyeol, pria itu juga sudah mengenal Chanyeol jauh sebelum Baekhyun mengenalnya. Kris sudah sangat hafal bagaimana cara meluluhkan Chanyeol. Memang dia bukan gadis yang bisa menyayingi kecantikan Baekhyun, tapi ia telah menang selangkah dari Baekhyun karena ia telah memenangkan hati Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah nampak tak berselera untuk menonton film ini bahkan sesekali dia terlihat menguap menahan kantuknya padahal film baru saja diputar selama 30 menit.

DUG

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati film ini terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya karna ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahu kirinya. Dia langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah tertidur dibahu kirinya namun segera ia urungkan niatnya itukarna tidak tega jika harus membangunkan gadisnya, dia malah mengelus lembut kepala baekhyun agar gadis itu nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"wajahmu terlihat sangat polos saat kau tidur nona Byun" ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum dia juga mulai menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang sebelah kanan dengan tangan kirinya

"andai aku bisa membalas semua perasaanmu untukku baek" ia dekatkan punggung tangan baekhyun yang sedang ia genggam ke wajahnya lalu mengecupnya lembut dan cukup lama

"Maaf kan aku Baekhyun, Maafkan aku" bisiknya lirih dan kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat.

Nampaknya sekarang dia tidak lagi tertarik dengan film di depannya dia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Berusaha untuk mencari sedikit saja hal yang cacat diwajah imut itu, agar setidaknya ia memiliki alasan untuk tidak bisa memberikan semua hatinya pada gadis ini. tapi dia tidak menemukannya secuil pun. Wajah baekhyun hampir sempurna. Kulit wajahnya putih mulus dengan alis, mata, hidung, dan mulut yang sangat pas di wajah cantiknya. Lalu kenapa ia masih belum bisa membalas perasaan gadis ini ? kenapa Kris terlihat lebih menarik dimatanya dibanding Baekhyun? Dia benar-benar Gay.

"eungh" baekhyun baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengucek-ngucek(?) mata indahnya dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya masih di genggam oleh Chanyeol. chanyeol yang menyadari itu langsung gelagapan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Chan apa filmnya sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur

"eh sebentar lagi baek, sekitar 5 menit lagi" jawabnya sedikit gugup

"bagaimana filmnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"eh? Filmnya aah... fi filmnyaa,, ya begitulah,,, cukup seru dan lucu" Chanyeol asal sebut saja karna sebenarnya dari tadi dia hanya menonton wajah Baekhyun bukan menonton film.

Film itu pun berakhir dan lampu di studio mulai menyala satu persatu

"lucu? Lalu kenapa mereka menangis?" tanya Baekhyun lagi heran saat melihat penonton lain sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya _"Ya Tuhaaan~ apa yang harus aku katakan?"_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati

Drrrttttt drrrtt

Tiba-tiba handphone Chanyeol bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dan ini juga merupakan kesempatan bagi chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan baekhyun.

"hallo? Siapa ini ?"

"hay yeollie?" Chanyeol langsung menegang saat mendengar suara itu

"ah h-hyung a-ada apa?"

"kau tahu ini aku ? haha ternyata kau sangat hafal suaraku" suara berat di sebrang sana tertawa tanpa beban. Tidak tahu kah ia sekarang Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya gara-gara ia menelponnya di waktu yang SANGAT tidak tepat.

"ah tentu saja hehe, ada apa Hyung?" Chanyeol pun berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Seolah orang yang sedang bertelpon dengannya hanya teman biasa dan bukan orang yang sangat berbahaya bagi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"apa kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"Jam?"

"Sebelum jam 8, kita bertemu di cafe biasa, bagaimana ?" Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun sebentar. baiklah sore untuk baekhyun dan malam untuk kris.

"Kurasa bisa, nanti akan kukabari lagi," Chanyeol pun langsung menutup telponnya begitu saja.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya padanya setelah Chanyeol kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana.

"Eng? Itu nggg temanku, kalau kuberi tau kau juga tidak kenal" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya Baekhyun pun hanya menggangguk, sepertinya dia tidak penasaran.

Mereka sudah berada di luar bioskop lalu kembali berjalan beriringan ada beberpa orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli toh semua orang juga sudah tahu jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dia tidak khawatir akan terlibat skandal oleh media. Hanya saja ada segelintir gadis-gadis labil yang mungkin adalah fans Chanyeol telah sedikit mengusik ketenangan mereka karena berebut minta foto dan tanda tangan. Untung saja Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, Baekhyun juga berusaha bersikap biasa saja seperti yang telah Kyungsoo ajarkan padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum sesekali pada mereka dan menuruti saja apa mau mereka jika mereka menginginkan berfoto bersamanya juga.

"Chanyeol aku lapar" keluh Baekhyun saat gerombolan gadis labil itu sudah pergi

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang bukankah ia sudah memiliki janji bersama Kris ? jika ia menemani Baekhyun untuk makan dulu maka itu akan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam belum lagi ia harus mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah Joonmyun dia tidak akan sempat.

"ngg,, sebenarnya aku ada urusan sebentar lagi Baek bagaimana jika kita membeli makanan saja lalu memakannya di dalam mobil sekalian aku mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol.

"begitu ya? Yasudah kita langsung pulang saja biar aku makan di rumah nanti"

"apa tidak apa-apa ? jika kau benar-benar lapar aku akan membelikanmu makanan dulu"

"tidak-tidak usah, kita pulang saja"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun lalu kembali menggenggam tangannya setelah ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Membawa gadisnya menuju basement untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah Joonmyun. Benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sempurna yang hubungannya selalu mulus tanpa ada masalah. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol akan menjadi best aktor 2014.

.

.

.

"Yeollie…" Kris tersenyum senang saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya

"Hay Hyung" Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya sambil membalas senyuman Kris. "Hyung sudah memesan makanan?"

"sudah, aku memesan galbi dan samgyeopsal"

"Hyung masih ingat makanan kesukaanku?"

"tentu saja aku tidak pernah lupa" ucap Kris yang kembali memamerkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang sudah Kris pesan pun datang. Mereka makan bersama dengan tenang. Mungkin ini menjadi poin plus juga untuk Kris di mata Chanyeol. Kris selalu makan dengan tenang sama sepertinya, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu makan dengan cara seenaknya.

"Hyung dari mana kau tahu no handphoneku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah makanannya habis.

"dari Heechul Hyung, Aku bertemu dengannya tadi siang"

Deg

"_aku mati. Heechul hyung? Oh tidak…." _Batin Chanyeol.

"bertemu dimana ?" jantung Chanyeol terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat

"Di apartemenmu, tadi siang aku kesana untuk menemuimu tapi kau tidak ada kebetulan ada Heechul hyung yang juga akan ke apartemenmu" Jelas Kris dengan santai

"oh ya? Apa kalian masuk kedalam apartemenku?" wajah Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pucat.

Kris menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat ketakutan "kau tenang saja Yeollie, aku sudah di beri tahu Heechul hyung dia bilang Noonamu sudah memasang cctv di setiap sudut ruangan apartemenmu jadi dia melarangku untuk masuk kesana. Aku juga tidak berniat masuk kesana, aku masih sayang nyawa hahaha" pria itu tertawa lepas seolah telah melontarkan lelucon yang sangat lucu.

"apa kemarin kau beralasan juga agar aku tidak masuk kedalam apartemenmu ? seharusnya kau katakan saja yang sejujurnya, aku juga pasti mengerti" Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Chanyeol sambil terus menunjukkan senyumannya seolah mencoba untuk menenangkan wajah tegang Chanyeol.

"ah.. i-iya hyung he he he aku hanya tidak enak mengatakannya" Chanyeol merasa benar-benar berhutang nyawa pada Heechul. Setidaknya heechul sudah membantunya untuk mencegah Kris menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya lagi. Chanyeol juga sangat bersyukur yang bertemu dengan kris itu Heechul bukan Baekhyun apalagi Luhan. Bisa tamat ia jika Kris bertemu dengan salah satu dari kedua wanita itu. tapi ia juga sadar, setelah ini Heechul pasti tidak akan membuat hidupnya tenang sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya pada sang manager.

"haha kau ini, oh ya Heechul Hyung juga sudah mencoba untuk menipuku" adu Kris dengan nada bercanda

"menipu? Menipu apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"dia bilang jika kau punya kekasih, namanya Byun Baekhyun dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa jika Byun Baekhyun itu hanya kekasih pura-pura mu hahaha untung saja kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya kemarin malam"

"kau tahu sendiri kan Hyung, Dia memang jahil" Chanyeol ikut senyum. Haruskah ia bersyukur juga atas kebodohan Kris ? Kris benar-benar bodoh. Dia terlalu mempercayai Chanyeol sehingga tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun di pikirannya untuk mencurigai kekasihnya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mulai nakal ini.

"Tapi aku senang dia hanya membohongiku, setidaknya itu hanya bualannya, bukan kenyataan" Kris menatap dalam pada bola mata coklat milik Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Harus sampai kapan ia membohongi dua orang yang sama-sama menyayanginya? Harus sampai kapan ia memanfaatkan ketulusan mereka terhadapnya? Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling brengsek di dunia.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama seminggu ini tapi yang jelas dia sedang bermain api di belakang kekasihnya. Entah kekasihnya yang mana. Byun Baekhyun? ah mendengar nama gadis itu membuat Chanyeol merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek. Dia benar-benar tidak tau terima kasih, Baekhyun sudah berbaik hati untuk mau menjadi kekasihnya, merelakan kehidupan bebasnya untuk bersabar dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk membalas perasaannya tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah bermain dibalakangnya, terkutuklah kau Park.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa melepas Kris begitu saja, dia masih membutuhkannya. Kris adalah orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, dia yang bisa membuat chanyeol merasa selalu nyaman saat bersamanya, yang paling mengerti dan menuruti kemauan Chanyeol, dan dia juga lah yang berhasil kembali memudarkan nama Baekhyun di hatinya.

Chanyeol tau suatu hari nanti dia harus melepas Kris, tapi tidak sekarang, dia masih belum siap. Yang sekarang ia takutkan hanya bagaimana jika Kris atau pun Baekhyun tau semua permainannya, Chanyeol bisa kehilangan dua-duanya sekaligus. Dan jika hal itu terjadi dia lebih baik mati saja.

Sekarang mana yang harus Chanyeol pilih?

Kris Wu? Orang yang ia cintai, penyemangat hidupnya, orang yang membantunya bangkit dari kekacauan, yang membantunya untuk kembali mengenal apa itu cinta setelah masa sulitnya, orang yang sangat mengerti apapun kemauannya.

Atau Byun Baekhyun? Orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, seseorang yang mau menunggu chanyeol membalas perasaannya, yang selalu memberi perhatian dengan caranya sendiri, orang yang mau menerima chanyeol apa adanya, tapi Chanyeol belum bisa membalas semua ketulusan hati gadis itu.

Chanyeol tidak tau. Ia bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol takut posisi Baekhyun akan perlahan-lahan semakin terpojokan dari hatinya, bagaimana ini? Mungkin dia bisa dibilang benar-benar gila jika sampai memilih Kris. Tapi di sisi lain jika Chanyeol mencampakkan Kris, pria bule itu pasti akan terpukul, dia datang jauh-jauh dari kanada hanya karena khawatir padanya dan ingin hidup lebih dekat dengannya.

Jadi begini, jika kalian ingin tahu pengorbanan dari keduanya.

Baekhyun awalnya hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih chanyeol untuk melindungi rahasianya lalu dia malah terbawa suasana yang menimbulkan ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada chanyeol dan sekarang gadis itu malah terjebak untuk bersabar menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya pria itu malah bermain api bersama Kris di belakangnya.

Kris pulang jauh-jauh dari Kanada hanya untuk melihat keadaannya, pria itu terlalu khawatir pada Chanyeol selain itu Kris juga berencana untuk kembali tinggal di Korea agar bisa hidup lebih dekat dengannya lalu menjalani hubungan seperti dulu tapi pada kenyataannya chanyeol malah sudah memiliki kekasih lain.

Chanyeol sebenarnya lelah hidup seperti ini, Chanyeol ingin hidup normal seperti orang lainnya, tapi itu tidak mudah.

Kalau kalian pernah memaki Gay dan mengatakan mereka menjijikan, mungkin sekarang kalian baru tau betapa peliknya hidup mereka. dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu dati 'Mereka'. Mungkin ini hanya salah satu cerita miris seorang gay dari jutaan gay lainnya.

Chanyeol merasa ulu hatinya sakit memikirkan kalau ia berada di posisi Baekhyun. Hati nya juga sakit kalau dia membayangkan jika ia menjadi Kris. Tapi seluruh badannya terasa sakit semua setiap ia memikirkan jadi dirinya sendiri.

Jika kelak ia memutuskan untuk melepas Kris, dia berharap pria itu akan mendapat orang yang lebih baik darinya, entah itu pria atau wanita terserah apa mau nya saja. Mungkin Chanyeol juga akan terluka tapi jika itu yang terbaik dia akan berusaha menahan sakitnya.

Dan jika kelak ia malah memutuskan melepas Baekhyun, ini benar-benar keputusan yang sangat GILA ini adalah keputusan yang egois dan bisa menghancurkan hati gadis itu. bukan hanya menghancurkan Baekhyun ia juga akan menghancurkan hati Luhan, Orang tuanya atau bahkan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

LEE NAMI !

Kemana perginya gadis itu sekarang ? bukankah ia penyebab kehancuran hidup Chanyeol waktu itu? jika dia tidak menyakitnya, Chanyeol pasti akan hidup tentram sebagai Pria normal yang bisa hidup bahagia bersama wanita yang ia cintai. Mungkin sekarang dia tengah berada di belahan dunia lain dan hidup tentram dengan menjadi istri simpanan om-om berperut buncit seperti pria tua bangka yang Chanyeol lihat tengah bercinta dengan Nami di apartemennya beberapa tahun silam.

Seharusnya ia tau dampak apa yang ia tinggalkan setelah menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Hidup Chanyeol jadi susah karenanya. Bukan hanya Chanyeol tapi Kris, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Heechul juga susah. tau kah gadis itu betapa beratnya dosa yang ia tanggung?

Entah sampai kapan semua permainan Chanyeol ini akan berlangsung. Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana lagi kalau sampai Baekhyun tau tentang hubungannya dengan Kris sekarang. Dia pasti sangat kecewa dan marah besar, Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk mencintainya. Tapi ia malah terus membohonginya, Chanyeol malah mulai kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, hampir sepenuhnya. Perasaannya untuk Baekhyun semakin berubah, sebelum Kris datang Chanyeol memang mulai merasa menyukai Baekhyun tapi sekarang ketika ada Kris disisinya, Baekhyun langsung kalah telak. Kris tentu selangkah lebih jauh di banding Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau pada akhirnya akan ada yang terluka, entah itu Baekhyun, Kris atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau hari itu datang dia harus memilih siapa? Semuanya kembali lagi pada pilihan dan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Dan untuk saat ini Ia belum tau jawabannya. Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan dulu seperti ini. Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu dia bisa menetapkan hatinya.

Setiap kali memikirkan hal ini kepalanya selalu berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol butuh pencerahan. Dia perlu berbincang dengan Heechul. Meski ia tahu Heechul bisa saja menghajar nya atau menendang pantatnya ketika ia mengatakan bingung harus memilih siapa tapi setidaknya Heechul bisa memberinya sedikit wejangan dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk memilih yang terbaik.

**TBC**

Jangan benci sama Kris T.T benci sama Chanyeol aja kan dia yang labil, udah benci aja sama Chanyeol biar yang cinta sama dia cuman aku :3 wkwkwk

Gatau dah apaan tuh yang aku tulis di atas kkk~ maap buat yang minta Kaisoo sama Hunhan ini kan ff Chanbaek jadi aku sih pengennya fokus dulu kemasalah mereka gituu jadi maapin yaah ehehe :3 nanti deh kalau moment nya tepat aku pasti munculin mereka lagi :D

Maaf juga kalau ff nya malah jadi lebay kaya sinetron :( wkwkwk

Saatnya membalas review dari kalian, waaaah seneng banget reviewnya buanyaaakkkk aku kasih lope satu satu dah buat kalian kkk~

**KaiSooLovers** : makasih udah review^^ iya mereka emang udah pacaran tapi badai udah menghadang di depan #plak kkkk~ iya itu kris hehe :3

**followbaek** : makasih udah review^^ IYA ITU EMANG KRIS :( dan sayangnya Chanyeol belum move on kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**biyachan**: makasih udah review^^ ih makasih banget udah nunggu ff ini :*

**Sefan**: makasih udah review^^ emang Kris :( kkk~ dan sayangnya Chanyeol belum kuat iman. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**ViviPExotic46** : makasih udah review^^ gapapa asal masih tetep mau review kkk~

**YJYSCKCBShipper** :makasih udah review^^ iya dong udah disayang chanyeol di takutin sama Kris juga kkk~ kris aku keluarin untuk membawa keaseman di hubungan chanbaek kkk~

**fxjnriw**: makasih udah review^^ waaaaah makasih udah nunggu ff ini :* nanti ya sweet sweet-annya lagi kita bikin mereka merasa asem dulu akibat kehadiran Kris kkk~

**meryleonahizhiz** : makasih udah review^^ jangan kesel sama Kris :( bukan salah ibu mengandung *apaan kkk~ yang labil kan si Chanyeol bukan Kris jadi benci sama Chanyeol aja biar aku aja yang cinta sama dia kkk~ ini udah aku usahain tepat waktu hehe. Makasih udah selalu menunggu :3 (lebihlebay) kkk~

**yehetmania** : makasih udah review^^ nge PM juga ya kamu hihi chen kan jadi kakaknya Baek udah Kris aja lah yang jadi seme sejati kkk~

**Re-Panda68** : makasih udah review^^ iya emang bener kris hehe kalau ga bikin runyam bukan Kris namanya kkk~

**AegyaCho** : makasih udah review^^ Kris bukan penganggu kok ;') dia cuman mau nemuin pacarnya aja *muntah* kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya^^

**Rnine21**: makasih udah review^^ cuman kamu yang kasih tepuk tangan atas kedatangan Kris, kasian dia ;') kkk~

**lolitasylva23** : makasih udah review^^ yapsss Kris. Ini udah apdet semoga suka :D

**RLR14** : makasih udah review^^ kris kan juga pengen liat pacarnya :3 *muntah* kkk~ ini udah berusaha tepat waktu apdetnya semoga suka ya :D

**Kachimato** : makasih udah review^^ TAPI SAYANGNYA SI KAMPRET EMANG DATENG TTTATTT kkk~ jangan benci dia :(

**rikamaulina94** : makasih udah review^^ itu Kris dan Chanyeol tetep jadi uke labil kkk~ ini udah lanjut loh semoga suka ya :D

**indaaaaaahhh** : makasih udah review^^ ya kayanya Baekhyun harus belajar lebih jantan deh ya biar Chan berpaling kkk~ ini udah lanjut loh semoga suka ya :D

**BabyRennie** : makasih udah review^^ iya kris iya kris. Ini juga udah next next next kkk~

**fanoy5** : makasih udah review^^ tapi Kris kan pengen ketemu sama pacarnya juga :( *muntah* kkk~

**Shin Yo Yong** : makasih udah review^^ iya emang Kris, tapi chan belum berani bilang dia kan uke labil kkk~

**fafifufefoo** : makasih udah review^^ kan biar adil kemaren chanbaek moment sekarang krisyeol moment :3 *muntah* kkk~

**younlaycious88** : makasih udah review^^ do'ain terus aja ya biar chanyeol cepet sadar kkk~

**Oh Lana** : makasih udah review^^ tapi aku mau bilang itu Kris kkk~ kemaren kemajuannya pesat dan sekarang penurunannya juga pesat yaaa, maapin :( kkk~

**90Rahmayani** : makasih udah review^^ iya kris iya si semi bule itu iya *apaan kkk~ mungkin ga masuk. FIGHTING^^

**KimKyungIn1214** : makasih udah review^^ hihihi ^^v kris ga bawa piso kok dia cuman bawa masalah kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**rillakuchan** : makasih udah review^^ emang kris emang kris emang kris kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**anisyawurjaning** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah makasih 3 jangan sampe begadang ntar kamu atit :3 kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**VelanditaSelly** : makasih udah review^^ aku juga jadi bingung mau bales apa kkk~ nih udah lanjut nih semoga suka yaaa :D

**Senpaice** : makasih udah review^^ kkk~ aku ketawa baca review kamu ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**Ayam Ungu** : makasih udah review^^ ngga sad kok cuman rada bikin gedeg dan pengen muntah kkk~

**mirarose86** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**indrisaputri** : makasih udah review^^ ya mungkin mereka belum berjodoh :') aku ada kepikiran gitu sih, tapi entar kayanya di realisasikannya kkk~

**Fuji jump910**: makasih udah review^^ semua indah pada waktunya :')

**HunHanCherry1220**: makasih udah review^^ itu emang Krisseu dan inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya *nunjuk ke atas* kkk~ ini udah lanjuuuut. FIGHTING!

**rachel suliss** : makasih udah review^^ cecurut laaah kkk~ ya dia emang dateng buat bikin chanyeol bimbang haha

**PCYloveBBH** : makasih udah review^^ ya Heechul kan emang tegaan orangnya kkk~ iya emang Kris. Ini udah fast apdet belum ? :3

**Marry Cho** : makasih udah review^^ hay reader baruuuuu *lambai lambai* kkkk~ iya itu Kris yang dateng, ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**exindira** : makasih udah review^^ iya tunggu aja ya haha, kaisoo masih lama nikahnya yang bentar lagi mau nikah kan hunhan hehe. Iya itu Kris :D

**IYou** : makasih udah review^^ tebakkan kamu tepat banget nih hadiahnya aku lanjut deh ffnya kkk~

**kaisoo's noona** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah ada kaisoo shipper sejati niihhh kkk~ *tos* emang si yipan tuh yang nongol. Tapi jangan marah sama dia :( marah sama Chanyeol aja kan dia yang labil kkk~

**LuXiaoLu**: makasih udah review^^ iya itu kriss, do'ain aja yaaapss kkk~

**exoel** : makasih udah review^^ iya itu Kris hehe. Waaaak kamu serem banget ampuni aku :( kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**blackwhite1214** : makasih udah review^^ iya iya itu Kris hehe, apa salah kris kenapa kalian pada bencisama dia dia kan cuman mau ketemu pacaranya *muntah* kkk~ iya aku juga baru inget kalau taem lebih muda kkk~ yaa anggap aja dia lebih tua disini *ngeles

**byunbacot** : makasih udah review^^ kris datang untuk membuat chanyeol kembali tidak normal kkkk~

**Anggi32897** : makasih udah review^^ kan sengaja biar di tunggu gitu chap selanjutnya *apaan kkk~ ini udah lanjut loh semoga suka :D

**LynKim**: makasih udah review^^ waaah makasih :3 pandanya kan udah pulang ke pohang hehe. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**Zahee** : makasih udah review^^ hai reader baru *lambai lambai* sayang banget tapi chanyeol nya belum mau putus kkk~ ini udah apdet semoga suka yaaa :D

**Haru3173** : makasih udah review^^ mungkin mereka belum berjodoh ;') aku pernah bilang kok meski uke dia itu tetep 'cowo' kkk~ Aamiiin makasih do'anya hehe ILOVEYOUTOO!

**syahlaamalia94** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut sengaja ada krisbiar ceritanya jadi agak asem :3

**kaysaiko**: makasih udah review^^ waaah penciuman kamu hebat bisa nyium baunya seme chanyeol kkk~

**luhannieka** : makasih udah review^^ ini apdetnya ga lama kan ? hehe emang itu kris kris kris kris kris kkk~ baek sih belum galau biarkan chan dulu yang galau sama pilihannya kkk~

**Ririn Cross** : makasih udah review^^ itu kris :') bukan kamu aja kok yang nunggu adegan itu :3 kkk fighting :D

**KaiSoo Daughter** : makasih udah review^^ waaah janji yaah janji kkk~ iya itu Kris, tapi kan tao nya juga udah pulang ke pohang kkk~

**Parklili **: makasih udah review^^ dua kekasihnya belum ketemu kok chanyeol lagi pinter bagi waktu buat keduanya kkk~

**Sonia** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjuuuuut iya itu kris tapi kalau chan langsung sembuh entar langsung tamat dong ff nya aku kan mau bikin ff ini panjang kaya sinetron indonesia kkkk~

**KimChanBaek** : makasih udah review^^ iya Amin do'ain aja mereka cepet bersatu :))))

**ParkByun** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut lagiiiii kkk~ semoga suka yaaaaa :D 

**Arado **: makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaaa :D

**Chanbaekalwayshee** : makasih udah review^^ waaaah dia juga bias aku di SJ loh makanya aku suka masukin dia di ff buatan aku meski pun ffnya tentang exo kkk~ ini udah dilanjut semoga suka :D

**ByunAud** : makasih udah review^^ iya baekhyunnya sih sayang gatau tuh chanyeolnya kkk~ iya itu kris tapi jangan benci sama dia dia kan cuman mau ketemu pacaranya :( *muntah* kkk~

**Stephanie** : makasih udah review^^ huaaaa thanks ({}) yak kamu jahat bgt ama kris :( kkk~

**Byunbaekk **: makasih udah review^^ itu emang kris yang dateng kkk~

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ itu emang kris. Ini udah next semoga suka :D

**Yool **: makasih udah review^^ iya itu kris hehe

**Nia **: makasih udah review^^ iya itu kris ini udah lanjut makasih udah nungguin hehe

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ dia emang dateng buat mengguncang chanbaek kkk~

**Shallow Lin** : makasih udah review^^ iya itu kris dan chanyeol ga akan bisa kabur :p kkk~ janganka kamu chanyeol aja awalnya takut haha

**nadyajuniar3** : makasih udah review^^ tapi aku mau bilang itu Kris kkk~ taoris kapan-kapan aja deh tergantung mood *plak kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**biezzle** : makasih udah review^^ IYA ITU KRISSS INI UDAH LANJUT DAN KAyANYA LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAP KEMAREN KKKK~ ^^v

**thestarbaek0506** : makasih udah review^^ aku juga sebenernya ga tega sih bikin kris 'begitu' kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka fighting :D

**Kai4d.o** : makasih udah review^^ tapi itu emang kris :3 disini kan chan perannya double seme uke gicuuu kkk~

**Ikki Ka Jung99** : makasih udah review^^ iyaaaa itu kris kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga sukaaa :D

**Choi Hyun Young** : makasih udah review^^ itu emg kris kkk~ iniga lama kan apdetnya ? :3

**mrblackJ** : makasih udah review^^ boleh tapi ga sekarang yaaa kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**deplujung** : makasih udah review^^ iya itu kris hehe ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ iya aku jujur deh itu emg kris hehe

**LeeEunin** : makasih udah review^^ yaps tebakan kamu bener :D apa disini dia udah mulai keliatan idiot ? kkk~ semangaaaat :*

**byunie66** : makasih udah review^^ maap tapi pemikiran kamu salah kalau gitu ntar ff nya cepet tamat dong kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa :D

**tifaah** : makasih udah review^^ haha iya gpp ya do'ain ajadia biar cepet sadar kkk~ ini udah lanjut SEMANGAT :D

**xiaooo** : makasih udah review^^ haha iya gpp :D iya itu emang Kris makasih banget udah suka sama ceritaya hehe hwaiting :D

**ChanBaekLuv**: makasih udah review^^ iya itu kris. Jangan mati :( kkk~ jangan lupa baca chap ini juga yaaa ;)

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang selebritis. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pemotretan dan sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Heechul. Chanyeol sempat berfikir jika Heechul pasti akan mengintograsinya karena managernya itu sudah tahu tentang Kris yang sudah kembali ke Korea. Tapi nyatanya ? Heechul malah mendiamkannya dari tadi. Heechul hanya bicara seperlunya dan bicara pada Chanyeol jika artisnya itu bertanya. Jujur saja situasi seperti ini sangat tidak di sukai oleh Chanyeol karena Heechul tidak pernah mendiamkannya seperti ini, bukankah heechul itu pria yang cerewet ?

"Hyung?" Chanyeol berusaha memecahkan keheningan

"hn?"

Chanyeol jadi kikuk sendiri mendengar respon Heechul, membuat ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ngg... Hyung sudah bertemu dengan Kris Hyung ?" tanyanya sedikit ragu dan Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hyung tidak mau bertanya apapun padaku ?"

"untuk apa?" Heechul masih betah dengan nada datarnya

"yaaa siapa tahu kan hyung ingin mengintrogasiku, biasanyakan begitu" ucap Chanyeol dengan memelankan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat.

"awalnya memang aku berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku rasa itu semua percuma saja. Hanya membuang-buang tenaga" jelas Heechul, nada nya berubah menjadi ketus

"maksud Hyung?"

Heechul menghela nafas keras lalu sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan tajam selama beberapa detik pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya lalu kembali menfokuskan matanya pada jalanan di depan.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu kris masih berkeliaran di Korea sampai detik ini dan kau pasti masih berhubungan dengannya? kau juga tidak jujur padanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa mau mu dan jujur saja aku sudah tidak mau tahu dengan semua jalan hidupmu yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. aku sudah tidak mau lagi ikut campur dalam masalahmu"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat "kenapa ? padahal aku sangat butuh bantuanmu Hyung" ucapnya lirih

"ha? Bantuanku? Aku hanya akan buang-buang tenaga saja jika aku mau membantumu lagi" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, sedih juga ia mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pedas Heechul

"apa kau tidak ingat berapa ratus kali aku memberi tahumu untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan Kris ? membantumu untuk sembuh dengan membawa Baekhyun ke kehidupanmu. Kau memang menurutinya tapi hanya beberapa saat setelah itu kau akan kembali pada tabiat mu yang dulu, aku sudah bosan memberi tahumu kau minta bantun saja pada Kris bukankah kau bilang dia adalah orang yang paling mengertimu ? minta tolong lah padanya, karena aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengertimu" Heechul sudah lama sekali memendam kekesalannya ini. dia benar-benar gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang terkesan sangat labil dan tidak bisa di beri tahu.

"tapi kali ini aku benar-benar bingung Hyung. Aku ingin memilih salah satu dari mereka. bantu aku untuk meyakinkan pilihanku"

"harus berapa ratus kali lagi aku memberi tahumu untuk belajar mencintai Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kris ? apa kau mendengarnya ? tidak kan ? kau tahu salah satu hal sia-sia yang kita lakukan adalah menasehati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, kau sedang jatuh cinta lagi pada Kris dan terbukti kan ? semua nasehat yang kuberikan padamu hanya akan sia-sia sudah kau urus saja masalahmu sendiri"

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat murung dan stress. Heechul sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti ini tapi ia tidak bisa memanjakan Chanyeol dengan terus membantunya, dia sudah dewasa dia harus bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Lagi pula percuma saja jika ia membantunya, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang susah di beri tahu dan chanyeol adalah salah satunya, ia selalu meminta bantuan heechul tapi setelah heechul memberinya saran ia tidak pernah melakukan saran itu membuat heechul merasa lelah sendiri memberi tahunya.

"kau harus bisa memilih Chan, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus" Heechul pun mencoba untuk sedikit meredakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

"aku bingung Hyung"

"pikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Jangan egois dengan memikirkan dirimu sendiri saja pikirkan juga orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau sudah dewasa seharusnya kau bisa memilih mana yang terbaik untukmu dan yang lain" Heechul memulai petuahnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit berpikir juga. Ingat ya hanya SEDIKIT.

"Aku jadi heran kau ini Pria atau bukan sih apa-apa selalu saja meminta bantuanku, manja ! " gerutu Heechul

"YAK tentu saja aku Pria" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima dengan ucapan Heechul yang seolah-olah meragukan gendernya.

"jika kau memang Pria kenapa kau malah mencintai Pria juga ?"

"..." Chanyeol langsung bungkam. Dia tentu kalah telak dan tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Dan mulai sekarang kita lihat saja, apa Chanyeol akan menjadi lebih dewasa dan sadar dengan sendirinya lalu memutuskan untuk memilih Baekhyun sesuai dengan harapan Heechul. Atau dia malah ke enakkan untuk tetap menjalani permainan busuknya karena tidak ada lagi yang mengingatkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di apartemen Luhan mereka baru saja belajar memasak bersama dengan chef Kyungsoo tentunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Baekhyun berniat untuk segera pulang karena tidak mau membuat Joonmyun khawatir. Kyungsoo juga akan pulang sebentar lagi, gadis itu sudah menelpon jongin untuk menjemputnya dan Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama ia berniat untuk menelpon Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu untuk menjemputnya juga.

Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol sekali tapi pria itu tidak menjawab, apa dia sedang sibuk?

Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi, kalau tidak diangkat lagi dia akan memutuskan untuk pulang naik taksi saja, mungkin Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi setahu Baekhyun pria itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sejak sejam yang lalu dan tidak lama akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengangkat telponnya juga.

"_Hallo?"_ Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, hey ini bukan suara Chanyeol ! Baekhyun tahu jenis suara Chanyeol itu memang Bariton tapi tidak sebariton ini (?) ia juga yakin jika ini bukan suara Heechul karena suara Heechul itu kan terkesan sedikit cempreng untuk ukuran suara laki-laki. Dan saking bingungnya baekhyun jadi tidak menjawab sapaan di sebrang sana.

"_Hallo? apa kau mendengarku?" _yang disebrang sana bertanya lagi. Baekhyun jadi sedikit linglung, tidak mungkin ini suara Chanyeol. Apa jangan-jangan dia salah sambung ?

"Ah ya, aku bisa mendengarmu. Bisakah aku bicara dengan chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun agak pelan, ia sedikit ragu dia tidak salah sambung kan ? ini benar no handphone Chanyeol tapi siapa pria yang menjawab telponnya ini.

"_Ini siapa? Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa menjawab telponmu dia sedang ke Toilet. Apa ada yang penting? nanti akanku sampaikan padanya." _

Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun langsung lemas. Ini berarti Chanyeol sedang bersama seorang pria kan? Ini bahaya, Baekhyun akan lebih tenang jika yang mengangkat telponnya ini adalah seorang wanita aduhai, jujur saja ia lebih takut jika Chanyeol pergi dengan seorang Pria. Ini mungkin aneh tapi jika kau berada di posisi Baekhyun yang memiliki kekasih seorang Gay kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Baekhyun juga sedikit heran kenapa orang ini bertanya siapa dia ? apa Chanyeol tidak menyimpan nomor handphonenya ? atau pria itu menamai kontaknya dengan nama lain ?

"Ya aku mencari Chanyeol" Baekhyun berhenti sebentar. Tidak, dia harus tau siapa pria ini. Baekhyun bisa mati penasaran kalau tidak tau siapa ini. Setidaknya dia tidak akan berprasangka buruk jika memang pria ini hanya teman kerja Chanyeol saja "nggg, boleh aku tau siapa kau?"

"_Eh? aku? Aku Kris. Ada yang bisa kusampaikan pada Yeollie?" _

DEG!

Baekhyun hampir saja membanting handphonenya sendiri, tunggu... biar dia selesaikan dulu pembicaraan ini baru ia banting handphonenya.

Dan apa ? Yeollie katanya ? Apa-apaan ini? Menggelikan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu.

"tidak usah. Kurasa dia sedang sibuk."

"_Ah… baiklah."_

Baekhyun langsung cepat-cepat mematikan sambungan telponnya. Sekarang ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar membanting handphonenya itu. Bahkan posisi duduknya pun sampai melorot, dia tiba-tiba merasa lemas.

Ya Tuhan apakah ini tanda-tanda Chanyeol tengah berselingkuh? KRIS ?! Bagaimana bisa Pria itu kembali lagi? Baekhyun kan belum berhasil merebut hati Chanyeol sepenuhnya, bagaimana jika Chanyeol kembali berpaling pada Pria itu ? Baekhyun lebih baik mati saja.

Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Dia masih berada di Apartemen Luhan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Mungkin konyol jika cemburu pada kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang pergi dengan teman prianya, tapi dia Park Chanyeol ! Sungguh, Baekhyun akan jauh lebih bersyukur jika seandainya Chanyeol ketahuan berkencan dengan Ren atau wanita lain yang lebih cantik darinya dari pada dengan seorang Pria, setidaknya dia sudah normal.

"Kapan Chanyeol akan menjemputmu?" Luhan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di sofa ruang TV. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke depan pintu karena Kai sudah menjemputnya.

"dia tidak bisa menjemputku eonni, enggg.. dia sedang sibuk. aku pulang sendiri saja" Baekhyun cepat-cepat membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memberikan ekspresi wajah senormal mungkin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu biar eonni saja yang mengantarkanmu pulang ya"

"tidak usah eonni, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Eonni istirahat saja" tolak Baekhyun lembut lalu segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"benarkah ? kau tidak apa-apa kan Baek?" Luhan memandangnya sedikit curiga

"tidak apa-apa eonni aku pulang dulu yaa"

"yasudah. Hati-hati Baek, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku jika terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"iya eonni, Bye"

"Bye"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di trotoar sendirian dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari orang lain yang melihatnya, dia benar-benar sedang kesal pada Chanyeol "ternyata dia memang benar uke labil, dasar sialan, keparat, brengsek, tidak tahu diri" umpatnya sambil terus menyusuri keramaian kota seoul di malam hari seorang diri.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mencabik-cabik tubuh profesional Park Chanyeol dengan pisau tajam lalu mencongkel bola matanya dan mengumpankannya pada kandang Buaya buas ? Oh tidak dia masih waras, dia bukan seorang psikopat.

Lagi pula Baekhyun juga tidak akan mampu melakukannya. Jangankan mencabik-cabik tubuh Chanyeol, untuk menanyakannya hal tadi saja dia tidak berani. Dia terlalu takut jika jawaban Chanyeol akan membuatnya semakin gila. Dan bukankah dia juga sudah berjanji untuk menunggu Chanyeol sampai pria itu bisa mencintainya? bisa saja kan Chanyeol tadi bertemu Kris untuk memberitahu keadaannya sekarang yang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ya Baekhyun harus _positive thinking_ sekarang, itu yang terbaik.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau lagi jika selanjutnya dia akan semakin terpojok. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia harus bicara pada Chanyeol kalau ada tanda-tanda yang lebih mencurigakan. Untuk sekarang dia cukup pura-pura tidak tahu saja, menganggap jika ia tidak pernah menelponnya tadi.

Tapi Hatinya semakin tidak tenang. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Pada kenyataannya dia merasa sangat menyedihkan. Chanyeol memang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik tapi ia tahu jelas jika pria itu masih belum bisa membalas perasaannya sampai saat ini ditambah lagi sekarang ada Kris yang bisa saja bisa mendepaknya dari dalam hati Chanyeol yang baru bisa ia masukki sedikit(?).

Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Chanyeol jika mereka bertemu nanti? Bersikap biasa saja? Baekhyun sedikit ragu bisa melakukannya, hatinya sakit sekali. Bisa saja tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan.

Pantas saja Ia merasa beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sangat baik padanya sangat sabar menghadapi sikapnya yang sedikit urakan dan terkadang meledak-ledak membuat ia terbuai hingga merasa di terbangkan ke langit ke tujuh namun sekarang jiwanya terasa di hempaskan begitu saja dari langit karena teryata ada maksud tertentu dari sikap chanyeol yang 'hangat' itu. Untuk menutupi keberadaan Kris di Korea mungkin? Baekhyun lupa, Chanyeol pasti akan bersikap sangat baik jika ada maunya. Setidaknya itu lah yang bisa Baekhyun simpulkan selama ia mengenal Chanyeol.

Gadis cantik itu terus saja berjalan tanpa tujuan dia tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini karena Oppanya pasti akan langsung mengintrogasinya, dia terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak di sadarinya jika sekarang ia sedang berjalan di jalanan yang sepi dan rawan dengan kejahatan.

"hay cantik, kenapa kau menangis? Lebih baik kau bersenang-senang dengan kami" ucap seseorang pria berambut gondrong dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"hey jangan kurang ajar ya" bentak baekhyun ketika ada pria lain yang mencolek dagunya.

"sudahlah cantik tidak usah menolak, kami pasti akan memanjakanmu" ucap pria yang memiliki tato di tangan sebelah kanannya

"jangan macam-macam atau aku akan teriak" ancam baekhyun namun wajahnya sudah nampak mulai ketakutan

PLAKK

Pria gondrong itu menampar pipi mulus baekhyun dan tanpa terasa air mata baekhyun kembali turun semakin deras

"hahaha kau pikir kami takut hah? Ayo kita mulai 'permainan' nya" perintah Pria berambut gondrong itu dan dua orang lainnya pun mulai menyeret tubuh baekhyun ke dalam sebuah gang sempit dengan peneragan yang sangat minim, salah satu dari Pria itu telah berhasil merobek sedikit baju atasan baekhyun, baekhyun tidak tinggal diam dia terus memberontak namun tiba-tiba...

BUGH

Kedua pria yang sedang berusaha membuka bajunya secara paksa itu ambruk seketika.

Baekhyun langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuat kedua Pria itu ambruk, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat chanyeol tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa sebongkah kayu yang lumayan besar, sepertinya chanyeol menggunakan itu untuk membuat kedua pria tadi ambruk.

"hey siapa kau? Tidak usah so jadi pahlawan" bentak Pria berambut gondrong itu. mereka jelas tidak tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang selebritis selain mereka sedang dalam keadaan mabuk orang-orang seperti mereka juga mana peduli dengan artis-artis yang sering muncul di TV.

"baek kau tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menghabisinya dulu" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk cepat dan langsung menjaga jarak dari tempatnya tadi.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar suara hantaman yang terus menerus terdengar di telinganya namun tidak lama kemudian suara hantaman itu pun berhenti ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan dia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan sedangkan Pria berambut gondrong tadi tengah terkapar dengan berbagai luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya chanyeol

"y... ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab baekhyun sedikit ragu "kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"bajumu robek" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah membuka jaketnya "pakai ini" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan jaket yang tadi di pakainya pada baekhyun tapi gadis ini tidak menerimanya dia malah terus saja menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"aku tadi ingin menjemputmu ke apartemen Luhan Noona, tapi Luhan Noona bilang kau sudah pulang, aku menelpon Joonmyun Hyung dan ia juga bilang kau belum sampai di rumah makanya aku mencarimu" jelas Chanyeol sambil tetap menyodorkan jaket yang di pakainya pada Baekhyun

"tidak usah" tolaknya yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol membuat pria itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi ?" _ Batinnya. Tidak kah kau sadar kesalahanmu itu sudah terlalu banyak Park Chanyeol ?

"bajumu robek, jika kau tidak memakai jaket kau akan di goda lagi oleh pria-pria hidung belang lain"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK USAH" bentak baekhyun, chanyeol nampak sedikit kaget ini memang bukan kali pertamanya Baekhyun membentaknya. Tapi Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan membentaknya seperti ini, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"ayolah baekkie aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa" bujuk chanyeol melembut

"tidak usah sok peduli padaku" ucap baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat chanyeol bisa melihat pipinya yang tadinya mulus jadi sedikit memerah seperti bekas tamparan.

"baekhyun-ah apa tadi kau di tampar mereka?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun langsung menepisnya, meskipun Chanyeol termasuk tipe pria yang tidak peduli pada wanita tapi dia paling tidak suka jika ada wanita yang disakiti secara fisik apalagi oleh pria.

"bukan urusanmu" ucap baekhyun yang masih terdengar ketus dan entah kenapa airmatanya pun kembali turun membuat chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"baekhyun-ah, aku mohon pakailah jaket ku, selain tidak aman kau juga akan kedinginan dengan memakai baju robek seperti itu" bujuknya lagi sedikit gugup

"AKU BILANG TIDAK USAH SOK PEDULI PADAKU, berhentilah memberikanku harapan palsu tuan Park" bentak baekhyun lagi airmatanya pun mengalir semakin deras, tanpa dia sangka chanyeol langsung menariknya kedalam dekapan hangat, dia langsung memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat erat.

"maafkan aku" bisiknya tepat di telinga baekhyun "aku tahu aku pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan sampai kau jadi seperti ini, maafkan aku" Gadis itu pun menangis di dalam pelukan chanyeol sambil memukuli dada bidang Aktor tampan itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menghapus airmata baekhyun dengan jempol tangannya "dengarkan aku Byun Baekhyun jika kau tidak mau memakai jaketku, kau harus mau berjalan menuju mobilku sambil ku peluk untuk menutupi bajumu yang robek, kau mau?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun meleleh.

Baekhyun berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan dia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat. chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan langsung memakaikan jaket yang ia pegang. Si keparat ini memang paling bisa meluluhkan hati Baekhyun

"menyebalkan" umpat baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"jangan menangis lagi ya? sekarang kau ikut kerumahku dulu. Eomma dan Appaku ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan imut, penurut sekali dia. Oh Tuhaaan, Byun Baekhyun apa kau lupa ? bukankah tadi kau sedang sangat marah pada Pria yang sekarang tengah menggenggam tanganmu ini ? Cinta memang bisa membuat siapapun menjadi Gila.

.

.

.

"annyeong" sapa Chanyeol saat ia memasuki rumahnya dengan baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Orang tuanya memang baru saja sampai di Korea dan mereka langsung menyuruh Chanyeol datang kerumah sambil membawa kekasihnya. Luhan sudah menceritakan tentang Baekhyun pada orang tua mereka.

"annyeong" sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip dengan chanyeol 'sepertinya itu eommanya chanyeol' batin baekhyun

"channie kenapa kau baru kemari ? bukankah eomma sudah menelponmu dari tadi?" tanya ajumma itu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit marah

"aku ada sedikit urusan eomma" jawab chanyeol

"Ya Tuhan,, apa gadis ini adalah gadis yang di ceritakan Luhan? Aigo~~ cantik sekali dia, aish anak-anak eomma memang pintar mencari pasangan " ucap nyonya park lagi sambil tersenyum ramah pada baekhyun

"dia-"

"yaaaak Park Chanyeol apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gadis cantik ini hah?" belum sempat chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya eommanya sudah langsung membentaknya ketika nyonya park melihat baju atasan baekhyun yang sedikit sobek di bagian bahu dan lengannya karna sekarang dia sudah tidak memakai jaket chanyeol lagi

"eomma ini tidak seperti yang eomma pikirkan" bantah chanyeol yang langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan eommanya.

"yaaak apa aku pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat hal yang memalukan seperti ini? Aku memang mengijinkanmu berpacaran tapi tidak sampai seperti ini Park Chanyeol" bentak nyonya park lagi sambil menjewer telinga chanyeol yang lebar.

"eomma, eomma dengarkan aku dulu" chanyeol mulai kelabakan dengan sikap eommanya yang pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dia juga terus berusaha untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari jeweran 'dahsyat' eommanya itu

"ahjumma ini semua tidak seperti apa yang ajumma pikirkan, chanyeol Oppa tadi hanya menolongku dari para penjahat yang mencoba untuk melecehkanku" jelas baekhyun kemudian yang kasihan melihat chanyeol di jewer oleh eommanya. Kau bahkan masih memiliki rasa kasihan padanya Baekhyun.

"benarkah ?" tanya nyonya park yang tidak langsung percaya dan masih menjewer telinga chanyeol

"benar ajumma aku tidak berbohong, seharusnya ajumma bangga memiliki anak seperti chanyeol Oppa yang sangat baik ini" jelas baekhyun lagi. Baik ? Tidak ingatkah gadis ini siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya menangis dan membuatnya seperti orang linglung di jalan tadi?

"_baik? Andaikan kau tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan dibelakangmu Baek, kau pasti akan langsung menarik kata-kata mu itu" _ pikir chanyeol

"aaaah anak eomma memang baik" ucap nyonya park sambil melepaskan jewerannya dan langsung memeluk chanyeol dengan erat dan menciumi anak bungsunya itu

"makanya dengarkan dulu" cibir chanyeol

"aku belum tahu namamu nona cantik" ucap nyonya Park setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada sang anak

"ya? eh maaf ahjumma, namaku Byun Baekhyun ahjumma bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" ucapnya mengenalkan diri

"ah oke Baekhyunnie, sekarangkan sudah malam jadi kau menginap disini saja ya?" pinta nyonya Park

"eh tapi ahjumma aku-"

"biar aku yang memberitahu Oppamu" ucap Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Baekhyun, karena tidak ada alasan lain baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk

"kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar chanyeollie" jelas nyonya park "chan cepat antarkan kekasihmu ke kamar tamu" perintahnya chanyeol pun mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan perintah eomma nya

Sebenarnya mulut Baekhyun sudah sangat gatal untuk menanyakan perilah Kris pada Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya waktunya belum tepat, selain sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah Orang tua Chanyeol ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko terburuk dengan mengamuk pada Chanyeol padalah acara pernikahan Luhan akan dilakukan selama beberapa hari lagi. Ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan membuat Luhan bersedih melihatnya, jadi biarkan saja ia memendam semuanya sendirian dulu, sambil menunggu bukti-bukti lain karena Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan pergi jika Chanyeol memang benar masih berhubungan dengan Kris.

.

.

.

Pagi ini nyonya Park meminta Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun bersiap untuk menemaninya pergi berbelanja. Ia teringat dengan sikap Baekhyun kemarin malam sebelum ia membawanya ke rumah ini. apa Baekhyun tahu tentang Kris ? kemarin malam dia memang sedang makan bersama Kris dan pria itu bilang jika '**BBH**' menelponnya Chanyeol memang sudah mengganti nama Kontak Baekhyun di handphonenya. Tapi kemarin Kris bilang Baekyun tidak bertanya apa-apa, jadi bisa saja kan Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang mengangkat telponnya ? ya setidaknya itulah yang ada di otak udang Park Chanyeol.

Baiklah, lebih baik ia bersikap biasa saja. Jika Baekhyun bertanya dia akan menjawab jika itu hanya partner kerjanya saja bilang saja dia memang kebetulan sedang memegang handphonenya.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang di huni Baekhyun sejak kemarin malam. Begitu Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan selembar foto. Mata Chanyeol pun langsung mengarah ke foto itu, jantung Chanyeol langsung berdebar kencang. Dari mana Baekhyun mendapatkan foto itu ? bukankah Foto itu adalah Foto yang Chanyeol simpan di bawah bantal apartemennya tapi chanyeol sudah lama kehilangan Foto itu.

"Chanyeol-ah Lihatlah foto ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk foto yang terpampang wajah Chanyeol waktu masih SMA dulu. Chanyeol memang kaget tapi ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja, dia kan jago akting.

"Hn? dari mana kau mendapatkannya baek?" Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan berusaha untuk terlihat rileks

"Ini sebenarnya sudah lama aku temukan di kamar apartemenmu saat aku masih tinggal disana. Wajahmu terlihat lucu di foto ini jadi aku ambil saja hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, dia menunjuk wajah tampan nan polos milik Chanyeol dulu yang masih terbalut seragam SMA.

"aku kan memang selalu lucu hahaha" Chanyeol berusaha untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana, entah mengapa tapi dia merasa tegang sekali.

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih suka dengan Pria ini, dia sangat tampan" Baekhyun menunjuk pria yang merangkul Chanyeol di foto itu, dia adalah Kris.

"Benarkah? Ah… tapikan masih tampan aku" Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan foto itu supaya bisa terhindar dari tatapan Baekhyun, jujur saja Chanyeol cukup takut melihat matanya.

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia teman SMA-mu?" Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol, jadi mau tidak mau Chanyeol pun melihatnya juga.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat polos dan biasa saja, membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya saja yang berlebihan.

"_Baekhyunkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kris Hyung, aku saja yang terlalu ketakutan" _pikir Chanyeol

"Iya dia temanku. Tapi aku lupa namanya, ah ya Baek tadi eomma menyuruhmu untuk bersiap dia ingin mengajakmu pergi. Aku juga mau mandi dulu" tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol pun langsung kabur secepat mungkin sebelum Baekhyun menanyainya lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut melihat Chanyeol yang seolah menghindarinya. Apa dia pikir Baekhyun tidak tau apa-apa? Baekhyun jelas sudah tahu dari sejak lama. Ia sudah menyimpan foto itu dari semenjak ia masih tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol dan Heechul sudah memberi tahunya jika Pria yang berfoto bersama Chanyeol itu adalah Kris. KRIS.

Mau sampai kapan Chanyeol akan berpura-pura? Baru ditanya siapa pria itu saja dia sudah kabur apalagi jika Baekhyun menanyainya hal yang lebih menjurus, seperti 'bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris saat ini?' . cih.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Pria bernama Kris itu dia Tampan, sangat Tampan dan terlihat seperti Pria normal lainnya tapi sebenarnya tidak, benar-benar menipu. Senyumnya juga sama menawannya dengan Chanyeol. Tipikal pria idaman setiap wanita.

Dari wajahnya saja Baekhyun sudah tau kalau pria itu sulit untuk ditolak. Ditambah lagi dulu mereka sudah pernah menjalani hubungan, atau bahkan sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah akan bertanya siapa pria yang mengangkat telponnya kemarin tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menegang ia jadi tidak tega. Ia tidak suka menyudutkan seseorang. Dia juga tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa jangan-jangan aku yang salah ya?" baekhyun berbisik lirih, ia merasa aneh. Seharusnya ia marah karena kekasihnya sudah 'bermain api' dengan pria lain tapi semakin lama ia jadi merasa ini tidak adil bagi Chanyeol. Apa salah jika Chanyeol memiliki perasaan cinta? dan bukankah yang sebenarnya berhak marah itu Kris? Kan yang lebih dulu menjadi kekasih Chanyeol itu sebenarnya adalah Kris, bukan dirinya. Mereka hanya terpisah oleh jarak dan Baekhyun malah merebut Chanyeol darinya.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku yang salah?" Baekhyun bengong. Tapi kenapa jadi dia yang salah? Dia juga tidak salah kan jika memiliki perasaan cinta seperti Chanyeol? Ia jadi bingung harus menyalahkan siapa. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah dan patut menyalahkan ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Tapi jika Kris datang kemari untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pria itu pasti marah jika sampai ia tahu Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih lagi? Jadi intinya mereka tidak mungkin macam-macam lagi. Mungkin kemarin mereka hanya bertemu sebagai 'teman biasa'.

"kau harus positive thinking Baekhyun" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menaruh foto itu di sebelah salah satu foto yang berisi ia dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua foto itu. Semakin dilihat ia semakin merasa kalau yang lebih cocok itu foto Kris dan Chanyeol, bukan fotonya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Kalau lama-lama melihat foto itu ia akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun pun datang, Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Baekhyun jika ia akan menjemputnya jam 07.00 pagi . Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 KST Baekhyun masih saja berkutat di depan cermin dia nampak sedikit gugup, baru kali ini dia akan pergi ke pesta bersama seorang pria kecuali dengan kedua kakaknya, Jongdae ataupun Joonmyun.

"baekkie, cepat turun chanyeol sudah datang menjemputmu" panggil Joonmyun dari lantai satu.

"iya oppa" sahut baekhyun, dia kembali memeriksa dandanannya di depan cermin dan segera turun ke bawah sebelum dia diomeli Joonmyun karena membuat tamu menunggu lama

"Hay, maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap baekhyun saat melihat chanyeol tengah duduk di ruang tamu ditemani oleh Joonmyun dan Yixing.

"eiiyyy~ apa benar ini Byun Baekhyun adikku? Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali hari ini sayang, benarkan Chan?" ujar Joonmyun saat melihat adiknya yang baru turun dari tangga

"Oppa terlalu berlebihan" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak baek, Oppamu benar kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini" ucap chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Joonmyun tadi sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"_jika aku memang cantik, kenapa kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku juga keparat" _rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"aish sudahlah ayo kita pergi sekarang saja" baekhyun pun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ah tunggu, hyung aku mau minta ijin untuk membawa Baekhyun ke resepsi pernikahan Luhan Noona, aku janji akan menjaganya selama disana" ucap Chanyeol meminta ijin pada Joonmyun dengan sangat sopan. Seperti sudah ahli mengambil hati keluarga kekasih saja dia.

"ya, aku percaya padamu. Jaga adik perempuanku satu-satunnya ini dengan baik ya? dan sampaikan maafku pada keluargamu karena akan datang terlambat, kami masih harus menunggu Jongdae dan Minseok"

"iya hyung, tidak apa-apa Annyeonghigaseyo" pamit Chanyeol " ayo Baek" ucapnya lembut sambil menarik tangan baekhyun dengan tidak kalah lembut (?)

"Annyeonghigaseyo Oppa, eonni" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi

"Annyeonghigyeseyo" sahut Joonmyun dan Yiixing yang mengikuti mereka sampai teras rumah

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia memang lebih senang melamun akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali hal yang menganggu pikirannya terutama satu nama yang menjadi lawannya untuk menduduki posisi teratas di hati Chanyeol, Kris Wu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk lemah dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari kejadian barusan tertangkap oleh mata nyonya park, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum bahagia ke arah mereka "lihatlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat serasi ya? Mereka juga sangat romantis dari tadi aku lihat mereka terus saja berpegangan tangan seolah tidak mau kehilangan satu sama lain, andai saja baekhyun sudah lulus kuliah aku ingin segera menikahkan mereka" ucapnya yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya .

"iya mereka sangat serasi" sahut Puff –istri Heechul- yang juga nampak bahagia melihat 'pasangan' itu sambil menakupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada "bibi harus tahu aku adalah ketua ChanBaek Shipper no 1 di Seoul, wakil-ku adalah Kai" lanjutnya sedikit bercanda membuat Nyonya Park tertawa

"apa aku boleh mendaftar untuk jadi bendahara Chanbaek Shipper?" dan Nyonya Park malah menimpali candaan Puff barusan membuat mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

'_aku pastikan bibi Park pasti akan langsung mencoret nama Chanyeol di daftar nama keluarganya jika ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anaknya yang abnormal itu" _batin Heechul

Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Pasangan pengantin baru itu sekarang tengah sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari kerabat, saudara dan tamu-tamu yang hadir ke pesta pernikahan mereka. Mereka semua yang hadir kesini nampak bahagia dan sangat menikmati pesta yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah ini.

"Chan apa kau tidak mau memberi selamat pada kami?" ucap Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan kekar milik Sehun yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya

"eh? Selamat ya Noona ku yang cantik, hyung tolong jaga Noona kesayanganku ini dengan baik. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus

"pasti, terimakasih Chanyeol-ah" balas Sehun "ah ya mana Baekhyun?"

Baru saja chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan langsung menyodorkan satu gelas minuman pada chanyeol membuatnya sedikit kaget "Hay Oppa-Eonni, apa kalian mencariku?" ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang sangat manis, dia harus ikut bahagia bersama pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"hahaha kau tahu saja baek" ucap Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa(?)

"ah ya aku belum mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian Selamat ya Oppa tampan, Eonnie cantik. Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya" ucapnya tulus

"ah kalian memang pasangan yang sehati, ucapan selamat kalian pun sama" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"benarkah?" tanya baekhyun tidak percaya, namun nadanya sedikit melirih

"ya, kalian benar-benar serasi. Tidak kalah dari pasangan Kyungsoo dan Kai haha. Benarkan sayang?" tanya Sehun

"Iya, kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi" ucap Luhan sambil terus tersenyum memandang pasangan yang ada dihadapannya ini. dia benar-benar bahagia melihat Chanyeol yang –ia anggap- sudah sembuh itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan tahu tentang kelakuan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini cukup mencurigakan. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar kembali berhubungan dengan Kris? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Luhan, jangan kan untuk membayangkan perasaan Luhan, untuk membayangkan bagaimana perasaan dirinya nanti saja dia tidak berani.

"ah kami kesana dulu ya? Kami ingin menemui Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kalian bersenang-senanglah" Sehun pun menggandeng tangan istrinya untuk menjauh dari pasangan Chanbaek setelah pasangan itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Acara demi acara terus berjalan dengan meriah dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk pesta dansa. Setiap tamu yang membawa pasangannya ke acara ini langsung mengajak pasangannya untuk bergabung ke lantai dansa, pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah menjadi sorotan mereka nampak sangat serasi dengan balutan busana bernuansa putih silver. Selain karena Kai adalah seorang Rapper terkenal ia juga sangat pandai menari dan bersyukurlah Kyungsoo bisa mengimbangi setiap gerakan Kai seolah sudah terbiasa, yaa mereka memang sudah sering berdansa bersama mereka kan pasangan yang romantis dan sekarang Mereka terlihat sangat mencolok di banding dengan pasangan-pasangan lain.

Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia mengajak Baekhyun juga untuk bergabung ke lantai dansa dan Baekhyun pun tidak mungkin menolaknya. Mereka memang tidak sepandai pasangan Kaisoo tapi mereka cukup menikmati moment ini apalagi Baekhyun, ia bahkan hampir lupa jika akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol selalu membuatnya galau.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di leher jenjang Chanyeol mereka sangat menikmati alunan musik yang kini terdengar sangat lembut. Mereka juga terlihat tidak kalah serasi dari pasangan lain termasuk pasangan Kaisoo.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati moment manis yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, dia sangat berharap waktu berjalan lambat malam ini. berharap Chanyeol tidak pernah melapaskan pelukan di pinggangnya, tersenyum manis hanya untuknya, mengecup keningnya lembut penuh kasih sayang lalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang mesra ditelinganya. Seharusnya ia sadar mengkhayal juga tidak usah muluk-muluk.

Tapi khayalan manisnya itu langsung buyar saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan malah merogoh saku dalam tuxedo putihnya. Baekhyun membuka mata lalu sedikit mencuri pandang pada ponsel Chanyeol yang berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia bisa melihat nama **'WYF'** di layar ponsel pria itu.

"Baek, aku tinggal sebentar ya?" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah lantai dansa itu.

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya, hatinya mencelos saat melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh. Siapa WYF itu sampai Chanyeol tega meninggalkannya sendirian disini seperti orang bodoh?

Heechul yang melihat adegan miris itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun setelah meminta ijin pada Istrinya. Ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam seorang diri di tengah pasangan-pasangan lain yang masih berdansa di sekitarnya. Heechul langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari kerumuhan itu.

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun karena Heechul terus saja menariknya untuk keluar dari gedung tempat pesta pernikahan HunHan.

"aku sedang menyelamatkanmu" jawab Heechul datar, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti "disini lebih baik" ucap Heechul sedikit melembut, mereka pun duduk di bangku taman yang berada di belakang gedung

"apa maksud Oppa membawaku kesini?"

"kau bisa membuka topengmu disini" jawab Heechul yang membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? aku itu tahu semua tentang hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Kau jangan meremehkanku" lanjutnya sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan keadaan dan sepertinya Baekhyun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Heechul

"haaaah tenyata Oppa memang sangat mengerti aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit memaksakan tawanya

"menangislah jika kau ingin menangis" ucap Heechul lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun, dia memang sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

"aku tidak selemah itu" elak Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya lucu membuat Heechul gemas melihatnya.

"benarkah ?" Heechul tersenyum mengejek membuat Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan mulutnya "lalu kenapa kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini ? pasti ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk beberapa kali, Ya Tuhaaan imut sekali dia. Chanyeol benar-benar idiot telah menyianyiakan makhluk seimut ini.

"mau bercerita ?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, tentang kecurigaannya pada Chanyeol yang sekarang semakin terlihat jelas tapi Baekhyun belum memiliki bukti kuat untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya itu.

"apa pria bernama Kris itu sudah kembali ke Korea?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

Heechul terdiam sambil memandang lurus ke depan, Pria ini menghela nafas panjang "yaa, Kris telah kembali dan Chanyeol kembali berhubungan dengannya"

Baekhyun memandang Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca "j-jadi selama ini ?" bibirnya bergetar untuk menahan tangis

"Maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu secara langsung Baek, tadinya aku ingin Chanyeol yang bicara langsung padamu tapi dia terlalu idiot dan malah menutupi semuanya sampai kau mengetahuinya sendiri"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat tahu jika hal yang paling ia khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini benar-benar terjadi "Luhan eonni sudah tahu?"

Heechul menggeleng "jangan sampai Luhan tahu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. biarkan ia menikmati kebahagiaan atas pernikahannya dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti "Apa Oppa tahu siapa itu WYF? Tadi Chanyeol meninggalkanku saat menerima panggilan dari nama kontak itu"

"WYF? Wu Yi Fan mungkin" Heechul mengangkat bahunya

"Wu Yi Fan ?"

"ya, nama China Kris"

"..."

"menangislah, aku janji tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatmu menangis disini selain aku dan Tuhan" ucap Heechul lembut sambil menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, Baekhyun nampak sedikit ragu tapi karena sudah tidak tahan (?) diapun membalas pelukan Heechul dan mulai menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun langsung menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Heechul ia selalu menahan air matanya selama beberapa hari kebelakang tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahannya, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"aish ini sangat memalukan aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatannya dengan kasar

"tidak, ini wajar kok. Jika aku berada di posisimu sekarang aku juga mungkin akan seperti ini" ujar Heechul menenangkan

"terima kasih Oppa" ucap baekhyun lirih sambi melepaskan pelukannya

"jangan berterima kasih padaku, apa kau lupa ? aku juga salah satu orang yang membuatmu seperti ini. karena bagaimanapun aku adalah dalang utama dalam cerita cintamu selama ini" balas heechul tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun.

"hehe tidak apa, aku sayang Oppa" baekhyun kembali memeluk Heechul namun tangisnya tadi sudah berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat hati heechul sedikit tenang melihatnya.

"Oppa juga menyayangimu"

Yaa, perasaan sayang mereka hanya sebatas kakak-adik.

.

.

.

Setelah melangsungkan pesta pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun langsung pergi ke Paris untuk berbulan madu, mereka akan pergi selama 2 minggu ke kota paling romantis di dunia. Nyonya dan Tuan Park pun kembali pergi China untuk urusan pekerjaan mereka hanya kesini beberapa minggu untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan Hunhan.

Baekhyun juga masih bertahan di Seoul, ia menjalani sisa-sisa harinya di kota ini dengan cukup sulit. Chanyeol terasa semakin jauh darinya, Pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai selebritis, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak masalah dengan kesibukkan Chanyeol itu tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah sekarang Chanyeol juga selalu sibuk dengan handphonenya. Kemanapun dan dimanapun mereka berada Chanyeol selalu sibuk sendiri dengan handphonenya bahkan saat kencan bersama Baekhyun sekalipun. Entah dengan siapa ia berchatting ria, dengan kekasihnya yang tampan itu mungkin dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin Muak, ya dia benar-benar sudah sangat MUAK.

Tapi sayangnya, Cinta keparat ini sudah hampir membutakannya. Baekhyun terlanjur mencintai Chanyeol. Dia sudah tahu Chanyeol bermain api dibelakangnya tapi ia selalu pura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin tahu sampai kapan Chanyeol akan seperti ini, dan dia akan pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol jika ia merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan pria itu.

Siang ini Baekhyun berencana untuk datang ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk membawakannya makan siang seperti kebiasaannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Heechul bilang jika Chanyeol sedang Free, dia baru akan ada jadwal pukul 3 sore nanti jadi Pria itu pasti sedang berada di apartemennya.

Baekhyun sengaja tidak menghubungi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, ingin memberi kejutan katanya. Baekhyun memang sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini dia berusaha untuk tidak lagi menjadi gadis yang galak, sewot dan mudah meledak-ledak. Ia belajar untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih lembut karena menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Heechul, Kris Wu itu adalah tipe pria yang sangat lembut pada Chanyeol dan ia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol, meski ia tahu kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya sedikit.

Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya, segalanya terasa berat. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya seperti mengangkat berton-ton beban di punggunggnya. Hidup memang kejam, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti ini. dia hanya pernah merasakan cinta antara Fans pada Idolanya ya siapa lagi jika bukan Kai. Tapi kali ini jelas berbeda rasa cinta yang ia rasakan pada Chanyeol sekarang adalah perasaan cinta dari seorang wanita pada seorang Pria. Dan sekali ia merasakan perasan itu semua ia harus menelan kenyataan jika pria yang dicintainya itu tidak normal, pria ini 'sakit'. Bagaimana bisa pria itu lebih asik dengan pria lain dibanding dirinya sendiri?

Lalu apa artinya hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini? apa hanya untuk menutupi semua 'Penyakit' Chanyeol dari orang-orang disekitarnya saja? Jika memang iya, bukankah rasanya ini terlalu menyakitkan dan tidak adil bagi Baekhyun?

Mengingat itu semua membuat Baekhyun merinding, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja dari permukaan bumi ini. Ia merasa seperti menjadi makhluk yang tidak pantas untuk hidup, terlalu menyakitkan dan memyedihkan.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen Chanyeol dengan mudah, ia sudah sangat hapal password apartemen ini. Baekhyun membawa beberapa kantung kecil berisi makan siang yang ia bawa itu menuju dapur apartemen Chanyeol namun baru ia akan belok menuju dapur ia merasa mendengar suara Chanyeol sayup-sayup. Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti arah suara itu, rasa penasaran membawanya semakin dekat pada suara yang terdengar sedikit melembut itu.

Dan ternyata disana memang ada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di pojok balkon. Pria itu sedang bertelpon dengan seseorang, dan Baekhyun tau betul siapa orang yang sedang tersambung dengan Chanyeol itu. Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar lebih lembut membuat Baekhyun sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk menguping, ia merasa semakin buruk sekarang. Tapi ia juga tidak berniat untuk pergi, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua manusia itu, dan sudah sampai mana tahap permainan mereka.

"Hahaha, Kau bisa saja Hyung" Mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol saja seperti menyilet perasaannya sendiri, sebahagia itu kah Chanyeol ketika sedang bersama dengan Kris ?

Ada spasi pembicaraan diantara mereka, pasti sekarang giliran Kris yang bicara. Kaki Baekhyun terasa sangat lemas, sekujur tubuhnya seakan menjadi bubur, ia benar-benar ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

"apa maksud Hyung?" suara Chanyeol terdengar agak kaget tapi tetap terdengar beberapa kali lipat lebih halus dari nada yang biasanya digunakan untuk bicara dengan orang lain termasuk dengan Baekhyun "Hyung aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu, percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu"

DEG!

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya hendak menangis, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ini adalah penolakan secara tidak langsung dari Chanyeol untuknya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar, makanan yang dimakannya tadi sebelum kesini terasa mendesak untuk dikeluarkan, ia merasa muak sekali, sangat muak sampai ingin muntah dihadapan wajah Chanyeol. Lupa kah ia dengan janjinya waktu itu?

"_aku berjanji meskipun saat ini aku masih belum bisa memberikan seluruh perasaanku padamu tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menjadi pemilik hatiku seutuhnya, aku juga akan selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan dan menjagamu Baek, aku janji" _Baekhyun bahkan masih sangat ingat dengan jelas jika Chanyeol pernah mengatakan janji itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika mereka berada di wahana Aeronauts Ballon Ride.

"aku memang mencintai hyung tapi aku tidak bisa ikut Hyung kembali ke Kanada dan tinggal disana, ada beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa membuatku pergi kesana lagi" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi, sekarang agak lebih lirih tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun jadi harap-harap cemas apa mungkin Chanyeol ingin mengatakan jika alasannya itu adalah dirinya ? mengatakan pada Kris jika dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun juga sehingga tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Kris?

"Aku bingung harus berkata apa pada Luhan Noona, dia tidak mungkin mengijinkanku" dan ternyata alasannya itu adalah Luhan, bukan dirinya. Jadi apa jika Luhan mengijinkannya ia akan pergi bersama pria itu tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun begitu?

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke ruang TV, sejahat itu kah Chanyeol padanya?

Ia bahkan tidak mengakui jika ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun disini. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol menganggap dirinya apa? Hanya seongok daging yang menjadi tameng untuk menjaganya dari seluruh aib-nya?

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol dan meminta mengakhiri semuanya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan dan terlalu menyiksa, tapi dilain sisi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlanjur mencintai Chanyeol. Memuakan sekali bukan ? bahkan Baekhyun muak pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar sakit hati, amat sangat sakit. Ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi seluruh organ tubuhnya, yang bisa ia rasakan hanya detakan jantung dan hatinya yang seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang tajam.

Baekhyun pikir setelah ia menjalin hubungan sungguhan dengan Chanyeol semua masalah akan dilewati dengan mudah dan mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama. Tapi ternyata? Semuanya berbanding terbalik. Andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan merasa lebih baik menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang dulu seorang mahasiswi sekaligus fangirl labil yang hidup bebas dan bahagia. Bukan menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai Park Chanyeol dan merasa sakit hati setiap harinya

Kemana janji Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia akan berusaha untuk mencintainnya? Berjanji untuk berusaha membahagiakan dan menjaganya ? Yang ada dia malah menyakiti Baekhyun setiap hari, entah dia sadar atau tidak.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.." dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol, semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Suaranya semakin mendekat, beberapa detik lagi pasti sudah sampai didepan mata Baekhyun, otak Baekhyun terus berputar memikirkan tentang perlakuan Chanyeol padanya selama ini. Tiba-tiba baekhyun jadi sangat muak, dia bertambah kesal, marah, dan Baekhyun sangat ingin meneriakinya!

"Aku bisa gila, yah aku memang bisa gila jika-"

"Kau memang sudah gila!" reflek Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Chanyeol terdiam sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan ekpresi bingung. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi tatapan kesalnya, matanya memerah bertanda jika ia sedang sangat marah.

"baek? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada baik-baik, tidak ada sedikitpun nada bicara ataupun mimik wajahnya yang mengajak ribut atau ingin mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak ingin membalas ucapannya dengan baik-baik juga.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA PARK CHANYEOL!" tiba-tiba saja baekhyun menyalak marah.

Mata Chanyeol melotot kaget. Keningnya berkerut menandakan jika ia kebingungan, dan baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali. Memangnya Chanyeol juga peduli padanya ?

"Baekhyun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan menempelkan tangannya didahi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit, aku tidak sedang demam, aku tidak sedang tidak enak badan, aku tidak sedang salah makan obat, aku tidak sedang terbentur atau apapun itu yang ada di otak idiotmu !"

"Kau kenapa ? kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Aku sedang merasa buruk! Kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih?!"

"Baekkie kau-" Chanyeol baru saja akan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya membuat Baekhyun semakin emosi.

"HARUS KU ULANG BERAPA KALI AKU SEDANG TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA PARK CHANYEOL! AKU SEDANG TIDAK BAIK, KAU TAU? MASALAH ! YA MASALAH YANG SANGAT BESAR"

"Bicarakanlah denganku, kau kenapa? Masalah apa? Tentang temanmu ? atau apa?"

"Aku tidak bicara soal orang lain keparat ! aku membicarakan soal kita! Tentang kita ! "

"Kita? Memangnya kita kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kita kenapa? Oh, kau benar-benar tidak tau diri. Bisa-bisanya Kau malah bertanya kenapa padaku?"

"Kumohon baekhyun-ah bicaralah baik-baik." Chanyeol membelai punggung sempit Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut seolah-olah dia sangat mencintai gadis itu, cih Baekhyun benar-benar sudah sangat muak dengan Pria ini, ingin rasanya ia menampar pipi mulus dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku masih bisa bicara baik-baik saja saat aku melihat KAU MASIH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN PRIA ITU" urat-urat di sekitar leher Baekhyun muncul ke permukaan kulitnya, wajahnya berubah merah, tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat sembari ia berteriak.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan aneh-aneh Baek, kau―"

"Aku sedang mengada-ada maksudmu? Begitu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bisa seperti ini. berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan terus bertindak seolah aku yang salah disini karena tiba-tiba datang dan langsung marah-marah padamu. Kau pikir aku ini orang gila yang tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab ? tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api ! Kau tahu semuanya, kau yang melakukan semua itu. Kau jauh lebih mengerti semuanya dibanding aku yang hanya tahu sedikit dari apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku. Aku sudah muak dengan semua kepura-puraanmu Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk bicara jujur padaku sekali pun!" Baekhyun terengah-engah mengatur kesadarannya sendiri, dia masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya meski hal itu sangat sulit untuk di lakukan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mengelak semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Baekhyun aku mohon, kita bisa bicara baik-baik" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi? Mengelak lagi? Aku sudah lelah Chanyeol! Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama! Tapi apa balasan darimu? Aku juga bisa lelah…" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, air matanya mulai mendesak keluar tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Baekhyun… aku mengerti, aku-"

"APA ? APA YANG BISA KAU MENGERTI DARIKU ?! APA !? Kau hanya bisa bicara, kau tidak pernah membuktikan semua janjimu padaku sekalipun! Lalu apa artinya aku selama ini ?! Kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai tamengmu di depan orang lain kan? Kau keterlaluan! Kau benar-benar Bajing*n Sejati Park" Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya lama matanya juga ikut memerah entah karena apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti aku?! Aku butuh waktu Bakehyun-ah ! aku tidak bisa berubah begitu saja"

"Lalu kau kira kau bisa mengerti perasaanku?! Kenapa aku harus mengerti mu sedangkan kau juga tidak pernah berniat untuk mengerti aku ? Jadi aku yang salah? Begitu? Bagus! Memang aku yang selalu salah, JADI BIAR AKU SAJA YANG PERGI!" dengan satu gerakan Baekhyun langsung beranjak menuju pintu setelah kembali mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi sampai pria itu terjatuh, entahlah siapa yang peduli? Baekhyun sudah benar-benar muak!

BRAAKK

Baekhyun membanting pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. Dia benar-benar marah.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, dia masih terduduk di atas sofa akibat di dorong oleh Baekhyun tadi. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Baekhyun sedang di penuhi emosi. Biarkan gadis itu menenangkan pikirannya dulu dan setelah itu Chanyeol akan menemuinya lagi.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, ia merasa sesak melihat Baekhyun seperti tadi. Sejahat itu kah dia ? ia bahkan melihat Baekhyun menahan tangisnya dengan susah payah tadi, Chanyeol jadi merasa ikut sakit hati juga melihatnya. Oh Tuhaaan apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu ?

"Baekhyun-ah... maafkan aku" Lirihnya dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lift ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah bergerai air mata. Ini terlalu sakit, benar-benar sakit. Apa Chanyeol tidak punya otak ? tidak ingatkah ia berapa banyak pengorbanan Baekhyun untuknya ? apakah tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya untuk memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun ?

BRUK

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, padahal ia tidak terlalu keras menabrak orang itu. tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan lemas sehingga ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya dengan bahu yang semakin berguncang karena menangis membuat Pria yang tertabrak olehnya tadi merasa khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"nona, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Pria itu sambil menepuk pundak Bakehyun pelah ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia sangat hafal dengan suara ini. ya Pria ini adalah Heechul.

"Op.. hiks Oppa" ucap Baekhyun lirih masih sambil menangis

"astaga Baekhyun apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kenapa?" Heechul langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, dia benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ia pun mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun untuk sekedar menenangkan gadis ini

"Oppa maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku" Baekhyun masih terus menangis sambil membalas pelukan Heechul

"ada baekkie? Ada apa? katakan padaku"

"Aku... Aku menyerah Oppa hiks aku sudah tidak kuat" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada bidang heechul.

Heechul mencoba untuk membuat kesimpulan sendiri "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah membuat Heechul menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol "aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu. Sudah sekarang biar aku antar kau pulang saja ya?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Heechul pun membantunya untuk berdiri dan merapikan kembali penampilan gadis itu lalu ia menuntun Baekhyun menuju lift. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menjemput Chanyeol karena aktor itu ada jadwal sebentar lagi, tapi sekarang dia tidak peduli biarkan saja pria itu mengurus semuanya sendiri, Heechul juga jadi ikut muak pada Chanyeol. Beraninya dia membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

**TBC**

**Gimana gimana ? :3 ehehe karena di chap kemaren banyak yang gedeg sama Kris jadi di Chap ini aku sembunyiin dulu dia, takut di amuk masa meski** **namanya tetep kesebut biar greget ^^**

**Ini chap bener-bener paling panjang loh, mungkin kalau kedepannya mood aku makin bagus buat nulis nanti bisa lebih panjang lagi dari ini, ampe jari keriting juga aku rela deh asal kalian ga bosen bacanya :3 kkk~**

**Langsung balas review aja kali yaah, oh ya maaf sebelumnya tapi aku disini balesnya review di chap 7 aja ya tapi yang lainnya juga di baca semua kok beneran deh, maapin banget yah soalnya kalau dibales juga udah ga nyambung sama chapter kemarennya gitu hehe maapin maapin *bow***

**AegyaCho**** :** Makasih udah review^^ iya emang sebenernya Chan sih yang kasian, tapi dia juga salah sih ah namanya juga manusia ga ada yang sempurna *apaan* wkwkwk. Ini udah di lanjut aku usahain lanjutnya setiap sabtu/minggu ya^^

**PCYloveBBH**: Makasih udah review^^ ya sengaja dibikin gitu biar greget :3 Heechul juga udah mulai gedeg kok sama si Chanyeol kkk~ jangan galau lagi ya, ini udah di lanjut. SEMANGAT :D

**Kachimato**** :** Makasih udah review^^ jangan gigit Chanyeol :( dia punya aku :3 wkwkwk

**BabyRennie**** :** Makasih udah review^^ Chanyeol emang ga bisa ngerti yah :')

**fafifufefoo**** :** Makasih udah review^^ udah aku simpen nih dia di chap ini takut di amuk masa kkk~

**exoel**** :** Makasih udah review^^ kamu sadis banget :( ampuni aku :'( wkwkwk kris udah aku amanin kok di chap ini. tapi namanya tetep kesebut biar greget kkk~

**LynKim**** :** Makasih udah review^^ maaf udah bikin Kris jadi pemait di ff aku yah :( maapin hihi. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka ya :D

**Shallow Lin**** :** Makasih udah review^^ dia udah ketahuan tapi sama Luhan belum, mungkin di chap depan hehe waaah sukur deh kkk~ aku sekarang mau apdet sesuai jadwal aja ah (sabtu/minggu) :3 kkk~

**KimKyungIn1214**** :** Makasih udah review^^ kan kemaren emang sengaja di banyakin krisyeolnya dulu ehehe sengaja juga dibikin lebih banyak plotnya biar pembaca bisa lebih mengerti perasaan Chanyeol *apaan* kkk~ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**meryleonahizhiz**** :** Makasih udah review^^chap ini lebih ngenes ga ? kkk~ hunhan emang ada tapi nyempil dikit doang maapin :( aku mau fokus ke chanbaek dulu *apaan* kkk~ mereka akan bersatu kok, semua indah pada waktunya wkwkwk FIGHTING !

**Oh Lana**** :** Makasih udah review^^ haha iya gpp, skip aja kalau gatahan bacanya (?) wkwkwk

**younlaycious88**** :** Makasih udah review^^ ayooo siksa aja si Chan biar tau rasa dia kkk~ ya tergantung mood sih *kebiasaan* kkk~

**mrblackJ**** :** Makasih udah review^^ kesel kan sama Chanyeol ? (yesyesyes) kkk~ nih nasib baekhyun setelahnya *nunjuk ke atas* ini lanjut kok hehe

**Hwang Yumi**** :** Makasih udah review^^ belum saatnya Kris ketemu tao, lagian entah ketemu atau ngga kkk~ Haaay New Reader semoga sukaa yaaa kkk :D *lambailambai* chanyeol emang sakit hati, tapi baekhyun sama kris jauh lebih sakit hati :')

**Haru3173**** :** Makasih udah review^^ ya aku sengaja bikin dia jadi psikolog biar greget kkk~ maapin aku taotao :( tapi kalau aku ada ide buat mempersatukan mereka juga aku usahain deh hihi nih kamu bisa liat gimana kecewanya baek di chap ini, kalau kris ga dateng nanti kalian ga pada kesel *apaan* haha astaga ini reader pada sadis banget mau pake nodong aku segala :( wkwkwkw HWAITING *ketjup

**kaysaiko**** :** Makasih udah review^^ dia kan uke labih, harap maklum yaa :D

**Anggi32897**** :** Makasih udah review^^ skip aja kalau gakuat bacanya dari pada muntah kkk~ disini lumayan banyak Chanbaeknya tapi maap aku bikin nyesek dulu yaa kkk~ aku apdetnya sesuai jadwal aja ah (sabtu/minggu) :3 kkk~

**RLR14**** :** Makasih udah review^^ dia bodoh karena di butakan oleh cinta *elaaah kkk~adegan di atas sesuai sama bayangan kamu ga ? apa masih kurang nyesek nya ? kkk iya ff ini apdetnya aku usahain tiap sabtu/minggu yaa :D eh kamu jangan coba-coba godain Chanyeol ya, aku tabok nih... wkwkwk Chanyeol cuman punya AKU :P

**indrisaputri**** :** Makasih udah review^^ iya kalau dipikir-pikir kasian juga yah dia :( *barumikir* kkk~ kris ga ganggu org dia cuman mau nemuin pacarnya doang kok :') yah maklum lah chanyeol kan uke labih hihi, aku lanjutnya sesuai jadwal yaa sabtu/minggu :D

**indaaaaaahhh**** :** Makasih udah review^^ karakter Kris disini emang lebay terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta kkk~ Luhan belum tau, liat aja ntar kalau dia udah tau apa yang akan terjadi *sok misterius* kkk~ ini udah di lanjut semangaaaat :D

**Fuji jump910**** :** Makasih udah review^^ dianya mau pacaran dulu sama Chanyeol katanya *ditabok* kkk~

**LuXiaoLu**** :** Makasih udah review^^ move on itu tidak semudah mengucapkannya :')

**byun nova**** :** Makasih udah review^^ dia cuman terlalu seneng bisa ketemu ukenya lagi jadi over gituu :3 ueeeek haha semuanya ada balasannya kok :") ini udah lanjut Fighting!

**Yuan Lian**** :** Makasih udah review^^ ini udah apdet semoga suka ya :D

**HunHanCherry1220**** :** Makasih udah review^^emang raja PHP bgt itu si Chanyeol kkk~ iya sengaja emang kemaren di banyakin yg krisyeolnya dulu skrg lumayan banyak chanbaeknya tapi malah berantem maapin hihi ini udah lanjuuuut FIGHTING!

**followbaek**** :** Makasih udah review^^ yagabisa gitu dong, kris kan juga pacarnya kkk~ aku lanjutinnya sesuai jadwal aja yaa (sabtu/minggu) hihi fighting :D

**luhannieka**** :** Makasih udah review^^ yesss UKE LABIL hihi ini udah next semoga suka Fighting !

**Ririn Cross**** :** Makasih udah review^^ emang kurang ajar banget kan si Chan itu udah gausah suka sama dia biar aku aja yang suka kkk~ ini udah di lanjuuut semoga suka yaaah :D

**Rnine21**** :** Makasih udah review^^ aku tabok beneran nih wkwkwk waaaah baru kamu loh yang mikir kaya gini :3 coba nanti kita liat kedepannya ya *apaan* kkk~

**sayakanoicinoe**** :** Makasih udah review^^ sudah diteruskan :D

**rillakuchan**** :** Makasih udah review^^ tuhkhaaaaaan udah siapain kresek belum sebelumnya ? kkk~ yaa kita liat kedepannya aja deh yaa kkk~

**ccdtksexoot12**** :** Makasih udah review^^ aku apdet tiap sabtu/minggu aja yaa :D urusan taoris kita liat kedepannya aja deh kkk~

**rachel suliss**** :** Makasih udah review^^ udah siapin keresek sebelumnya ? kkk~ liat kedepannya aj deh yaa wkwkwk

**Marry Cho**** :** Makasih udah review^^ mohon maklum yaa diakan uke labil :')

**ViviPExotic46**** :** Makasih udah review^^ kris balik ke korea kangen sama pacarnya katanya kkk~ ini udah lanjut kok semoga suka yaaa :D

**IYou**** :** Makasih udah review^^ tapi heechul nya keburu males ngasih pencerahan gimana dong ? kkk~ belum semua, baru Baekhyun sama Heechul aja yang tau hehe aku juga gatau mau ampe berapa Chap, tapi paling belasan doang hehe

**melissaluph**** :** Makasih udah review^^ semua ini bukan salah kris doang kok, percaya deh sama aku :') sesuai harapan kamu, baekhyun pergiii :')))) biar chanyeol tau rasa kkk~

**oxverdoxe**** :** Makasih udah review^^ kris nya ga ngeselin kok, Chanyeol yg ngeselin :( wkwkwk Hay pembaca baru *lambailambai* kkk~ gapapa yang penting tetep review hihi

**jengkyeol**** :** Makasih udah review^^ jangan coba-coba godain Chanyeol ya, aku tabok nihh... wkwkwk ini kan Chanyeol si raja php kkk~

**exindira**** :** Makasih udah review^^ jangan bejek Kris :( wkwkwk kapan kapan aja deh ya mereka ketemunya hihi

**Zahee**** :** Makasih udah review^^ emang uke labil kan dia kkk~ ketemu sih belum kalau ketauan udeh wkwkwk ini udah apdet lagiii, aku usahain apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaa :D

**fxjnriw**** :** Makasih udah review^^ iyaa gaakan lama kok asemnya paling sampe end *canda kkk si chanyeol kan raja php haha ini udah apdet aku usahain apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaa :D

**Shin Yo Yong**** :** Makasih udah review^^ nah kerasa kan gimana galau nya chanyeol kkk~ dia emang bener-bener uke labil :D

**blackwhite1214**** :** Makasih udah review^^ emang uke paling labil dia kkk~ Heechul pengennya Chanyeol sendiri yang jelasin gicuuu, kalau itu sih tergantung chanyeolnya *apaan* kkk~ hahaha bagus deh aku juga ngebias Kris kok, malah semuanya di exo aku biasin kkk~ tapi tetep dong kesayangannya cuman Park Chanyeol seorang :3

**lolitasylva23**** :** Makasih udah review^^ tuh liat nasib Baekhyun di atas aja kkk~ ini udah lanjut, aku apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaaa :D

**YJYSCKCBShipper**** :** Makasih udah review^^ belum saat nya luhan muncul ntar kalau udah waktunya dia pasti muncul kok kkk~ tapi kan Baekhyun emosian orangnya, jadi aku bikin dia ngamuk :( hehe liat kedepannya aja yaaa :D

**nur991fah**** :** Makasih udah review^^ maklum uke labil :') dia mulai galau nih kayanya besok-besok hihi

**fanoy5**** :** Makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut~ kris cuman terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta :')

**devrina**** :** Makasih udah review^^ dia hanya uke yang masih labil :') ini udah next, ada kok jadwalnya tiap sabtu/minggu aku usahain apdet tiap hari itu :D

**sarimulyani94**** :** Makasih udah review^^ tuh ekspresi baekhyun tuh *nunjuk ke atas* kkk~ chanyeol masih labil sih makanya susah

**thestarbaek0506**** :** Makasih udah review^^ iya kasian ya Baekhyun *pelukbaek* kkk~ tapi Baekhyun ga punya mantan dia kan belum pernah pacaran gimana dong :( wkwk ini udah lan to the jut. FIGHTING!

**KaiSooLovers**** :** Makasih udah review^^ masih penasaran sama reaksi Baek ? tuh udah ada di chap ini :D udah aku suruh siapin kresek kan sebelum nya buat jaga-jaga kkk~

**KimChanBaek : **Makasih udah review^^ ayo marahin chanyeol ayooo kkk~ tapi kan disini baekhyun jadi cewek -_- kkk~ tapi yang duluan tau malah baek bukan kris, gimana dong ? hihi

**Luhanna :** Makasih udah review^^ aku cuman berusaha apdet sesuai jadwal hihi aku ga akan jahatin kris kok nanti aku kan juga sayang sama dia *apaan* kkk~ psikolog sterss emang dia wkwkwk

**90Rahmayani**** :** Makasih udah review^^ yesss harapan kamu terkabul baekhyun mau mundur dan mau pergi hihi. Fighting :D

**Sonia :** Makasih udah review^^ gampar aja gampar gapapa kok :') nah emang itu tujuan aku, sengaja bikin Krisyeol biar lebih kerasa 'GAY' nya coba kalau aku bikin kyungsoo, luhan atau uke lain yang jadi pasangan Gay nya Chan disini mungkin ga akan terlalu geli kaliannya karena mereka emang udah biasa di jadiin uke dan bisa dibayangin jadi cewek *ngomongapaansih* wkwkwk aku apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaa Hwaiting :D

**cheinnfairy**** :** Makasih udah review^^ ayoook tonjok Chanyeol biar otaknya jalan kkk~ semangaaat!

**Kyungie Baby :** Makasih udah review^^ maap nih tapi Kris ga akan tertarik sama Baekhyun dia kan cinta mati sama Chan *muntah* wkwkwk

**Parklili :** Makasih udah review^^ maklumin aja diakan uke labil :') hobinya juga bikin kesel orang wkwkwk

**LeeEunin**** :** Makasih udah review^^ emg chan kuntilanak pake di tancepin paku di palanya wkwkwk Kris balik kan mau ketemu pacarnya :3 di ganjen juga karena dibutakan oleh cinta wkwkwk

**Chanbaekalwayshee :** Makasih udah review^^ yeheeeet :D iya dia kasian banget aku aja ga tega *padahal gue yg bikin dia kaya gitu wkwk* aku apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaaa^^

**Guest : **Makasih udah review^^ ya makanyaa judulnya ajakan My Angel (CHANBAEK) jadi mau lebih fokus ke chanbaek hehe *tos*

**Stephanie : **Makasih udah review^^ emang uke labil kan dia wkwk baek emang mau ninggalin dia kok biar tau rasa :') tapi Luhannya kan lagi bulan madu, baek juga belum ketemu kris cuman mergokin chanyeol telponan aja kkk~ maap kalau kurang greget :D FIGHTING^^

**KaiSoo Daughter**** :** Makasih udah review^^ tuh kaaaan sebenernya Kris juga kasian disini, wkwkw ini udahlanjut aku apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaaa :D

**Dobichan :** Makasih udah review^^ hahaha liat kedepannya yaa. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**Kai4d.o :** Makasih udah review^^ pertemuan kris tao tergantug ntar aja yaaa hehe :D

**Guest :** Makasih udah review^^ cekek aja gpp kok :D baek emang mau pergi kok. Dan aku juga pengen banget liat Chanyeol nyesel kabina-bina wkwkwk

**anisyawurjaning**** :** Makasih udah review^^ tuh nasib baekhyun *nunjukatas* wkwk ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D

**biezzle :** Makasih udah review^^ chanyeol emang hobinya bikin kesel orang wkwk ini udah lanjut dan sesuai permintaan kamu ini lebih panjaaang kkk~

**Ikki Ka Jung99**** :** Makasih udah review^^ lah malah jadi bawa-bawa daehyun dia kan mau aku umpetin dulu buat entar *opskeceplosan* wkwkwk ini udah di next FIGHTING!

**ByunAud :** Makasih udah review^^ tuh Baek udah tahu dan dia sedih banget :( kalau Lulu sih belum dia masih bulan madu ama lakinya kkk~ aku apdetnya tiap sabtu/minggu yaaa :D Hwaiting !

**Baekhimchan :** Makasih udah review^^ kris belum bisa berpaling sama siapapun dia terlanjur cinta mati ama Chan *muntah* wkwkwk lah kok sama Sehun kan sehun udah jadi lakinya Luhan haha. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaah :D

**Nia :** Makasih udah review^^ iyaa :') nah tahu kan sekarang gimana ribetnya jadi Gay wkwkwk

**Baekkiechan :** Makasih udah review^^ emang iyaa, Baekhyun tersakiti disini wkwkwk

**kaisoo's noona**** :** Makasih udah review^^ emang uke labil kan dia wkwk ini udah lanjut yaaaa Fighting :D

**chanyeolja :** Makasih udah review^^ mereka ga ketemu tapi udah ketauan sama baek wkwkwk iniudah apdet ya aku apdetnya tiap sabtu/minggu :D

**ParkByun :** Makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**Choi Min Gi**** :** Makasih udah review^^ uke labil kan dia wkwk

**Tifaah :** Makasih udah review^^ dia bukan abg labil, dia kan uke labil wkwk nanti kalau udah tau rasa dia pasti sadar kok hihi. Ini udah next Fighting :D

**lilykurniati77**** :** Makasih udah review^^ kan udah aku suruh siapin kresek sebelumnya wkwk Kris ga sejahat hellokity kok tenang aja wkwkwk

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Sudah 3 hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat murung membuat Joonmyun khawatir melihatnya. Biasanya adik perempuan satu-satunya ini sangat aktif dan tidak bisa diam, dia juga tidak biasa untuk berdiam diri dirumah setahu Joonmyun Baekhyun itu selalu pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol, apartemen Luhan atau ke rumah Kyungsoo dia tidak akan betah diam di rumah karena tidak ada teman karena bibi Jung juga sering pulang ke rumahnya jika pekerjaan nya untuk membereskan rumah ini sudah selesai.

Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi ? Baekhyun lebih senang berdiam diri di kamar dia hanya akan keluar jika di panggil oleh Joonmyun atau Yixing. Joonmyun benar-benar khawatir melihatnya maka dari itu ia meminta istrinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berbincang dia pikir adiknya itu pasti sedang ada masalah, Yixing kan seorang psikiater siapa tahu dia bisa membantu meringankan masalah Baekhyun.

"jadi apa kau mau berbagi cerita dengan eonni?" tanya yixing lembut sambil mengelus sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, dia duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan yixing yang duduk disampingnya. Dia memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yixing ?

"eonni tidak akan memaksa jika kau belum siap bercerita, kalau begitu eonni keluar dulu ya" yixing tersenyum lembut lalu berniat beranjak dari kasur baekhyun.

"tunggu eonni" Baekhyun mencegahnya. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika ia berbagi cerita dengan yixing siapa tahu itu bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Yixing kembali tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun "ayo kita mulai, eonni akan mendengarkannya dengan baik"

Baekhyunpun memulai semua cerintanya. Cerita yang sebenarnya terjadi karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha menutupi semuanya mulai dari fakta jika Chanyeol itu adalah seorang Gay, tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol, tentang Chanyeol yang meminta bantuannya agar bisa sembuh, Chanyeol yang berjanji akan belajar mencintainya, sampai dimana Kris datang dan Chanyeol malah kembali bersama pria itu, bermain api di belakang Baekhyun, dan seolah melupakan semua janji-janjinya yang pernah ia katakan pada Baekhyun, dan yang terakhir adalah tentang perasaannya sekarang rasa kecewa, sedih, kesal, marah dan terluka semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Baekhyun bercerita sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Yixing. Istri Joonmyun itu benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan baik, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyela cerita Baekhyun sedikitpun. Ia mengerti bagaimana sakit hatinya Baekhyun saat ini jadi tidak heran jika Baekhyun jadi murung seperti beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"eonni aku ingin pulang saja" ucap Baekhyun, nadanya terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Pulang ? bukankah kau bilang kau mau melanjutkan kuliahmu diSeoul?" yixing mencoba untuk membujuknya dulu.

Baekhyun menggeleng di dalam pelukan yixing "iya tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lebih baik aku kembali kuliah di Pohang saja, karena jika aku masih tetap disini aku pasti akan terus teringat si keparat itu eonni"

Yixing tersenyum mendengar umpatan Baekhyun andai saja Baekhyun tidak sedang kacau seperti sekarang ia pasti sudah menegur adik iparnya ini untuk menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan.

"kau tidak mau menunggu Luhan pulang dari paris dulu?"

"tidak, aku mau pulang sebelum Luhan eonni kembali ke Korea. Aku takut bertemu dengannya, aku tidak mau ia kecewa karena aku tidak bisa membantunya lagi, aku takut tidak bisa menolak permintaannya jika ia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal disini, aku tidak mau melihat wajah Luhan eonni sedih"

"oke eonni mengerti, kau pulang lusa saja ya ? besok eonni dan oppamu masih harus bekerja kita akan mengambil cuti lusa untuk mengantarmu kembali ke Pohang" yixing melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"terima kasih eonni, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidak usah berterima kasih begitu sayang, kau kan adik eonni juga. Sudah ya sekarang tidur dan beristirahatlah. Eonni tidak mau tahu besok kau harus terlihat lebih segar atau eonni dan oppa tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Pohang, mengerti?" ucap Yixing sambil membantu Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasurnya lalu menyelimuti gadis mungil itu sampai dadanya.

"siap eonni"

"selamat malam sayang"

"selamat malam Yixing eonni"

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa semuanya kacau, benar-benar kacau tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri, antara otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri, dia tidak percaya telah melakukan ini semua. Menyakiti hati seorang gadis yang bahkan telah membantunya sejauh ini, telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. benar-benar keterlaluan.

Chanyeol sadar semuanya sudah terlalu jauh tapi dia masih tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia memang tidak mau menghancurkan hati Baekhyun tapi di lain sisi dia juga tidak mau mengahancurkan hati Kris ataupun dirinya sendiri. Terkadang Chanyeol berusaha untuk melawan dirinya sendiri, melawan keegoisannya dan belajar untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. tapi semuanya hanya berakhir sia-sia.

Hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri, dia merasa sedang sakit. Bukan tubuhnya yang sakit tapi pikiran dan perasaannya, Jiwanya. Dia telah memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Cho Kyuhyun, teman dari Heechul dan dia cukup kenal baik dengan pria itu. Dia bukannya mau memulai 'permainan' baru dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu dia hanya ingin menyembuhkan jiwanya yang mungkin sedang terganggu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang psikolog.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian Baekhyun marah-marah di apartemennya gadis itu tidak pernah bicara dengannya lagi, jangankan bicara untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Chanyeol saja tidak pernah. Dan bodohnya lagi Chanyeol malah ikut diam, tidak pernah sekali pun ia berani menghubungi Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya bertemu atau sekedar bicara.

Chanyeol sengaja mematikan handphonenya, dia tidak mau ada yang mengganggu, bahkan Kris sekali pun. Dia hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan mencoba untuk mencari pemecahan masalah.

Sesampainya di tempat praktek Kyuhyun, Chanyeol langsung melakukan registrasi pada umumnya dia harus mengisi lembaran kertas dulu baru di beri nomor antri. Dan untungnya antriannya tidak terlalu banyak. Tentu saja, orang 'sakit jiwa' kan tidak banyak. Chanyeol memang belum menghubungi Kyuhyun sebelumnya dia hanya tidak mau di istimewakan dia ingin mengantri juga seperti yang lain.

Chanyeol duduk di deretan kursi paling ujung di ruang tunggu disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang terus memperhatikannya membuat Chanyeol menarik topi hitamnya lebih rendah untuk menutupi wajahnya ia juga tidak lupa memakai masker dan jaket tebal agar tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya. Wanita muda itu nampak sedang menemani anaknya yang duduk disebelah kanan sang wanita, anak itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sepertinya anak itu juga sedang 'sakit'.

"Tuan Piao Chan Lie" Resepsionis memanggil sebuah nama China dan Chanyeol langsung berdiri. Piao Chan Lie adalah nama Chinanya. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan nama Park Chanyeol, bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang tahu ia mengunjungi psikolog. Itu akan menjadi berita yang sangat besar.

Resepsionis tadi mengantarkan Chanyeol menuju ruang dokter. Begitu masuk Chanyeol melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang menulis sesuatu. Chanyeol pun segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu setelah resepsionis itu pergi.

"Hay Hyung?" sapa Chanyeol membuat dokter itu mendongkakkan kepalanya

"Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, Chanyeol sudah mepelas topi dan maskernya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mengenalinya "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku sakit Hyung" jawab Chanyeol lirih

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya "Sakit apa?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bingung sendiri, apa yang harus ia jawab ? Chanyeol baru sadar ini adalah hal yang memalukan, dia malu untuk bercerita. Harus mulai dari mana ia bercerita ? Dari kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan Kris ? Astaga, itu akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Semua orang akan bosan dan mungkin muak mendengarnya.

"Ah… aku bingung harus menceritakannya dari mana." Chanyeol pikir Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya tapi ternyata tidak. Psikolog tampan itu hanya mengganggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti.

"Hampir semua orang yang datang kemari memang bingung akan bicara apa. Bahkan banyak yang bingung kenapa mereka harus pergi ke sini. Tugasku adalah membantu mereka termasuk kau mungkin. Ceritakan apa saja. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke hadapanku." Dia tersenyum lagi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega.

"Aku bermasalah hyung, Aku merasa sedang sakit dan penyakitku ini agak rumit. Hyung tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Kyuhyun menangguk.

"semua orang juga tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan setiap kali aku bertemu Heechul dia pasti menceritakan tentang kekasihmu itu" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "lalu apa masalahnya?"

"aku... aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya..." mulut Chanyeol berhenti sendiri dia terlalu risih untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun, dia malu.

"Kenapa? Ceritakan saja padaku, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada siapa pun."

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun tersenyum, bukan senyum yang mengejek. Dia tersenyum seolah mengerti keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah kenal lama kan Chan? santai saja. Katakan apa yang menurutmu harus kau katakan, tidak harus semuanya."

Baik, Chanyeol tahu ini sangat memalukan. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus bicara pada Kyuhyun, "anggap saja aku hanya curhat padanya" batin Chanyeol

"Kurasa karena aku mencintai orang lain juga, dia itu-" Chanyeol berhenti lagi, dan Kyuhyun memintanya untuk jangan berhenti bicara. "Hyung pasti akan menertawakanku jika mendengarnya. Orang yang aku cintai itu seorang Pria, dia kekasihku juga. akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri. Aku ingin menghentikan permainan gila ini tapi aku tidak mampu Hyung. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun sudah tahu permainanku ini, dia benar-benar marah. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitinya tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu, aku juga mencintainya" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dengan menunduk, dia benar-benar malu.

"Bagus." Chanyeol langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran "Setidaknya kau sudah berani mengatakannya. Kau cukup hebat untuk menceritakannya padaku. Sekarang aku tanya kenapa kau bisa memiliki hubungan dengan pria itu ?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"aku memiliki masa lalu yang buruk dalam berhubungan dengan wanita hyung" jawab Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang sepertinya ia mulai nyaman bercerita dengan Kyuhyun.

"jadi dulu kau sempat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lalu kau merasa di kecewakan sehingga mengalami trauma untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan wanita dan ketika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria kau merasakan kenyaman dan kebahagiaan sehingga kau memutuskan menjadi seorang gay, apa aku boleh menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk men'iya'kan "percis seperti itu"

"lalu kenapa sekarang kau bisa berhubungan dengan Baekhyun juga? bukankah dia seorang wanita ?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar jahat tapi jujur hyung awalnya aku hanya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai tamengku untuk menghilangkan berita skandal ku tentang Gay yang dulu sempat tersebar, tapi dengan melihat orang-orang disekitarku terutama Luhan Noona begitu bahagia melihat kebersamaanku dengannya hatiku sedikit bergerak untuk ingin berubah, ingin kembali normal dan belajar untuk mencintainya... " Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol dengan seksama tanpa berniat untuk menyelanya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol meneruskan ceritanya "... hingga akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan sungguhan, Baekhyun setuju dan mau menungguku untuk berubah dan membalas perasaannya. aku menjalani hubungan dengan nyaman bersama Baekhyun, dia gadis yang menyenangkan dan dari situ juga aku bisa merasakan jika aku mulai menyukainya aku juga yakin dia tidak akan mengecewakanku seperti mantan kekasihku yang dulu. Tapi semua perasaanky padanya seakan lenyap begitu saja saat Pria yang menjadi kekasihku itu kembali ke Korea... "

"... aku malah kembali berhubungan dengan pria itu, aku sering membohongi keduanya aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa tegas memilih salah satu diantara mereka hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya dan ia sangat kecewa. Aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan semua ini padanya Hyung"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya sedikit bergoncang dan Kyuhyun tahu aktor tampan itu tengah menangis meski tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Kyuhyun mengerti Chanyeol pasti sedang dalam masa yang benar-benar sulit, semuanya serba salah.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kotak tissu pada Chanyeol. Setelah melihat Chanyeol sedikit tenang Kyuhyun pun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya "boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang lebih kau cintai?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menjawabnya. Dia memang mencintai Kris tapi semenjak melihat wajah kecewa Baekhyun 3 hari yang lalu dia merasa perasaan lain. Merasa jika ia juga tidak mau jika Baekhyun benar-benar pergi darinya, dia tidak rela.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, bukan? Jika kau lebih mencintai pria itu, maka kau bisa memilihnya. Jika tidak, kau harus mengobati kelainan pada dirimu itu lalu kembali bersama Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya secara baik-baik" Chanyeol bengong.

"aku ingin memilih Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan Pria itu begitu saja, Hyung"

"jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Lakukan apa yang kau bisa dulu, kenali dirimu. Siapa yang lebih baik untuk mu dan orang-orang sekitarmu"

"aku tidak bisa memilih..."

"bukan tidak bisa, hanya belum bisa. Tapi kau harus ingat jika semakin lama kau menunda-nunda waktu untuk memilih salah satu diantara mereka maka kau akan semakin menyakiti keduanya"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi yang ia duduki. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ujungnya pasti begini lagi, ia akan di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang tidak bisa Ia pilih salah satunya.

"Kumohon tolong aku hyung…"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan "Yang bisa menolongmu hanya dirimu sendiri Chan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk memberi pemecahan masalah. Sekarang, kau harus pastikan kau nyaman dengan pilihanmu. Kau yang lebih tau dengan pasti mana yang terbaik untukmu dan orang-orang sekitarmu, kau hanya perlu mengenali dirimu sendiri. Tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan, karena jika dipaksakan kau akan tambah sakit. Ikuti kata hatimu, kau pasti tahu mana yang terbaik."

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun, sungguh. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun meninggalkanku tapi aku juga belum bisa mencintainya. Semuanya serba salah aku mohon tolong aku Hyung..."

"semuanya ada ditanganmu, kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Berpikirlah dengan jernih siapa yang sebaiknya kau pilih, pikirkan juga dampak positif dan negatif dari pilihanmu itu. aku yakin kau pasti bisa, sekarang aku tanya dampak positif dan negatif apa yang kau dapat jika kau memilih kekasih pria mu?"

"aku akan hidup bahagia bersamanya karena kami saling mencintai, tapi semua orang di sekitarku akan sangat kecewa, mereka mungkin akan meninggalkanku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"lalu bagaimana dampaknya jika kau memilih Baekhyun?"

"semua orang di sekitarku pasti sangat bahagia, mereka semua mendukung hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Terutama Luhan Noona, Heechul hyung dan orang tuaku"

"bukankah mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting di kehidupanmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"lalu apa dampak negatifnya ?"

"aku... aku tidak tahu pasti tapi aku rasa masalahnya ada padaku. Aku belum bisa mencintainya sepenuh hati aku takut mengecewakannya lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"kau bahkan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kedua orang itu dengan lancar, kau sebenarnya sudah tahu mana yang terbaik kau hanya takut untuk mengambil keputusan itu, jadi apa kau bisa memutuskan pilihanmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Mencoba untuk berpikir jernih sebelum ia mengambil keputusan yang mungkin sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa main-main, ini urusan hati. Dan bukan hanya hatinya yang menjadi taruhan tapi dua hati lain yang sudah atau mungkin akan tersakiti.

"tidak usah memaksakan diri, kau bisa menjawabnya nanti. Pikirkan dulu semuanya baik-baik jangan tergesa-gesa"

"aku memang belum bisa memutuskannya sekarang, Hyung" jawab Chanyeol lirih. Dia merasa sangat lemah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "jika kau memerlukan bantuanku lagi kau bisa mengubungiku secara langsung, kau bisa menelponku. Kau tidak perlu datang kemari karena itu sangat beresiko aku khawatir ada wartawan yang memergokimu. Kita bisa membuat janji di tempat lain jika kau mau"

"aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak Hyung"

"itu sudah tugasku" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol tidak memiliki jadwal apapun dia masih terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil memikirkan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun kemarin, tentang pillihan. Ya Kyuhyun benar dia harus cepat memilih salah satu dari mereka atau dia akan terus menyakiti keduanya.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar ada yang membuka pintu apartemennya, dia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, paling juga Heechul karena yang tahu password apartemennya hanya Heechul, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan yang datang itu tidak mungkin Luhan apalagi Baekhyun kan?

Sepupu sekaligus managernya itu memang mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari semenjak kejadian Baekhyun yang marah-marah disini, Heechul bahkan tidak menemani Chanyeol menjalani pekerjaannya Heechul hanya sekedar mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk memberi tahu dan mengingatkan jadwalnya. Sepertinya Pria itu juga ikut marah padanya.

BRAK

Sekarang pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Heechul yang sedikit terengah-engah di ambang pintu membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"hyung ad-"

"Park Chanyeol jika kau masih mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan semuanya secara baik-baik cepat datangi rumah Joonmyun SEKARANG JUGA" ucapnya dalam satu tarikkan nafas.

"hyung ak-"

"BAEKHYUN AKAN KEMBALI KE POHANG HARI INI CEPAT DATANGI DIA ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELIHATNYA LAGI" Heechul sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi otak udang Chanyeol.

"a-apa? Bukankah dia akan melanju-"

"Astaga Park Chanyeol, SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI"

"baiklah baiklah" Chanyeol pun segera mengikuti Heechul untuk pergi ke rumah Joonmyun.

Mereka langsung turun dari dalam mobil setelah tiba di depan rumah Joonmyun. Chanyeol terus mengigit bibir bawahnya, kakinya bergemetaran hebat. Sebenarnya ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu Baekhyun ia masih gugup dan... takut mungkin?

"Cepat masuk!" Heechul berujar kesal, tapi Chanyeol hanya berdiri mematung.

Setelah di maki oleh Heechul akhirnya Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel meski dengan tangan yang sedingin es. Dia memang tidak sendirian di sampingnya ada Heechul tapi dia tetap harus menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian. Heechul mana mau membantunya lagi.

Chanyeol hampir tersenyum saat melihat Joonmyun dan Yixing membuka pintu. Tapi ternyata dibelakang mereka juga ada Baekhyun yang sedang menarik koper dengan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu berjalan keluar rumah dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya atau memang tidak mau mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali segera mengejar Baekhyun sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Baekhyun tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, sehingga Chanyeol dapat mengimbanginya. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Chanyeol tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Wajah Baekhyun begitu datar sampai-sampai Chanyeol takut melihatnya. Chanyeol akan merasa lebih baik jika Baekhyun mengamuk padanya. Melakukan apapun seperti menampar, menendang atau bahkan membantingnya asal jangan hanya diam seperti ini.

Chanyeol terus memanggil namanya sampai gadis itu gerah sendiri. Baekhyun pun berhenti berjalan, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, sungguh. walau sekarang baekhyun menatapnya muak seperti sekarang ini.

"apa?" tanya gadis itu datar. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang pura-pura kuat tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih lemah. Suaranya bergetar membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"pulang" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang akan melanjutkan kuliahmu disini?"

"terserah aku saja, kau pikir kau siapa?"

"aku kekasih mu" jawab Chanyeol sedikit ragu

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ke arahnya "apa kau bilang ? lalu Kris itu siapamu ? bukankah dia yang sebenarnya kekasih yang kau cintai, sudah lah Chanyeol-ssi aku tahu kau menahanku hanya karena kau tidak ingin Luhan eonni tahu semuanya kan? Kau hanya mau menjadikanku tamengmu lagi, dan mulai sekarang aku ingatkan jangan pernah berharap aku mau jadi tameng mu lagi"

Chanyeol terdiam, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel '-ssi' lagi.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang Luhan Noona, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi, ini permintaan pribadiku Baekhyun ini sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan Noona. aku mohon jangan pergi" Chanyeol berusaha meraih lengan Baekhyun tapi Gadis itu langsung menepisnya.

"terus saja membual, kau pikir aku masih mau percaya padamu? Aku memang bodoh pernah mempercayaimu tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai masih mau mendengarkan kata-kata dari pembual hebat sepertimu! Kau kemari karena Luhan Noona akan kembali ke Korea kan ? kau tidak mau dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan memintaku untuk tetap disini lalu kembali menyembunyikan semuanya. Hah kau pikir aku sudi ? Aku sudah muak, ini sudah cukup. aku memang mencintaimu tapi itu dulu sebelum aku tahu semua kelakuan bejatmu sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang. Aku membencimu Chanyeol-ssi"

Baekhyun kembali menarik kopernya menjauh, tapi Chanyeol segera menahannya. "Baekhyun aku tidak sedang membual, aku mohon jangan pergi"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari kopernya. "Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ya? Aku sudah lelah, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu." Baekhyun kembali pergi meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun, aku mohon sekali ini saja dengarkan aku, jangan pergi Baek aku tidak mau kau pergi.. aku mohon sekarang aku mengemis padamu" entah mengapa mata Chanyeol mulai memanas. Dia tidak mungkin menangiskan ? tapi hatinya benar-benar sesak dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Oh… baguslah akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kan? Baru tahu bagaimana rasanya selama ini aku mengemis cintamu? Setiap hari aku menunggu dengan sabar berharap agar kau bisa membalas perasaanku. Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu membodohi diriku sendiri dengan sejuta harapan palsu. Kau seharusnya katakan semua yang sejujurnya padaku! Katakan padaku jika kau tidak menyukaiku, aku akan pergi tanpa harus merasa sakit hati terlebih dulu seperti ini. Kau senang kan melihatku seperti ini!? puas kau keparat!"

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Demi apapun juga Chanyeol tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi, Chanyeol sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya. Dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya.

"Astaga, baekhyun aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk menyakitimu ataupu―"

"Kau bilang tidak berniat menyakitiku? Kau tidak berniat tapi kau melakukannya. Mau kusebut satu persatu? Kau telah memberikan ku harapan semu, kau telah membuatku seperti orang bodoh, kau sudah terlalu sering membohongiku, kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku, kau telah membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri, kau membuatku berharap terlalu tinggi dan menghempasku sesuka hatimu, kau telah membuatku malu dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku. Kau tahu bagaimana aku berbohong pada mereka selama ini? Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Jongdae Oppa jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya? Kau tidak tahukan nanti bagaimana jika Tao tahu semuanya ? kau sudah lebih dari sekedar menyakitiku Chanyeol-ssi kau sudah keterlaluan"

"sesakit itukah ?" lirih Chanyeol

PLAK

Tangan Baekhyun reflek menampar Chanyeol membuat aktor tampan itu meringis karena pipinya terasa memanas, perih. Baekhyun keras sekali menamparnya hingga meninggalkan jejak telapak tangannya yang memerah di pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak apa-apa sungguh inilah yang ia inginkan ia ingin Baekhyun meluapkan kemarahannya, Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun menyimpannya sendiri.

Dan bukannya kasihan Baekhyun malah menatapnya berang. Air matanya menggantung di bawah wajah, bibirnya bergetar sama seperti Chanyeol. Heechul yang melihat nasib Chanyeol hari ini ikut meringis dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perihnya pipi Chanyeol itu. Joonmyun juga sudah mau berniat untuk menghampiri Baekhyun tapi Yixing mencegahnya, Yixing mau Baekhyun menyelesaikan semuanya dulu disini agar saat di Pohang ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sakit ? begitu saja kau sudah merasa sakit ?" bentak Baekhyun saat mendengar ringisan Chanyeol "Park Chanyeol sialan kau harusnya tahu seberapa sakitnya aku, sakitmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakitku selama ini. perih di pipimu itu mungkin akan menghilang dalam beberapa jam tapi perih di hatiku ? aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin bisa melupakan perihnya sampai kapanpun" Baekhyun kembali emosi wajahnya kembali memerah karena marah.

"aku tidak minta banyak darimu keparat. Apa sesulit itu untuk membalas perasaanku? Aku selalu merasa iri dengan pasangan lain, aku iri pada Luhan eonni yang sangat di cintai Sehun Oppa aku iri pada Kyungsoo dan Kai Oppa yang selalu romantis dan bahagia. Aku iri pada Heechul Oppa dan Puff eonni yang selalu ceria, aku iri pada Joonmyun Oppa dan Yixing Noona yang saling melengkapi. Sedangkan aku ? bahkan hubungan yang aku jalani selama ini hanya sepihak, hanya aku yang mencintaimu sedangkan kau malah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain di belakangku. aku tidak mau peduli lagi ! Aku akan mengubur semua perasaanku sesakit apapun itu, dari pada aku harus terus berharap pada Pria tanpa otak sepertimu"

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata, sekarang Baekhyun kembali menangis hingga sesegukan. Sekarang pria itu benar-benar merasa buruk. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak butuh kata maaf. Semuanya sudah hancur, Chanyeol tahu kesalahan sudah terlalu fatal.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju mobil Joonmyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku ditempatnya dengan wajah sendu. Joonmyun dan Yixing memang sudah menunggunya di depan mobil, merekapun mendengar semua yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Heechul yang sedari tadi ada di belakang kedua orang yang entah masih sepasang kekasih atau bukan.

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, sebelum gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil. Sekedar untuk mengucapkan kata dan pelukan perpisahan dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolaknya membuat Chanyeol sedikit iri.

"Maafkan aku. Kami hanya membawa masalah padamu. Semua ini pasti sangat berat untukmu tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya kau gadis yang kuat Baek" Heechul mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

"tidak usah minta maaf Oppa, ini bukan salahmu" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Heechul.

"hati-hati dijalan, jangan pernah melupakanku kau bisa menghubungiku kapan pun kau mau" Ucap Heechul setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"mana mungkin aku melupakan Oppa" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak Chanyeol lihat. "yasudah aku pergi dulu ya Oppa, Oppa juga bisa menghubungiku kapanpun Oppa mau"

"terima kasih Baek, hati-hati"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kembali lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil Joonmyun. Heechul menatap Joonmyun yang masih berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Joonmyun-ssi aku minta maaf, aku tidak berniat unt-"

"tidak apa Hyung-nim jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja" ucap Joonmyun sambil tersenyum mengerti. Untung saja di depannya ini Joonmyun kakak Baekhyun yang dewasa dan bijaksana coba bayangkan jika yang di depannya ini Jongdae, Heechul yakin Chanyeol tidak akan bisa pulang dengan badan yang utuh.

"maafkan aku tapi kami harus pergi sekarang Hyung-nim" ucap Joonmyun sopan

"ah ya silakan, maaf sudah menghambat waktu kalian" balas Heechul tak kalah sopan.

"haha tidak apa kami mengerti, kalau begitu kami pamit ya Hyung-nim" Heechul mengangguk mempersilakan Joonmyun pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang lalu membalikan badannya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Aktor itu menatap kosong pada mobil Joonmyun yang semakin menjauh. Raganya memang berada disini tapi sepertinya setengah jiwanya telah pergi bersama seorang gadis yang berada didalam mobil Joonmyun.

Kadang kala kita tidak menghargai orang yang mencintai kita sepenuh hati,

Sehingga kita kehilangannya,

Pada saat itu tiada guna penyesalan,

Karna perginya tanpa berkata lagi.

"kau puas ? semuanya sudah selesai Park" ucap Heechul dengan nada sinis.

"belum hyung, semuanya masih bisa di perbaiki" elak Chanyeol meski dengan nada kurang yakin.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke empat belas semenjak Baekhyun pergi, dan mungkin hari ini gadis itu sudah memulai kembali aktivitas lamanya menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Handong Global University. Chanyeol mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya agar tidak terus teringat Baekhyun tapi semuanya sia-sia karena dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun dia selalu mengingat gadis yang telah ia sakiti itu. Dia bahkan terkadang lupa pada Kris apalagi sekarang Kris sedang keluar kota. Berkat wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang tidak usah diragukan lagi Pria Kanada-China itu mendapat banyak tawaran menjadi bintang iklan, ia juga menjadi brand ambassador salah satu produk kesehatan yang mengharuskannya untuk ikut mempromosikan produk tersebut keberbagai kota di Korea Selatan seperti Seoul, Daegu, Daejon, Gwangju, Busan dan lain-lain termasuk kota tempat Baekhyun tinggal, Pohang. Kris benar-benar sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan juga sudah kembali ke Korea tepat sehari setelah Baekhyun pergi. Dia tentu menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan dengan berat hati ia berbohong pada Luhan dengan mengatakan jika Baekhyun harus segera kembali ke Pohang karena harus mengurus administrasi di universitasnya. Untung saja Luhan tidak tahu jika Baekhyun sempat bilang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul, karena jika ia tahu ia pasti akan kembali bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliahnya disini.

Hari ini Chanyeol sedang shooting film terbarunya dengan Ren sebagai lawan mainnya. Dia kembali teringat pada Baekhyun, gadis itu sempat cemburu pada Ren karena melihat keakraban mereka sampai membuat Chanyeol pusing menghadapi kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba badmood.

"CUT, oke semuanya aku beri waktu break 15 menit" pekik sang sutradara saat Chanyeol berhasil melalukan suatu adegan di tengah hujan bersama Ren.

"Chanyeol-ssi tolong lebih konsentrasi dan hafalkan dialogmu dengan benar" ucap Sutradara itu saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Chanyeol memang kurang konsentrasi malam ini hingga mereka harus mengulang satu adegan beberapa kali.

"baik, maafkan aku" Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah sutradara itu lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Heechul.

"ini" Heechul menyodorkan handuk kecil pada Chanyeol saat sang aktor sudah merebahkan diri di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut dan wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk yang di berikan Heechul, entahlah hari ini ia merasa sangat lemas, kepalanya pun terasa sedikit berat. Sepertinya ia demam apalagi ia baru saja melakukan adegan di bawah guyuran hujan ditambah tengah suhu tengah malam yang sangat dingin dengan waktu yang cukup lama karena harus mengulang adegan beberapa kali yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya juga, Chanyeol memang kurang fokus hari ini.

Ia juga baru ingat jika ia melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangnya Chanyeol memulai shooting pada pukul 4 sore jadi siangnya ia masih berada di apartemen tapi ia sama sekali lupa dengan makan siangnya. Dia memang bisa memasak sendiri tetapi semenjak ada Baekhyun gadis itulah yang sering memasak atau membawakan makanan untuknya, ini mungkin menjadi sebuah kebiasaannya, Ia jadi tergantung pada Baekhyun dia keenakan karena Baekhyun juga lah yang selalu mengingatkannya makan. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disampingnya seharusnya ia kembali membiasakan diri untuk hidup mandiri lagi seperti dulu sebelum gadis itu datang.

Heechul memperhatikan artisnya yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan alis yang sedikit mengerut seperti menahan sakit. Wajah dan mulutnya nampak pucat. Ia juga sedikit heran bukankah tadi rambut dan wajah Chanyeol sudah kering ? tapi kenapa sekarang jadi basah lagi ? dan Heechul sadar itu bukan air hujan yang tadi membasahi tubuh Chanyeol itu adalah keringat. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol berkeringat sebanyak itu? suhu disini bahkan sangat dingin dan ia tidak sedang beraktivitas yang melelahkan bukan?

Heechul menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Chanyeol dan Heechul langsung terkejut saat merasakan kulit Chanyeol yang sangat panas "kau demam?" tanya Heechul dengan nada khawatir.

Dengan setengah kesadaran Chanyeol berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan mencoba mengambil posisi duduk dengan benar sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing.

"hanya sedikit pusing hyung, tidak usah khawatir" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

"sedikit pusing apanya wajahmu pucat begitu. Chanyeol kau sakit lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja aku akan bicara pada sutradara" ujar Heechul yang hendak berdiri dari posisi duduknya tapi Chanyeol langsung menahannya.

"tidak usah Hyung, aku harus menyelesaikan satu scene lagi"

"kau mau mati di lokasi Shooting? Sudah aku mau bicara dulu pada sutradara"

"tidak usah berlebihan Hyung aku hanya sedikit pusing" Chanyeol masih saja bersikeras

"astagaa kau benar-benar keras kepala Park" Heechul mengeram kesal "kau itu sakit. Lihat wajah mu sudah sangat pucat seperti hantu, suhu tubuhmu juga sangat panas saking panasnya aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk merebus telur dijidatmu itu. Luhan juga bisa mencekikku jika aku membiarkanmu bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini"

Chanyeol malah terkikik mendengar omelan Heechul, ternyata Heechul masih sangat memperdulikannya padahal managernya itu pernah bilang tidak akan pernah mau memperdulikannya lagi.

"kau ternyata masih sangat memperhatikanku hyung hehe" ucapnya cengengesan. Heechul sudah sangat ingin menjitak kepala Chanyeol andai saja ia tidak ingat jika artisnya itu sedang sakit.

"biarkan aku menyelesaikan scene terakhir ini setelah itu hyung bebas membawaku ke rumah sakit manapun" ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

"terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan peduli jika nanti kau tiba-tiba mati saat pengambilan gambar biar kau kubur sendiri saja mayatmu itu. dan jika ternyata kau masih hidup aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa" cibir Heechul lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi dengan wajah kesal.

"haha ide bagus hyung, aku shooting dulu ya do'akan aku" Chanyeol pun berusaha berjalan dan berusaha terlihat sehat saat Sutradara kembali memanggilnya untuk melakukan scene terakhir di Film terbarunya ini.

"tidak akan ku do'akan, dasar orang gila" Heechul kembali mencibir. Chanyeol yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah pun bisa mendengar cibiran heechul yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit tertawa.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik, seperti bekerja keras mungkin ? Bekerja keras memang salah satu sifat yang baik tapi jika sampai tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri itu tentu salah. Seperti Chanyeol contohnya karena ia terlalu bekerja keras sampai mengabaikan kesehatan diri sendiri akhirnya ia terkena dampaknya juga, sekarang ia hanya bisa terbaring lemas di atas kasur rumah sakit.

Aktor tampan itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan scene terakhir di film terbarunya itu. Bohong jika Heechul tidak peduli buktinya ia langsung panik dan heboh sendiri untuk mencari bantuan agar bisa membawa Chanyeol ke Rumah Sakit.

"Chanyeol tidak bisa pemotretan hari ini dia sedang sakit" ucap heechul yang kini sedang berdiri di samping jendela kamar rawat Chanyeol sepertinya ia sedang menelpon seseorang.

"dia sedang sakit, dia bahkan belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini" pria itu sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"kalau begitu batalkan saja kontraknya, aku sama sekali tidak masalah. sudah ku bilang Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini dia sedang sakit kau pikir artisku itu robot dia juga butuh istirahat, sudahlah terserah kau saja" Heechul langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu sambil mendengus kesal.

Tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya sejak ia menaikan nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat bising. Chanyeol masih terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit sambil memijat pelan kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"kau sudah sadar?" Heechul langsung menghampirinya

"iya hyung, tapi pusing nya masih sedikit terasa" ucapnya sedkit serak.

"rasakan ! sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan diri. Itulah imbalan untuk orang yang keras kepala sepertimu" cibir Heechul tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum mendengarnya "kau tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil dokter"

Setelah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan chanyeol heechul pun pamit untuk pergi ke kantor agensi, ia ingin memperbaharui jadwal Chanyeol dia akan lebih 'melonggarkan' jadwal Chanyeol agar artisnya bisa banyak beristirahat dan itu berarti dia harus berurusan dengan beberapa pihak untuk membatalkan beberapa kontrak. Ini tidak akan terlalu sulit untuknya, Heechul terkenal sebagai manager yang 'berani' sehingga beberapa produser akan tunduk padanya ia bahkan berani mengancam untuk melaporkan pemilik managemen yang menaungi Chanyeol ke kepolisian jika orang itu memaksa Chanyeol bekerja 'seperti kuda'.

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya sendiri di ruang rawatnya, Luhan masih ada beberapa urusan di butiknya dia sedang sangat sibuk apalagi setelah menikah ia jadi semakin sibuk karena harus mengurus keluarga kecilnya bersama Sehun sehingga ia hanya bisa menelpon Chanyeol untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Chanyeol merasa sangat kesepian, tidak ada seorang pun yang menemainya, semuanya memiliki kesibukan sendiri-sendiri.

Pikirannya melayang pada sosok gadis yang sudah 2 minggu ini tidak ia ketahui kabarnya. Baekhyun mengganti no handphonenya jadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi gadis itu lagi. Heechul sebenarnya punya no handphone baru Baekhyun tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahukannya pada Chanyeol saat pria itu memintanya, biar tahu rasa katanya.

Andai saja hubungannya dengan Baekhyun baik-baik saja mungkin gadis itu sekarang berada disini, menemaninya, merawatnya, menghiburnya dengan segala tingkah laku ataupun lelucon dan celetukan-celetukan yang selalu terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Jujur saja Chanyeol sangat merindukan keberadaan gadis itu, dia baru sadar jika Baekhyun sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya. Hah kemana saja kau Park Chanyeol ?

Hanya dengan memikirkan gadis itu, dunia chanyeol seketika serasa penuh dengannya. Hingga setiap tetesan air hujan yang ia lihat dari balik jendela kamar rawatnya ini terlihat seperti air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir karenanya. Chanyeol memang Selebritis terkenal dia memiliki banyak penghasilan dari itu dia bisa membeli apapun yang ia mau dengan uangnya, dia mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang dari keluarga, kerabat dan fans-fans nya dia bisa meminta apapun dengan mudah pada mereka tapi hanya satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini yaitu membawa Baekhyun kembali padanya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap dapat menghilangkan semua perasaan ini, perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya setiap ia mengingat Baekhyun.

Keegoisannya yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri telah membawanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia baru sadar betapa kejamnya dia yang seolah tidak menyadari semua perasaan Baekhyun padanya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak percaya bisa menjadi kacau seperti sekarang ini. Cinta Baekhyunlah yang senantiasa mengubahnya.

Cinta memang dapat mengubah pahit menjadi manis, debu berubah menjadi emas, keruh menjadi bening, sakit menjadi sembuh, penjara menjadi telaga, derita menjadi nikmat dan kemarahan menjadi rahmat tapi kita juga harus berhati-hati dengan cinta karna cinta juga dapat membuat orang sehat menjadi sakit, orang gemuk menjadi kurus, orang normal menjadi gila, orang kaya menjadi miskin, raja menjadi budak, Jika kita tidak memperlakukan cinta itu dengan baik dan semuanya hanya akan berujung pada penyesalan.

Seperti yang sedang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali pada masa dimana gadis itu masih berada disini, disini bersamanya. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kembali Baekhyun dalam setiap lembar memorinya, semua kenangan itu benar-benar menyenangkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun benar-benar harmonis meski sering di hiasi oleh pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang malah menjadi pemanis dalam hubungan mereka sebelum adanya pertengkaran hebat diantara keduanya yang disebabkan oleh perlakuan Chanyeol sendiri yang mungkin menjadi pengakhir hubungan mereka. tunggu ini semua belum berakhir, Ya setidaknya itulah harapan Chanyeol.

Cinta Baekhyun hanya seperti manusia kecil yang lemah namun mampu merubah semuanya. Merubah seluruh hidup Chanyeol, Seluruh isi dunianya. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih atas cinta yang telah Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Chanyeol fikir, semua akan berhenti hanya dengan dia berhenti memikiran Baekhyun, dia bekerja keras sampai jatuh sakit seperti saat ini juga hanya untuk berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Baekhyun. Tetapi disadari atau tidak hari demi hari Chanyeol juga mencoba untuk memperbaiki dirinya dan berharap agar Baekhyun bisa kembali padanya. Sepertinya, perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun mulai kembali bersemi tanpa batas.

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matannya mencoba menemukan Baekhyun, gadis yang mungkin tidak dapat ia lihat lagi. Mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendegar suara Baekhyun, suara gadis yang mungkin tidak dapat ia dengar lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah.." lirihnya

**Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda**

Chanyeol terperanjat kaget mendengar lantunan lagu yang terdengar jelas di telinganya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Pria itu langsung membuka mata dan ia melihat Heechul sedang berdiri disamping ranjangnya sambil memegang handphone yang ia tempelkan tepat di telinga Chanyeol handphone itu tengah memutar lagu dari boyband ternama **EXO** dengan judul **Miracle in December**, Chanyeol merasa lagu ini sangat menyindir keadaanya saat ini.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit ketus sambil menjauhkan handphone Heechul dari telinganya.

"aku hanya ingin melengkapi kegalauan mu dengan lagu yang sesuai, kau sedang memikirkan Baekhyun kan?" tebak Heechul dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "hyung mengintipku yah? Sejak kapan hyung berada disini?"

"eiiyyy percaya diri sekali kau, aku baru saja datang dan aku melihatmu sedang memejamkan mata sambil terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun, kau pasti sedang merindukannya kan sudahlah jujur saja padaku"

"sejak kapan aku bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu, hyung pasti selalu bisa menebaknya"

"hahaha RASAKAN, saat ini kau pasti sedang menyesalkan ? hahahahaha rasakan Park" Heechul terlihat senang sekali melihat penderitaan Chanyeol kali ini.

"aisshhh kenapa Hyung terlihat puas sekali melihatku seperti ini" Chanyeol langsung menarik selimutnya hingga batas leher lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Heechul.

Heechul terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang marah padanya, pria itu mengeluarkan handsfree dari tas kecil yang ia bawa lalu menyambungkannya pada handphone putih miliknya, dia memasangkan salah satunya ke telinga kirinya lalu memasangkan satunya lagi ke telinga kanan Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau mau apa lagi, jangan mencekokiku dengan lagu-lagu yang-"

"Hallo?" Chanyeol langsung mematung saat mendengar suara yang saat ini sedang ia rindukan.

Pria itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk sambil menghadap Heechul yang kini sudah duduk di atas kursi yang ia simpan di samping kanan ranjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru mau membuka mulutnya tapi Heechul langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut menyuruh Chanyeol agar tetap diam. Baekhyun pasti akan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya jika ia tahu Chanyeol juga sedang mendengarnya.

"Hallo? Heehul Oppa? Halloooo?" Baekhyun mengulang-ulang sapaannya saat dia tidak juga mendengar balasan dari Heechul.

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepalkan tangan gemas, ia sangat ingin bicara pada Baekhyun. Ingin mengatakan betapa rindunya ia pada gadis itu tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hallo Baek, apa kabar?" tanya Heechul ceria. Ia puas sekali melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seolah sangat iri melihatnya yang bisa dengan bebas berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja Oppa, bagaimana dengan Oppa?"

"aku juga baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu manis?"

"kuliahku juga baik-baik saja Oppa semuanya berjalan dengan lancaaar kkk~" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada imut yang sangat menggemaskan. Jika saja Chanyeol sudah kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya mungkin pria itu sudah pergi menyusul Baekhyun ke Pohang sekarang juga.

"hahaha baguslah jika begitu, Baekkie sebenarnya ada yang ingin Oppa katakan padamu. Ini mungkin tidak penting untukmu tapi aku rasa aku harus mengatakannya" ucap Heechul membuat Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya mengerutkan kening, apa yang akan Heechul katakan ?

"ada apa Oppa?"

"ini tentang Chanyeol" ucap Heechul tanpa pikir panjang dan Chanyeol hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, raut wajah Chanyeol langsung meredup. Apa Baekhyun tidak mau tahu apapun tenangnya lagi ?

"ah maaf-maaf aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentangnya jika kau tidak mau tahu. kita bahas yang lain saj-"

"katakan saja"

"ya?"

"katakan saja apa yang ingin Oppa beritahukan padaku"

"ah baiklah, begini baek sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika Chanyeol sedang sakit sekarang ia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit"

"sakit apa?"

"dia terlalu kelelahan, dia juga sering melewatkan waktu makannya dokter juga bilang ia mengalami gejala stress karena terlalu banyak pikiran"

"hhhhhhh" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang "Oppa~"

"ya?"

"aisshh kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu sampai lupa makan, dia pikir dia superhero yang begitu kuat dia jugakan butuh asupan makanan apalagi jadwalnya sangat padat. dia benar-benar bodoh" gerutu Baekhyun di sebrang sana

"kau seperti baru tahu saja, Chanyeol kan memang bodoh" ucap Heechul sedikit bercanda dan Chanyeol langsung memelototinya tapi ia senang juga mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun, ia bahkan sangat merindukan gerutuan yang sebenarnya sarat akan perhatian seperti yang biasa Baekhyun berikan untuknya "tapi kau tenang saja aku sudah berusaha untuk sedikit melonggarkan jadwalnya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, dia butuh banyak waktu untuk istirahat"

"baguslah, suruh ia istirahat yang banyak jika tidak dia akan mati muda. Dan... ngg Oppa boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"tentu katakan saja"

"tolong ingatkan ia untuk makan, jangan sampai ia kembali jatuh sakit karena lupa makan" senyuman Chanyeol langsung mengembang saat mendengar kan ucapan baekhyun yang ini. Gadis ini ternyata masih sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"oke, kau serahkan saja padaku jika ia susah di suruh makan aku akan menyuapinya secara paksa dengan sendok semen agar ia kapok kkk~"

"hahhaha" Baekhyun tertawa lepas di sebrang sana. Astaga chanyeol benar-benar ingin menyusulnya ke Pohang sekarang juga.

"Oppa sebentar lagi aku harus masuk kelas aku tutup dulu telponnya tidak apa kan?"

"ah ya tidak apa-apa, belajar yang rajin anak manis"

"hehe tentu, Bye Oppa~"

"Bye bye Baekkie"

Heechul pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia melepaskan handsfree yang ada di telinganya dan telinga Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Sudah sedikit terobatikah rasa rindumu pada Baekhyun?" tanya Heechul sambil kembali memasukkan handphone dan handsfree nya kedalam tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"sangat hyung, terima kasih banyak" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti pada Heechul. Heechul benar-benar sudah banyak membantunya selama ini.

Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat menyedihkan, dia hanya bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun tanpa bisa bicara padanya. Tetapi dia bersyukur juga karena setidaknya Heechul mau membantunya untuk sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun.

"kesedihan dan kerinduan hanya terasa selama yang kita inginkan dan menyayat sedalam yang kita ijinkan, yang berat bukan bagaimana cara menangani kesedihan dan kerinduan kita itu tapi bagaimana cara belajar darinya" Heechul menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan mencoba memberi nasehat pada sepupunya meski ia tahu Chanyeol belum tentu mau mendengarkan setiap nasehatnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum entah ia mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang di katakan Heechul barusan "ya terima kasih Hyung"

"kau harusnya sadar diri. Kau banyak hutang budi padaku" ucap Heechul dengan nada bercanda.

"aku tahu, kau yang terbaik Hyung"

"tentu saja, sudah cepat istirahat sana aku masih ada urusan dengan beberapa orang untuk membatalkan kontrakmu"

"baiklah, aku akan istirahat seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi" ucap Chanyeol kegirangan

"cih menggelikan. Putuskan dulu Krismu itu baru kau bisa berharap Baekhyun mau kembali padamu" cibir heechul

"ya aku akan memikirkannya nanti" Chanyeol langsung merebahkan kembali badannya di atas kasur.

"terus saja di nanti-nanti, bersiaplah dari sekarang kau tetap harus menghadapi Kris juga nanti. Sekarang mungkin kau bisa bebas memikirkan Baekhyun karena Kris sedang tidak ada disini tapi jika Kris kembali ? kau bisa apa? Kau kan uke labil paling juga kau kembali lagi padanya"

"Hyung kau membuatku kembali pusing"

"cih alasan, yasudah istirahat lagi sana, aku pergi dulu masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku urus"

"tunggu Hyung" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya "nanti jika kau mau menelpon Baekhyun lagi beritahu aku ya, aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya lagi hehe"

"tidak akan ! kecuali kau benar-benar sudah putus dengan Kris"

"HYUUUNG~"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah memutus sambungan telponnya dengan Heechul. Dia sedang berjalan menuju kelas bersama Zitao mereka baru keluar dari kantin kampus, Baekhyun juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu.

Tao memandang penasaran kearah Baekhyun dia heran melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tiba-tiba murung setelah bertelpon dengan Heechul. Tao tahu Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik beberapa hari ini, lebih tepatnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Pohang, moodnya sama sekali belum membaik. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran tapi dia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, dia tidak mau kena semprot dari anak nakal yang sedang badmood.

"kau tidak mau bertanya apa-apa padaku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Tao gadis itu malah menyibukkan diri dengan handphonenya

"bolehkah?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum "pertanyaan bodoh apa itu Zitao? Sejak kapan aku melarangmu untuk bertanya?"

Tao mengusap tengkuknya sambil meringis "kau begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini Baek, aku hanya tidak mau kena semprot saja jika aku bertanya tentang hal yang akhir-akhir ini kau hindari"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat lalu memandang Tao dengan tatapan bersalah "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hanya saja beberapa hari kebelakang aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk tapi sekarang sudah tidak, kau bebas bertanya apapun padaku aku akan menjawab semuanya" gadis ini kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. Tao sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"hehe benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "baiklah, tadi jika aku tidak salah dengar kau bicara tentang sakit kau juga terlihat sangat khawatir memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

"Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun langsung membuat Tao membelalakan matanya.

"APA? ASTAGA CHANYEOL OPPA SAKIT APA BAEKKIE ? CEPAT BERITAHU AKU" Tao tiba-tiba memekik dengan cukup keras. Dia memang ikut kesal pada Chanyeol yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu tapi disisi lain jiwa Fangirl nya masih saja belum hilang, dia masih sangat mengagumi sosok Chanyeol sebrengsek apapun dia.

"tutup mulutmu Zitao atau aku tidak akan mau berteman denganmu lagi" ancam Baekhyun, dia hanya tidak ingin ada fans Chanyeol yang mendengar pekikkan Tao barusan dia tidak mau kembali di todong berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat nya pusing seperti tadi pagi.

Tadi pagi saat ia baru menginjakkan kembali kakinya di kampus ini, rombongan fans Chanyeol langsung mengerubunginya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Berita tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pasti sudah di ketahui oleh mereka semua mereka terus menanyai Baekhyun tentang banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun sangat pusing, mereka memang tidak berniat menyakiti Baekhyun tapi Tao mengerti jika mereka cukup membuat Baekhyun terganggu dan membuat moodnya semakin memburuk jadi Tao langsung menempatkan diri sebagai tameng Baekhyun untuk menghadapi fans-fans labil itu dengan ancaman akan me-wushu mereka satu per satu jika mereka masih terus mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun. Tao memang sahabat yang baik meski terkadang menyebalkan.

"oke maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Jadi... Chanyeol Oppa sakit apa?" Tao kembali bertanya.

Bukankah dia adalah salah satu fans yang beruntung ? ia bisa mendapatkan info-info terbaru dari idolanya dengan mudah dan dari sumber yang sangat di percaya.

"dia hanya kelelahan, lupa makan dan sedikit stress" Jawab Baekhyun.

"stress ? sepertinya dia stress memikirkanmu Baek"

"omong kosong, dia mana ingat padaku paling dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria bernama Kris itu"

"jangan berprasangka buruk, aku yakin salah satu penyebab dia stress adalah kau"

"jadi menurutmu itu salahku begitu? kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini ? yang ada aku yang stress karenanya" Tao menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban ketus dari Baekhyun. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mood baekhyun yang sangat mudah berubah.

Tao tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan intens membuat Baekhyun menatap heran ke arahnya. Tao memicingkan matanya sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun seolah sedang meneliti sesuatu.

"ishh Tao apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan Tao yang aneh itu.

Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menempelkan jari telunjukknya di dagu seolah telah mendapat jawaban dari acara 'mari meneliti baekhyun' itu.

"Kau nampaknya masih mencintai Chanyeol Oppa, bohong sekali jika kau bilang kau membencinya sedangkan kau masih sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Cinta dan benci itu memang beda tipis" ucap Tao yang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam sambil membelalakan matanya.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di kelas, dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang biasa ia duduki tepat di sebelah Tao. Dia memperhatikan Gadis Cina itu yang kini nampak sedang sibuk sendiri dengan handphonennya.

"Baek lihatlah aku menemukan kata-kata bijak di Internet, coba kau baca" Tao lalu menyodorkan handphonenya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menerima handphone Tao dan langsung membacanya.

**Jangan sesekali mengucapkan selamat tinggal**

**Jika kita masih mau mencoba**

**Jangan sesekali menyerah**

**Jika kita masih merasa sanggup**

**Jangan sesekali mengatakan kita tidak mencintainya lagi**

**Jika kita masih tidak dapat melupakannya**

"APA KAU SEDANG BERUSAHA MENYINDIRKU HUANG ZITAO?" Baekhyun mengeram kesal sedangkan Tao hanya tersenyum mesem. Gadis China ini di kasih hati minta jantung, sudah syukur Baekhyun mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya tadi, sekarang malah melunjak.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan sang suami. Dia sudah tidak lagi tinggal di apartemennya dulu begitupun dengan Sehun, semenjak menikah mereka langsung pindah ke rumah baru yang sudah di beli oleh Sehun dari sebelum mereka menikah.

Sehun duduk di atas sofa ruang tv sambil menonton berita pagi ini sambil menyesap kopi buatan Luhan. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah tanyangan iklan produk kesehatan pria dengan model iklannya yang terlihat cukup familiar. Dia memutar otaknya mencoba untuk mengingat siapa model iklan itu tapi ingatannya sedang sangat buruk. Entah kenapa dia penasaran sekali dengan model pria itu.

"Luu~ sayang kemarilah" panggilnya

"ada apa Hun ? aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita dulu" jawab Luhan yang masih berkutat di dapur.

"sayang kau harus melihat ini, cepat kemarilah" ujar Sehun tidak sabaran.

Luhan pun segera menyusul Sehun ke ruang TV dia penasaran juga kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya cepat-cepat siapa tahu memang ada yang penting.

"ada apa sih Hun?" tanyanya setelah ia berdiri di samping sofa yang Sehun duduki.

"apa kau tahu siapa pria yang menjadi model iklan itu ? aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya tapi aku lupa dimana tepatnya" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi layar datar yang tertempel di dinding rumah mereka. televisi itu sedang menampilkan seorang pria yang tengah mempromosikan produk kesehatan di alam terbuka dan Luhan sangat tahu jika iklan itu di ambil di Korea. Ini berarti...

PRANGG

Gelas berisi susu coklat yang Luhan bawa itu langsung jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping Sehun juga ikut kaget melihat reaksi Luhan barusan.

"Lu-"

"Sehun tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga aku ingin bicara dengan chanyeol" ucap Luhan dengan nada datar, Sehun tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres. Ia menyesal juga sudah bertanya pada Luhan tentang model iklan itu, tahu begini ia tidak akan memanggil Luhan tadi.

"kita sarapan dulu ya sayang tadi kau kan sudah memasak, bukankah kita akan ke rumah sakit nanti siang?" Sehun mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan yang sekarang terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

Luhan langsung menggeleng kencang "tidak Hun, aku ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang juga"

"iya iya tapi kita sarapan dulu yaa sayang ya, ayo-ayo kita ke meja makan sekarang" sehun berusaha untuk menuntun luhan menuju meja makan tapi Luhan langsung menolaknya.

"Tidak sehun ! aku ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang, terserah jika kau mau sarapan dulu biar aku kesana sendirian saja" Luhan beranjak menuju pintu namun sehun segera menahannya dia mana bisa membiarkan Luhan pergi sendiri dengan keadaan sekacau ini.

"oke oke kita pergi sekarang aku bawa dulu kunci mobil di kamar kau tunggu dulu disini ya sayang ya jangan kemana-mana" Luhan mengangguk lemah.

Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua, dia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Luhan bosan menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit, sesaat setelah Sehun memakirkan mobilnya mereka langsung masuk kedalam gedung yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ada dua orang Pria yang salah satunya sangat ia kenal sedang bicara di depan kamar rawat adiknya, salah satu Pria itu adalah Heechul. Siapa orang yang berada di depan Heechul itu ? kenapa Heechul serius sekali bicara dengannya. Pria di depan Heechul itu berbadan menjulang tinggi, bentuk tubuh nya sangat profesional dan potongan rambutnya sama percis seperti potongan rambut model iklan yang tadi Luhan lihat di televisi. Tunggu, apa mungkin pria itu adalah...

"Kris, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan temui Chanyeol kesini Luhan akan kemari hari ini kau mau ketahuan olehnya ?" Heechul berujar pelan dengan nada gemas tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ternyata benar, Pria itu adalah Pria yang paling Luhan benci di dunia ini. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Nafas nya memburu, nafsu nya lansung melonjak sampai ubun-ubun ia sangat ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ada urusan apa Pria itu kembali lagi ke Korea ? Luhan memang tidak tahu sejak kapan Kris kembali ke Korea ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat pria itu lagi setelah terakhir kali pertemuan mereka yang amat sangat tidak baik.

Sehun yang paham situasi langsung mengelus-elus punggung Luhan berusaha untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia sudah sangat mengerti, istrinya ini memang tipe gadis yang lembut tapi jika ia sudah marah maka ia akan berubah menjadi singa betina yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

"Hyung aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku hanya ingin menengok kekasihku dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi meski Luhan akan membunuhku sekali pun aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol" Pria itu masih bersikeras untuk masuk kedalam ruang rawat Chanyeol dan Heechul pun tidak menyerah untuk menahannya.

Emosi Luhan semakin membara saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Kekasih dia bilang? jadi selama ini Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengannya? Keparat ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Luhan telah dibohongi oleh adiknya sendiri, dia akan membuat perhitungan pada Chanyeol lihat saja nanti. Dia tidak akan memaafkan Chanyeol jika adiknya itu masih tidak mau melepaskan Kris. Chanyeol bilang padanya jika ia sudah berpacaran sungguhan dengan Baekhyun lalu kenapa Pria ini masih mengatakan jika ia juga kekasih Chanyeol, Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol sudah berani berbohong padanya.

"astaga Kris kenapa kau keras kepala bagaimana jika lu- LUHAN?" Heechul membelalakan matanya saat menyadari Luhan sudah berada di belakang mereka dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Kris membalikkan badannya mengikuti arah pandangan Heechul dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat Luhan sudah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Luhan sudah sangat ingin menghajar pria di depannya ini tapi ia sadar mereka masih berada di rumah sakit dia tidak mau membuat keributan disini.

"bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?" tanyanya sambil mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarahnya.

"baiklah" jawab Kris. Dia bukan pengecut, dia tidak akan kabur lagi dari Luhan.

"kita bicara di apartemen Chanyeol" Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

Apartemen Chanyeol memang yang paling dekat dari rumah sakit. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari depan kamar rawat adiknya itu di ikuti Sehun yang masih berusaha menenangkannya. Sehun benar-benar menyesal telah menanyakan model iklan yang ternyata Kris itu pada Luhan tadi saat di rumah.

"Kris kau jangan macam-macam" ucap Heechul berusaha menahan Kris untuk mengikuti Luhan. Dia tidak mau melihat perang dunia ke 3 setelah ini.

"aku tidak akan macam-macam Hyung, Luhan lah yang akan macam-macam padaku" ucap Pria itu sedikit tersenyum "aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan jika aku benar-benar serius pada Chanyeol. Aku harus menghadapinya jika aku masih mau bersama Chanyeol" Kris kembali tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Heechul lalu segera berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang melihat mereka semakin menjauh, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi setelah ini entah itu pada Kris ataupun pada Luhan. Pria itu langsung masuk kedalam ruang rawat Chanyeol. Heechul bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk anteng bermain psp di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka di luar tadi.

Heechul merampas psp milik Chanyeol itu membuat pemiliknya mendengus kesal "Hyung apa-apaan sih?"

"aku membawa kabar buruk tentang kekasihmu" ucap Heechul dengan nada datar

"kabar buruk? Apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun ? Hyung cepat katakan padaku" tanyanya dengan nada Khawatir

Heechul merasa sedikit senang mendengar Chanyeol menganggap kata 'kekasih' yang Heechul ucapkan tadi adalah Baekhyun. Apa dia sudah mulai melupakan Kris? Bukankah Kris juga adalah kekasihnya ? dia juga senang mendengar Chanyeol begitu khawatir pada Baekhyun. Dia sangat ingin menggoda Chanyeol tapi ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"bukan Baekhyun, memangnya kau pikir dia masih kekasihmu? cih. Ini tentang kekasih Pria mu" ucap Heechul dengan nada malas.

"Kris Hyung? Ada apa dengannya?" ternyata sama saja. Dia juga masih mengkhawatirkan Kris. Buktinya nada bicaranya sama dengan tadi saat ia menanyakan tentang Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya nama Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali ia tanyakan.

"tadi dia bertemu Luhan di depan"

"APA?"

.

.

.

Suasana apartemen Chanyeol terasa sangat dingin. Luhan, Sehun dan Kris sedang berada di ruang tamu. Kris menundukkan kepalanya dia tidak berani melihat Luhan yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ia ingin sekali menguliti kulit Kris dengan tatapannya itu.

Ruangan yang tadinya terlihat rapi sekarang sudah berubah seperti kapal pecah. Kris sudah menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol bahkan dengan beraninya ia meminta restu Luhan terhadap hubungan mereka. tapi bukan restu yang luhan berikan gadis ini malah menamparnya dengan keras sambil terus memakinya. Luhan tentu sangat marah ia mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan dengan membanting benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Sehun sudah berusaha menenangkannya tapi semuanya sia-sia Luhan sudah kepalang emosi.

Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa melakukan semua ini di belakangnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ? Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika gadis itu mengetahui semuanya. Oh Luhan seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun waktu itu.

Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan suaminya, Sehun terus mengusap punggung Luhan sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk istrinya. Penampilan Kris saat ini juga sangat jauh berbeda dari penampilannya sebelum datang kemari. Rambutnya sudah tidak berbentuk karena Luhan menjambakkinya tadi, badannya juga terasa remuk karena Luhan juga memukulinya membabi buta Luhan memang seorang wanita tapi tenaganya tidak bisa diragukan.

"maaf kan aku Lu, aku hany-"

"DIAM KAU"

PRANG

Luhan kembali emosi mendengar suara Kris. Dia mengambil sebuah hiasa di atas meja sebelahnya yang terbuat dari keramik lalu melemparkannya pada Kris. Anarkis memang, untung saja Kris bisa menghindari lemparan Luhan itu. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri kenapa Kris harus bicara lagi, membuat Luhan kembali emosi saja padahal tadi Luhan sudah mulai tenang.

Luhan kembali menangis, tubuhnya merosot kebawah ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air mata di balik kedua lututnya, bahunya pun berguncang keras. Kris menatapnya sendu, apa ia salah jika ia ingin memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ? lagi pula ia dan Chanyeol kan saling suka kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil pada mereka? kenapa pasangan lain bisa bersama tetapi dia dan Chanyeol tidak boleh ? ia tahu dan sangat tahu hubungan ini memang tidak benar. Tapi siapa juga yang mau seperti ini ? dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi hatinyalah yang menuntun dirinya untuk mencintai Chanyeol. Apa ia harus menyalahkan perasaan cintanya ini ? tapi bukankah cinta itu adalah anugrah dari Tuhan ? lalu kenapa Tuhan memberinya perasaan seperti ini jika orang lain menganggap perasaannya ini salah?

Luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi airmata, mata dan hidungnya sudah memerah karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Kris" panggilnya lirih. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Kris mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya lagi. Kris tahu Luhan sangat membencinya bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja kakak Chanyeol ini tidak akan sudi.

"aku mohon, aku mohon dengan sangat tolong tinggalkan Chanyeol" ucapnya sedikit bergetar, suaranya juga terdengar agak serak khas orang yang habis menangis.

"tidak Lu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" Kris menggeleng pelan. Niatnya sudah kuat, dia akan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kris dengan lunglai. Kris sudah memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk mendapat pukulan, tamparan atau jambakan lagi dari Luhan tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Luhan~" hingga panggilan dengan nada lirih Sehun pada istrinya itu membuatnya penasaran dan membuka mata.

Kris langsung terperanjat kaget melihat Luhan yang tengah berlutut di depannya. Alisnya menyatu menatap heran pada Luhan "Lu-Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah berlutut di depan siapapun termasuk orang tuaku maupun Sehun, suamiku hiks Kuharap kau bisa mengerti betapa memohonnya aku padamu Kris... hiks aku mohon dengan amat sangat, demi Tuhan Kris tolong tinggalkan Chanyeol, hubungan kalian tidak benar, aku mohon~"

Kris tidak menjawab ia terpaku di tempatnya, ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan sampai berlutut padanya sambil menangis dan terlihat sangat lemah seperti ini. Kenama perginya Luhan yang tadi mengamuk seperti orang kesurupan ? kenapa sekarang di depannya malah Luhan yang lemah dan seperti orang yang sangat putus asa. Jujur saja Kris lebih suka Luhan yang mengamuk padanya daripada seperti ini, karena hatinya bisa saja luluh melihat seorang wanita berlutut sambil menangis begini padanya.

"Aku mohon Kris... hiks aku akan melakukan apapun dan memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal pergilah dari kehidupan Chanyeol... hiks aku mohon~"

BRAK

Pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka lebar menunjukkan Chanyeol dan Heechul yang tengah terengah-engah, Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik ia bahkan masih menggunakan pakaian pasien. Mata bulatnya langsung terbelalak kaget, ia bukan kaget melihat keadaan apartemennya yang nampak seperti bagunan bekas kena gempa bumi ia kaget karena melihat Noona kesayangannya berlutut di depan Kris, ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan sampai seperti ini.

"aku akan pergi jika Chanyeol yang memintaku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya" ucap Kris.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, bibirnya masih bergetar. Ia berdiri lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon. Berharap agar adiknya itu akan meminta Kris untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat ? Chanyeol malah ikut diam di depannya, Luhan masih menunggunya hingga beberapa menit terlewati dan Chanyeol masih diam membuat emosinya kembali memuncak. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya otak, Heechul yang berada di belakangnya sudah sangat ingin membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ke tembok dengan keras agar otaknya bisa sedikit berfungsi. Apa masih kurang pengorbanan orang-orang disekitarnya ini untuknya ?

"kau tidak mau melakukannya? Kau tidak mau memintanya untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu ?" tanya Luhan lirih sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah dia tidak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa seperti ini.

Chanyeol masih diam, dia bukannya tidak mau tapi ia masih tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Kris benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya. Dia masih membutuhkan Pria itu, Kris juga banyak berjasa dalam hidupnya, dia tidak mungkin meminta orang yang sudah banyak membantunya untuk pergi dari hidupnya kan ?

"Noon-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NOONA" Luhan berteriak histeris "aku tidak mau memiliki adik sepertimu jadi jangan pernah memanggilku Noona lagi, aku bukan kakakmu" matanya nyalang menunjukkan kemarahan, dia benar-benar marah.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Sehun lalu merebut kunci mobil yang tengah di genggam suaminya itu "Lu kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"aku mau menemui Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun berada di pohang sayang. biar aku antar ya, sini kembalikan kunci mobilnya" bujuk Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"aku tidak peduli aku akan tetap menemuinya dan aku mau menemuinya sendiri"

"sayang kau tidak boleh menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini, Pohang itu jauh. biar aku antar ya aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Baekhyun aku janji"

"Sehun aku sedang ingin sendiri" Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya. Sehun tidak menyerah meski ia tidak bicara lagi tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Luhan yang tergesa-gesa.

Chanyeol mencegahnya di depan pintu bersama Heechul "jangan halangi aku Oppa" ucap Luhan dengan nada dingin pada heechul ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Chanyeol berusaha meraih tanggan Luhan untuk mencoba mencegahnya tapi hal itu malah membuat Luhan tambah emosi "JANGAN SENTUH AKU aku tidak sudi di sentuh olehmu" teriaknya membuat Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan kembali tangannya dari Luhan lalu menatap sedih pada kakaknya itu.

"Noona aku akan mem-"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU LAGI KAU BUKAN ADIKKU" teriak Luhan membuat Chanyeol semakin menunduk sedih. Bahkan ia belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"menyingkir atau aku akan lompat dari balkon" ucap Luhan dingin. Mereka semua tahu Luhan tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya apalagi jika ia sedang emosi begini. Heechul dan Chanyeol pun mengalah dan membiarkan Luhan keluar dari apartemen ini tapi mereka masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju lift yang kebetulan tengah terbuka dan setelah berada di dalam lift ia langsung menutup pintunya dengan tombol otonatis. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Heechul, Sehun apalagi Chanyeol dan Kris untuk mengikutinya.

Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun dan Heechul tidak kehabisan akal mereka langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat untuk menyusul Luhan yang sepertinya sedang menuju basement. Mereka terus menuruni tangga itu dengan cepat.

"Kris sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut, Luhan akan semakin emosi jika melihatmu"

"tapi aku-"

"kau juga Park idiot, kau masih sakit kau tunggu saja di apartemen biar aku dan Sehun yang mengurus Luhan"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Noona"

"ishhh dasar pasangan keras kepala, kalian harusnya tahu diri, kalianlah yang membuat Luhan seperti ini" Heechul terus saja berbicara sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Hyung apa kau bisa diam dulu aku pusing mendengarnya, aku benar-benar sangat khawatir pada Luhan" Sehun berujar kesal dan Heechul langsung meminta maaf lalu diam tanpa berbicara lagi.

Ke empat pria itu pun akhirnya sampai di basement dengan nafas terengah-engah oh ayolah mereka baru saja turun dari lantai 12 dengan menuruni tangga sambil berlari tidakkah itu menyiksa? Sehun langsung berlari lagi menuju tempat ia menakirkan mobil tadi sedangkan ke tiga pria lainnya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa disana, Luhan pasti sudah pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen ini.

"hyung mobilmu mobilmu" Chanyeol berkata dengan kurang jelas saking khawatirnya dia hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk mobil heechul yang terparkir beberapa meter dari mereka dan mereka langsung mengerti lalu berlari menuju mobil Heechul dan pergi mencari Luhan dengan mobil itu.

Heechul langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil hitam metalic itu melaju kencang membelah padatnya kota seoul siang ini. keadaan di dalam mobil itu sangat bising membuat Heechul sedikit pusing. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya terus mengoceh dia terlihat sangat khawatir pada istrinya belum lagi suara baritone Chanyeol yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Kris yang tidak kalah cerewetnya dari mulut Sehun.

"Hyung tambah lagi kecepatannya"

"Hyung kau bisa menyetir tidak sih"

"astaga aku berasa seperti naik kura-kura saja"

"hyung cepatlah aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan"'

"itu mobilnya terhalang oleh beberapa mobil di depan kita, ya Hyung cepatlah tambah lagi kecepatannya"

"hyung ayolah ka-"

"YAAK TERUS SAJA BICARA APA KALIAN MAU KITA SEMUA MATI KARENA KECELAKAAN KALIAN SUDAH MENGGANGGU KONSEN-"

CKIIIIIIITTTTT(?)

BRAAAKKK

**TBC**

**Gimana-gimana ? *nanya ala mas danang the coment* kkk~**

**Kalian pasti sebel banget kan karena ff ini harus kembali tbc dengan tidak elit hehe maapin :( **

**Chapter 9 ini panjangnya 10.833 kata loh, ceritanya doang belum sama bacotan plus balesan review gimana ga keriting jari gue wkwk tapi gapapa lah buat kalian semua reader-reader tercinta ;;)**

**Maapin juga kalau makin sini ceritanya malah makin sinetron banget ya maklumin ajalah ya namanya juga orang Indonesia, kebanyakan nonton mba hana sama hellokitty nih :( **

**Oh ya di chanpter ini aku masukin beberapa kata-kata punya Om Mario Teguh, aku juga masukin terjemahannya lagu exo yang miracle in december disini tapi kata-katanya aku kembangin lagi, maaf kalau malah ga nyambung hiks TAT**

**Tapi aku seneng banget banyak yang kesel sama Chanyeol di chap kemaren *yesss* itu emang tujuan aku biar pada ga ngebias dia biar aku aja yang ngebias sama dia hahaha *becanda deng* banyak yang bilang juga feelnya kerasa hiks terharu banget aku, emang aku nulis apa di chap kemaren kkk~**

**Oya hampir lupa aku mau mengucapkan **_**HAPPY IED MUBARAK BAGI SEMUA YANG MERAYAKANNYA MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, SALAM BUAT KELUARGA KALIAN SEMUA YAH AYANG-AYANGKU MUAAACCHH **_

**Wkwkwk Udah ah langsung bales review aja, wiihh seneng banget makin banyak aja yang review udah 100 lebih di chap kemaren kaya yg ff nya bagus aja :'D *peyuk atu-atu***

**younlaycious88** : Makasih udah review^^ udah tuh baeknya udha pulang hihi tuh Luhan juga udah bereaksi(?) kkkk~

**mrs jang** : Makasih udah review^^ maafin udah bikin mewek ga sengaja cungguh :3 kkk~ emang juara banget dia kurang ajarnya :D

**nelishawolslockets** : Makasih udah review^^ wah wah nangis juga maapin :( ini udah ada lanjutannya semoga suka ya hehe

**YJYSCKCBShipper** : Makasih udah review^^ iya udah tuh baek nya udah balik, jangan suka sama heechul dia om aku :( wkwk ini udah di next kkk~

**cheinnfairy** : Makasih udah review^^ belum waktunya mereka bertemu dan cakar-cakaran nanti pasti ada waktunya wkwkwk ini udah lanjut semoga suka, Hwaiting !

**atikasepti1**: Makasih udah review^^ ada dong dia suka kok sama baekhyun, tapi sama kris lebih suka wkwkwk

**followbaek** : Makasih udah review^^ udah udah baeknya udah pergi kok :') hwaiting !

**fitriariadna** : Makasih udah review^^ kerasa gimana feelnya ? emang aku nulis apa ? *sendirinya aja lupa* wkwkwk iya dia pulang, urusan kristao gimana ntar aja ye hiihi

**fafifufefoo** : Makasih udah review^^ juara banget kan emang dia labilnya wkwk udeeeeh udeh di bawa balik si baeknya mau lebaran dulu katanya kkk~

**VelanditaSelly**: Makasih udah review^^ dia juara 1 uke labil se dunia kan wkwk, ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**dandelionleon** : Makasih udah review^^ udah udah aku balikin dia, chanyeolnya belum ngenes banget disini ntar deh kalau mood dibikin tambah ngenes wkwk~ wihiiii maaciw :3 ini udah apdet aku apdetnya tiap sabtu/minggu ya :D

**byun nova** : Makasih udah review^^ kok kesel sama baek ? kan yg kampret si chan :( dia udah bertindak kok dia udah balik kkk~ ini udah ada lanjutannya maaciw qaqa :3

**rachel suliss** : Makasih udah review^^ duh maap udah bikin sedih, chanyeol sih ya dasar kelakuan *toyorchan* wkwk kris ga salah salah amat sih, si kampret chanyeol tersangka banget nya mah *ikut emosi padahal sendirinya yang bikin* *sungkem sama Chanyeol*

**HunHanCherry1220** : Makasih udah review^^ bagus bagus yuk bikin gerakan dukung baekhyun wkwkwk chap ini gimana apa masih kurang panjang (?) kkk ini udah dilanjutkan semoga suka, FIGHTINGGG !

**baexian ree** : Makasih udah review^^ udah balik dia, biar si chan tau rasa kkk ga mungkin kris punya pacar di kanada dia kan cinta mati sama chanyeol, seandainya iya punya juga ga mungkin Tao si panda kan tinggalnya di Pohang ketemu aja mereka belum pernah hihi

**Park Changyi**: Makasih udah review^^ setuju banget itu bahasanya pabo maximal wkwk udah udah tenang aja baek udah aman di pohang kok kkk

**im kirin** : Makasih udah review^^ udah bejek bejek aja gpp kok wkwk dan sekarang tbc nya juga ga elit maapin TAT apa chapter ini udah cukup panjang ? :D

**Anggi32897** : Makasih udah review^^ kris ngasih kasih sayang yang tulus dong :3 *muntah* twitter ? ada sih tapi jarang bahas (?) atau yg beginiian di twitter kkk kalau mau pin bb aja biar ngobrolnya bisa lebih enak *apanya* wkwk kamu nanti PM aja yaaachhh ntar aku kasih kalau mau hihi ;) ini udah lanjut semoga suka :D

**lativaakatsuki** : Makasih udah review^^ kan disini dia emang jaid uke wkwk ini udah lanjut aku apdet sesuai jadwalkan ? kkk fighting !

**LynKim**: Makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut, ayo silakan tabok aja chanyeol nya jangan sungkan wkwkw

**melissaluph** : Makasih udah review^^ yah kok pada nangis sih ? maapin :( kkk~ ia meski udah ngeluarin unek-uneknya kalau aku jadi baek sih tetep aja gedeg wkwkwk aku apdet sesuai jadwal aja yaaah :D

**rikamaulina94**: Makasih udah review^^ ya dari dulu juga emang udah babo kan dia mah *ditabokchan* wkwk dia belum nyesek-nyesek amat di chap ini besok-besok deh ya kita kasih pelajaran sama si chanyeol itu hihi

**devrina** : Makasih udah review^^ | Chan : gue suka sama Baek, tapi sama kris lebih suka weeek :p | wkwkwk

**exoel** : Makasih udah review^^ ya semuanya kan pasti ada balasannya ya jadi tenang aja, ya tapi ga sejahat itu juga :( wkwkwk ini udah lanjut semoga makin suka hihi

**rillakuchan** : Makasih udah review^^ yaaaah jangan pada mewek dong :( wkwk

**KaiSooLovers** : Makasih udah review^^ maaf ya bikin sedih :'( buang ke kandang buaya aja sekalian wkwk

**RLR14**: Makasih udah review^^ udeh tuh udah balik si baeknya. Ohhh tidak bisa aku tetep apdet seminggu sekali ya soalnyaotak aku kadang gabisa di ajak konpromi suka tiba-tiba ga punya ide hihi

**AegyaCho** : Makasih udah review^^ ya kan ya kan kadang sebenernya aku juga bingung siapa yang salah di ff ini wkwk jangan coba macem-macem sama chan ya tolong hargai aku sebagai calon istrinya kkk~ ini udah di lanjut yaa :D

**fxjnriw** : Makasih udah review^^ gpp silakan gigit aja jangan sungkan :3 penantianmu terbalas nak ini udah hari minggu kkk~ fighting!

**cho fikyu** : Makasih udah review^^ ff ANTIFAN yang buatan author MissXoxo ya ? ga ada kok ga ada yg komentar ceritanya mirip, coba deh kamu baca dulu sampai chapter terakhir ceritanya beda kok kamu kan ini komennya di chap 1 ya jadi silakan baca kelanjutannya dulu deh hehe mungkin samanya karena baekhyun-pohang dan chanyeol-artis tapi ceritanya bener-bener beda kok ciyusan deh di ff ANTIFAN kan Chanyeolnya ga Gay hehe silahkan lanjutin baca dulu kalau mau kalau gamau juga gapapa hihi :D

**dearodultdeer** : Makasih udah review^^ manis asem asin dong nano nano mah wkwk,apdetnya menuruti jadwal aja yachhhh kkk~

**amalia1993** : Makasih udah review^^ maapin aku jangan apa-apain aku :( *apaan wkwk]

**sarimulyani94** : Makasih udah review^^ emang benerkan ? cape sendiri nasehatin orang yang jatuh cinta mah wkwkwk ini udah lanjut semoga suka dan ga bosen ya hihi :D

**KimKyungIn1214** : Makasih udah review^^ yah yah yah kok pada mewek sih maapin sih yak TAT wkwk udah lanjut nih semoga suka yachhh :3

**IYou**: Makasih udah review^^ tuh kan kenape pada nangis sih emang aku nulis apa :( *purapurabego* wkwkw maapin yak. Aku apdet seminggu sekali tiap hari sabtu/minggu . iya aku juga ga nyangka dapet review banyak gini, ganyangka terharu beut *mulailebay* wkwk

**Ririn Cross** : Makasih udah review^^ kris hanya di butakan oleh cinta yang membara *muntah* wkwk tuh denger chan dapet karma lu entar wkwk ini udah lanjuut semoga suka eaaaccc :3

**Dhita**: Makasih udah review^^ hay dhita gpp yang penting udha niat mau review kkk, waaah makasih banget dimasukin list ff favorit terharu nih hiks *lebay* ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaah :D

**blackwhite1214** : Makasih udah review^^ iya chanyeol kamu bener-bener abnormal ya wkwk udah sedikit nyesel sih dia tapi belum nelangsa-nelangsa amat kkk iyaa baek udah balik kok tenang aja ;)

**indaaaaaahhh** : Makasih udah review^^ dia balik kok ke Pohang udah gedeg katanya ama si Chan mau cari pacar baru aja disana wkwk . ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaah :D

**tinkaibell** : Makasih udah review^^ udah baek nya udah pergi ceritanya juga udah di lanjut semoga suka yaaa :D

**Haru3173**: Makasih udah review^^ ah si baek mah kan orangnya emosian mana bisa dia lemah gitu wkwk tuh ada lagi baektaonya tapi dikit doang hihi HWAITING *ketjupbalik

**Re-Panda68** : Makasih udah review^^ nanti tunggu aja semua indah pada waktunya kok :')

**PCYloveBBH**: Makasih udah review^^ baek kuat kok tenang aja :') APAAAA ? kamu jangan macem macem sama Heechul ya dia Om kesayangan aku :3 seginiudah panjang belum? Kkk~

**lalaafanessaagustin** : Makasih udah review^^ aku apdet sesuai jadwal aja yaa, Fighting ! :D

**indrisaputri** : Makasih udah review^^ boleh boleh silakan jangan sungkan bakar aja :') wkwk

**exindira**: Makasih udah review^^ chan bakal sembuh sebelum kristao ketemu kok tenang aja ;') mereka kan baru banget nikah masa langsung punya anak aja wkwk

**kyungexo**: Makasih udah review^^ maaf ya aku ga sengaja kok nyiksa dia :')

**Parkbyunnie**: Makasih udah review^^ ini udah di next next

**Hwang Yumi** : Makasih udah review^^ kapan kapan aja ya dia sadarnya kkk *canda bentar lagi kok tungguin aja ya, baek udah pulang juga ke pohang dan chan ga sejahat hellokitty :(

**kaysaiko** : Makasih udah review^^ iya ntar giliran Kris, liat aja dia ngamuk kaya baek apa ngga wkwk

**Kachimato** : Makasih udah review^^ emang udah juara beut itu dia uke labilnya wkwk

**park sehan**: Makasih udah review^^ aku juga gatau ini mereka putus apa ngga kkk baek emang pulang ke pohang, tapi kalau urusan kris mencampakan chan itu kayanya sulit *elaaah muntah deh* wkwkw ini udah lanjut semoga suka ;)

**Andiani9**: Makasih udah review^^ bunuh aja chan nya sekalian bunuh ;')

**mrblackJ** : Makasih udah review^^ kalau gemes ya di cubit dong jangan dibunuh wkwk ini udah di lanjuuuuttt :3

**lolitasylva23** : Makasih udah review^^ iya baek mau pulang ke pohang dulu mau lebaran dulu katanya *apaan wkwk aku apdetnya tiap jadwal aja yaaa ;;)

**Ikki Ka Jung99**: Makasih udah review^^ sekarang gedeng nya sama siapa hayo ? kkk dia udah nyesel tapi belum terlalu hehe. udah di next nih, FIGHTING!

**ViviPExotic46** : Makasih udah review^^ udah aku balikin ke pohang nih baeknya :D see you too ;)

**90Rahmayani** : Makasih udah review^^ eaaaa bisa aja deh nih bahasanya wkwk hin udah di next Fighting!

**LuXiaoLu** : Makasih udah review^^ yaaah jangan nangis dong :( ayo silakan bejek bejek aja ga usah sungkan wkwk tunggunya tiap seminggu sekali yaah :D

**byunyeolliexo**: Makasih udah review^^ waaaah maaciw ;;) aku apdetnya seminggu sekali ya, fighting !

**Choi Hyun Young** : Makasih udah review^^ | Chanyeol : kamu asdfghjk%^&* wkwkwk |

**ByunBina** : Makasih udah review^^ abis ini dia pasti sengsara kok tenang aja ;')

**hunhanrakaisoo**: Makasih udah review^^ iya kasian beut ya si baek wkwk semangaaat ini udah di next ;)

**anisyawurjaning** : Makasih udah review^^ yaaah jangan mewek :( emang aku nulis apa kok kalian ngefeel gitusih wkwk fighting :D

**nur991fah**: Makasih udah review^^ iya baek nya sengaja dibalikin ke pohang biar cari pacar baru wkwk

**doremifaseul** : Makasih udah review^^ udah udah baeknya udah pulang kok jangan bawa aku ke kantor polisi :')

**Guest** : Makasih udah review^^ ya aku apdetnya seminggu sekali aja yah hihi baek emang udah dibalikin ke pohang kok tenang aja ;)

**Guest** : Makasih udah review^^ aku apdetnya seminggu sekali ajaya jadi tungguin aja wkwk

**Guest** : Makasih udah review^^ aku lanjut seminggu sekali yaa ;)

**Guest **: Makasih udah review^^ aku lanjut seminggu sekali hehe Hwaiting '_')9

**Parklili **: Makasih udah review^^ udah aku balikin ke pohang kok dia nanti tinggal tunggu chan tau rasa wkwk

**Guest** : Makasih udah review^^ emangnya dia ayam potong wkwk geli kan ? aku aja yg ngetik geli beut wkwk

**Luhannieka** : Makasih udah review^^ gpp telat dari pada ngga sama sekali hihi itu udah ada hunhannya tapi ga ada manis manis nya ya maapin soalnya luhan lagi gedeg ama krisyeol wkwk YOYOYO MAN INI UDAH DI NEXT... FIGHTING!

**Dobichan** : Makasih udah review^^ emang idiot sejati kan dia wkwk apdetnya seminggu sekali yachh fighting !

**BBH** : Makasih udah review^^ yaah jangan nangis :(

**Nia** : Makasih udah review^^ sesak sih sesak tapi gausah butuh nafas buatan dari chanyeol juga keles *pundung* wkwk

**KimChanBaek** : Makasih udah review^^ iye tuh INGAT PARK.. PENYESALAN SELALU DATANG DI AKHR.. BKN DI AWAL... hihihihi nafsu banget kamu nak

**Sonia** : Makasih udah review^^ beneran idiot kok bukan akting wkwk yakali apdet dua hari sekali gundul pala gue harus mikir keras terus wkwkwk

**Oh Lana** : Makasih udah review^^ kudu kumaha atuh sok kumaha ? :( wkwkwkw ini udah di next semoga suka :D

**Ghj** : Makasih udah review^^ hahay readers baru *lambailambai* ayoo gabung gerakan dukung baekhyun wkwkwk yaaah jangan nangis dong :( hihi

**Baekkiechan** : Makasih udah review^^ yaaah jangan nangis :( ya liat aja ntar pasti ada balesannya kok buat chan hihi

**ByunAud **: Makasih udah review^^ tuhkaaan jangan pada nangis dong :( baek malah udah niat mau bakar apartemennya chanyeol tapi dia lupa bawa korek *apaan* wkwkwk

**Stephanie **: Makasih udah review^^ waah apa kamu punya pongalaman gini juga ? O.O iya dong om kesayangan aku –heechul- selalu keren wkwkwk tunggu seminggu sekali aja yak :D

**Chanbaekalwayshee** : Makasih udah review^^ tunggu terus yaaa *apanya* wkwkw

**Kyungie Baby** : Makasih udah review^^ baek emang mudik ke pohang mau lebaran dulu katanya wkwkwk

**Zahee** : Makasih udah review^^ gpp muak ama chan asal jangan sama aku wkwkwk ini udah apdet lagi semoga suka yaaa :D

**Guest** : Makasih udah review^^ bukan oon dia mah idiot wkwkwk

**kyunginkim **: Makasih udah review^^ siap laksanakan tunggu aja tanggal mainnya wkwk

**Kai4do **: Makasih udah review^^ nahloh awas batal puasanya hihi siap laksanakan tunggu aja penderitaan dia wkwkwk

**ParkByun** : Makasih udah review^^ waaaaah maaciww :3 iya aku lanjut terus kok ampe tamat *Aamiin kkk* Fighting !

**AuliaPutri14** : Makasih udah review^^ iya tunggu ya abisnya susah nih cinta mereka lengket banget *muntah* wkwkwk

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : Makasih udah review^^ semuanya aja dah biar greget wkwk aku lanjutnya seminggu sekali yaa :D

**Blingblingdino** : Makasih udah review^^ Luhan udah bantai Kris meski dia tetep ga berhasil dan Baek udah nampar Chanyeol, keinginanmu terkabulnak :')

**Biezzle** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah di lanjut lagi semoga suka yaa :D

**GalaxYeol** : Makasih udah review^^ gpp muak ama chan asal jangan sama aku wkwkwk tuh kan bukan Baek aja yg kasian kris juga kasian loh kalau ntar dia tau dia juga di boongin :( ini udah lanjut loh, SEMANGAAAT '-')9

**Byunbaek** : Makasih udah review^^ baru kamu doang yang bilang Chan menderita, tapi emang ia sih beban dia berat banget susah loh milih gitu, iya gak ? hihi di usahain happy ending kok aku soalnya ga terlalu suka sama sad ending hehe

**Chanbaekship** : Makasih udah review^^ iya tenang aja chan pasti nyesel kok :') ini udah lebih panjang dari chap kemaren kok. Aku apdetnya seminggu sekali ya :D

**ChanBaekLuv** : Makasih udah review^^ waaah kamu bijak banget bisa ngerti keduanya :') ga shanggup aku kalau 20word segini aja udah lelah :') wkwkwk

**KaiSoo Daughter** : Makasih udah review^^ tampar aja gpp gausah sungkan wkwkwk, ini udah dilanjutkan semoga suka yak :D

**chanbaek shipper** : Makasih udah review^^ chap 7-8 emang paling greger kayanya soalnya aku aja yg nulisnya greget(?) wkwk

**Yehorat** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjut lagi semoga suka ya :D

**hunhan aegy** : Makasih udah review^^ tunggu ya nanti sampai waktunya tepat *apaan* wkwk

**FindingNome** : Makasih udah review^^ aku gatau lagunya masa ._. wkwkwk ntar aku coba cari deh. Emang idiot kan dia hihi.

**Alhamdulillah ya Allah akhirnya beres juga *lapkeringet* ga telat kan ? ini masih hari minggu kan ? meski cuman sisa 10 menit wkwkwk yg penting masih hari minggu yaak**

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_Heechul langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil hitam metalic itu melaju kencang membelah padatnya kota seoul siang ini. keadaan di dalam mobil itu sangat bising membuat Heechul sedikit pusing. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya terus mengoceh dia terlihat sangat khawatir pada istrinya belum lagi suara baritone Chanyeol yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Kris yang tidak kalah cerewetnya dari mulut Sehun._

"_Hyung tambah lagi kecepatannya"_

"_Hyung kau bisa menyetir tidak sih"_

"_astaga aku berasa seperti naik kura-kura saja"_

"_hyung cepatlah aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan"'_

"_itu mobilnya terhalang oleh beberapa mobil di depan kita, ya Hyung cepatlah tambah lagi kecepatannya"_

"_hyung ayolah ka-"_

"_YAAK TERUS SAJA BICARA APA KALIAN MAU KITA SEMUA MATI KARENA KECELAKAAN KALIAN SUDAH MENGGANGGU KONSEN-"_

_CKIIIIIIITTTTT(?)_

_BRAAAKKK_

**Chapter 10 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

Telinga ke empat Pria yang berada di mobil itu tidak terlalu tuli untuk mendengar benturan keras di depan mata mereka meski teriakan Heechul tadi sedikit mengganggu telinga mereka. Heechul langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar tapi tubuh ketiga orang lainnya terutama Sehun dan Chanyeol, jantung mereka langsung berdetak tidak normal.

Dengan perlahan Sehun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari mobil mendahului Chanyeol, Heechul dan Kris yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mata mereka langsung menangkap dengan jelas kerumuhan orang-orang dimana ada sebuah mobil dengan posisi melintang dijalan dan mereka sangat bersyukur jika itu bukanlah mobil yang Luhan kendarai.

Tapi saat mata mereka melihat satu mobil lain yang sepertinya baru saja menabrak pohon karena bagian depan mobil itu sudah hancur tidak berupa. Hati Sehun langsung mencelos saat menyadari jika mobil itu adalah mobilnya, bukan mobilnya yang membuat bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis tapi seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai sepertinya masih berada di dalam mobil itu.

"mobil itu menabrak pohon karena menghindari kecelakaan, mobil yang satunya sih tidak apa-apa" ucap seorang ajumma pada wanita yang tadi bertanya padanya dan ke empat Pria itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"LUHAAAAN/NONAAAAA"

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kencang sambil menggendong Luhan yang berlumuran darah ala bridal kedalam rumah sakit. Otaknya bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk meminta perawat atau petugas lainnya untuk membantunya membawa Luhan ke ruang ICU jika saja Heechul tidak mengingatkannya. Sehun terus mengikuti perawat dan beberapa dokter yang kini membawa Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa sampai dia hampir ikut masuk ke ruang ICU dan langsung di halangi oleh beberapa perawat tapi Sehun terus saja berusaha untuk ikut masuk.

"Sehun tenangkan dirimu ! Luhan harus segera di tangani dokter kau tunggu saja disini" ucap Heechul sambil berusaha menarik Sehun menjauh dari pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Tidak Hyung, aku harus masuk.. Luhan ada di dalam dan dia... aarrrrggghhh lepaskan biarkan aku masuk!" Sehun langsung meronta saat lengannya di cengkram oleh Heechul.

Melihat keadaan Sehun yang begitu kacau tubuh Chanyeol langsung tambah lemas bukan hanya karena keadaan Sehun tapi keadaan Luhan di dalam ruangan ICU itu jelas adalah penyebab utama tubuh Chanyeol semakin melemas. Dia bahkan tidak kuat untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya sendiri sampai tubuhnya merosot kebawah dan ia langsung terduduk lesu di lantai lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lutut, dia mulai menangis dalam diam.

"biarkan Dokter memeriksa Luhan dulu Sehun tenangkan dirimu !" bentak Heechul karena Sehun terus meronta "kau akan semakin menghambat pemeriksaan jika kau seperti ini terus"

Tubuh Sehun ikut melemas. Ia pun akhirnya sadar tidak ada gunanya juga ia ikut masuk kedalam, tidak akan membantu yang ada malah semakin memperparah keadaan. Dia berhenti berontak membuat Heechul juga melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Perawat yang sedari tadi mencegahnya pun akhirnya menutup pintu ruang ICU itu sehingga dokter bisa mulai memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai tepat di samping Chanyeol, entahlah kenapa mereka malah duduk di lantai padahal di depan ruangan itu banyak kursi yang kosong.

"Kau puas?" tanya Sehun pelan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, kearah pintu kaca dengan tulisan ICU itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. Yang duduk di lantai hanya ia dan Sehun karena Heechul dan Kris sedang berdiri didepan ruang ICU jadi pertanyaan Sehun barusan pasti ditujukan padanya.

"h-hyung... m-maafkan aku" sesal Chanyeol, dia bahkan bicara sambil sesenggukan.

Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas kearahnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa bicara apapun lalu kembali menoleh ke arah pintu ruang ICU yang masih tertutup rapat. Suami Luhan itu menghapus airmatanya yang sudah mengalir entah sejak kapan dengan kasar, wajahnya benar-benar kacau membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah dan pria itu hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali untuk menikmati penyesalannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar benci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia sadar ia memang sudah tidak pantas menjadi adik Luhan. Adik macam apa yang membuat kakaknya sendiri kecewa dan celaka seperti sekarang?

Waktu terus bergulir dan ke empat pria itu terus diam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga tidak lama kemudian pintu yang sejak tadi menjadi objek tatapan Sehun itu terbuka menampakkan seorang Pria berjas putih yang tidak lain adalah dokter yang menangani Luhan. Ke empat pria itu pun langsung beranjak mendekati sang dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri saya ? dia baik-baik saja kan dok?" tanya Sehun.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak "Nyonya Oh mengalami benturan yang cukup keras yang mengakibatkan pendarahan di kepalanya, wajah dan tubuhnya juga terdapat banyak luka akibat kaca mobilnya yang pecah maka dari itu kami harus melakukan operasi secepatnya sebelum darah itu masuk ke bagian otaknya"

"lakukan yang terbaik untuk istri saya dok" pinta Sehun

Dokter itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ia sepertinya sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun "baiklah, kita akan menyiapkan operasi untuk pasien kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia merasa gagal menjadi suami yang seharusnya bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Mereka baru menikah sebulan yang lalu dan Luhan sudah seperti ini.

"aku gagal menjaganya Hyung, aku bukan suami yang baik" ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"kau suami yang baik Hun, ini bukan salahmu" Heechul berusaha menenangkan Sehun dengan mengusap-usap punggung lebar itu. ia tahu ini pasti sangat sulit untuk Sehun.

Chanyeol jelas melihat dan mendengar semua penjelasan dokter tadi. Luhan harus sampai di operasi karenanya, dia kembali menangis dengan Kris yang kini duduk di sampinya berusaha menenangkannya. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan, Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Heechul terus mengusap-usap punggung Sehun mencoba menenangkan suami Luhan itu dengan terus mengatakan jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja walau pikirannya sendiri pun tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan Sehun. Heechul adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya ia tidak memiliki adik atau pun kakak maka dari itu Heechul sangat menyayangi Luhan dan Chanyeol yang merupakan sepupunya ia selalu menganggap mereka sebagai adiknya juga begitu pula dengan Baekhyun bukankah heechul juga sangat menyayanginya.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di depan ruang operasi sejak hampir 2 jam yang lalu. Sehun dan Heechul duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping pintu ruang operasi sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang pasti terlihat sangat kacau di antara kedua lututnya dengan Kris yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya meski Chanyeol duduk di atas lantai.

Cklek

Pintu ruang operasi itu akhirnya terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter yang saat ini tengah melepaskan maskernya. Sehun dan Heechul pun langsung beranjak untuk mendekati sang dokter.

"bagaimana operasinya dok?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang benar-benar cemas.

"syukurlah operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Untung saja pendarahan akibat benturan di kepala Nyonya Oh tidak berakibat fatal pada saraf di otaknya jadi kami masih bisa mengatasinya dan kita do'akan semoga saja Nyonya Oh bisa cepat sadarkan diri" semua langsung menghela nafas lega mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang dokter.

"apa kami bisa menemuinya sekarang ?" tanya Heechul

"kalian bisa menemuinya setelah kami memindahkan Nyonya Oh ke ruang rawat terlebih dahulu, saya permisi dulu ya"

"iya dokter terima kasih banyak" ucap Sehun dan Heechul sambil membungkuk.

Setelah kepergian sang dokter suasana mendadak hening, mereka kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing–masing. Tapi tidak lama kemudian chanyeol angkat suara memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih dia sudah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala.

"..." tidak ada yang menjawabnya sama sekali.

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan datar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain entahlah ia sedang malas melihat wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Heechul memberi tatapan sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"kau pikir Luhan bisa langsung kembali pulih hanya dengan ucapan maafmu itu?" Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sinis Heechul.

"Hyung jangan menya-"

"diam kau aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu" sekarang tatapan sinis itu pindah ke arah Kris yang tadi mau mencoba membela Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat dan dokter pun sudah mempersilakan mereka untuk menemani Luhan di dalam. Mereka semua langung masuk kedalam dan mendapati tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan jarum infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya, bagian wajah dan tubuhnya yang lainpun di banyak di tempeli perban karena kena luka akibat kaca depan mobilnya yang pecah sedangkan kepalanya dililit oleh perban untuk menutupi bekas operasi.

Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan ranjang Luhan dengan lemas melihat kondisi kakak kesayangannya saat ini. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri, ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Luhan saat ini. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan kesakitan seperti ini.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih jari-jari Luhan, menggenggamnya tidak terlalu erat, mengecupnya beberapa kali lalu mendaratkan keningnya di punggung tangan Luhan. Bahunya bergetar, ia kembali menangis. Mulutnya juga terus menggumamkan kata maaf disela-sela isakannya.

"maafkan aku Noona.. maafkan aku... aku memang tidak pantas jadi adikmu, aku minta maaf Noona"

Kris berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah, ia juga menjadi salah satu penyebab Luhan seperti ini. Luhan yang tadi sempat mengamuk padanya, memukulinya, menjambaknya, menamparnya, melemparinya kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbagai perban di badannya. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti mengusap punggung lebar Chanyeol untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Sementara Sehun, matanya ikut memerah ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi ia berusaha menahannya ia tidak mau jika nanti Luhan sadar dan melihatnya menangis dan terlihat lemah, tidak. Dia harus menjadi kekuatan Luhan, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan istrinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri ranjang luhan dengan Heechul yang duduk disampingnya. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang seperti ini membuat Sehun sedikit emosi melihat kedua Pria yang berada di sisi kanan Luhan itu. Sehun menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"bisakah kalian pergi? aku tidak mau Luhan kembali histeris saat sadar nanti jika ia melihat kalian berdua ada disini, itu akan memperburuk keadaannya" ucapnya datar, sedatar ekspresinya saat ini.

Chanyeol langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya yang penuh airmata lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa sehun baru saja mengusirnya?

Semuanya terdiam. Heechul menghela nafas panjang ia mengerti jika Sehun marah pada Chanyeol dan Kris karena mereka adalah salah satu penyebab Luhan seperti ini. Sehun juga benar Luhan pasti akan marah dan kembali histeris jika melihat dua orang ini lagi, ia pun memutar otak mencari ide untuk mengusir mereka berdua dengan sedikit halus agar mereka mau pergi.

Matanya tertuju pada penampilan Chanyeol, yang benar saja pria itu ternyata masih menggunakan pakaian pasien. Ck. Heechul bahkan sempat lupa jika Chanyeol tadinya masih sakit. Tapi ia tidak mau memanjakan chanyeol lagi, anak ini jika di manja akan melunjak.

"kau kembalilah ke kamar rawatmu dulu, kemasi semua barang-barangmu yang ada disana kau urus semuanya sendiri kau sudah sehat kan tadi saja kau bisa berlari-lari. Tadi pagi kata dokter besok kau sudah bisa pulang"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah, ia juga lupa jika beberapa hari terakhir ia juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Pria itu pun mulai beranjak dan melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan menuju kamar rawatnya dengan Kris yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"ayo biar aku yang bantu" ucap Kris. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan.

Sehun mendaratkan kepalanya tepat di samping kepala Luhan setelah dua makhluk itu keluar dari ruangan ini lalu berbisik pelan.

"cepat bangun sayang, aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi kiri Luhan yang tidak terkena goresan luka. Meski wajahnya banyak luka Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah di mata Sehun, wanita ini akan tetap menjadi wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Sehun bersumpah dalam hati ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menyetir sendiri lagi. Dia akan menyembunyikan semua kunci mobilnya di tempat-tempat yang tidak Luhan ketahui nanti.

.

.

.

Kabar tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan seorang aktor terkenal beberapa bulan yang lalu jelas langsung tersebar di kampus tempatnya berkuliah dengan sangat cepat. Kabar itu pun sampai pada beberapa 'fans' Baekhyun yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. dia memang cukup terkenal di kampusnya selain karena wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus imut ia juga terkenal dengan sikapnya yang ceria dan ramah pada siapapun jadi tidak heran jika banyak pria yang mengantri ingin jadi kekasihnya. Berita itu tentu membuat mereka patah hati tapi beberapa dari mereka juga bersyukur karena Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan Pria seperti Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan memiliki segalanya, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bahagia bersama aktor ternama itu. itu hanya pemikiran mereka saja tentunya, mereka mana tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"apa kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Jongup pada seorang pria di depannya yang tengah asik menyantap makan siang mereka di kantin kampus.

"tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun kan di pohang dan aktor itu di Seoul mereka tengah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, hubungan seperti itu sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama" jawab Daehyun dengan wajah santai seolah yang ia katakan adalah hal biasa.

Jung Daehyun adalah salah satu 'fans fanatik' Baekhyun dia sudah terobsesi pada Baekhyun sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah dan dia adalah satu-satunya fans Baekhyun yang masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya meski ia tahu Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih.

"iya sih, apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Baekhyun murung terus, ia sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Park Chanyeol itu" ucap Jongup seolah mendukung pernyataan Daehyun tadi.

"aish lihat saja jika Park Chanyeol itu berani menyakiti Baekhyun-ku akan aku bejek bejek dia" ucap Daehyun sambil menusuk-nusuk makanan yang ada di piringnya dengan garpu.

"what is the meaning of 'bejek-bejek', oh ayolah Daehyun bicaralah dengan bahasa yang bisa kita mengerti" Himchan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang duduk bersama dua pria ini.

"ya intinya aku akan menghabisinya jika ia berani menyakiti Baekhyun"

"hah seperti kau berani saja" ejek Himchan membuat Daehyun langsung memelototinya.

"aku sebenarnya masih tidak bisa terima dengan hubungan Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol itu, apa-apaan dia baru kenal Baekhyun beberapa bulan saja sudah berani memacarinya harusnya aku dong aku kan sudah mengenal Baekhyun hampir 5 tahun" gerutu Daehyun sambil kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Sirik saja kau. memangnya kenapa? Park Chanyeol itu aktor, dia tampan, berbakat dan kaya raya. Hidup Baekhyun pasti bahagia dan terjamin bersamanya. Aku saja iri padanya yang bisa berpacaran dengan aktor terkenal" ucap Himchan membuat Daehyun tambah kesal.

"iya benar juga ya, Baekhyun pasti akan senang memiliki kekasih aktor terkenal seperti Park Chanyeol" kini Jongup setuju dengan pernyataan Himchan. Oh ayolah Moon Jongup sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa ?

"eh lihat itu ada Zelo dan Tao, Daehyun-ah kau mau bertanya pada mereka? kau bisa menanyakan pada mereka kenapa Baekhyun murung terus siapa tahu dia sudah putus dengan Park Chanyeol itu" usul Jongup.

Zelo adalah salah satu teman yang cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Tao meski ia tidak terlalu sering bergabung dengan kedua fangirl labil itu karena dia adalah seorang trainee sebuah agensi ternama dan ia cukup sibuk karena itu. Tapi jika sedang ada waktu luang ia pasti bergabung dan ikut main bersama Baekhyun dan Tao.

"tidak ah, aku kapok. Nenek sihir itu sudah sering menipuku selama ini dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, bertunangan, dan bahkan dia pernah bilang padaku jika Baekhyun akan segera menikah" tolak Daehyun yang memang sering terkena tipuan Tao.

"yaa setidaknya masih ada Zelo yang bisa kita percaya, bukankah dia gadis yang sangat polos? Dia tidak akan mungkin membohongi kita" ujar Jongup "Zelo-ya" panggilnya dan gadis yang di panggil namanya pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

Jongup langsung menarik Daehyun untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu segera menghampiri Tao dan Zelo yang tengah membeli minuman sedangkan Himchan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan dua teman pria nya itu.

"astaga Zitao lihatlah bukankah itu Jung Daehyun fans Baekhyun dan temannya Moon Jongup? kenapa mereka memanggil dan menghampiriku apa Daehyun menyerah untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan beralih untuk mendekatiku? Ah aku kan seorang trainee aku akan menjadi artis kelak jadi aku harus terbiasa menghadapi fans" ucap Zelo dengan percaya dirinya namun raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan membuat tao mendelik kesal

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Daehyun tanpa basa-basi

"apa? kami tidak punya info ter-update tentang Baekhyun" sahut tao dengan nada malas

"aku tidak bertanya padamu nenek sihir" ucap Daehyun sedikit sinis

"yaaak kau mau aku wushu hah?" pekik Tao sambil menjitak kepala Daehyun

"yayaya kita kesini bukan untuk bertengkar" lerai Jongup yang bersikap sok dewasa(?)

"jadi apa yang mau kalian tanyakan?" tanya Tao tidak sabaran

"apa Baekhyun dan aktor sok tampan itu sudah putus ?" Tao membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun.

"aku sering melihat Baekhyun murung akhir-akhir ini, apa dia sudah putus?" Jongup pun ikut menyumbangkan pertanyaan.

"apa? Benarkah ? Tao apa benar Baekhyun putus dengan Chanyeol Oppa? Aishhh kalian jahat sekali tidak memberi tahuku" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kedua pria itu Zelo malah ikut bertanya pada Tao.

"issshhh kalian ini bicara apa sih ? Baekhyun tidak putus dengan Chanyeol Oppa mereka baik-baik saja malah Baekhyun akan menikah dengannya setelah lulus kuliah" jawab Tao. Daehyun benar, Tao pasti menipu mereka lagi.

"omong kosong kau pasti mau menipuku lagi kan ? kau pikir aku percaya?" Daehyun langsung memelototi Tao.

"yasudah terserah kau saja aku hanya mau memberi tahumu untuk jangan terlalu berharap pada Baekhyun karena dia sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol Oppa" ucap Tao sambil menyeringai membuat Daehyun mempoutkan mulutnya, dia mulai galau lagi.

"sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas Zelo-ya jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tidak penting seperti mereka" Tao pun menarik Zelo menjauh menuju kelas mereka.

"YAK DASAR KAU PANDA OLENG"

.

.

.

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan semalam ia tidur di sofa yang ada di kamar rawat Luhan dia sudah menelpon istrinya semalam meminta ijin untuk menginap disini menemani Sehun untuk menunggui Luhan. Puff juga sangat khawatir mendengar Luhan kecelakaan tapi sayang ia tidak bisa menengok sekarang karena harus mengantarkan Casey -anak mereka- pergi kesekolah.

Saat pertama kali membuka mata Heechul langsung mendapati Sehun yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Melihat kantung mata pria itu Heechul tahu Sehun pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Heechul menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memegang bahunya.

"istirahatlah sebentar, biar aku yang menjaga Luhan untuk sementara"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak hyung, sebelum Luhan sadar aku tidak akan pergi dari sini"

"Sehun-ah... aku hanya tidak mau kau ikut sakit dan jika nanti Luhan sadar lalu mendapatimu seperti ini ia juga pasti sedih" Heechul kembali membujuknya dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul memijit pelipisnya. Astaga kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya keras kepala semua, membuatnya pusing saja.

"yasudah aku keluar dulu mencari sarapan untuk kita, kau belum makan dari kemarin hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa ya"

"iya Hyung, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan"

Heechul pun keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

Cklek

Heechul langsung terperanjat kaget saat melihat seorang pria yang memakai sweater berwarna pastel. Pria itu juga memakai masker dan topi ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepalanya yang menunduk di kursi samping pintu ruang rawat Luhan. Tanpa harus membuka masker orang itu pun Heechul sangat tahu jika Pria itu adalah Chanyeol.

"hey" Heechul sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. Chanyeol bisa sakit leher jika tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan sepertinya ia belum terlalu lelap tertidur hingga mudah dibangunkan tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol mendongkakkan wajahnya sambil mengucek mata lalu membuka masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Hyung bagaimana keadaan Luhan Noona?" tanyanya langsung dengan suara sedikit serak.

"sejak kapan kau tidur disini?" tanya Heechul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"entahlah aku lupa, setengah jam yang lalu mungkin" jawab Chanyeol sambil memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kau sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit ? kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu ?"

"sudah kemarin malam, Kris Hyung membantuku lalu ia mengantarku ke apartemen dan setelah berganti baju aku langsung kembali kesini lagi"

"jadi kau berada disini semalaman?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa tidak masuk?"

"aku tidak berani, Hyung dan Sehun Hyung benar Luhan Noona pasti langsung marah jika melihatku ada disana jadi aku rasa menungguinya disini juga sudah cukup aku masih bisa melihatnya dari balik kaca pintu. Jadi, apa Noona sudah sadar?"

"belum, Sehun bahkan tidak tidur semalaman untuk menjaganya. Aku mau kekantin untuk membeli sarapan untukku dan Sehun, kau mau ikut?"

"baiklah" Chanyeol pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengikuti langkah Heechul menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Kantin Rumah Sakit pagi ini cukup ramai karena banyak dari keluarga dan kerabat pasien yang juga sedang membeli sarapan. Chanyeol memakai maskernya lagi ia sudah cukup pusing dengan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini ia tidak mau menambah kepusingannya dengan menarik perhatian fans yang mungkin ada disini.

"ngomong-ngomong kemana kekasih setiamu itu?" tanya Heechul sambil menekankan kata _kekasih setiamu _saat ia dan Chanyeol sudah selesai membeli beberapa makanan untuk sarapan.

"kemarin malam ayahnya menelpon dan menyuruhnya segera kembali ke Kanada karena Ibunya jatuh sakit, dan sepertinya sakitnya cukup parah. Dia mengambil penerbangan pertama tadi pagi sekali"

"jadi dia sudah kembali ke Kanada?"

Chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya

"hah kenapa tidak dari dulu ia kembali ke Kanada, kenapa juga dia harus bertemu Luhan terlebih dahulu jadinya seperti ini kan" Heechul mulai menggerutu sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang rawat Luhan.

"mungkin ini sudah takdir Tuhan, sudah waktunya kami ketahuan oleh Luhan Noona. dan Hyung... " Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Heechul menoleh kearahnya.

"kemarin malam setelah aku kembali kesini aku bertemu dengan Joonmyun Hyung, ternyata ia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini"

"lalu?"

"aku meminta nomor handphone Baekhyun tapi ia tidak mau memberinya"

"tentu saja jika aku jadi Joonmyun aku bahkan tidak akan sudi melihat wajahmu lagi" Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan pedas dari mulut Heechul "astaga aku lupa, aku juga belum memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang kejadian ini"

Heechul langsung mengeluarkan handphonennya dari saku celana untuk menghubungi Bakehyun tapi Chanyeol langsung mencegahnya.

"tidak usah hyung, biar aku yang memberi tahunya"

"bagaimana carannya bodoh bahkan kau tidak tahu nomor handphonenya"

"aku akan menyusulnya ke Pohang"

Heechul berhenti berjalan membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"jangan gila, memangnya kau tahu alamat rumahnya yang di Pohang?"

"tidak, Joonmyun hyung juga tidak mau memberi tahuku tentang itu..." heechul terus menatap Chanyeol menunggu pria itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya "aku akan mencarinya ke Handong Global University setidaknya mencari alamat universitas tidak akan terlalu sulit aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah di internet"

"kau mungkin bisa dengan mudah menemukan universitasnya tapi... oh ayolah Park Chanyeol pakailah otakmu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menemukan Baekhyun di antara ribuan mahasiswa yang berkuliah disana?"

"aku akan menunggunya di depan gerbang universitas Baekhyun pasti pulang dan pergi lewat situ kan?"

"ah terserah kau saja, kau urus semuanya sendiri yang penting kau bisa membawanya kesini"

"yes sir, hyung do'akan aku saja yah"

"yayaya, kapan kau akan pergi ?"

"nanti sore aku sebenarnya belum tidur semalam aku ingin istirahat dulu sebentar sebelum pergi kesana, Pohang itu cukup jauh aku tidak mau mengambil resiko mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku belum siap untuk mati dosaku masih sangat banyak aku ingin menebusnya dulu"

"tumben kau memakai otakmu untuk berfikir" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar sindiran Heechul "kau istirahatlah di apartemenmu urusan Luhan biar aku dan Sehun yang urus, nanti siang juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin pasti kesini aku harus segera kembali ke kamar rawat Luhan sebelum Sehun pingsan karena kelaparan"

"baiklah, tolong do'akan aku Hyung"

"ya untuk kali ini aku akan mendo'akanmu, semoga kau berhasil membawa Baekhyun kemari anak muda" Heechul menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang rawat Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di Pohang kemarin malam ia langsung mencari hotel di dekat kampus Baekhyun untuk menginap. Hari ini ia akan menjalankan rencananya untuk menemui Baekhyun dengan menunggu gadis itu di depan gerbang kampusnya. Chanyeol tidak membawa mobilnya kemari, ia meminjam mobil ayahnya yang memang tidak di pakai dan hanya menjadi hiasan di garasi rumahnya karena ayahnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri. Chanyeol tidak mau memakai mobilnya ataupun mobil Heechul selain akan mengundang perhatian Fans Chanyeol juga yakin Baekhyun akan langsung menghindar ketika melihat mobilnya atau mobil Heechul terparkir di dekat gerbang kampusnya.

Pria ini baru bangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, ia cukup kelelahan karena sudah berkendara jauh kemarin selain itu ia juga bermimpi buruk semalam. Di mimpinya ia melihat Baekhyun yang terus menangis Chanyeol pun berniat untuk memeluk gadis itu dalam mimpinya namun belum sempat ia memeluk Baekhyun gadis itu sudah dibawa pergi oleh pria lain, entah siapa. Dan Chanyeol langsung berdo'a jika mimpinya itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan suasana hati yang tidak begitu baik Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang hotel lalu membuka tirainya membiarkan sinar matahari masuk menembus kamar ini. Ia menyewa satu kamar hotel yang berada di lantai 15, dari sini ia bisa melihat bangunan kampus Baekhyun yang sangat luas. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang berada di sana sekarang. ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela setelah ia mengambil beberapa foto polaroid yang berisi dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu gadis yang cukup narsis ia akan berfoto di tempat-tempat yang menurut nya bagus atau perlu untuk di abadikan. Chanyeol memperhatikan foto mereka satu persatu banyak foto-foto mereka yang terlihat lucu karena Baekhyun senang berpose konyol, imut dan apa adanya, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sekarang matanya tertuju pada salah satu foto yang mereka ambil di lotte world Baekhyun sedang memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan tersenyum ceria begitupun dirinya yang tidak kalah ceria dengan Baekhyun di foto itu. Chanyeol ingat betul mereka mengambil foto itu 1 jam setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol benar-benar merindukkan senyum ceria Baekhyun seperti yang ada di foto itu karena saat pertemuan terakhir mereka Chanyeol malah mendapatinya menangis, yah menangis karenanya.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis lagi karenanya. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menangis. Sudah cukup airmata yang Baekhyun keluarkan hanya untuk pria sepertinya dan Chanyeol berjanji ia tidak akan pernah membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi mulai sekarang dia akan mengganti semua tangisan Baekhyun itu dengan senyuman. Yah dia janji jadi kita do'akan saja semoga dia bisa menepati janjinya.

"tunggu aku Baek" ucapnya pelan lalu segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Hay Baekkie" sapa Daehyun ramah saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan bersama Tao dan Zelo menuju gerbang kampus, kelas mereka sudah selesai hari ini.

"hn" sahut Baekhyun terlihat sedikit ogah-ogahan, ia sebenarnya malas meladeni Pria yang selalu mencari perhatiannya ini.

"kau cantik sekali hari ini" puji Daehyun dia bahkan mengatakan kalimat ini setiap bertemu dengan Baekhyun

"terima kasih" Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum tidak enak juga jika ia terus bersikap dingin pada Pria ini padahal dia baik sekali dan senyuman tipis Baekhyun hampir saja membuat Daehyun pingsan berlebihan memang tapi yaaa namanya juga di 'senyumin' pujaan hati siapa yang tidak senang.

"aissshhh imutnya apakah perlu aku antarkan pulang?" tawar Daehyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"tidak perlu, aku akan pulang bersama Tao" jawab Baekhyun lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Daehyun yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Di tolak lagi ?

Ketiga gadis itu terus berjalan menuju gerbang, Daehyun juga nampaknya tidak berniat mengikuti jadi mereka bisa berjalan dengan santai. Zelo berjalan sambil memainkan handphonennya. Matanya langsung terbelalak seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

"astaga aku lupa aku ada latihan sebentar lagi, Baekkie Zitao aku duluan ya byee" Zelo langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan mendapat balasan lambaian tangan juga dari Baekhyun dan Tao.

"hati-hati Zelo-yaaa"

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua. Tao berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun, gadis china ini terus berceloteh tentang menyebalkannya Daehyun yang selalu memanggilnya nenek sihir atau panda oleng karena tidak mau memberi informasi tentang Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu asik berbincang hingga tidak menyadari ada seorang Pria yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Yap Pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri di samping mobil ayahnya yang ia parkirkan di sebrang kampus Baekhyun. Chanyeol memakai kaos berwarna hitam, jaket dark blue dan celana jeans panjang. Ia juga tidak lupa memakai topi dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bukannya kegeeran tapi dia yakin di sini pasti banyak fans nya termasuk Tao juga mungkin jadi dia harus sedikit menyamarkan identitasnya.

Chanyeol langsung menyebrangi jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai saat melihat Baekhyun dan Tao sudah melewati gerbang. Dia berjalan perlahan di belakang Baekhyun, astaga Chanyeol harus berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk gadis mungil ini.

"Baek" panggilnya tidak terlalu keras mengingat posisinya tepat di belakang Baekhyun jadi gadis itu pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu pun dengan Tao. Baekhyun kenal sekali suara ini '_ah tidak mungkin ia tidak mungkin ada disini itu hanya imajinasi mu Baek' _batinnya.

Tao yang juga mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung membalikan wajahnya dan hampir berteriak jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera menempelkan jarinya di depan mulut meminta Tao untuk diam. Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu sedikit menyikut pinggang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun juga mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Tao.

"apa?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"apa kau tuli? Aku saja dengar, itu" Tao langsung menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya membuat Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Tao.

DEG

Jujur saja jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat Chanyeol lagi. Sialan, padahal sudah susah payah Baekhyun berusaha melupakan pria ini kenapa ia harus datang lagi disaat Baekhyun belum berhasil melupakannya.

"Tao ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Tao untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol tapi Tao diam saja dan malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum. Chanyeol masih terlihat sangat tampan di mata Tao meski setengah bagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

"Zitao jika kau masih mau disini aku akan pulang duluan" Baekhyun pun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya namun tangannya langsung di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu baek"

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kasar tapi Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dan malah menggenggam tangannya lebih erat "jangan sentuh aku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menahan amarah. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan di depan kampus apalagi dengan orang ini.

Chanyeol sedih sekali melihatnya padahal tadi ia sempat melihat Baekhyun tertawa bersama Tao sebelum ia datang.

"Baekhyun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"tapi aku tidak mau bicara denganmu"

"Baek aku mohon dengarkan dul-"

"DAEHYUN-AH" Baekhyun langsung memanggil Daehyun yang baru saja melintas melewati gerbang sambil mengendarai motor sport nya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan ia bisa melihat seorang Pria yang baru saja turun dari motornya sambil membuka helm lalu berjalan menuju Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hay Princess! Ada apa memanggilku ? rindu?" tanya pria bernama Daehyun itu dengan nada yang benar-benar menggelikan di telingan Chanyeol.

Princess? PRINCESS? Siapa pria ini berani sekali memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan seperti itu. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal mendengarnya, dia saja yang kekasihnya tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun se-cheesy itu. tunggu... percaya diri sekali kau Park memang Baekhyun masih menganggapmu kekasihnya ?

"Baek siapa dia ?" tanya Daehyun saat ia sadar tangan 'Princess' nya tengah di genggam oleh pria asing "heh kau jangan macam-macam pada Baekhyun-ku ya kau tahu aku adalah calon suaminya, Aku adalah calon ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Daehyun, yang benar saja calon suami katanya ? apa Baekhyun sudah melupakannya lalu menjalin hubungan dengan pria ini? dan apapula dengan kata 'Baekhyun-ku' ?

"Kau jangan bercanda" elak Chanyeol sambil mengontrol nada bicaranya.

Untung saja Daehyun tidak mengenalinya. Lagi pula Daehyun juga tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajah Chanyeol dia bukan Tao yang rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan televisi untuk menonton drama yang di bintangi oleh Chanyeol. Apalagi setelah ada berita hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pria itu sama sekali tidak mau melihat Chanyeol dimanapun baik itu di televisi ataupun media lainnya karena takut ucapan kedua teman dekatnya –Jongup dan Himnchan- benar jika Chanyeol lebih tampan darinya

"Kau tidak percaya ? kalau begitu kenalkan namaku Jung Daehyun, calon suami Baekhyun. Kau dengar ? nama kami bahkan hampir sama hanya beda huruf D-B dan K saja, itu adalah tanda jika aku dan Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita kelak namanya HyunHyun, yap benar Jung HyunHyun bukankah itu nama yang imut ? iya kan Baekkie?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Tao yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol pria itu terus menatam Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hahahaha imut dari mana? Itu adalah nama terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar"

Daehyun sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Tao tapi Baekhyun langsung menyelanya.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara bukankah kau tadi mengajakku pulang bersama, ayo cepat antarkan aku pulang"

"ah dengan senang hati tuan putri kalau begitu ayo" Daehyun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju motornya. "ah kapan-kapan aku akan membawa kuda putih ke kampus lalu mengajakmu pulang bersama lagi agar kita terlihat seperti putri dan pangeran sungguhan"

Tao masih bisa mendengar ucapan Daehyun tadi dan ia kembali tertawa di buatnya "hahaha dia benar-benar sinting"

Karena keasikan tertawa Tao jadi baru sadar jika Baekhyun akan pulang bersama Daehyun, lalu bagaimana nasibnya?

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN BAGAIMANA DENGANKU DASAR KAU TIDAK SETIA KAWAN" teriaknya saat melihat Baekhyun sudah pergi dengan Daehyun.

"biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol lagi pula ia juga mau berbincang dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Tao

"APA?"

.

.

.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Tao sedang berada di cafe dekat kampus. Chanyeol janji akan berfoto bersama lalu mengantar Tao pulang dengan syarat Tao harus menjawab semua pertanyaannya jadi mustahil sekali jika Tao menolak tawarannya.

"jadi... siapa sebenarnya pria tadi?"

"Daehyun? Ah Oppa tidak usah khawatir dia hanya orang stress yang terlalu menggilai Baekhyun" jawab Tao santai sambil memakan makanannya.

Yah Chanyeol juga mentraktirnya makan disini, _'kurang baik apa lagi coba idolaku ini'_ ya setidaknya itu hanya pemikiran Tao

"maksudmu?"

"Daehyun itu sudah terobsesi pada Baekhyun sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah hingga sekarang. dia bahkan menjadi satu-satunya fans Baekhyun yang masih mengejarnya"

"fans?"

"yap fans, oppa jangan heran bukan hanya artis saja yang memiliki fans, Baekhyun juga punya. di kampus itu banyak pria yang mendekatinya tapi itu tentu saja sebelum berita tentang kalian menyebar, sekarang semuanya sudah menyerah karena mungkin mereka sadar mereka tidak mungkin merebut Baekhyun dari Oppa ya kecuali satu makhluk astral bernama Daehyun itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena orang lain masih menganggap jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia merespon semua perlakuan fans-fansnya?"

"tidak, dulu kan di kepalanya hanya ada KAI KAI dan KAI tapi mungkin sekarang sudah di ganti dengan nama Oppa hihi" Tao tersenyum mesem.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengarnya "yaaah semoga, ah ya Tao apa Baekhyun bercerita tentangku padamu?"

"tentang masalah kalian ? ya Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku"

"kau tidak membenciku? Aku sudah menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri"

"inginnya sih aku membenci Oppa, tapi apa daya aku kan fansmu juga aku mana bisa membenci mu begitu saja hehe padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun akan me-wushu siapa saja yang menyakitinya"

"waaah kau juga tidak setia kawan Tao pantas saja Baekhyun meninggalkanmu tadi kkk~ ah ya kau bisa bela diri wushu? Keren sekali"

"ya aku bisa, mau aku tunjukkan?" Tao sudah mau berdiri dari kursinya ia tentu semangat untuk menunjukkan bakatnya apa lagi tadi Chanyeol menyebutnya keren tapi Chanyeol langsung mencegahnya.

"tidak usah tidak usah kau duduk lagi saja ya, kita sedang di cafe Tao-ie" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyuruh Tao duduk kembali.

"hehe aku lupa Oppa" Tao pun kembali duduk di kursinya. "ah ya Oppa kau tahu aku sebenarnya sangat senang melihat hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, sungguh. Baekhyun terdengar sangat senang ketika ia menelponku dari Seoul dan bilang jika kalian sudah pacaran sungguhan aku jadi ikut senang juga tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jadi ikut sedih melihat Baekhyun yang terus murung dia sepertinya sangat sedih"

"maaf kan aku Tao, aku akan menebus semuanya makanya aku berada disini sekarang, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya" Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"benarkah ? aku senang sekali mendengarnya Oppa"

"ya, aku sekarang serius ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. aku juga ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke Seoul untuk menjenguk Luhan Noona"

"memangnya Luhan Eonni kenapa?"

"Luhan Noona kecelakaan"

"APA? K-kenapa bisa?"

"ceriatanya panjang, kapan-kapan akan aku ceritakan. Jadi.. bisa kah kau memberi tahuku alamat rumah Baekhyun"

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya "Oppa mau mendatangi rumah Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "aku tahu mungkin disana aku akan bertemu Jongdae Hyung dan mungkin ia akan marah besar padaku. Tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke Seoul"

"Oppa tenang saja Jongdae Oppa tidak akan memarahimu dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah kalian"

"benarkah ?"

"ya, Baekhyun tidak memberi tahu masalah yang sebenarnya dia mau melindungi Oppa mungkin"

"aisshh Tao-ie kau sepertinya suka sekali membuatku kege-eran"

"hahaha aku serius Oppa, yasudah bukankah Oppa mau kerumah Baekhyun. ayo kita pergi sekarang lagi pula rumah Baekhyun itu hanya terhalang 3 rumah dari rumahku"

"benarkah ? baguslah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali pada kondisi mood yang buruk. Selain Tao yang kembali bersikap menyebalkan menurutnya kenapa juga hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang akhir-akhir ini sedang berusaha untuk ia lupakan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Gadis itu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Pria yang tadi menemuinya di gerbang kampus. ishhh Pria itu benar-benar sialan, ada urusan apa dia kemari lagi ? belum puaskah dia menyakiti Baekhyun ?

Hal itu jelas membuat mood Baekhyun semakin memburuk, gadis itu meremas boneka rilakuma berukuran sedang miliknya dengan gemas. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan pria brengsek itu tapi kenapa sulit sekali padahal pria itu sudah menyakitinya. Ya pria itu sudah menghancurkan semua harapannya tentang hubungan yang akan terjalin dengan indah.

Suara ketukan pintu kamar berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur dengan malas lalu memeluk boneka rilakumanya.

"masuk saja Oppa"

Ya itu pasti Jongdae, Oppanya yang satu ini tidak pergi ke Kantornya hari ini sedang malas katanya. Cih mentang-mentang ia pemilik Kantor Asuransi itu jadi ia selalu datang kesana seenaknya.

"hay cantik ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Jongdae sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"siapa ? jika itu Zitao suruh ia pulang saja, aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya ia masih kesal dengan sikap Tao tadi yang tidak mau di ajak pulang dan malah memilih bersama Pria sialan itu.

"jika memang Tao yang datang aku tidak akan repot-repot menyusulmu kesini, dia akan dengan 'mandiri'nya menghampirimu ke kamar tanpa perlu aku suruh"

"lalu siapa ?"

"Chanyeol"

"..."

Pria itu benar-benar... mau apa dia sampai repot-repot menyusul Baekhyun ke rumahnya dan dari mana pula ia tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun ? ahhhh Baekhyun lupa Zitao sedang menghianatinya dan malah berpihak pada Pria itu. Ternyata gadis panda itu memang sedang cari mati, lihat saja nanti.

"aku ngantuk Oppa, suruh dia pulang saja" Baekhyun pura-pura menguap lalu kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga batas leher.

Jongdae langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan adiknya itu sampai ia kembali terduduk di atas kasurnya "jangan banyak alasan cepat temui dia, kasihan dia jauh-jauh dari Seoul datang kemari untuk menemuimu tapi kau malah seperti ini"

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya kesal. Jika saja Jongdae tahu semuanya pasti Oppanya itu sudah mendepak Chanyeol untuk jauh-jauh dari rumah mereka.

'_kasihan apanya harusnya aku yang dikasihani'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"aahhh Oppa aku malas, sudahlah suruh ia pergi saja" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya. Biasanya sih Jongdae akan luluh.

"Baekkie aku tahu kau pasti sedang ada masalah dengannya, jangan kekanakkan. Temui dia dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Ayo cepat turun" ternyata puppy eyes nya kali ini tidak mempan karena Jongdae malah kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga adiknya itu berdiri.

Jongdae kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun tidak peduli seberapa kuat Baekhyun menolak Jongdae tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Oppa aku tidak mau menemuinya" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli tangan Jongdae dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya tengah di tarik oleh Jongdae.

"Oppa bilang jangan kekanakkan Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menahan kakinya agar tidak bergerak tapi Jongdae memaksanya, hingga Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus menyeret kakinya sendiri dengan Jongdae yang menariknya sampai mereka tiba di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk disana sambil mengerutkan kening karena melihatnya yang masih di seret oleh Jongdae.

"maaf menunggu lama Chan, anak ini banyak sekali alasannya" ucap Jongdae lalu mendudukan Baekhyun disamping Chanyeol.

"i-iya Hyung tidak apa-apa hehe" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Andai jika Jongdae tahu yang sebenarnya ia tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini dan membiarkan Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun lagi.

"ya sudah sekarang selesaikan lah masalah kalian, aku bosan melihat Baekhyun terus uring-uringan tidak jelas di rumah. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Minseok jika ada apa-apa telpon saja, oke?"

"iya Hyung, terima kasih"

Jongdae hanya mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannnya lalu pergi menuju pintu rumahnya meninggalkan dua makhluk ini berdua di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"ngg- h-hay Baek, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Chanyeol mencoba memulai perbincangannya

"tidak usah sok peduli" tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan ketus

15 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun sangat kesal karena Chanyeol tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah ia berbicara ketus tadi.

"jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk membuang waktuku lebih baik kau pulang saja" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk kembali ke kamar tapi Chanyeol segera mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menatap tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan tajam bertanda jika ia tidak suka chanyeol menyentuhnya. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan arti tatapan Baekhyun pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"ah maaf-maaf Baek, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu" ucapnya sedikit tergagap, entahlah dia merasa sedikit takut dengan Baekhyun.

"ingin bicara denganku ? lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama 15 menit ini? kau pikir aku paranormal yang bisa mengerti apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tanpa kau mengatakannya ?" Baekhyun mulai berkata ketus lagi. Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"bu-bukan begitu" Chanyeol merendahkan nada bicaranya "bisa kau duduk kembali?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal tapi tetap menuruti Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"aku kemari untuk memberitahu mu jika Luhan Noona kecelakaan" jelas Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang merindukan Baekhyun tapi entahlah setelah berdekatan dengan Baekhyun seperti sekarang ia malah tidak berani untuk menatap wajah cantik itu.

"kecelakaan?" Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"yahh, Luhan Noona sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dia sangat marah padaku dan Kris Hyung. Ia kecelakaan karena ingin menyusulmu kesini" Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mati-matian mencoba menahan amarahnya. Luhan adalah wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri dan ia kecelakaan karena pria ini, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"bagus, setelah menyakitiku kau membuat Luhan Eonni kecelakaan lalu siapa yang akan menjadi korbanmu selanjutnya ? Orang tuamu? Heechul Oppa? Sehun Oppa? Kai Oppa? Kyungsoo? SIAPA LAGI HAH ? kapan kau akan merasa puas Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun berteriak marah dia bahkan masih memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel '-ssi'

"tidak Baek, aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Aku kemari untuk memperbaiki semuanya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Ekspresi keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon dan penuh rasa penyesalan sedangkan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam penuh amarah.

"oke aku mengerti jika kau masih belum mau memaafkanku, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat Baek, ikutlah dengan ku ke Seoul. Luhan Noona pasti sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun masih diam namun tatapan tajamnya perlahan meredup.

"Aku mohon Baek, aku tahu kesalahanku benar-benar fatal jadi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Luhan Noona juga pasti senang sekali jika kau menengoknya"

"..."

Baekhyun bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Otaknya mengatakan jika lebih baik ia tidak usah lagi berurusan dan mendengar segala omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut pembual hebat seperti Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin mempercayai orang ini lagi yang jelas-jelas sudah membohongi dan mengkhianatinya kan ? yang benar saja.

Namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya mengatakan agar ia ikut kembali ke Seoul bersama Pria ini setidaknya jika ia ikut pergi ke Seoul bersama Chanyeol dia bisa menengok Luhan dia juga sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

Ia benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya yang seperti ini. Tentang dirinya yang masih belum bisa melupakan Pria sialan di depannya yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya bahkan sebagian dari hatinya masih mau mencoba untuk memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika harus terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

Jadi mana yang harus ia turuti ? otaknya ? atau hatinya ?

**TBC**

**Maaf ya kalau chapter ini harus kembali dengan TBC yang kampret hehe**

**Btw kalau kalian ada di posisi Baekhyun kalian mau gimana ? nurutin kata hati apa kata otak(?) wkwkwk**

**Buat Kaisoo shipper maapin aku ya, kayanya mereka cuman nongol dikit di FF ini, ntar deh aku bikinin ff khusus mereka udah ada ide cerita sih cuman belum sempet di ketik hehe fokus dulu kesini gicuu :3 atau ada yang mau nyumbang ide cerita ? soalnya ide cerita aku ini mainstream banget kayanya -,-**

**Oh ya buat Chapter kemaren Chanyeol emang kurang ngenes sih tapi ya apa boleh buat dia kan ayang aku jadi aku ga bisa bikin dia ngenes-ngenes amat, maapin :( ga adil sih tapi ya mau gimana lagi, ca'em sih dia *urusannya apa* kkkk**

**Tapi aku udah sukses bikin sebagian besar reader gedeg banget kan sama dia hihihi**

**Dan Alhamdulillah masih bisa nepatin janji buat apdet hari minggu hehe tapi buat kedepannya ga janji banget ya tapi tetep di usahain kok enelan deh :3 aku senin udah mulai kuliah lagi tugas dan berbagai acara udah nunggu di depan mata jadi harap maklum ya :') aku juga sebenernya nulis ini agak beribet sama tugas jadi maaf kalau ga memuaskan. Emang sih lagi liburan tapi dosen aku tuh tidak akan membiarkan mahasiswanya liburan dengan tenang dia baik banget ngasih THR juga -Tugas Hari Raya :')-**

**Oke langsung balesin review dari readers tercinta aja deccccc :***

**Byunhyeonkkaeb** : makasih udah review^^ ihiiiyy maaciw :3 gpp baru review juga bebas ajalah sama aku mah hihihi

**Iyou** : makasih udah review^^ eiiyy gpp dong biar dia tahu rasa dan cepet sadar kkk~ Semangaaat !

**Kriswu393** : makasih udah review^^ sengaja di lemotin biar greget hihi kamu juga keep reading eaacc :3

**Nelishawolslockets** : makasih udah review^^ maapin ya udah bikin nyesek :( aku ga bisa cepet-cepet di usahai apdet tiap sabtu/minggu yaa :D jangan cubit-cubit ayang aku awas kamu ya :p

**Followbaek** : makasih udah review^^ kenapa seminggu sekali ? karena aku mampunya segitu kkk~ maaf ya Baekhyun sempet ternistakan :') aku ga janji ya soalnya aku senin udah mulai ngampus lagi dan tugas pasti udah nunggu :'))))

**Hunhanrakaisoo** : makasih udah review^^ tonjok aja gpp kok gausah sungkan :'))) syukur deh kalau kerasa feelnya hehe.

**Exindira** : makasih udah review^^ ini chanbaek udah ketemuan :3 buat kaisoo liat bacotan aku diatas ya :'D kalau kamu punya ide cerita PM aja siapa tau bisa aku bikinin*kalaubisa* kkk~ Keep Reading :D

**Younlaycious88** : makasih udah review^^ ini TBC nya kkaebsong lagi gak ? :3 tuh udah ada jawabannya di paling atas hehe

**Exoel** : makasih udah review^^ yaaaah maapin :( ga sengaja kok cungguh :3

**Lalaafanessaagustin** : MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW^^ KAMU KOK SENENG CHANYEOL DI MARAHIN TERUS :| CAPSLOCKNYA IKUTAN RUSAK KKKK FIGHTIIINGGGG!

**LynKim** : makasih udah review^^ silakan tabok aja jangan sungkan :') FIGHTING !

**Kaysaiko** : makasih udah review^^ iya dong om aku gituloh *peyukheechul* tuh udah ada jawabannya di yang paling atas ya hehe. Kamu juga semangat bacanya yaaa :D

**Lativaakatsuki** : makasih udah review^^ aku mampunya cuman seminggu sekali :') iya tahu rasa juga kan dia akhirnya kkk tapi emang ada kecelakaan gimana dong :( hihi Fighting !

**Byunyeolliexo** : makasih udah review^^ apanya yg bikin ngakak :| iyaaps dugaan kamu betul sekali, hwaitinggg !

**Fanoy5** : makasih udah review^^ kenapa... ? ini udah lanjut :D

**Rillakuchan** : makasih udah review^^ udah kepalang janji sih soalnya hehe kalau Lulu ga nekat ga akan greget :3

**Shin Yo Young** : makasih udah review^^ waaah kurang tau, bisa aja ga masuk reviewnya atau jangan2 kelewat sama aku :( maap yak :))) Lulu nih yang kecelakaan. Iya pasti di usahakan dilanjut ampe ending^^

**AegyaCho** : makasih udah review^^ bukan mereka berempat yg celaka, tapi Lihan :( iya ya masa kalahsama Indonesia ang udah memilih hihi, ini ga lebih dariseminggukan ? ;)

**Cils** : makasih udah review^^ hihi chap ini TBC nya bikin pengen garuk tembok juga ga ? :3

**RLR14** : makasih udah review^^ siapa coba ? kkk ajegileee lama banget haha. Aku kalau lagi mood nya bagus ngetiknya gabisa berhenti kalau lagi mentok pasti mentok banget jadi gmn mood aja ya hehe

**Anisyawurjaning** : makasih udah review^^ iya kalau kata mas danang tuh pig blind (membabi buta) wkwkwk jangan banyak2 ah ntar kaya CHSI lagi kasian Baek nasibnya kaya mba Hana ntar *apaan* haha haha tenang aja ga ada yang mati kok aku masihsayang sama mereka semua :3 ini udah di next keep reading :D

**Blackwhite1214** : makasih udah review^^ sabar nak sabar kkkk tapi Luhannya mau kecelakaan (?) hihi cinta itu, namanya juga cinta *muntah* dia tanpa di usir juga akhirnya pergi sendiri emak nya sakit sih heehe. Berarti aku adil ya dua-duanya dapet nyesek *kurangajar* wkwkwk

**Rikamaulina94** : makasih udah review^^ gigit aja gpp gausah sungkan :') tapi dia terlahir sebagai uke labil gimana dong :( hihi mereka gpp kok orang yang kecelakaannya juga Luhan :p

**ViviPExotic46** : makasih udah review^^ getok aja udeeeeh gpp gausah sungkan :')apdetnya tiap sabtu/minggu yaa ;) Keep Reading :D

**Ikki Ka Jung99 **: makasih udah review^^ sebagian kata2nya sih ada yang aku ambil dari kata2 nya Om Mario tapi dikit doang hehe sama di lagu Exo yg MID kalau yg Baek marahin Chan sih itu unek2 gue (?) wkwk tenang aja Sehun sama Heechul baik2 aja meski Sehun agak stress dikit kkk yang kecelakaannya kan Luhan :( udah ngga lagi ah skrg makin males nonton CHSI mas bram sama helokitinya ja'at bgt :( wkwkwk ini udah di next SALAM SUPER :D

**Doremifaseul** : makasih udah review^^ itu makin nyinetron bgt dok kalau chan yg kecelakaan terus hilang ingatan kkk~ iya yak kalau dipikir2 kesian Lulu udah jatuh ketimpa tangga *baru mikir* *kemana aja lo* -,- maaf ya mba lulu (?) kamu juga keep Reading yaa ;) buat Chap ini lg gabisa bikin yg lebih panjang hehe.

**Nur991fah** : makasih udah review^^ wahwahwah kamu anarkis bgt wkwk yg nyerungseknya Luhan eonni(?) :'(

**Indaaaaaahhh** : makasih udah review^^ waaah syukur deh kalau feel nya ngena lagi hehe mobil Luhan yang tabrakan :'( tabrakan sama po'on kkk~ iya Semangaaattt !

**LuXiaoLu** : makasih udah review^^ iya tahu sendirr lah ya kalau udah urusan hati mah susah *apaan* wkwkwk tapi sayangnya yang tabrakan itu Luhan :'(

**ByunFire** : makasih udah review^^ kamu rajin bgt review dari chap 1 *peyuk* hihi maaf ya TBC nya kampret dan kayanya yg ini juga maapin :3 ini udah di lanjut, di baca ya :D

**Byunswag** : makasih udah review^^ iya itu Luhan :'( ini udah apdetttt di baca ya ;)

**Haru3173** : makasih udah review^^ iya biar plong kan dia kalau udah marah2 kkk~ tapi disini si Tao bukannya ngehajar chan dia malah sekongkol sama uke labil itu :( wkwk iya mungkin kalau di awal emang rada mirip kali ya tapi kesininya ngga kan :'( kode banget itu kristao elaaah hahaha ntar deh kalau mood di bikinin :3 kamu juga tetep sehat yaaaa *peyuuk*

**KaisooLovers** : makasih udah review^^ wkwkwk iya gih rajam aja gpp kok :') iya Kris udah kepalang cinta mati ama chan *muntah* ini udah lanjut, di baca ya ;)

**Kaisoo Daughter** : makasih udah review^^ sesuatu bgt ya kayanya :') kedua om itu baik-baik aja kok, Luhan yang tabrakan tenang aja aku ga sampe hati bikin dia mati kok wkwk. Ini udah lanjut, di baca ya ;)

**Shaviraavm** : makasih udah review^^ ihiiiyyyyy maaciw :3

**Indrisaputri** : makasih udah review^^ jahat banget bahagia liat chan menderita tapi emang iya sih kkk~ iya Luhan kecelakaan kasian :( bener nih gpp Baekhyun nya aku nikahin sama yg lain ? *kedipkedip, Fightinggg!

**Biyachan** : makasih udah review^^ akuh uga ayang amuh :* wkwkwk

**Melissaluph** : makasih udah review^^ kamu ga rasain jadi chan sih susah tau ngelepas org yg udah barengan sama kita selama bertaun2 *muntah* wkwkwk aku apdet seminggu sekali ;) ini udah di lanjut, di baca ya :D

**KimKyungIn1214** : makasih udah review^^ ampun :'( bukan chan dkk kok itu Luhan :') emang asalnya ga ngeship chanbaek ? ini udah ada chap selanjutnya, dibaca yaaa ;)

**Fafifufefoo** : makasih udah review^^ mereka gpp Luhan yg kenapa-napa :') Chan doang yg ke pohang, emang susah coba kamu di posisi Chan :'( wkwkwk ngga deng emang labil aja itu mah dianya

**Lolitasylva23** : makasih udah review^^ itu Luhan TT ini udah di next, di baca yaaa ;)

**YJYSCKCBShipper** : makasih udah review^^ dia udah sadar kok sebenernya dia cuman takut ngambil keputusan kata Kyu juga :') ini udah di next, di baca yaaa ;)

**Zahee** : makasih udah review^^ mungkindia butuh di rukiyah :') emang kecelakaan tapi ga ada yg hilang ingatan elaah ga akan se-sinetron gitu kok ceritanya wkwkwk ini udah apdet lagi kok,baca lagi ya ;)

**HunHanCherry1220** : makasih udah review^^ ini kebetulan aja mood akunya lg 'bener' jadi panjang bikinnya hihi :3 itu Lulu yg kecelakaan :( FIGHTING FIGHTING, ini udah lanjut, dibaca ya ;)

**Luhannieka** : makasih udah review^^ emang luhan kok yg kecelakaan :'( jahat kamu aku ga sampe hati bikin dia mati wkwkwk oke oke aja ya hihi ini udah di next,di baca yaa ;) FIGHTING !

**Byun Baekieyeol** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah apdet ayang udah chap 10 -,-

**Nabilasalsabila79** : makasih udah review^^ waaah syukur deh hihi kurang tau sih aku juga gimana mood nya tapi kayanya cuman ampe chap belasan deh ga akan sampe 20 *aamiin hihi

**Re-Panda68** : makasih udah review^^ haha itu Lulu kaya gitu saking gedeg nya ama mereka wkwkwk iyeee nih udah di next, di baca ya ;)

**Mrblackj** : makasih udah review^^ ihiiiyyy maaciw :3 mau aku tambah ngenes lagi Baek nya ? wkwkw *ngga deng*

**Rnine21** : makasih udah review^^ Aamiin o:)

**CupcakesStories** : makasih udah review^^ hahaha namanya juga cinta *muntah* ihiiiy maaciw udah suka sama ff nya, Hwaiting juga buat kamu, Keep Reading ;) iya aku tetep cinta kok sama Chanbaek apa lagi sama ayang Chanyeol :3

**Hana** : makasih udah review^^ baek kan emang udah pulang ke pohang :') kris juga balik ke kanada tuh emak nya atit.

**Hwang yumi** : makasih udah review^^ aku ga se ja'at helokiti :( yakali botak pala gua nulis satu chap 20k wkwkwk Keep reading yah ;)

**ChanBaekLuv** : makasih udah review^^ biar tau rasa dia hihi muncul bentar tapi bikin DUAR ya dia :') ngga kok itu Lulu yg kecelakaan ;')

**Rachel suliss** : makasih udah review^^ nahloh dengerih tuh lu Chan, ngga kok itu yg kecelakaan Lulu :') si Chan lagi galau nemuin baek ke Pohang, si Kris malah balik ke kampungnya.

**Fuji jump910** : makasih udah review^^ gpp hehe ini udah lanjut, baca lagi ya :')

**Mirarose86** : makasih udah review^^ iya sabtu/minggu aja aku emang lg libur tapi dosennya baik banget ngasih THR (Tugas Hari Raya) jadi... ya gitu deh :')

**LeeEunin** : makasih udah review^^ iya tau rasa lo hah cuman bisa dengerin doang wkwk, Om aku kan emang selalu keren *peyukHeechul* Lulu kan jadi singa betina lagi ngamuk :D ini udah lanjut baca lagi yaa :')

**Sarimulyani94** : makasih udah review^^ perih bingits itu mah :') iya padahal aku kenain aja ya biar greget hihi yaa maklum aja namanya juga uke labil :') ini udah apdet, di baca yaa ;)

**Shallow Lin** : makasih udah review^^ gpp gpp kalem aja sama aku mah *sokasik* wkwk ya sebagai kakak kan ya gimana ga kecewa punya ade pe'a kek gitu :'( kkk hih tebakan kamu bener banget, rasain tuh Chan wkwkwk

**Doaddict** : makasih udah review^^ sabar sabar ini udah apdet,di baca lagi yaaa Fighting ;)

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ emang adek ga tau diri dia mah wkwk ada apa hayoooo ? tuh baca di atas hihihi ini udah di lanjut, di baca lagi ya ;) Fighting !

**Alexara** : makasih udah review^^ yakali nangis pas bagian senengnya *emng ada senengnya* wkwk iya semoga ya :') 'daeum man juseyo' itu apa aku ga ngerti :(

**ByunAud** : makasih udah review^^ ayo jambak aja ga usah sungkan :') iya pada kewalahan udah 4 orang gitu cowo semua lagi meski 1nya uke labik wkwk bukan tiang jalan atau tembok kok yg lulu tabrak itu po'on hihi yaaa mumpung bisa tepatin janji gatau deh kedepannya hehe, Hwaiting!

**Baekkiechan** : makasih udah review^^ ayo jitak aja gpp jangan sungkan :') apdetnya sabtu/minggu ya ;)

**Oh Lana** : makasih udah review^^ nya ari abi mah kumaha eceu we hayang na kumaha *apaanbgt* wkwk jangan dong kalau dia di bungkus jadi parsel nanti yg nyakitin Baek siapa *eaaaa haha semennya gpp kok org yg di tabraknya pohon haha.

**Septhaca** : makasih udah review^^ gpp baca ngebut asal ngerti hihi suara kentut -,- hehe itu mba lulu nya kecelakaan :'(

**SukiYJ57** : makasih udah review^^ mobil Luhan :'( lambat laun Kris pasti tau kok tapi dia mudik dulu ke kanada katanya emaknya atit. Udah di next nih, di baca lagi yah ;)

**JungKimCaca** : makasih udah review^^ kalau ga jahat ga greget :3 ini udah lanjut di baca lagi ya ;)

**Kai4do** : makasih udah review^^ dia ga jahat kok cuman agak pe'a dan hobinya bikin orang emosian wkwk

**Byunbaek** : makasih udah review^^ dan apa ini TBC nya bikin greget juga ? *kedipkedip hihi keep reading ;) Hwaiting !

**Biezzle** : makasih udah review^^ ini udah next lagi, baca lagi ya ;)

**Sonia** : makasih udah review^^ tuh kan Tao juga gitu meski gedeg ke Chanyeol tetep aja dia ngefans wkwkwk bukan mereka kok itu Lulu yg kecelakaan.

**Luchen379** : makasih udah review^^ haha iya gpp udah inget buat review juga udah syukur wkwk

**Parklili** : makasih udah review^^ widih widih napsu banget nih haha gedeg banget ya ama chanyeol :D

**Leeyeol** : makasih udah review^^ emang juara bgt labilnya dia mah :') udah lanjut nih baca lagi yaa :D

**Chanbaek shipper** : makasih udah review^^ dia kan labil, semacem masih bimbang gicuuu :3 yaaaahhh gagal nih padahal udah semanget jadi banyak yg gedeg sama dia*kurangajar* wkwk

**90Rahmayani** : makasih udah review^^ para pengejar luhan lah wkwkwk ngga kok itu lulu hehe kamu ngenes ga sih kalau di posisi Chan yg lagi galau terus di puterin lagu gitu ? wkwk iniudah di lanjut di baca lagi yaa ;) FIGHTING !

**Ms Yeremia** : makasih udah review^^ maklum ya dia emang rada pe'a hehe gimana kalau mood akunya malah bikin ending Krisyeol ? ...krik krik... bisa bakar diri lah gua wkwkwk apdetnya sesuai jadwal sabtu/minggu yaah ;)

**Ririn Cross** : makasih udah review^^ emang paling kurang ajar dia mah -.- Luhan itu yg kecelakaan kasian ya dia :') ini udah di lanjut, di baca lagi ya ;) Fighting !

**Ghj** : makasih udah review^^ ya namanya uke labil :') puas banget kayanya kamu nak wkwk

**Rezztuyutha** : makasih udah review^^ tbc chap ini bikin kampretjuga ga ? wkwk ini udah di apdet lanjut baca lagi ya :*

**PCYloveBBH** : makasih udah review^^ apa daya dia kan ayang aku jadi ga shanggup bikin dia lebih ngenes wkwk BIG NO sori sori kate aje nih ye om aku tetep punya tante puff wkwwk kebetulan aja tuh minggu kemaren mood nya lagi bagus hehe SEMANGAT !

**Choi Hyun Young** : makasih udah review^^ ihhhh kamu jeli banget ya pas bagian itu *syuuut jangan bilang-bilang yg lain hihi ini udah di next, bagaimana ? di baca lagi ya ;) wkwk

**Luhan** : makasih udah review^^ gpp tenang aja bebas sama aku mah *sokasik* wkwk kamu sama kaya aku ga bisa boyxboy makanya pas nulis itu juga kepaksa geli sendiri haha ini udah dilanjut silakan di baca lanjutannya ;)

**Dhita** : makasih udah review^^ serakah emang dia mau dua-duanya wkwk ini udah di next keep reading yaa ;)

**Lixotic** : makasih udah review^^ hihi tbc nya kampret ya, chap ini kampret juga ga ? aduh minggu ini lagi kurang mood jadi cuman bisa bikin segini hehe

**Hyomilulu** : makasih udah review^^ ohya ? mungkin ga masuk reviewnya atau aku yg kelewat, maap ya :( nah kan sebenernya dia kena tekanan batin loh akhinrya ada yg ngerti chan juga :') wkwk kris emang sengaja dibikin peng'asem' cerita hehe kode amat elaaah udeh nooh si baek nya udah disusul ama Chan hehe yaiyalaaah Om Gue gituloooh *PeyukHeechul*itu tabrakan si Lulu nabrak pohon ga ada kerjaan banget emang *dibakarSehun* ini bisa di lanjut sih tapi gatau dah memuaskan apa ngga hihi Hwaiting!

**Chanbaekhug** : makasih udah review^^ ihiiiy aku lebih seneng kalau menurut kamu ini bagus ;;) aku apdetnya tiap sabtu/minggu jadi... ya tunggu seminggu sekaliaja yah ;)

**Fxjnriw** : makasih udah review^^ gpp santai aja *sokasik* wkwk bukan bisa bikin penasaran bisa aja bikin gedeg orang aku mah :( wkwk aku apdet tiap sabtu/minggu;) fighting !

**Guest** : makasih udah review^^ iya kamu juga semangat lanjutin bacanya yaaa ;)

**Kyungexo : **makasih udah review^^ hehe sabar ya nih aku udah apdet lagi biar kalian ga penasaran. dibaca lagi yaaa ;)

**ZameGun **: makasih udah review^^ dia sadar cuman ya gitulah bejelimet sama perasaan cinta *eaaakk wkwk ya maklum ya yg bikinnya kan org Indonesia hihi. Mobil Luhan tuh :( .

boleh banget lah malah aku nunggu banget orang yang mau kasih saran, tulisan aku kan masih banyak banget kekurangannya jadi masih butuh banyak saran yang membangun hehe dan saran yang kamu kasih itu membangun banget sumpah, tolong di maklum ya aku ini kebiasaan ngetik apa aja yang ada di kepala ga pernah mikir panjang pendeknya kalimat gitu jadi saran dari kamu kepake banget, beneran deh. Aku juga ga pernah belajar nulis ke penulis2 gitu jadi nulisnya asal jeplak aja gini :( hihi.

Yakali masa aku marah di kasih saran malah makasih banget ini mah, ih maaciiiiw Muaaah deh pokoknya hihi^^

Hahaha makasihhh banyaak *peyuuk* ini udah di next maaf kalau di Chap ini belum sempet di benerin aku baca review kamu pas udah beres ngetik ceritanya agak males ngedit lagi hehe maapin semoga suka Yaaah ;)

**PCYeol** : makasih udah review^^ nih udah di lanjut niiihh hihi dia kan emang paling juara labilnya hehe. Maaciiiw udah suka :* nih lanjutannya di baca lagi yaa ;)

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**

**maaf kalau ada nama yg salah tulis atau ada yg kelewat ga ada unsur kesengajaan kok enelan deh hihi**

**SALAM UKE LABIL !**


	11. Chapter 11

_Baekhyun bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Otaknya mengatakan jika lebih baik ia tidak usah lagi mendengar segala omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut pembual hebat seperti Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin mempercayai orang ini lagi yang jelas-jelas sudah membohongi dan mengkhianatinya kan ? yang benar saja._

_Namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya mengatakan agar ia ikut kembali ke Seoul bersama Pria ini setidaknya jika ia ikut pergi ke Seoul bersama Chanyeol dia bisa menengok Luhan dia juga sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. _

_Ia benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya yang seperti ini. Tentang dirinya yang masih belum bisa melupakan Pria sialan di depannya yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya bahkan sebagian dari hatinya masih mau mencoba untuk memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika harus terluka untuk kedua kalinya._

_Jadi mana yang harus ia turuti ? otaknya ? atau hatinya ?_

**Chapter 11 [My Angel]**

**Happy Reading^^**

"bagaimana Baek?" tanya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas lalu mengucapkan satu kata yang bisa membuat Chanyeol meloncat kegirangan, untung saja Pria itu bisa menahannya "baiklah"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesem ia bahkan sampai meremas-remas tangannya sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

"tapi kau jangan ke ge-eran, aku mau ke Seoul untuk menjenguk Luhan eonni. Bukan untukmu" Baekhyun kembali berkata ketus tapi Chanyeol tetap tersenyum melihatnya.

"iya tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, terima kasih"

.

.

.

Sehun terus menjaga Luhan setiap hari. Ia bahkan tidak pergi ke kantornya selama tiga hari ini semenjak Luhan berada di Rumah Sakit. Heechul, Puff, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun bergiliran untuk ikut menjaga Luhan. Mereka sengaja tidak memberi tahu tuan dan nyonya Park karena jika mereka tahu mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir dan banyak bertanya tentang penyebab Luhan bisa seperti ini.

Hari ini yang menemani Luhan hanya Sehun dan Heechul. Mereka memang yang paling sering menemaninya. Chanyeol kan tidak ada jadi Heechul tidak punya pekerjaan untuk mengurusi jadwalnya. lagi pula ia juga sudah mengosongkan jadwal Chanyeol selama beberapa hari kedepan Dan untuk urusan restaurannya... ahhhh itu bukan masalah besar ia sudah biasa meninggalkan restaurannya dia kan pemiliknya jadi dia bebas saja mau kesana atau tidak. Sedangkang Puff harus selalu berada di cafenya karena selain pemilik ia juga chef disana. Kyungsoo harus terus pergi kuliah sedangkan Kai sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang sangat padat jadi mereka tidak bisa menjaga Luhan sesering Heechul dan Sehun.

Saat ini di ruang rawat Luhan hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun. Heechul pamit beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membeli makan siang untuk mereka. Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tidak terinfus. Pria itu memandang lekat wajah istrinya yang masih terpejam. Ia benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan karena sampai saat ini istrinya itu belum juga sadarkan diri.

"sayang kenapa kau belum bangun juga?" tanyanya pada Luhan, tapi percuma Luhan tidak akan menanggapinya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium tangan kanan Luhan "kau sudah tidur selama 3 hari lebih sayang, apa kau tidak bosan? ayo bangunlah jangan membuatku takut. Aku mohon Lu bangunlah. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lirih.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat kesumber suara dan dia mendapati seorang gadis yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia lihat menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Baekhyun? masuklah"

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sehun lalu berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Oppa bagaimana keadaan Luhan eonni?" tanyanya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu kembali memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sedih "dia masih belum sadarkan diri dari semenjak kejadian itu Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil terus menatap Luhan, ia sedih sekali melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa? Bukankah kau berada di Pohang?" Sehun cukup heran melihat Baekhyun datang kemari sendirian dia tidak mungkin di jemput Heechul, bukankah selama ini Heechul juga ikut menjaga Luhan disini? "ah ya duduklah Baek"

Baekhyun menarik kursi yang berada di sisi kiri kasur Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana "aku kemari bersama... Chanyeol" jawabnya pelan.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Baekhyun tidak tahu kelakuan Chanyeol yang masih berhubungan dengan Kris? Kenapa gadis ini masih mau-maunya saja di ajak oleh Chanyeol ?

"Baek apa kau tidak tahu tentang-"

"aku tahu Oppa aku bahkan sudah tahu semuanya sebelum Luhan eonni dan Oppa tahu. aku kemari untuk menjenguk Luhan eonni, bukan untuk Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya.

"lalu dimana Chanyeol?"

"entahlah tadi dia bilang ada urusan lain. Ia hanya mengantarkanku sampai depan kamar ini"

Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan yang terinfus dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang dengan berbagai perban yang menutupi luka di tubuhnya dan kepala yang dililit perban karena bekas di Operasi. Pria itu benar-benar sialan beraninya ia membuat kakaknya seperti ini.

"OPPA" pekik Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun panik melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang terpaku pada genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri Luhan.

"j-jari Luhan eonni bergerak Oppa" ucap Baekhyun saat merasakan jari Luhan kembali bergerak di genggamannya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya dan langsung menatap tangan kiri Luhan yang masih di genggam Baekhyun "Lu... Luhan... sayang kau bisa dengar aku?" Sehun langsung bertanya dengan panik di dekat telinga Luhan.

Mata rusanya masih terpejam tapi bola matanya terlihat bergerak gelisah. Sekarang jari kanannya yang di genggam Sehun pun ikut bergerak.

"Hun..." ucap Luhan pelan sekali seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega, walaupun pelan tapi itu tandanya Luhan sudah sadarkan diri.

"Hun... Sehun..." Mata rusa itu mulai terbuka dengan perlahan.

"iya sayang, ini aku ini aku" Sehun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya ia senang sekali melihat Luhan sudah benar-benar sadarkan diri.

"Baek bisa tolong panggilkan dokter?"

"i-iya Oppa" Baekhyun langsung berlari tergesa keluar ruang rawat Luhan untuk memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk disalah satu meja cafe yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang disana. Chanyeol memakai t-shirt berwarna abu-abu dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk memakai topi warna hitam kesayangannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup sekali. Orang yang sedang ia tunggu belum datang. Tentu saja karena waktu janjian mereka masih setengah jam lagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah berada di cafe ini dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol memainkan handphonenya untuk sedikit meredakan rasa gugup. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mengambil keputusan. Baik hati maupun jiwanya memang masih belum siap, tapi Ia yakin ini adalah keputusan final nya.

Untuk mengetahui mana yang lebih baik itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit. Chanyeol bahkan tahu sejak lama jika Ia lebih baik memilih Baekhyun dari pada Kris. Tapi semuanya seakan berubah menjadi gelap jika keegoisan kembali datang menghampiri. Sehingga untuk memilih yang lebih baik itu terasa sangat sulit. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia akan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh sikap egoisnya. Dia tidak mau lagi di sebut labil oleh Heechul, sudah cukup. Ia akan membuktikan jika Ia juga bisa bersikap dewasa dengan berani mengambil keputusan hari ini. Ya, Hari. Ini.

"Hay Chanyeol, sudah menunggu lama ?" tanya seorang Pria yang baru saja tiba di depannya.

"ah hay Hyung, tidak terlalu lama 'kok" Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum pada Pria itu.

"kau sudah memesan?"

"ya, aku sudah memesan minuman. Hyung mau pesan apa ? biar aku pesankan" Chanyeol sudah mau berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun langsung di tahan Pria yang kini sudah duduk di depannya.

"ah tidak usah, biar aku pesan sendiri saja. Kau tunggu dulu ya" Chanyeol mengangguk. Pria itu pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk memesan minuman.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya ini benar-benar sulit. Bahkan kepalanya sekarang terasa sakit, dia merasa pusing. Tapi dia berusaha untuk bertahan, ia harus membereskan semua masalahnya. Dan semuanya di mulai dari hari ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya Pria tadi yang kini sudah kembali duduk didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Ia membuang nafas pelan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan ...

"Hyung... aku memilih Baekhyun"

"Kau bilang apa ?" tanya Pria itu karena Chanyeol berbicara cukup pelan.

"aku memilih Baekhyun, aku ingin memperbaiki dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengannya. Tolong bantu aku, Kyuhyun Hyung"

Kyuhyun –pria yang berada di depan Chanyeol- tersenyum lebar mendengarnya "kau hebat Chan" pujinya sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Hebat?" tanyanya heran.

"ya, kau hebat. Kau bisa melawan sifat egoismu. Aku tahu ini pasti sangat sulit untukmu aku bahkan berpikir kau akan mengatakan ini beberapa bulan lagi, ternyata cukup cepat juga"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang Hyung, aku tidak mau memambah korban lagi. Sudah cukup, sudah waktunya aku berubah meski aku harus merelakan... yah Hyung pasti tahu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti seperti biasa. Ia tahu Chanyeol kembali mengalami masa sulit. Melepas orang yang selama ini kau cintai, menemanimu, selalu mengerti apa maumu dan menjadi penyemangat hidupmu selama bertahun-tahun bukan hal yang mudah bukan ?

"yah aku mengerti.. jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"aku tidak tahu, bagaimana menurut Hyung ?"

"Saranku sih sebaiknya kau berusaha untuk menyembuhkan diri dulu. Setelah itu kau baru bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun"

"Kau benar Hyung, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"menjauh lah dari segala macam yang berkaitan dengan gay. Terutama kekasih priamu itu. Ini adalah salah satu faktor terbesar yang bisa membantumu untuk sembuh"

"..."

"apa kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"kau bilang kau memilih Baekhyun. Kau mau merelakan hubunganmu dengan Pria itu demi Baekhyun tidak? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia tidak mau menekan Chanyeol. Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Chanyeol pasti sedikit mengalami stress.

"..." Chanyeol masih bungkam. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, ia merasa semakin pusing. Tidak, dia tidak boleh plin plan. Ia seorang Pria dan seorang pria harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat atau katakan. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Baekhyun? berarti ia harus mau melakukan apapun untuk bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun.

"kau tidak usah memaksa-"

"Aku mau Hyung, aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku akan menghubunginya saat aku sudah berada di apartemen"

"kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "aku akan melakukan apapun... yah apapun yang bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarku kembali bahagia. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka kembali bersedih dan marah padaku"

"aku bangga padamu, Chan" Kyuhyun kembali menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bangga padanya.

.

.

.

Semenjak Luhan sadar Sehun dan Baekhyun terus berada disampingnya menemani wanita itu berbincang tentang banyak hal agar ia tidak merasa bosan. Luhan juga sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun kemari bersama Chanyeol. Dan Ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia benar-benar masih marah pada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie maafkan aku. aku sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan orang itu aku kira kalian baik-baik saja selama ini" Luhan terus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sedari tadi meski Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mengatakan ini bukan salahnya.

"sudahlah Eonni, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu yang penting eonni sembuh dulu ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada Luhan.

"Baekhyun benar sayang, kau jangan dulu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu" Sehun terus mengelus tangan kanan Luhan yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Cklek

Heechul masuk kedalam ruang rawat Luhan bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka membawa dua kantung plastik berisi makan malam untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, Sehun Oppa. kalian makanlah dulu biar kami yang menemani Luhan eonni mengobrol" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan satu kantong plastik makanan pada Baekhyun dan satunya lagi pada Sehun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menuruti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi. Mereka memakan makan malamnya di sofa yang berada di kamar rawat Luhan dengan tenang.

"Noona bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku baru bisa menengokmu lagi" Ucap Kai yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas kursi yang berada di samping kanan ranjang Luhan.

"tidak apa-apa Kai-ya, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Lagi pula keadaanku sudah cukup membaik 'kok" Luhan tersenyum manis menjawabnya.

"aku harap Noona lekas sembuh"

"ya, do'akan saja. Terima kasih ya"

Mereka terus berbincang dan berusaha menghibur Luhan. Baekhyun berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan mereka. Berusaha tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang ceria dan menyenangkan demi bisa menghibur Luhan.

"ini sudah malam baby, kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan Baekhyun yang menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu untuk Luhan agar dia bisa tertawa.

"ah ya. Baek kau menginap dimana ? mau menginap di rumahku?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"aku mau menginap di rumah Joonmyun Oppa saja, terima kasih ajakannya Kyungie"

"hmm begitu, yasudah kita pulang bersama saja kalau begitu. Kita akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Oppamu iya kan Kai ?"

"Iya Baek, ayo bersama kita saja"

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"aisshh Kau ini seperti pada siapa saja kkk~ ayo cepat"

Baekhyun pun sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. Ia tidak menyangka bisa jadi seakrab ini dengan Idolanya. Dulu dia hanya bisa mengangumi Kai dari jauh. Tapi sekarang? Mereka bahkan sudah bisa berteman dekat. Dia memang masih mengidolakan Kai sampai saat ini, ia masih menyukai dan menikmati karya-karya Kai. Bedanya sekarang Ia bukan fans yang suka sekali fangirling-an dimana-mana seperti dulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Luhan eonni, Sehun oppa, Heechul Oppa kami pulang dulu ya" pamit Baekhyun.

"iya, kalian hati-hati ya" sahut Heechul.

"Kai jangan mengendarai mobilmu dengan kecepatan tinggi" ucap Sehun.

"siap Hyung" dan Kai langsung menyaut.

"apa kalian besok akan kemari lagi?" tanya Luhan membuat ketiga orang yang hendak pergi itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"akan Kyunggie usahakan eonni" jawab Kyungsoo

"jika jadwalku tidak terlalu padat aku pasti kemari Noona" Jawab Kai

"besok pagi aku akan kemari menemani eonni, aku akan kembali ke Pohang besok sore. Aku harus kembali masuk kuliah besok lusa" Jawab Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum "baiklah, terima kasih sudah menjengukku hari ini"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di lantai kamar sambil memeluk lututnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Matanya menatap kosong kearah jendela kamarnya yang belum tertutupi tirai. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan handphonenya yang terus berdering sedari tadi.

Sejak tadi sore setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Ia terus berdiam diri di kamar. Kris tak henti-hentinya mengirimi pesan dan berusaha menelpon Chanyeol tapi tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Kris yang ia jawab.

Tadi, tepatnya 45 menit yang lalu ia telah mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Kris yang membuat Kris terus menghubunginya tanpa henti sampai saat ini. Isi pesan itu adalah...

**To : WYF**

_Hyung, terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. tapi maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini, aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Maaf kan aku. Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia dan menemukan orang yang lebih pantas untukmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Hyung._

TES

Sebulir air mata jatuh ke tangannya. Chanyeol menangis, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara isakkan agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Kini bukan hanya kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, tapi hatinya juga. Entah mengapa kenangan-kenangannya bersama Kris di masa lalu tiba-tiba tergambar jelas di pikirannya, seperti film yang tengah di putar.

_**Cinta yang sebenarnya adalah membiarkan orang yang kita cintai menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak merubahnya seperti gambaran yang kita inginkan. Jika tidak, kita hanya mencintai pantulan diri kita sendiri yang kita temui dari dalam dirinya.**_

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kris selama ini pada Chanyeol. Kris tidak pernah menuntut apapun padanya. Ia selalu mendukung apapun yang Chanyeol mau meski ia tidak begitu menyukainya selama Ia pikir itu memang baik untuk Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah memprotes apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, kecuali keputusannya kali ini mungkin.

_**Cinta bukan "ini salah mu" tapi "maafkan aku"**_

_**bukan "kau dimana 'sih ?" tapi "aku disini"**_

_**bukan "Kau ini bagaimana 'sih" tapi "aku mengerti 'kok"**_

_**bukan "coba kau tidak seperti ini" tapi "aku mencintaimu seperti kau apa adanya"**_

dan lagi-lagi itulah yang selalu Kris katakan padanya. Kris yang tidak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol. Kris yang selalu ada untuk Chanyeol. Kris yang selalu mengerti Chanyeol dan Kris yang mencintai Chanyeol apa adanya.

Ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain selain Chanyeol dan Kris. Chanyeol sempat berniat bunuh diri saat awal-awal tinggal di Kanada ia mengalami depresi karena tidak bisa melupakan Nami. Dia mengkonsumsi 20 butir obat penenang sekaligus saat itu dan Kris lah yang menyelamatkannya. Kris memergokinya lalu menyuruhnya untuk memuntahkan semua obat itu sebelum obat itu dicerna tubuhnya.

Kris yang saat itu sudah berpforesi sebagai psikolog muda berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kebodohannya, dia yang memberi tahu Chanyeol jika hidupnya masih panjang dan indah. Kris adalah orang yang tidak pernah lelah menyemangatinya. Jika tidak ada Kris disampingnya saat itu, mungkin Chanyeol sudah ada di Kerak Neraka saat ini.

Kisah mereka memang di awali dari pertemanan biasa sejak mereka bertetangga di Korea. Hanya saja, lama kelamaan mereka tidak tahu batas pertemanan mereka. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang trauma dengan perempuan sampai depresi seperti itu lalu ia merasa terlalu dekat dan nyaman bersama Kris. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sebatas pertemanan.

_Lalu bisakah kau dengan mudahnya melupakan seseorang yang begitu baik, yang telah menemanimu selama bertahun-tahun dan sangat mencintaimu ? apalagi ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu_. _tentu sulit bukan ?_

Chanyeol sadar jika beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia telah membagi hatinya untuk Kris dan Baekhyun meski kedudukan Kris tetap lebih kuat. Ia sadar tidak bisa memiliki keduanya, Ia harus merelakan salah satu diantara mereka. Ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja meski ia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris karena di separuh hatinya masih ada Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika kehilangan Kris bisa sesakit ini. Tapi paling tidak ia masih memiliki separuh hati lain yang harus ia perjuangkan. Yaaa dia harus memperjuangkan Baekhyun setelah ini.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas lutut. Bahunya mulai berguncang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan semua kesedihannya.

"hikss... Hyung... Maafkan aku... Hiks Maafkan Aku Kris Hyung..." Chanyeol pun menangis tersedu-sedu.

Biarkanlah ia meluapkan kesedihannya malam ini karena setelah ini Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk benar-benar melupakan Kris. Ya dia Janji.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menanggung beban begitu berat akhir-akhir ini. Dia benar-benar dalam masa yang sangat sulit. Kris sudah tidak bisa ia andalkan untuk menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan menjadi penyemangatnya lagi. Bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka ? dan sekarang tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada disampingnya. Dua wanita yang menjadi alasannya untuk sembuh malah sedang sangat membencinya. Dia bisa saja mengalami depresi kembali seperti beberapa tahun silam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan beriringin di koridor rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Kai sambil mendengarkan cerita kekasihnya mengenai jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Kedua sejoli itu tetap terlihat serasi seperti biasa.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seorang Pria tinggi sedang duduk di kursi sebelah pintu kamar rawat Luhan. Pria itu sedang menunduk. Kepalanya di topang oleh kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan Pria itu juga.

"Hyung?" panggil Kai sedikit pelan. Ia takut salah orang.

Pria itu pun mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia kenal suara Kai.

"ah ternyata benar Chan Hyung. Hyung sedang apa disini kenapa tidak masuk ?" tanya Kai heran. Ia dan Kyungsoo sampai saat ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah Chanyeol. Tentang penyebab sebenarnya Luhan kecelakaan pun mereka tidak tahu.

"aku disini saja, kalian ingin menjenguk Luhan Noona? masuk saja, Noona sedang di temani Sehun Hyung, Heechul Hyung dan Baekhyun di dalam"

"Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam?" tanya Kyungsoo terdengar ceria.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa sedang sakit ? wajah Oppa pucat sekali" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"ah aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya belum makan siang. Aku akan mencari makan sebentar lagi" Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya. Dia hanya ingin berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"kalau begitu kami masuk dulu ya Hyung" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan Kaisoo pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar rawat Luhan.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki kamar rawat Kaisoo langsung di suguhi tawa canda di dalam sana. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan Chanyeol diluar. Mereka sedikit heran kenapa Chanyeol tidak bergabung disini bersama yang lainnya?

"Hay Kyunggie, Kai Oppa" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ceria saat menyadari Kaisoo sudah berada disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menyambut sapaan Baekhyun "Hay Baekkie" kedua sejoli itu pun berjalan menghampiri yang lainnya yang tengah mengelilingi ranjang Luhan.

"kami barusan melihat Chanyeol Oppa di depan sendirian, wajahnya juga sangat pucat" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Iya, Chanyeol Oppa. Memangnya eonni tidak tahu ?"

Luhan langsung terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah datar, ia masih sangat marah pada Chanyeol dan ia tidak mau Chanyeol ada disana.

"apa aku salah bicara ?" cicit Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

"tidak Kyunggie. Apa kau tidak bawa makanan untuk kami ? ah Oppa lapar sekali ayo temani Oppa makan ke kantin." Ucap Sehun. Dia mengerti arti tatapan Luhan. Istrinya itu ingin bicara dengan Heechul dan tidak mau Kai dan Kyungsoo mengetahuinya.

"ish Oppa sendiri saja aku dan Kai Oppa kan baru datang"

"kau tega membiarkan Oppa makan sendiri ? sudah ayo temani Oppa, kau juga ayo ikut Kai"

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun pasrah saja saat Sehun memaksa mereka untuk menemaninya makan di kantin Rumah Sakit. Saat mereka keluar ruangan Chanyeol masih berada di kursi tunggu yang tadi tapi ia tetap tidak mau ikut saat Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk ikut makan bersama. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk diam disana.

Kembali ke kamar rawat Luhan. Sekarang disana hanya ada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Heechul. Luhan menatap lurus pada Heechul. Dia yakin Heechul pasti tau apapun tentang Chanyeol, meski tidak semua.

"sejak kapan dia ada disana Oppa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada datar.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang "Chanyeol selalu menungguimu disana setiap hari Lu, kecuali saat ia pergi menjemput Baekhyun sampai kemarin. Tadi pagi dia juga sudah ada di situ lagi" jelas Heechul.

"untuk apa dia diam disana?"

"dia juga mau melihat keadaanmu, tapi dia tidak berani masuk karena dia tahu kau pasti akan sangat marah. dia hanya bisa melihatmu dari balik kaca pintu"

"cih" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum sinis "katakan padanya tidak usah sok mempedulikanku lagi. Aku tidak butuh rasa pedulinya biar ia pedulikan kekasih sialannya itu saja"

"kau tidak boleh begitu Lu. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol tetap adikmu"

"dia bukan adikku lagi Oppa. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau memiliki adik seperti itu. Jelas-jelas ia lebih memilih pria sialan itu di banding aku, apa orang seperti itu masih pantas aku anggap sebagai adik?" Luhan mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya

Heechul diam, Ia sangat paham. Luhan sama keras kepalanya seperti Chanyeol jika sedang emosi seperti ini jadi percuma jika ia menasehatinya saat ini. Memang tidak salah jika Luhan marah pada Chanyeol. Tapi Heechul tidak mau kemarahan Luhan sampai seperti ini. Heechul juga kesal pada kelakuan Chanyeol tapi dia tetap mau menerima Chanyeol meski tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Dia merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol yang sekarang seperti orang yang tidak diharapkan keberadaannya oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Baekhyun diam mendengarkan percakapan antara Heechul dan Luhan. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika Luhan semarah ini pada Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia tidak mau mengakui Chanyeol sebagai adiknya lagi. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa Iba dari dalam dirinya pada Chanyeol. tapi Baekhyun langsung menepis rasa iba nya itu.

'_ish untuk apa kau merasa iba pada orang yang sudah menyakitimu Baek? jangan bodoh! memangnya dia juga iba padamu saat dia menyakitimu? Sudahlah biar dia rasakan saja akibat dari kelakuannya selama ini' _ pikir Baekhyun. Tapi hatinya kembali berkata lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol bisa mendengar semua percakapan Luhan dan Heechul meski samar-samar. Pintu kamar rawat Luhan tidak tertutup dengan rapat setelah Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun pergi tadi. Kepala Chanyeol kembali sakit, perasaannya campur aduk. Luhan masih tidak mau menganggapnya adik sampai sekarang padahal ia ingin sekali memberi tahu kakaknya itu jika ia sudah memutuskan Kris. Ia ingin sekali berkata jika sekarang ia lebih memilih Luhan dibanding Kris. Tapi semuanya terlambat, Luhan sudah terlanjur membencinya.

.

.

.

_**Toronto, Canada**_

Kris terus menatap nanar layar handphonenya. Ia masih terus menghubungi Chanyeol dari kemarin malam tapi Pria itu sama sekali tidak membalas atau menjawab semua panggilan telponnya. Andai saja ibunya baik-baik saja Kris pasti sudah terbang ke Korea sejak kemarin malam untuk meminta penjelasan Chanyeol.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol ? ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seingatnya saat terakhir mereka bertemu keadaan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Kris mengerti mungkin Chanyeol sedang tertekan dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi bukankah mereka sudah saling berjanji untuk mempertahankan hubungan apapun yang terjadi ?

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia terlihat sangat kacau, Ibunya sedang sakit parah, kemarin surat izin praktek dan profesinya dicabut karena ia melanggar kode etik, ia kehilangan profesi-nya sebagai psikolog dan sekarang Chanyeol meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bukankah hidupnya ini sangat memuakkan ?

Pria tampan itu kembali membaca isi pesan yang kemarin Chanyeol kemarin. Berusaha meyakinkan diri jika ia tidak salah baca. Bodoh, mana mungkin ia masih merasa salah membaca pesan itu ketika ia sudah membacanya berpuluh-puluh kali. Ia masih tidak habis pikir pada Chanyeol yang bisa mengirim pesan seperti ini dengan mudahnya. Pria itu bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan Kris untuk bicara.

Kris tersenyum miris saat kembali membaca isi pesan Chanyeol entah yang keberapa kalinya. Disana Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Apa Chanyeol tidak sadar jika ia sedang sangat menyakiti Kris kali ini?

Kris benar-benar sakit hati. Ia bahkan menangis semalam dalam diam di kamar rawat Ibunya. Ia merasa dunia tidak adil padanya. Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ? bahkan Ibunya sakit parah seperti saat ini juga karena mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Ibu Kris langsung menderita serangan Jantung saat mengetahui kelakuan anaknya. Ia sempat menelpon Kris dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke Kanada untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya. Kris jelas langsung menolak, ia bahkan dengan beraninya mengakui jika ia telah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu adalah Chanyeol. Ibu mana yang tidak akan kaget mendengar anaknya memiliki hubungan dengan sesama jenis ? Beliau bahkan masih koma sampai sekarang.

"ini belum berakhir yeollie, mana bisa kau mengakhiri semua ini secara sepihak tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara sedikitpun?" ucapnya sambil terus menatap layar handphonenya dengan air mata yang kembali berlinang di pipinya. Kris masih setia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan. Ia juga sudah pamit pada Luhan dan yang lainnya untuk kembali ke Pohang karena besok ia harus kembali kuliah. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu seperti biasa.

"Baek kau sudah siap? Ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Baekhyun menatap lurus pada wajah pucat di depannya. Chanyeol benar-benar pucat. Baekhyun merasa sedikit khawatir melihat keadaannya sekarang. Chanyeol pasti sedang kurang sehat.

"aku akan pulang naik kereta api saja" tolak Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk mengantarnya kembali ke Pohang. Apa pria ini lupa jika Pohang itu sangat jauh?

"aku yang membawamu kesini jadi biarkan aku yang mengantarmu kembali ya?" bujuk Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Meski Chanyeol tersenyum padanya tapi Baekhyun tidak begitu bodoh untuk melihat kesedihan dimata pria itu.

"kau pucat sekali. Kau pasti sedang kurang sehat. Aku tidak mau mati di jalan karena kau berkendara dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih naik kereta dibanding pulang bersamaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat sensitif kali ini. Ia merasa Baekhyun menolaknya karena Baekhyun sangat membencinya. Sungguh bukan itu maksud Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berkata jika ia sebenarnya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol, bukan karena ia masih sangat membencinya.

Baekhyun memang masih marah pada Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti gadis itu sangat membencinya. Baekhyun bahkan masih sangat mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Tapi semua perhatian yang ingin ia katakan itu tertahan di tenggorokannya, dia tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang.

Melihat kediaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya bahwa Baekhyun memang sangat membencinya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau aku antar. Tapi setidaknya biarkanlah aku mengantarmu sampai bandara. aku akan memesankanmu tiket pesawat untuk kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang gadis bepergian jauh seorang diri dengan kereta" Chanyeol masih memaksakan senyumnya lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera ikut bersamanya ke bandara dan Baekhyun pun hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

"Baek bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu saat ia dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di bandara.

"hn?" Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya singkat.

"apa kau masih mau melanjutkan atau memulai hubungan kita dari awal jika aku sudah memutuskan Kris Hyung ?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya lalu tersenyum sinis.

"aku tidak yakin kau mau memutuskan 'Kris-Hyung' mu itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali memainkan handphonenya.

"aku sudah melakukannya Baek"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mudah percaya lagi pada Pria itu. tidak ! Baekhyun tidak mau dibodohi lagi. Dimatanya kini Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pembual hebat.

Gadis itu kembali memberikan senyum sinisnya "kau pikir aku akan kembali percaya pada pembual hebat sepertimu?"

Baekhyun mulai berjalan lagi tapi Chanyeol langsung menahannya "aku serius Baek, untuk kali ini percayalah padaku"

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram tangannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku mau ke Seoul hanya untuk menjenguk Luhan eonni. Bukan untukmu, termasuk untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya yang juga sedang sangat pucat. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak peduli pada Pria di depannya ini.

"aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi aku harus segera check in, kau pulanglah. Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai sini"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "hati-hati, terima kasih juga sudah mau menjenguk Luhan Noona"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu segera pergi menuju tempat check in. Chanyeol memandang sendu pada tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Dia merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia hidup. Orang-orang disekitarnya seolah sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Luhan sudah membencinya, Baekhyun tidak mau lagi percaya padanya, Sehun masih tidak mau menyapanya, Heechul masih menjaga jarak padanya. Hanya Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih baik padanya itupun karena mereka tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Orang lain termasuk kerabat, keluarga dan fans pun masih ada untuknya. tapi apa gunanya semua itu jika orang-orang terdekat yang ia sayangi seolah sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi ? Lalu untuk apa semua pengorbanannya saat ini ?

Jika saja ia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris mungkin pria itu bisa menjadi tempat berkeluh kesahnya. Tapi ia tidak mau melakukan hal itu lagi, orang-orang yang ia sayangi akan semakin membencinya. Lebih baik ia menikmati rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa membutuhkan obat penenang untuk pikirannya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung, bisakah kau memberiku obat ? aku merasa butuh obat untuk pikiranku" ucapnya tanpa basa basi pada seseorang yang sedang ia telpon.

"_kau salah orang Chan, aku itu psikolog konsentrasi praktikku memang berupa upaya penanganan, pencegahan, pendiagnosaan dan pemberian terapi. Tapi memberi obat bukanlah bidangku. Kau harus pergi ke seorang Psikiater jika membutuhkan obat untuk jiwamu"_

"Psikiater?"

"_yap, aku akan merekomendasikan seorang psikiater padamu, namanya Dokter Choi Siwon dia temanku juga dia praktek di Hyundai Hospital, kau bisa mendatanginya kesana jika kau mau"_

"baiklah terimakasih Kyuhyun Hyung"

Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan telponnya. Yah saat ini ia hanya memiliki Kyuhyun untuk berkonsultasi. Dan sebentar lagi mungkin dokter Choi itu akan menjadi tempatnya berkonsultasi juga.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengikuti rekomendasi Kyuhyun untuk mendatangi Dokter Choi. Untung saja dokter Choi praktek di rumah sakit yang sama tempat Luhan di rawat jadi ia bisa menemui dokter itu setelah 'menunggui' Luhan seperti biasa.

Dia berkonsultasi dengan dokter Choi seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini pada Kyuhyun. Ia juga bercerita jika akhir-akhir ini ia merasa semakin banyak beban, kepalanya selalu sakit dan pusing karena memikirkan semua masalahnya. Termasuk masalah orang-orang disekitarnya yang seolah tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya lagi dan gejala-gejala lain yang ia alami. Maka dari itu dokter Choi menyimpulkan jika saat ini Chanyeol memang mengalami depresi.

Setelah selesai berkonsultasi Chanyeol segera pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat sesuai dengan resep yang diberikan oleh dokter Choi. Beliau memberinya resep obat umum antidepresan kategori Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitor (SSRIs). Efek samping dari obat tersebut pada umumnya seperti sakit perut, insomnia, pusing, perubahan berat badan, sakit kepala dan lain-lain.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Chanyeol kembali pada aktivitasnya sebagai seorang selebritis meski tidak terlalu padat seperti dulu karena Heechul sudah membatasi jadwalnya. Luhan juga sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit tapi Sehun belum mengijinkannya kembali beraktivitas di butik. Dia masih butuh banyak istirahat.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu dan Chanyeol masih berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas di depan kamera ataupun di depan fans-fansnya. Dia memang aktor hebat, dia bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi. Ia pun masih rutin berkonsultasi pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena hanya mereka berdualah yang ia punya sekarang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya masih tidak mempedulikannya hingga saat ini. hanya ada Heechul yang untungnya masih mau menemaninya untuk shooting dan melakukan pekerjaan lain. Itu pun Heechul lakukan hanya karena profesionalitasnya sebagai Manager Chanyeol.

Malam ini Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon apartemennya sambil menikmati coklat panas. Ia kembali teringat kejadian kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu tepatnya hari terakhir Baekhyun tinggal di apartemennya. Mereka menikmati coklat panas bersama sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul malam hari di atas sini.

Balkon ini jugalah yang membuat Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Bukankah Baekhyun menguping Chanyeol yang sedang bertelpon ria dengan Kris di balkon ini juga ? Hal ini membuat Chanyeol kembali mengingat semua masalahnya, kalau sudah begini kepalanya pasti akan kembali pusing.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cara memainkan handphone, browsing Internet atau bermain game. Tapi percuma, rasa bersalah dan menyesal malah semakin mendominasinya di tambah lagi tentang fakta jika ia sudah tidak di terima lagi oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi membuat ia semakin stress, pusing dan terbebani.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lesu ke kamarnya sambil tetap memegangi kepala. Ia mengambil obat penenang yang ia simpan di laci nakasnya lalu meminumnya satu tablet. Tapi setelah beberapa menit ia masih saja merasa obat itu tidak bekerja di tubuhnya. Ia masih selalu di hantui perasaan bersalah dan menyesal, benar-benar menyiksa. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Karena kesal ia pun meminum obatnya banyak-banyak bahkan ia tidak sempat menghitung berapa jumlah obat yang ia minum barusan. Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung tidur pulas sekali.

Pukul 3 pagi Chanyeol terbangun dengan rasa mual dan ingin muntah. Dia mencoba duduk di tempat tidur berniat pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi baru duduk saja dia langsung terhempas kembali ke tempat tidur karena pusing sekali. Benar-benar pusing. Saat itulah Ia ingat bahwa dia meminum banyak obat antidepresan sebelum ia tertidur.

Chanyeol mencoba berdiri untuk kekamar mandi tapi kembali gagal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri. Akhirnya dia 'muntah' di lantai kamar *jangandibayangin* Setelah itu dia mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Ia kembali terbangun karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia merasa kaget dan sakit sekaligus. Ia Akhirnya mencoba bangun untuk pindah ke kasur lagi. Tapi gagal lagi jangankan kembali ke kasur untuk duduk saja susah. Tapi dia tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha. Lalu akhirnya Ia pun berhasil duduk tapi Ia kembali 'muntah' dan akhirnya kembali tergeletak di lantai.

Ini gawat, benar-benar gawat. Dia harus meminta pertolongan. Tapi hanphonenya ada dibawah bantal di kasur. Chanyeol mencoba menggapai handphonenya. Hampir setengah jam Chanyeol menggapai-gapai handphonenya yang berada di bawah bantal dan akhirnya berhasil.

Dia berusaha menelpon Siwon, berkali-kali dia salah memencet nomor karena layar handphonenya terlihat berputar saking pusingnya. Susah sekali untuk fokus. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang seolah ingin meledak saja. Keringat dingin juga terus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Siwon tidak menjawab telponnya beberapa kali jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun. Ternyata sama saja Kyuhyun juga tidak mengangkat telponnya. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelpon Heechul setidaknya ia adalah orang terdekatnya yang masih mau menerimanya.

"_ada apa ? kau mengganggu waktu tidurku bodoh" _Heechul langsung mengomel saat baru saja menerima telpon dari Chanyeol. tentu saja ia kesal, Chanyeol meneplonnya pukul setengah empat pagi.

"H-hyu-ng... t-tolong ak-aku.." ucapnya susah payah.

"_k-kau kenapa Chanyeol?"_ nada bicara Heechul berubah panik

"pu-pusing... H-hyung... pu-sing se-kali... to-tolong aku..."

"_kau tunggu disana, aku ke apartemenmu sekarang"_

.

.

.

Heechul berlari tergesa-gesa menuju apartemen Chanyeol. ia benar-benar khawatir. Chanyeol pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dari nada bicaranya tadi saja Heechul tahu jika Chanyeol sedang menahan rasa sakit. Setelah sampai di apartemen Chanyeol Heechul langsung menuju kamar pria itu dan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol tergeletak di atas lantai dengan 'muntahan' di sekitarnya.

Saat itu juga Heechul langsung menelpon ambulans dan membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol langsung di bawa ke ruang UGD.

Di UGD dia langsung diberi oksigen dan diukur tensi, hitung nadi, nafas, serta suhu. Tensinya mencapai 160/100 mmHg. Normalnya 120/80 mmHg. Nadinya juga mencapai 160 x/menit. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya mau meledak saja. Nafasnya juga memburu cepat. Nadinya terus dimonitor, Chanyeol dipasangi infus dan diberi obat injeksi. Entah obat apa yang dokter berikan padanya. Tindakan lainnya yang dokter berikan adalah NGT ( Naso Gastric Tube ). Semacam selang yang dimasukan dari hidung hingga bisa masuk lambung. Hal itu dilakukan untuk mencuci lambung Chanyeol yang mungkin jadi iritasi atau hal lain karena obat yang ia minum secara berlebihan semalam. Dan itu benar-benar tidak enak sekali rasanya.

Heechul menunggu di depan ruang UGD dengan cemas. Di menggenggam handphone Chanyeol dan botol obat yang tadi ia temukan di apartemen Chanyeol. Botol obat ini pasti adalah penyebab Chanyeol seperti ini.

Entahlah ia merasa sedikit kesal juga. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia harus selalu berurusan dengan Rumah Sakit ? awalnya ia di rumah sakit untuk mengurus Chanyeol yang sakit karena kelelahan, lalu Luhan yang kecelakaan, dan sekarang Chanyeol masuk lagi rumah sakit karena Overdosis. Ia bahkan merasa lebih sering berada di rumah sakit di banding di rumahnya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Menyebalkan.

Heechul menatap heran botol obat di tangan kanannya. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mengkonsumsi obat macam ini ? Chanyeol bahkan sampai overdosis karena obat ini, untung saja Heechul tidak terlambat jika ia terlambat Chanyeol pasti sudah mati. Heechul benar-benar heran sebenarnya obat apa yang Chanyeol minum ini karena tidak ada keterangan apapun di botolnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah merobek kertas keterangan obat tersebut.

Handphone Chanyeol yang berada di tangan kiri Heechul tiba-tiba berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Heechul bisa melihat nama _**'Dokter Choi'**_ di layar handphone itu. tanpa pikir panjang Heechul pun segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo?"

"_ada apa Chan ? maaf tadi aku tidak sempat mengangkat telponmu"_

"ah maaf aku Heechul, manager Chanyeol. Anda siapa ya ?"

"_ahhh Kim Heechul ? kau tidak ingat aku ? aku Siwon, Choi Siwon"_

"Siwon? Choi Siwon si Kuda so tampan itu? YAK ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chanyeol kenapa kau menelponnya ?"

Siwon dan Heechul memang saling mengenal, mereka juga berteman sama seperti dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul jelas tahu Siwon itu tampan, bentuk tubuhnya juga bagus. Dia takut Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan teman lamanya ini karena Kris dan Baekhyun sedang tidak ada. Bisa saja kan ?

Siwon tertawa disebrang sana _"hubunganku dengan Chanyeol hanya sebatas dokter dan pasiennya tidak lebih, kau tidak perlu khawatir"_

"jadi Chanyeol pasienmu? Tunggu... bukankah kau seorang Psikiater ? Chanyeol sakit apa?"

"_dia mengalami depresi, dia menemuiku atas rekomendasi Kyuhyun. Sebelum berkonsultasi denganku dia juga berkonsultasi pada Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai sekarang dia juga masih berkonsultasi pada Kyuhyun sesekali"_

"depresi? Yang benar saja Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku"

"_bagaimana ia mau bercerita jika semua orang terdekatnya menjauhinya ? jangankan untuk bercerita untuk menyapa kalian saja ia belum tentu berani" _

"..." Heechul tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

"_sudah sekarang berikan handphonenya pada Chanyeol. dia pasti sedang membutuhkanku"_

"Chanyeol sedang tergeletak di ruang UGD. Dia Overdosis... dia meminum banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya sekaligus" ucap Heechul lirih

"_astaga... kalian di rumah sakit mana sekarang ?"_

"Hyundai hospital"

"_bagus, aku kesana sekarang juga"_

.

.

.

Setelah keadaan Chanyeol lebih stabil, dia dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan. Siwon sudah berada disana untuk menemaninya tapi Chanyeol belum bisa bercerita apa-apa pada psikiaternya itu karena ia masih pusing. Intinya sehari itu Chanyeol pusing luar biasa sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya tidur di kasur Rumah Sakit dengan keadaan antara sadar dan tidak.

Heechul sudah menelpon Luhan, Sehun dan Kyuhyun dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Mereka sedang duduk di kantin Rumah Sakit. Mereka ingin tahu kisah apa saja yang Chanyeol bagi pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon selama ini. Luhan dan Sehun juga kaget sekali mendengar jika Chanyeol sampai overdosis karena obat antidepresan.

"Jadi Chanyeol sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan sedikit tidak percaya setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Yah, dia sudah melakukan itu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dan dia sangat tertekan setelahnya. Ia membutuhkan banyak orang yang bisa mendukungnya tapi.. yah kalian tahu sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun.

"awalnya chanyeol mengalami stress yang di akibatkan oleh Faktor psikologisnya ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang berlebihan. Dia merasa menyesali semua kesalahannya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga ia terbebani dan pada akhirnya kondisi stress tidak terelakan lagi. Belum lagi faktor Sosiologis yang dialaminya, ia merasa tidak di terima dan tidak dinginkan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya" Jelas sang Psikolog "dan stress itulah yang menjadi gerbang Chanyeol menuju depresi ia mengalami gangguan tidur, perubahan nafsu makan, perasaan bersalah dan merasa dirinya sangat buruk, tidak ada motivasi hidup, mudah tersinggung, dan masih banyak yang lainnya bahkan bisa menyebabkan ia berpikir untuk bunuh diri maka dari itu Siwon memberinya obat antidepresan untuk sedikit mengurangi perasaan depresinya" lanjutnya.

"kami hanya merasa kecewa padanya" jawab Heechul "aku juga tidak tahu jika dampaknya bisa sampai seperti ini"

"yaa memang wajar jika kalian kecewa, marah dan tidak bisa menerima keadaannya saat itu, tapi jika kalian terus menerus melakukan hal itu maka dengan segera Chanyeol akan kembali ke dunia Gay karena merasa kalian telah menolak keberadaannya. Kalian seharusnya bersyukur Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk sembuh ia bahkan melewati beberapa kali masa sulitnya sendirian terutama saat ia harus melawan dirinya sendiri dan menekan segala sikap egoisnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris. kalian harus menolongnya dengan menerimanya, mencintainya, membuat dia merasa diterima dan mendapat cinta dari seorang 'wanita', merubahnya menjadi mencintai wanita dan wanita yang ia mau itu adalah Baekhyun..."

"... aku ingatkan sekali lagi jika keadaan terus seperti ini maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol akan kembali pada Kris. Kerenggangan hubungan kalian dengannya bisa memicu kembali kebiasaan lama Chanyeol, bahkan akan semakin menguatkan pemikiran dulunya bahwa hanya 'Kris' lah yang bisa mengerti dan memahaminya. Kalian tidak boleh kalah oleh kris untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan membuatnya nyaman"

Luhan sudah terisak sejak tadi mendegar semua penjelasan Kyuhyun. Jadi adiknya mengelami keadaan sulit selama ini sendirian? Ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sampai berkonsultasi pada seorang psikolog dan psikiater sekaligus. Andai ia bisa sedikit mengontrol emosinya dan memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk bicara pasti Chanyeol tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya yang bergetar. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena sudah mendiamkannya selama ini. sedangkan Heechul hanya mengusap wajahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"belum terlambat, kalian masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya minta kalian untuk terus mendukung Chanyeol. jangan tinggalkan dia lagi, dia sangat membutuhkan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa masih pusing, tapi pusingnya sudah tidak separah kemarin. Dia sudah bisa melihat dengan fokus. Kemarin semua yang ia lihat terasa berputar. Hari ini Siwon kembali menemuinya dan Chanyeol sudah bisa menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang ia alami. Chanyeol sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan nyambung diajak bicara. Tapi Ia masih pusing jika berdiri jadi Ia hanya bisa berbaring atau duduk di kasur Rumah Sakit. Salah satu infusnya juga sudah dihentikan. Saat di UGD Ia memang di beri 2 infus, nah yang satu sudah boleh dilepas tapi satu lagi masih dipasang. Setidaknya Ia bisa lebih bebas bergerak dengan satu infus di banding kemarin.

Selain Siwon selaku psikiater-nya, dokter penyakit dalam juga tetap datang untuk melihat kondisinya. Intinya hari ini Chanyeol sudah sadar, Ia sudah bisa bicara, bisa makan minum, dan tidak muntah lagi.

Siwon keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol dan pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya pada Heechul, Luhan dan Sehun. Ketiga orang itu pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar rawat Chanyeol. Luhan masuk paling pertama, dia langsung berlari ke arah chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas kasur lalu memeluknya erat.

"Chaniee... hiks maafkan Noona. Noona tidak tahu jika semuanya bisa sampai seperti ini" Luhan memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya seperti ini padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kondisinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat tindakan Luhan. Bukankah Noonanya ini sangat marah padanya?

"N-Noona?" panggilnya sedikit ragu. Ia takut Luhan kembali marah jika Ia memanggilnya 'Noona' lagi.

"Iya sayang ini Noona. Maafkan Noona, Noona menyesal Channie" Luhan terus terisak masih sambil memeluk adiknya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap wajah Noonanya yang penuh airmata. Ia menghapus airmata di wajah Luhan dengan jempolnya lalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada sang Kakak.

"Noona tidak salah apa-apa kenapa minta maaf ? aku yang selama ini memiliki banyak salah pada Noona. Noona mau memaafkanku?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum "Channie berjanjilah pada Noona jika ada masalah kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Jangan pendam semuanya sendirian, kau mengerti?"

"Iya, asal Noona mau mendengarkanku. Aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Noona"

"Noona sangat menyayangimu Channie" Luhan kembali memeluk adiknya. Ia juga merindukan Chanyeol. Selama di rawat di Rumah Sakit Luhan memang tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena ia masih marah. Padahal chanyeol selalu ada di depan ruang rawatnya waktu itu.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Noonaku yang cantik ini" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Noonanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sehun dan Heechul yang melihat adegan drama antara Park Siblings itu pun ikut tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Keadaan Chanyeol semakin membaik. Hari ini Luhan datang lagi, dia janji akan menemani Chanyeol selama di rawat di rumah sakit. Hubungan keduanya pun kini sudah seperti dulu. Mereka kembali menjadi sepasang adik-kakak yang manis. Heechul juga berada disini untuk menemani mereka. Ia kini sudah benar-benar mengosongkan jadwal Chanyeol selama sebulan penuh kedepan. Ia ingin Chanyeol benar-benar istirahat tanpa beban.

Heechul tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia belum memberitahu Baekhyun tentang keadaan Chanyeol. Ia pamit sebentar untuk keluar saat Luhan sedang menyuapi Chanyeol. ketika sudah di luar ruangan Heechul langsung menelpon Baekhyun dan menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari stress yang dialami Chanyeol, tentang Chanyeol yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan kris, tentang Chanyeol yang akhirnya depresi hingga overdosis sampai kemarin.

Baekhyun jelas sangat kaget mendengar semuanya. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah memperlakukan Chanyeol begitu dingin saat ia di Seoul. Baekhyun baru sadar jika saat dibandara Chanyeol memang serius. Ucapannya waktu itu bukan sekedar bualan lagi seperti apa yang di pikirkan Baekhyun.

Heechul kembali masuk ke kamar rawat Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol sudah selesai makan dan Luhan sedang membereskan peralatan makannya. Heechul berjalan mendekati Chanyeol lalu memberikan handphonenya pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"bicaralah" Heechul hanya berkata seperti itu.

Chanyeol menerima handphone Chanyeol lalu menempelnya di telinga sebelah kanan.

"h-hallo?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit ragu. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang sedang Heechul telpon.

"_hiks..."_ Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti kearah Heechul saat ia malah mendengar suara isak tangis di sebrang sana.

"Hyung ini siap-"

"_YAK DASAR KAU MANUSIA BODOH"_

Chanyeol langsung terperanjat kaget saat tiba-tiba suara di sebrang sana meneriakinya. Tapi ia sangat hapal siapa pemilik suara ini. yaps, Byun Baekhyun.

"B-Baekhyun?"

"_PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? APA KAU BEGITU BODOH SEHINGGA MEMINUM OBAT SAJA TIDAK BISA? OBAT ITU DIMINUM SATU-SATU KENAPA KAU MINUM SEMUANYA ? KAU MAU MATI HAH?" _

"..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun tapi sebuah senyuman langsung tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Luhan sudah ingin bertanya siapa orang yang sedang bertelpon dengan adiknya itu tapi Heechul langsung memberinya kode untuk diam. Ia memberi tahu Luhan dengan gerakan bibir jika yang sedang bicara dengan Chanyeol itu adlaah Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati sialan"_ ucap Baekhyun sedikit lirih.

"terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"_KENAPA KAU MALAH BERTANYA KABARKU ? aku baik-baik saja hiks... Kau yang kenapa-napa bodoh hiks..."_ Baekhyun menangis lagi di sebrang sana.

"aku baik-baik saja Baek, jangan menangis seperti itu kau membuatku merasa bersalah" Chanyeol berucap sedih.

"_baik-baik saja apanya ? Heechul Oppa bilang kau overdosis obat antidepresan dan hampir mati. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol"_ omel Baekhyun meski ia masih terus terisak.

"itu benar, tapi keadaanku sekarang sudah mulai membaik. Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi aku tidak jadi mati 'kok hehe" Chanyeol nyengir seperti orang idiot.

"_benarkah ? padahal aku berharap kau mati saja"_ ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kembali ketus.

"itu mau-mu? Baiklah aku akan mengabulkannya, aku akan meminum semua obat yang ada di rumah sakit ini agar kau puas" Chanyeol tidak serius. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"_YAK! lihat saja aku akan memberimu pelajaran besok lusa" _cibir Baekhyun.

"besok lusa? Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"_sekarang aku masih harus kuliah, besok juga. Lusa itu hari sabtu aku libur dan aku akan memberimu pelajaran saat aku tiba di Seoul"_

"di Seoul?"

"_yap, aku akan memberimu pelajaran disana"_

"kau mau kemari lagi?"

"_hm"_

"yeaaaaay aku tidak sabar untuk itu Baek" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan "btw... memangnya kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"_siapa bilang ? aku masih marah. Apalagi kelakuanmu semakin bodoh saja"_

"hehe yasudah tidak apa-apa aku akan membuatmu memaafkanku jika kau sudah sampai disini"

"_terserah kau saja"_

"Baek.."

"_hm?"_

"aku merindukanmu"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Andai saja Chanyeol bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah merona, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"_ah.. sudah dulu ya. A-aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada yang lain. Bye" _ Baekhyun bicara sedikit gugup lalu langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

**TBC**

**Yeaaayy bisa beres juga ternyata chapter ini di tengah-tengah rasa stress akan serangan tugas mendadak yang ribetnya minta ampun padahal baru masuk kuliah beberapa hari doang -,- *malah curhat* hehe, gimana-gimana ? **

**Di Chapter ini aku masukin lagi beberapa kalimat dari Om Mario, ituloooh yang pas si Chanyeol galau abis mutusin Kris. Yang tulisannya di Bold dan Italic. Terus yang tentang overdosis itu aku dapet ilmunya dari salah satu blog yang ceritain tentang bipolar gituuu. Apa aku perlu bikin daptar pustakanya ya ? kkk~**

**Dan buat kalian-kalian yang nunggu KrisYeol putus noh liat udah aku kabulin meski cuman sepihak, gimana puas ? wkwkwk **

**Buat yang dibikin gedeg dan greget banget sama Chanyeol di beberapa Chapter terakhir gimana nih ? apa Chanyeol masih kurang menderita ? dia ampe overdosis loh saking depresinya kalian ga kasian apa sama dia :( ayang maapin aku yaah *Peluk Chanyeol***

**Kris juga kasian hayooh, dia ga salah apa-apa tapi ikut tersakiti. apasalahnya dia mempertahankan cintanya coba ? *muntah* wkwk apa dia juga masih kurang menderita ? emaknya sakit, dia juga kehilangan pekerjaan terus diputusin Chanyeol. kurang ngenes gimana lagi coba hidupnya ? *maapin aku bang* **

**Aku sendiri sekarang bingung sebenernya yang salah dan yang jahat di FF ini tuh siapa ? :( apa aku kali yah yang jahat sama semua cast disini ? wkwk maapin deh **

**Dan FYI sekarang udah ga ada lagi 'UKE LABIL' dia udah insyaf sekarang adanya 'UKE STRESS' wkwkwk *ditabokchanyeol***

**Udah ah mending langsung balas review dari readers ku tercinta :* **

***mulailebay***

**Senpaice : **Makasih udah review^^ yakali kalau mereka suami istri pasti lebih nyesek banget. gatega aku sama Baek kalau suaminya kaya gitu. Cukup pas pacaran aja ya :') keep reading juga yaaah ;)

**Luhan** : Makasih udah review^^ waaah ff nya ganggu kamu lagi belajar dong ? maapin yaaa :( ini udah di lanjut, dibaca lagi ya tapi kalau lagi belajar beresin dulu belajarnya baru lanjut baca ffnya hihi ;)

**Younlaycious88** : Makasih udah review^^ yesss bener banget dan Baekhyun teguh pada pendiriannya kalau dia ke Seoul cuman buat jenguk Luhan. Bukan buat Chanyeol. yekaaaaan? Wkwk ini udah di next, dibaca lagi ya Hwaiting!

**Zarahime5** : Makasih udah review^^ yakin masih mau tabokin Chanyeol ? gakasian apa sama dia ? :( wkwk ini udah di apdet lagiii. Baca lagi yaaa ;)

**KaiSoo Daughter** : Makasih udah review^^ iya tuh si Chanyeol udah tau rasa, pake banget malah :') itu bahasa jawa ya ? aku ga ngerti tapi pengen ngakak kalau liat orang marah2 pake bahasa daerah tuh -daerah apapun- lucu aja gitu kkkk~ ini udah lanjut, Kaisoo nya udah nongol dikit doang tapi wkwk di baca lagi yaaah :*

**PCYloveBBH** : Makasih udah review^^ makin seneng dong kamu baca Chap ini ? Chanyeol kan ampe overdosis tuh saking depresinya :'( hahaha serah lu dah, apapun yang terjadi Heechul tetep om kesayangan aku ya :p Semangat juga yaaaah ;)

**AegyaCho** : Makasih udah review^^ dia bahkan bentar lagi mau enyah dari hati Chanyeol :') kasian gasih ? akusih rada kasin :( iyaa baek juga pilih ngikutin hatinya kok hihi. Ini udah di lanjut di usahakan tetep tepat waktu kok, di baca lagi yaa ;)

**Anisyawurjaning** : Makasih udah review^^ tenang-tenang Lulu udah ga ngenes kok skrg ayang aku yg lagi ngenes :') ampuuuun... hehe skrg apdetnya ga malem-malem amat dan bikin kamu ngalong lagi kan ? hihi maapin yah muah. Ini udah di next silakan dibaca lagi, jangan ngalong lagi tapi ;)

**Blackwhite1214** : Makasih udah review^^ baekhyun udah ikutin kata hati dan dia teguh banget sama pendiriannya ga kaya ayang aku kemaren-kemaren :') sekarang bukan HunHan lagi yg nelangsa tapi Chanyeol, kamu kasian ga sama dia ? :( mereka akan bersatu lagi kok yang sabar aja ya ;) apdet sesuai jadwal aja yaaa hihi silakan dibaca lagi lanjutannya ;)

**Sniaanggrn** : Makasih udah review^^ Tao ngelakuin itu buat kebaikan juga kan :') udah kok skrg bukan cuman niat dia bahkan berani mutusin kris, gimana udah puas ? *kedip-kedip* etsss jangan salah sekarang ga ada lagi uke labil adanya uke stress wkwk

**Indaaaaaahhh** : Makasih udah review^^ gausah patahin lagi kartunya. Hatinya aja udah patah kok :') Chanbaek sweet2an nya ditahan dulu ya. Chanyeol masih atit abis overdosis di RS tunggu dia sembuh aja dulu ;) eiiiyy disisni ga ada dede thehun, dia bahkan lebih tua dibanding Chan sama Kai di ff ini T.T aneh gasih ? wkwk

**Byunswag** : Makasih udah review^^ masih gregetkah sama mereka ? hihi syukur deh kalau feel nya kerasa. Kaisoo jatahnya emang dikit di ff ini. nanti deh aku bikin ff khusus mereka kalau sempet hehe. Ini udah lanjut dibaca lagi yah ;)

**Shin Yo Young** : Makasih udah review^^ tidak semudah ituu nak tidak semudah ituuu *geleng-geleng* kita siksa dulu Chanyeolnya yah abis itu buat mereka bersatu kembali *jahatamat* wkwk

**RLR14** : Makasih udah review^^ waaaah ampe segitunya, makasih banget *peyuuk* ya kris emang udah balik ke kanada dan dia lagi galau banget, kamu ga kasian apa ? :( huhuhu chanbaek moment nya ditahan dulu ya, tunggu si Chan pulih dia kan masih di RS :') ini udah dilanjut, dibaca lagi yaaah tapi jangan sampe nunda tidur lagi ;)

**YJYSCKCBShipper** : Makasih udah review^^ apa keselnya sama Chanyeol masih ada ? dia udah berani mutusin Kris loh :') belum waktunya TaoRis ketemu tunggu aja ya *kalau ada* wkwk daehyun cuman selingan doang disini hehe yeeaaaay setuju banget sama kamu seenggaknya udah berusaha yah :') ini udah ada next Chap, di baca lagi yaa ;)

**Fanoy5** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah di lanjut, dibaca lagi yaaah ;)

**Re-Panda68** : Makasih udah review^^ sekarang salam nya di ganti jadi "salam Uke Stress" wkwk sekarang KrisYeol yg lagi butuh dikasihani tuh :') ini udah di lanjut. Dibaca lagi ya bebepsss. Semangat !

**Thestarbaek0506** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah di lan to the jut reader ku sayang wkwk dibaca lagi ya ;) FIGTHING !

**Byunyeolliexo** : Makasih udah review^^ udah di next nih dibaca lagi yah ;)

**Hunhanrakaisoo** : Makasih udah review^^ dia udah sadar. Sadar banget malah ampe depresi gitu :( ini udah di netx dibaca lagi yaah ;)

**KaiSooLovers** : Makasih udah review^^ Baek juga ikut kata hati kok :) Daehyun cuman selingan aja kok dia ga rebut Baekhyun –karena emang ga bisa- wkwk dan Chan ga diem aja liat tindakannya di Chap ini. udah di lanjut di baca lagi yaah ;)

**Lativaakatsuki** : Makasih udah review^^ Luhan skrg udah sehat, bilang gws ke Chan juga yah :') iya Baek udah ke Seoul tapi balik lagi dia kan harus kuliah hehe Chanyeol udah sadar pake banget kok skrg. Ini udah lanjut dibaca lagi yah :3 Fighting !

**Iyou** : Makasih udah review^^ mereka bentar lagi baikan dan Chanyeol udah sadar :) ini udah di next, baca lagi yaa ;)

**LuXiaoLu** : Makasih udah review^^ ia dia udah sadar kok pake banget udah taurasa dia :') Luhan sama sehun udah baik2 aja skrg Chan yg ga baik2 aja :(

**Hunhan aegy** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjut baca lagi ya biar ga penasaran ;)

**Zoldyk** : Makasih udah review^^ thankyouuuuuu^^

**Followbaek** : Makasih udah review^^ jangan gituuuu :( kamu ga kasian apa sama Chanyeol, dia udah sadar sekarang *kedip-kedip* ini udah dilanjut baca lagi ya ;) fighting !

**Chanbackhug**: Makasih udah review^^ ia Chan berulah lagi tapi sekarang dia udah sadar kok :') kak Dae buat selingan aja kok hihi. Hahaha tenang aja ini kan bukan ff Yaoi/Yuri endingnya ga akan menyimpang jadi KrisYeol sama TaoBaek kok ;)

**Kaysaiko** : Makasih udah review^^ eh salamnya udah di ganti jadi SALAM UKE STRESS wkwk. Yah keyakinan kamu bener banget Chan ga akan nyakitin Baek lagi. Tapi tolong ya gausah genit gitu sama ayang aku pake bilang Chanbeb segala mau gue bakar ? LOL

**Exindira** : Makasih udah review^^ wkwk ide cerita buat yg Kaisoo nanti aku mau yg agak mendayu2 ah ga akan ada pembuatan anak *apaini?* wkwkw Keep reading yaak ;)

**Indrisaputri** : Makasih udah review^^ Baek ga labil kok dia teguh pada pendiriannya :D tapi skrg udah ga ada uke labih, si labil udah jadi stress skrg, kasian dia :( figthing !

**Ikki Ka Jung99** : Makasih udah review^^ yaaa itung2 penghibur dikit lah di ff ini dia hehe. Aku sih kalau mau posting dokumen baru method-nya pilih File Upload jadi ngambil file dari laptopku gitu terus formatnya Story bukan DocX. Tp emang gitu kan ? gatau deh soalnya alhamdulillah kalau aku sih lancar2 aja gitu hehe. Udah di next nih di baca lagi ya biar ga penasaran ;) FIGHTING !

**Rikamaulina94** : Makasih udah review^^ dia udah tegas dia udah milih Baekhyun dia udah ga jadi uke labil dia udah jadi uke stress skrg :') ini udah dilanjut, di baca lagi ya biar ga penasaran ;)

**HunHanCherry1220** : Makasih udah review^^ dia udah berusaha berubah, apa masih gedeg juga ? :') nah iyaaa, kasih orang lain kesempatan ga ada salahnya kan yah hihi ini udah dilanjut nih di baca lagi ya ;) fightingg !

**Exoel** : Makasih udah review aku masukin Dae buat selingan aja ga akan ada Daebaek disini kamu tenang aja ;) itu apaan dah pake anak alay pesbuk segala wkwkwkwk . ini udah lanjut baca lagi ya ;)

**Dhita** : Makasih udah review^^ Chan udah putusin Kris tuh.. yekaaaaan kasian juga Chanyeol kaaaan :'( ayang gue dinistain nih di Chap ini. ini udah di next dibacalagi yah ;)

**Leeyeol**: Makasih udah review^^ ga kasian apa gitu kamu sama dia sekarang? :( ini udah lanjut baca lagi yaah ;)

**Kyungexo** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaa iyaaa dia udah ikut Chanyeol kok ;)

**JungYongie** : Makasih udah review^^ dia jadi piguran doang kok sekedar buat penghibur doang di tengak ketegangan konflik Chanbaek hehe Chan juga udah bertobak kok :') gpp dimaklum banget kok hihihi aku tidak akan emmbuatmu mati penasaran makanya ini udah lanjut dibaca lagi yah ;) Keep Reading and Fighting !

**Fuji jump910** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjut di baca lagi yah ;) gpp kok santai aja hehe

**Nabilasalsabila79** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjuuut, tambah greget ga ? bacalagi yaah ;)

**Doremifaseul** : Makasih udah review^^ Chanyeol bisa tobat tanpa harus Luhan meninggal kok :') aku gatega bikin Lulu meninggal :( huhuhu kamu masih benci aja gitu sama Chanyeol ? ga kasian apa sama dia udah ampe overdosis gicuuu ? maapin Chanyeooolll T.T wkwkwk. Keep reading yaak ;)

**Lolitasylva23** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaa Baekhyun nengokin Luhan kok kan dia sayang sama Luhan :') udah di next nih di baca lagi yaa ;)

**Rachel suliss** : Makasih udah review^^ dia udah lepas Kris demi semuanya :') Kris keliatan paling ga normal karena ga ada yang ngingetin atau neken dia kaya Chanyeol dia jadinya ya santai2 aja gituu. Baekhyun turutin kata hati kok :)

**Mrblackj** : Makasih udah review^^ dia teguh pada pendirian kan. Cuman buat nengok Luhan gakurang ga lebih :') ini udah lanjut dibaca lagi yah ;)

**KimKyungIn1214** : Makasih udah review^^ nggak kok Dae cuman figuran doang disini kkk~ ini masih kurang luaskah konfliknya :\ ini udah dilanjut dibaca lagi yah ;)

**Nur991fah** : Makasih udah review^^ baek ngikutin saran kamu tapi skrg ga ada lagi itu namanya uke labil adanya uke stress wkwk eaaaak itu yg kalimat terakhir itu semacem curhat apa begimana tuh ? haha

**Anggi32897** : Makasih udah review^^ wuuu kemana aja ? haha wawawaw napsu amat nih wkwk Chanyeolnya udah menderita tuh ampe overdosis gimana ? masih kurang ? ga kasian apa sama dia :( Baekkie gabisa terlalu jual mahal orang dia yang pertamanya suka sama Chan ya urusannya susah paling dia rada judes-judes gajelas gitu aja kek dulu sama Chan nya tapi tetep perhatian gicuuu hehe udah aku cek PM nya udah di bales juga hehe udah apdet nih dibaca lagi ya ;)

**Hwang Yumi** : Makasih udah review^^ aku ga sejahat helokiti :(((( kemaren sih belum sekarang udah *menurutChan* hehe yakali ampe 20k bisa tinggal tulang nih jarinya wkwk *lebay* Keep reading juga yaachh ;)

**Nellshawolslockets** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaaaps termasuk itu, itu buktinya kris diputusin :') berani cium Chanyeol aku lempar kamu ke kandang naga *emangada* wkwkwk makasih udah nunggu, dibaca lagi ya ;)

**Sarimulyani94** : Makasih udah review^^ iya bener ini demi Lulu :') tuhkhaaaaaan chanyeol juga kasian banget sebenernya dia ampe depresi gitu coba :( ini udah apdet dibaca lagi yah ;)

**Ririn Cross** : Makasih udah review^^ Baek ga nolak Chan kok mana bisa dia nolak si Chanyeol itu wkwk Chan udah mutusin Kris tuuhhh. Chen kalau tahu yg sebenernyamah udah abis tuh si Chanyeol wkwk keep reading, iyaa semangat yaaaah ;)

**Baekkiepyon** : Makasih udah review^^ iyee iyee itu baek udah pilih kata hati hehe. Kalau mau pin BB PM aja ya aku gabisa bales disini hehe ;)

**ParkByun** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaa Baek nya ikutin kata hati kok. Ini udah lanjut, baca lagi ya ;) ini ceritanya doang udah 8k word lebih udah panjang kan ? ya mayan lah kkk~

**Doaddict** : Makasih udah review^^ yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ini udah lanjut baca lagi yaaaaaah ;)

**Nia** : Makasih udah review^^ iya ibunya Kris beneran sakit kok. serangan jantung dia :') mana ada rasa bersalahnya sama luhan dia udah terlalu dibutakan cinta wkwkwk

**Parklili** : Makasih udah review^^ dia udah putusin Kris kok sekarang udah tobat dia :') jahat banget kamu malah seneng liat Chanyeol dimarahin wkwk

**Mirarose86** : Makasih udah review^^ di usahain konsisten kok apdetnya ;) Kris udah ngenes tuh, apa masih kurang ? :(

**JungKimCaca** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah lanjuuuuuttt, baca lagi yaah ;)

**90Rahmayani** : Makasih udah review^^ hehe si Dae emang sengaja di jadiin figuran disini buat penghbur di tengah2 ketegangan konflik yang ada(?) Baek ikutt tuuh tapi cuman mau nengok Luhan doang hehe ini udah di lanjut baca lagi yak FIGHTINGGGGGG!

**Shallow Lin** : Makasih udah review^^ gpp reviewnya tetep masuk kok ;) dia ga akan labil lagi dia udah mutusin Kris buat semuanya :') jangan kesel lagi sama Chan yah :') aku sebagai *uhuk calon istrinya ga rela juga lama2 laki gua di sumpahin terus wkwk. Siaaaappp ini udah di lanjut nih dibaca lagi ya ;) FIGHTINGGG!

**Kyungie Baby** : Makasih udah review^^ tuhkaaaah kasian juga kan chanyeol nya :( hehe sengaja daehyun buat penghibur gituuu :D baek emang nurutin kata hatinya. Ini udah di next di baca lagi yaah ;)

**Guest** : Makasih udah review^^ iya iya Chan udah nyesel kok :') iyaaa emang gitu kan Baekhyun juga hehe iyaaa tenang aja pasti Chanbaek kok judulnya aja ada Chanbaeknya hehe. Udah lanjut nih di baca lagi yah ;)

**Nonabyun** : Makasih udah review^^ iya yah kasian Chan yah :') haha kissing scanenya ditunggu ya ada kok ntar hehe

**ByunAud** : Makasih udah review^^ kamu jangan gitu sama Kris dia udah ngenes gitu idupnya :( huhuhu. Haha biar sengaja dia tau rasa dulu gicuuu. Baekhyun udah ngikut tuhhh. Hwaitinggg !

**Oh Lana **: Makasih udah review^^ haha tau dah. Iya dong Baekhyun juga ga kalah beken sama artis wkwk iya laaah Tao kan Fans nya Chanyeol apapun yg terjadi haha

**Hea** : Makasih udah review^^ masih tega gitu kamu jadiin Chan gantungankunci :( dia udah mau lepas Kris loh :')

**XiaoCha** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjutin, dibaca lagi yaaah ;)

**Byunbaek** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaaa Baek udah ikutin kata hati kok ;) keep reading juga yah ;)

**Chanbaek shipper** : Makasih udah review^^ kamu sepikiran sama Baek berarti hihi dia udah mutusin KEKASIH SETIA nya kok :') yeheeeeyyyy setia banget kamu nunggu ff ini *peyuuk* ini udah di lanjut baca lagi yaa ;)

**Kai4d.o** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaaa Baek ikutin kata hatinya kok ;)

**Choi Hyun Young** : Makasih udah review^^ di chap kemaren sih belum sekarang udah kayanya :') iya emang mana ada kata 'ikuti kata otakmu' yakk wkwk

**ChanBaekLuv** : Makasih udah review^^ iya emang, bikin sadar dia kan hehe baek udah ikutin kata hati juga. Iya emnag itu tujuan aku masukin Daehyun kemaren hehe. Ini udah aku kabulin aku bikin dia menderita, apa masih kurang ? hiks :'(

**Chanbaekalwayshee** : Makasih udah review^^ iyaaa baek juga ikut kata hati :) ini udah ada lanjutannya dibaca lagi yaah ;)

**Choi hee won** : Makasih udah review^^ ini udah dilanjut baca lagi yaah ;) waaaah syukur deh kalau bisa menginspirasi hehe. Ternyata ada gunanya juga ff gue wkwk

**Ahn Sunyoung** : Makasih udah review^^ waaaah syukur kalau feel nya dapet banget hehe maap ya bikin nangis. Yakin masih mau bejek-bejek Chanyeol setelah ini ? hiks :'( ini udah apdet dibaca lagi yah ;) Hwaiting !

**GalaxYeol** : Makasih udah review^^ haha iya gpp kelewat sekali doang hehe. Wiiih asik banget bisa nonton TLP tolong salamin buat ayang aku yah ;) iya dia kan udah mau tobat tuh hehe Luhan udah sadar skrg Chan yang sakit (lagi) ini udah lanjut, dibaca lagi yaaah SEMANGATT ;)

**Rezztuyutha** : Makasih udah review^^ apa skrg masih kesel sama Chanyeol ? T.T ini udah dilanjut, baca lagi yah biar ga penasaran ;)

**Zahee** : Makasih udah review^^ itu udeeeh tuh dia udah mutusin Chanyeol :') Chanyeol udah mikirjuga tuh mikir keras malah ampe depresi :( iyaa yg Chap 9 itu hampir 11k yg kemaren cuman sekitar 7k lebih gituuu yg ini 8k lebih hehe. Ini udah apdet, di baca lagi yaah . semangaaaat ;)

**sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yaak^^ buat reader lain yang belum sempat review aku tunggu juga reviewnya, tapi aku ga akan maksa kok segimana keikhlasan kalian aja mau ngasih review atau ngga soalnya dengan kalian udah mau baca ff aku yang mungkin sangat biasa aja ini aku udah seneng hehe, oke cukup sampai ketemu di chapter depan paipaiiiii^^**

**maaf kalau ada nama yg salah tulis atau ada yg kelewat ga ada unsur kesengajaan kok enelan deh hihi**

**SALAM UKE STRESS !**


End file.
